


Undertale/AU's x Reader fictions (MGE edition)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, AUs everywhere, But knowing us, But who doesn't like affectionate Edge, I probably should've considered that, I'll try adding more than just Sans and Papyrus, It has an announcement concerning the status of me writing, More will be added, Multi, Other, Please read the very newest chapter if you decide to read this?, Reader will be multiple Mamono in different chapters, Underfell Sans is probably too affectionate, it did grow a rating, it'd be appreciated thanks, it'll probably be mostly them, much fluff, or I get more ideas, simply because I guess the smut was a liiittle more lewd than I thought hehe, unless people request other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 118
Words: 96,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Side work I'm doing when I'm desperate to update my main fic but don't want toI like writing, I'm sorryJust a bunch of one-shots/short stories I'm doing with different Monster ReadersMaybe I'll give you all new fetishes >:3I'll infect you with Monster Girls x Skeletons*Evil laugh*





	1. Finger Lickin' Good (Akaname!Reader x Underswap! Sans)

You sigh a bit, sitting on the couch, waiting your husband's return.

Sans had went to get you two something to eat, but he was taking rather long.

That is, until he hopped inside, "OH Y/N~ I HAVE OUR FOOD!" Your bubbly little skeleton hopped inside, shutting the door.

"Good. I was getting so hungry." You get up, going to the table.

He chuckles, "I KNOW. I KNOW. BUT THE LINE WAS JUST SO LONG, I COULDN'T HELP IT. I WOULD'VE CUT, BUT THAT'S A LOW MOVE, DEARIE." He got out the chicken wings, setting them on a plate. He then got some more plates, and a bowl of salad with some juice.

                                ------

You both were enjoying the meal. It wasn't as good as his Magical Energy*, but you loved it anyway.

What you didn't notice was that Sans eventually began watching you as you cleaned little meat scrapings and chunks off of the bones with your tongue.

Being an Akaname, your tongue was very long. To most people, it was unusual, but Sans didn't really care about it, he just saw you as a beautiful and wonderful wife.

However, what he did eventually notice about your tongue

was that you were awfully good at using it.

His face was a bright cyan, as he watched you lick the bone clean, wrapping your tongue halfway around, only to unwrap it just as slowly as you wrapped.

Watching you lick up and down made him feel very flushed, and his food eventually got cold.

He had already done it with you, yet your tonguework always flustered him.

"Sansy?"

He squeaked, "UHHHHHHH

YES, D-DEARIE?"

"Are you going to finish your chicken?"

".... N-NO."

"Can I have it?"

He just nodded quietly.

You cheerfully began to eat it.

Low-key, he enjoyed seeing you do such things.

And you enjoyed watching him squirm a bit over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Magical Energy is the male Monster version of human men Spirit Energy. Learn about the Energy on the wiki. If you did research, you'd already know what it is.
> 
> Blue and Aka!Reader have something more than just fluffy moments  
> They have symbiotic pervertism  
> Isn't it lovely?


	2. Cuddly Little Mouse. (Classic!Sans x Dormouse!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has cuddle times with his sleepy partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't go to bed.

Sans chuckled to himself, looking at you lovingly.

Dormice were usually very sleepy, and you were no exception. However, you were trying to stay awake with him, as it was a weekend and you wanted quality time with him.

"babe, we can go ahead and take a nap if you want."

"What..? But I've been..." You interrupt yourself with a yawn, "I've..been doing s..so well.."

"if by that, you mean you dozed off a few times in-between commercials." He chuckled, " _cheese_ babe, you're  _as quiet as a mouse._ " he snickered.

You gave him a sleepy laugh, "..That..That was bad.." you began to fall asleep again, this time, Sans didn't say anything, he just leaned his head onto yours.

"...hey."

"..nn?"

"you know i love you, right?"

"Mhm..I..I love you, t..too." you couldn't hold your eyes open anymore, and fell asleep.

The last thing you saw was Sans lovingly smiling at you.

_"goodnight, sweetheart."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was short  
> I thought Dormouse x Sans would be cute cuz they're always tired and sleeping, even when conversing or traveling
> 
> I'm getting off now, it's not like I'm going to get immediate attention XD
> 
> I'm open to requests for these  
> And actual fics  
> I'd say fanart but I doubt I'm gonna get any rn XD
> 
> Note I will decline certain kinks or something of I feel uncomfortable  
> Like don't expect me to write noncon or something
> 
> Goodnight for real now


	3. Like a Giant Gem (Outertale! Sans x Cyclops!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accidentally bumping into someone, your day goes from a 1 to a 10 in just a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd write something cute before I left for school
> 
> Cyclops usually seem to get the least amount of love in the Monster Girl fandom  
> And just in general
> 
> So I decided I'd write two of the more underrated monsters together
> 
> Enjoy~

You sighed, your day was going pretty bad so far. Being Monoeye, or a Cyclops, you had trouble doing many things. You couldn't percept some things right, you couldn't determine the distance between you and an object (so you always bumped into something or tripped), it was easier to get things in your eye and harder to get them out, and overall, it just repelled people from you.

And while being a Cyclops may not seem that bad, think about it.

It's a giant eyeball.

People seem to have had the common fear of giant red eyeballs or something that just looked unnatural. So to see someone that looked relatively human only to see a giant, single eye on her face was an understandable fear.

Even so, you couldn't help but feel sad that people tried to avoid you, or, if they wanted a less blunt way to do so, they just didn't look at your face, and admired the scenery or talked to other people.

You would probably feel better about this if you were perhaps a Gazer or something more intimidating, but the fact you were just a regular Cyclops made it worse in your opinion.

In the midst of your thoughts, you bumped into someone, causing them to fall and you to stumble back.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't really looking, I-I, um..I'm sorry." You look down at them, holding out your hand.

"oh, uh, it's no problem, heh. it happens." They took your hand, standing up.

You blinked. A skeleton?

No, it was a different kind of skeleton. Short, slightly chubby-looking for a skeleton. Upon closer inspection, you saw the fluffy, yellow and blue pattern of the jacket. As well as the shorts and slippers that accompany it.

You did see his face, but dared not to look that long, for fear he'd probably dislike you.

"...uh, did i do something wrong?" Sans blinked, trying to look at you.

You turn your head away, "No, nothing. Are you sure you're okay?"

"yeah. but are you okay?"

"What makes you ask that..?" You glanced at him nervously.

"well, you kinda keep turning away from me. i can't really help but feel like something's up."

You felt a bit nauseous. You didn't want any monsters to hate you--or Cyclops in general--too.

Eventually, he grabbed your face, turning it to him. You squeaked, caught off guard.

"now, let's see--oh." He blinked. His eyelights brightened in slight interest. However, you didn't notice due to your own embarrassment.

"D-Don't look at it! I-it's just a little weird, don't hate me, please.."

You close your eye tightly, slightly covering your face.

He chuckled, "oh,  _eye see_ what's the problem." Sans uncovers your face, causing you to open your eye a bit, looking at him.

"..Huh?"

"listen, uh, you don't really have to be so ashamed of it. that's like me being ashamed cuz my bones look weird. it's a part of me, not a defect." He smiled at you.

"..But.. Don't you think it looks the slightest bit weird?" You look at him, tears building in the corners of your eye.

"hm..no, not really." Sans brushed your hair out of your face.

"in my opinion, it's like.." he blushed a light blue, smiling cheerfully, "it's like a big, beautiful gem."

You felt your face heat up.

Were you really complaining about your day earlier?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know Cyclops seem to get one of the least amount of love  
> But I honestly love them to bits
> 
> Outertale!Sans isn't really a popular one in the AU's case, either, so  
> Boop! Paired up.
> 
> I'm still up for suggestions if you guys have any.  
> But you may have to Wiki them if you dunno what Monsters there are lel  
> Not like I'm gonna have enough time to write much more bit yeah
> 
> And I've been thinking, I could put pictures of the girls I use before the story starts  
> Just to give you guys a base for the body, not the Reader herself
> 
> I'm thinking I'm gonna do a Houri x US!Pap or maybe an Alice x UF!Sans  
> I dunno


	4. The Two Tiny Artists. (Bittybones!Ink x Leanan Sidhe! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink!Sans, after being hit with multiple shrinking spells by a group of mischievous Pixies, finds himself suddenly admiring a Fairy Artist.

Ink sighed as he was tugged between Fairy and Kesaran Pesaran, both of them wanting his attention.

He had stumbled upon this world, somehow, because honestly, he didn't really know how, it just kinda showed up. And being curious, he took a look.

He didn't expect to run into multiple horny wolf girls, have to escape a Black Harpy defending her family, and finally, be shrunken down to the size of Tinkerbell in a Fairy Village.

He'd been here for about two days. He would've made his way out earlier, if his brush hadn't been taken somewhere.

Ink didn't  _hate_ the fairies, or even the village, he honestly found it quite adorable. But they were all mostly like children. Very high maintenance children.

There were exceptions, like the Queen of the village, Titania, even some of the Pixies were mature. As well as Leanan Sidhe, but the main species was rather hyperactive.

There was a certain Sidhe who caught his attention, though.

Y/N.

Out of the few Sidhe he had met, she was actually rather different. Most of them already had their own art forms picked out, even if they were uninspired, they still had something decided on.

But Y/N had no real specific art form. She expressed it in all types of ways.

Music.

Painting and drawing.

Decorating, etc.

She was expressive in her art, despite being rather shy in person.

Though, he never really got the chance to talk with her, as his tiny fanclub always dragged him off.

As luck would have it, however, there you were, floating into the small book store.

As luck still had his back, the two got bored with him, going to find another playmate to fight over.

Ink ran into the shop, looking around for you. He wanted to actually converse with you for once, not just a quick greeting.

"U-Um, Y/N."

You turned to him, your wings flutter a bit and he found it adorable.

"Yes..?" 

He blinked, blushing the rainbow, "Err, uh..well--" he let out a small choked squeak as you suddenly came up to him.

"..Your eyes."

He gulped, "..What about them?"

You reached up, and he closed his eyesockets.

"..they changed shape."

He opened them, you simply rested your hand next to his eye.

"They changed again! Oh, wow.."

He blushed, the shades of red and purple getting more present in his blush, but he chuckled nonetheless.

Ah, he could find his brush later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a Fairy x Sans for a while, but doing it with a big Sans seemed kinda.....'Ehhhh' for me.
> 
> I know I said I'd probably do Papyrus  
> Just give me time, please, I'll do it.
> 
> Also, you guys know I don't own any AUs, right?


	5. Cheer Up. (US! Papyrus x Houri!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little Houri decides to cheer up her crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as chapter "Cinna writing because she's bored"

Papyrus was slumped on the couch, watching a stupid Disney sitcom.

His bro had left it on the channel, but he didn't give a damn, he needed something stupid to lift his spirits. And alcohol. Because that helps.

He heard a soft knock on the window. Glancing over, he chuckled a bit drunkenly, "well, i didn't..really expect you to visit."

You sighed a bit, "I felt like something was wrong. I see my intuition was correct.." you opened the window, as it was unlocked, fluttering inside and locking it up.

Papyrus didn't say anything, so you just went over, sitting next to him.

...

This prompted him to decide to lay on your lap. You felt your face flush a bit, but you didn't really mind. He did this when he needed comfort or was just tired or feeling lazy.

"..Y/N."

"Yes?"

He looked up at you. His expression was blank but by the way his voice sounded, he was slightly desperate.

"..why do you even like me?"

You looked rather surprised, "Why wouldn't I?"

Papyrus laughed a bit dryly, "it's not like 'm pure o' heart or some shit. but you still stay around me, and i don't even know whyyyy." He sounded like he was gonna cry.

"Papyrus.." you sigh.

It was true, Houri were mostly granted presence to those who do good deeds, and, in turn, were mostly pure at heart.

But you liked Papyrus specifically. The world just seemed to be saying you should like his brother more.

"and honestly, it kinda feels like you just humor me. like--like you just stay for not me, but my fucking bro or something. what, am i not good enough because i'm 'impure'?" He sat up.

"Papyrus, please--"

"well guess what, i can be pure enough too! not like killing some kid under a mountain or threatening to kill another is a big offense!" He laughed, then it died down, and he looked down, "..i'm a bad person.."

You hug him from behind, "No, you're not. Papyrus, please don't say that about yourself. Me, Sans, all your friends care about you."

"...really, now."

"Yes, really." You turned his face to yours.

"Because we love you, Papyrus." You blushed a light red. His cheeks flushed more as well, "really..?"

You nod, "We all do."

You both leaned closer.

" **I** do."

Closer, and closer..

                               ------

"Did they kiss yet?" Undyne whispers, fangirling internally.

"Almost... Almost...Yep--" Alphys fell over when Sans blew noisemakers.

"CELEBRATION! GOD, HONESTLY, THOUGH. IT TOOK SO LONG."

..

Papyrus looked out the window.

"...are they spying on us?"

"Probably."

"...meh." he shrugged, hugging you closer, "i don't give a damn as long as you stay here."

You hummed, leaning on him.

 

"I love you."

"...love you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is satisfactory??  
> I dunno, I didn't really map this out much  
> Just chucked it out
> 
>  
> 
> Also for some reason I find the idea of Paps being comforted by a Houri really cute so that's how this came to be


	6. Dormouse x Sans ~Part 2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After resting maybe a bit too much, Sans wakes up to find his girlfriend's Demonic Energy affected him in his sleep.
> 
> Oh. Um.  
> He's in heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smol warning, sex!
> 
> This is my first smut so  
> Yeah  
> Sorry if it's bad ovo;

Sans snored, the TV was muted, and you were still laying next to him, sleeping just as peacefully.

Sans would've been convinced that you'd be out all night. If he didn't suddenly feel a weird tingling in his pants.

It woke him up, eventually, his pants felt a bit strained, "..huh?" He looks down.

"..shit." he had formed a boner. Why, though? Monsters had a higher resistance to Mamono Energy, so it couldn't have been you that caused it, right?

....On second thought, you don't really focus when you go to sleep.

It probably leaked out into him because he was so relaxed. It had a free pass into his body, and, by extension, his magic and soul. And the worst (best) part was: Dormice had extremely potent Energy.

His breath quickened a bit. You were asleep, he didn't want to hurt you, but it was honestly hard to resist it.

He slides his hand up your thigh, causing you to shift a bit, laying on your back, legs spread just a bit. Giving him a view, but not too much..

Sans felt his hand creep up to the tent in his pants, rubbing it as he looked over you.

Your mouth was open just a slight amount, they looked so kissable, so soft. It was adorable. But at the same time, your shirt was unbuttoned to your belly, exposing your breasts by just the sides, somewhat teasing at showing the whole thing. You just had to be one of the best sexy-cute Mamono combinations, didn't you?

"..b..babe, wake up." He couldn't help it, he shook you enough to where you could at least speak.

"..Nnh?" You lazily half-lid open an eye, rubbing the other.

"l-listen, it must've happened when we fell asleep, b-but your energy, uh, kinda made me go into heat." He was panting. Just the way you yawned before responding drove him mad.

"Mmh..okay..go--" you yawned, "..go ahead, Sans. I'll just be dozing off.." you eventually fell asleep.

That was enough for him.

Sans hurriedly pulls his shorts off, the newly formed cock bouncing as he did so, it was pulsing, precum already streaming out. Holy shit, how could you be so potent in your sleep?

He positions himself in between your legs, lifting them up and onto his shoulders. His eye was blazing madly by now, blue and pink energy mixing together.

Almost too easily, he slipped himself inside, groaning and shuddering.

You must've gotten unconsciously horny, because you were wet, to the point it streamed down your legs.

Feeling that wetness, along with how you squeezed him inside securely, that was all he needed, all he  _wanted_.

He began thrusting inside of you, panting and moaning with every few thrusts. You mumbled a bit in your sleep, moaning a lot softer and sleepier.

Sans layed on top of you, holding your ass up slightly, and continued to pound into you. He kissed you, as best he could, licking your lips.

That taste, he'd forgotten how sweet your Energy tasted. Just you in general. It tasted perfect.

"oh, fffuck..." He growled a bit, soon followed up with a moan as he rammed in suddenly.

This got a better reaction, as you opened one eye halfway, gasping and whimpering a bit.

"s-sweetheart..you're...mmn~ so perfect.." he smiled, going faster, "god, i love you so much.." he hugged you close, thrusting deeper and deeper, licking your neck, licking your breasts, taking in your scent.

Unconsciously, you put one arm on his own, whimpering sleepily, "S..Sans..~"

He chuckles, grunting as he got even faster.

"fuckin...oh, god~

sweetie, i-i'm getting close..~" he moaned your name, tongue lolling out of his mouth in ecstasy.

"oh, fuck~ Y/N~!" he thrusted about one more time, before cumming. He gasped out, and was certain you moaned a little as well, staying inside until it was all out.

Panting and sweating, he pulls out, the pink that was mingling in his magic disappeared, the blue, sticky semen flowing slowly out.

You were twitching a bit, panting, yet, you were still asleep, it seemed.

He smiled, "oogh.." laying comfortably on top of you.

"sorry about that..it was just...really sudden, hehe."

You made a noise similar to an "It's okay.", smiling and waving a hand dismissively.

Sans chuckled, positioning you two in a more cuddly position, "are you  _cum_ fortable, sweetie?"

You clutched his shirt, "Nn..m..mhm.."

"good, heh." He blushed lightly, brushing his teeth against your forehead in lieu of a kiss, "love you, Y/N."

You hugged him closer, smiling in your sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "....All the while, upstairs, Pap wonders what he just heard."
> 
> This probably classified as somnophilia? I mean, Reader-mouse was asleep during most of it, save for a few reactions
> 
> But I hope it was satisfactory at the very least! ^^
> 
> Still up for Mamono suggestions  
> Feel free to request


	7. My Dear Sir (Underfell! Papyrus x Kikimora!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite how awful your Master treated you, you loved him anyway. For you were his dear maid, and he was your dearest sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got a request for a Dragon Reader x G!Sans
> 
> Though, I didn't know what kind of Dragon (regular or subspecies) so I'm kinda just waiting for that ovo;
> 
> Have this while I await a response

Kneeling on the ground, you patiently cleaned the floor of the rather long, seemingly endless hallway.

Your Master Papyrus had instructed you to clean the whole foyer hallway, from the entrance to the garden door. So basically about half of the downstairs area.

But you didn't mind. Kikimoras are known for being obedient, and you weren't an exception. Despite how awful your Master treated you, you obeyed him.

He needed someone to take care of him, after all, after his brother left the house a few weeks back.

It was an easier load for you, but at the same time, it could be extremely difficult, serving him without anyone to help quell his temper.

As if your thoughts summoned him, you heard the click-clacking of boots on the smooth floor.

"HM.." Papyrus leaned down, looking at the ground.

"WHAT, YOU CALL THIS CLEAN?! UNTIL YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE MY ENTIRE, INTIMIDATING REFLECTION STARING BACK AT YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO KEEP CLEANING." Papyrus looks at you, dissatisfied, "HONESTLY, I THOUGHT KIKIMORAS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE  **EXCELLENT** MAIDS. THIS IS JUST PITIFUL."

You look up at him, panting a bit from moving back and forth across the hall. "Y-Yes, my dear sir."

Honestly, Papyrus tried convincing himself that he hated how you called him "dear".

He'd always had his old maids call him "Lord" or "Master", until you showed up.

Calling him "dear sir", for some reason, he couldn't find any reason to hate it. The way it rolled off of your tongue was rather nice..

Not only was your obedient behavior satisfying to him, but you doubled as being attractive.

Maybe it was just because you were a Mamono, so your appearance went much more beyond normal Monsters, (besides himself, of course) but maybe it was just denial that he thinks you're pretty.

Though, he was certain it was just the former.

...

..

.

After another hour and a half, you sat at your Master's feet, "I'm finished, Dear Sir."

He felt a momentary warmth in his cheek (bones)

"DONE? FINALLY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KEEP WASTING MY TIME WITH NONSENSICAL PROCRASTINATION." He expertly examined the hall.

It was rather shiny and clean, he saw that. But, honestly, he wouldn't ADMIT that. So, instead, he knocked the water bucket on you, "BAH. BULLSHIT! I COULD'VE DONE BETTER! ACTUALLY, I  **WOULD'VE** DONE  _PERFECT._ HOW USELESS ARE YOU?!"

You squeaked as the water got all over you, then you looked down, trembling a bit.

"I'm really trying, Dear Sir..." You felt tears form in the corners of your eyes.

Papyrus was about to revel in his little moment, until he noticed the scenario he unintentionally set up.

You, his maid, dressed in an awfully lewd choice of clothing, (only a white shirt and a red collar) no thanks to Sans, had been soaked down to the tips of your hair.

Your face was flushed adorably and you were on the verge of tears.

His sockets widen a bit and he gulps.

If this was any other scenario, he'd.. he'd probably..

His face lit up a dark red, and he grumbled, suddenly very flustered. He didn't expect any lewd fantasies today. He had to get you out of his sight before he did something completely idiotic.

".. IT'S...FINE, WHATEVER. JUST..GO GET YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES DRIED OFF."

You look at him, blinking, albeit confused, you nod, getting up and going to the laundry room.

...

..

.

"MAID."

"Yes, Dear Sir?" You looked up from the spot you were currently sweeping.

"GET OVER HERE."

You felt anxious. Did you do something wrong again? You quite hated the punishments he gave you. Especially if he used any sort of bone or paddle.

Walking to him, you patiently await his orders, "Yes?"

..He patted his lap.

You blinked, but nodded, sitting on his lap.

"..MAID."

"Yes, Dear Sir?"

"...IF YOU TRY TO FUCKING LEAVE, I'LL KILL YOU." despite how threatening his words were, he had a small blush on his cheeks. You assumed this was an (admittedly **very** poor) attempt at saying he liked you being here.

"I would never think of it."

He looked at you, "HM? WHY IS THAT? NOT LIKE IT REALLY MATTERS, I'M FAR TOO INTIMIDATING FOR YOU TOTAKE ON."

You smile a bit, "Oh, well, it's not only that, Dear Sir." You cup his cheekbone gently in one hand, this caused him to sputter a bit, blushing a bright red.

"It's also because you're my Dear Sir, and I love you." You smiled kindly at him.

He stared, attempting to glare only for it to make him seem shyer than he already was, "...T-TCH. YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT." he pulled away, looking out of the window.

You sighed a bit, looking wistfully at him.

Hopefully someday you'll both be content with these feelings.


	8. The Prettiest of Flowers (Alraune!Reader x G! Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in a secluded forest, you make friends with a gentleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have several shots I want/need to do but I'm having writer's block with them so have a quickie.
> 
> By the way, Alraune are flower girls  
> So just quickly imagine how Flowey would react.

You sighed, toying with the nectar in your flower of a lower body.

Not many people venture out into the forest, or, at least, your part of the forest. Yours was rather secluded, being only inhabited by other Mamono.

You often got quite lonely, as they didn't really associate with you, and all Mamono needed affection at some point. Hell, Wererabbits will literally die if they get too lonely.

Yet, as desperate as you felt, you didn't attack or prey on males. Alraune, while also being rough, were also rather docile. You were one of the more patient ones.

That was a slight downfall for you, though, as no men would come around you, otherwise.

..

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

You shot up in surprise. A voice? Out here?

It sounded male, but you doubted it.

Your suspicions were wrong, as a tall, veeeeery tall and lean skeleton came into your clearing. He had two scars on his face. It made you curious but it was also quite attractive..

The skeleton eventually noticed you, "Oh, hello there. What are you doing out here, my dear madam?" He stepped carefully over your vines and roots, making his way over. Despite the evidence being right at his feet, he didn't seem to notice anything else about your appearance.

"Oh, um.." you look at your lower body, this seemed to help him notice.

"Oh. My apologies, I didn't see your petals." He smiled a bit apologetically.

"No, no, it's fine. The majority of Mamono look human enough, anyway." You wave your hand dismissively, "So why are you here?"

He sat on an old tree stump, "Well, my brother got caught up in the city, so I decided to take a leisurely walk. However, now that I have company, perhaps I could talk with you a bit?" He smiled kindly, "After all, you're quite the beautiful Monster. I've always been interested in Alraune."

You blush a little, but smile, toying with the small flower on your head, "..Sure."

You'd finally made a friend. And a possible partner, even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This collection is mostly fluff, it seems  
> I dunno if you guys want more fanservice or even smut
> 
> Lemme know if you do, kay?


	9. My Greatest Treasure. (Dragon!Reader x G!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite acting so haughty outside of your home, you couldn't help but act affectionate to whom you considered your greatest treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request~
> 
> Thanks to Abomination for their request  
> Hope this is good enough!

People from all over the neighborhood made way for you as you walked through, imposing. Intimidating.

You were about the only Dragon in the town, and for that reason, people often treated you with respect and feared you.

Normally, this would be all you really needed, the feeling of great power among the people.

However, recently, that has only been half of the case.

You see, a few days back..

                               ------

You sat, resting in the field just outside Mount Ebott, looking over the small mountainside town. Ebott had been deserted for years, not like anyone would be up here. It made the perfect resting area.

At least, you thought so, until you heard someone approaching. Glancing back, you saw a figure, about the size of a human male.

Narrowing your eyes, your tail swished in annoyance.

Standing, you faced the figure, "Halt! Who goes there?"

They stopped, chuckling, taking a puff of what you assume is a cigarette.

"does it really fuckin matter?" They shoved their hands in their pockets, "i mean, 's not like this mountain is yours."

You glared a bit. Whoever this was, their attitude annoyed you.

"Regardless, this mountain has been deserted. You have no reason to be here."

"then  _why_ exactly are  _you_ here?" By the voice, you could tell it was a male. He stepped closer.

"To store my findings here, of course."

"figured. i forgot dragons were obsessed with shiny stuff." He stepped into the light.

Oh, you see. It was a skeleton. With two scars on his face and a rather interesting body. Your curiosity was piqued, but you weren't giving up your rest for nothing.

"Hmph, if you're so confident, why don't you and I have a small battle, eh?" You smirk.

He just chuckled, smirking back, his eye glowing yellow-gold, "alright. whatever makes you satisfied."

                               ------

You both probably never expected this.

..

Walking inside, you sigh, "I'm back."

Sans was smoking by the open window, gazing out at the sky, "hey."

You went to him, "How was your day?"

"lonely." He leaned back into you as you sat down behind him.

"Well, not anymore, it isn't." You caress his skull, claws gently running over his scars.

"please don't."

"Sorry." You just pet his head.

The two of you gazed at the moon, just enjoying each other's company.

....

...

"...i love you." He probably never saw this relationship coming.

And honestly, you didn't, either.

"I love you, too," you lean down to him, "my lovely treasure." And gave him an upside-down kiss.

...But you weren't complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've never written for either of these before  
> So I apologize if it was a bit lackluster??
> 
> I dunno, but yeah, here.
> 
> Do your research and pick your next Monster!  
> Requests are still pretty much open and will probably always be??
> 
> Bye~


	10. Birds Of a Feather (Birdtale!Sans x Black Harpy!Reader) ~Part 1~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Harpies are known for being aggressive with a wife-like side.  
> Unfortunately, Sans had the luxury of meeting the former first and in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Punny Fan!  
> Enjoy!

Sans flew around, simply enjoying a leisurely flight in the forest. Despite running into a few Mamono, he had no real problem with them, honestly.

They were usually very nice to him.

Some were a bit 'ehhh', like the Succubus family and some of the Wonderland monster girls he's heard about. But he still generally didn't have a problem with them.

However, unbeknownst to him, this was the day he'd see a  _completely different_ perspective of Mamono.

..

Sans continued flying, humming the signature song.

That was, until someone zoomed right past him, scratching his hood a bit.

He blinked, was that an accident?

"..uh, alright." He kept going, until someone rammed right into him, causing him to spin to the side, "okay, what?"

Before he got a good look at his attacker, they zoomed by him again.

"alright, then. guess I'll play along."

He held his hand up, summoning a fan of bones, launching it at his assailant.

They dodged it without a problem, swinging at him with talons.

From what he saw, it was a female. And a Harpy. Problem was, he couldn't tell what  _kind_ she was.

He couldn't think much on it, though, as she zoomed by him in another midair tackle.

Okay, regardless, attacking him was pretty uncalled for in the first place.

He summons his signature weapon, the Blasters. Blasting multiple beams of his magic at her.

The Harpy, again, dodged, looking to get him with her talons again, and barely missing, too, scratching a small rip in his shirt, just above his shoulder.

Sans kicks her away, proving a bit ineffective, as she recovered and tackled him again. He got hit, but survived the hit, throwing a barrage of bones at her.

She got hit by a few, but then grabbed one, spinning around, then launching it at him.

He flinched, kicking it down with a flip.

"why exactly are you attacking me--eeEe **EEe?!"**

Suddenly, she had pinned him down with her leg, throwing him down.

Sans grunted, but used his magic, tugging her soul, and in turn, herself, down with him. No way in hell was he going to let his attacker get out scrape free.

                               ------

The two continuously struggled against each other, kicking and flapping as they tried keeping themselves up. That is, until they crashed.

Sans groaned. By some weird miracle, he'd survived.

...But wait, what was on top of him?

He looks up, only to explode in a ball of sputtering and blue-face.

..

.

You coughed, waving smoke away. You'd been lacking in your hunting skills, but luckily for you, a target for practice had flown along.

You may have taken him by surprise, but the subduing part...Not so much.

At least you were relentless and unforgiving, even as you both descended.

...Oh, what now?

You look at him, feeling him struggling and grabbing at you, until you realized you'd both landed in the destined position:

You were on top of him, on his chest, with your ass in his face.

And Mamono don't really wear underwear.  _You_ didn't.

You squeaked, face heating up as fast as your own body did, scrambling away from him, covering yourself.

Sans gasped a bit, as you were kinda making it hard to breathe. His face was still dark blue.

You both stared at each other for a few minutes, red and blue-faced, respectively.

..

" _ **What the hell just happened?!"**_ ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a lovely start  
> Seeing Reader-Harpy's ass/vag after she tried killing you for practice
> 
> *SMACK* Noice.
> 
> Part 2 in the works.


	11. Birdtale!Sans x Black Harpy!Reader ~Part 2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected development.  
> But they didn't complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this  
> Just a small lime  
> But still, sexual content warning  
> So use your discretion!
> 
> Your relationship development  
> In 6 small parts

                --after about a week--

Sans was resting on your lap, using your legs as pillows.

You smiled gently at him, using your wings as a small cover, as he kept his own folded when he was asleep.

It was an unexpected development, you and him. After that 

Incident

You two had, you'd been trying to get to know each other.

//Monday//

You two felt too ashamed and embarrassed to talk.

But he was injured because of you, so, being a wishy-washy but not heartless Mamono, you took him in and patched him up.

He did thank you, but still avoided eye contact.

You appreciated that.

//Tuesday//

You two had a bit of small talk.

Like how your day was, despite being in each other's presence for half of the morning and rest of the evening.

You opened up a bit more, but were still admittedly distant from each other.

//Wednesday//

You talked in actual conversations. He was well enough to leave, but often came for visits. Or vice versa.

You felt a bit warm around your chest and lower abdomen, but you ignored it. A few days without Spirit Energy wouldn't be that bad.

However, you did suddenly start feeling more endearment towards him. It seemed he reciprocated that.

//Thursday//

You both spent the day hooked at each other's side, he even asked to move in with you.

You obliged, happy to have him.

Those feelings wouldn't go away anytime soon. It was getting harder..

//Friday//

You both couldn't handle it anymore.

These feelings were overwhelming, and your Energy poured out. He allowed it to mix, seeing as you both felt the same.

He pinned you down on the ground, licking at your lips and neck hungrily.

You ground up against him, your entrance meeting the ever so growing tent in his pants.

As you couldn't really grip him with no real hands, he held you up as you ground against each other.

This ever growing passion was burning. And it didn't want to stop.

//Saturday//

You had been like animals yesterday. It was honestly quite amazing, how good you both felt, not just the physical feeling, but how your heart and soul were basically in synch.

It wasn't just lust, no, quite on the contrary. You two knew you loved each other. Despite it being only one week, the time you've spent together had been enough to maximize it.

Maybe it was a Mamono thing, or maybe Eros had sent down a secret Cupid.

Regardless, you just lie in your bed with him. Nuzzling his ribs affectionately as he stroked your hair, sighing contently.

//Today//

"honey, you okay? you're pretty quiet."

You hadn't noticed he had woken up, but you smile lovingly down at him.

"I'm fine, sugar." You give him a small kiss, this caused him to blush.

"I love you."

He chuckled, leaning up and kissing you, "love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand  
> Second part  
> Wooo


	12. Who Needs a Physical Body? (Napstablook x Ghost!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even ghosts can find love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like my little stories have been getting a lot more attention recently
> 
> Ahhh, I'm so thankful for all this~  
> Thank you guys for the nice comments and Kudos~ ^w^

You sighed, floating on the roof of a house. You were gazing at a small couple, a Harpy and her human husband.

Being a Ghost, you couldn't physically touch any actual humans, or even most monsters. And, in turn, you couldn't really have a "physical" relationship.

Sure, sex wasn't all you wanted, but it was hard to even express simple affectionate gestures without a body.

Even if your lover saw you maybe making a hand heart or blowing a kiss, you actually wanted to hug and kiss him. Not just act it out.

Sighing, you float back to the ground, floating along the sidewalk. Until you apparently bumped into someone.

...

Wait

Bumped?

"Oh..I'm sorry...I wasn't looking...Where I was going.."  oh, a boy?

"No, no, I wasn't, eith...er."

You both found each other's eyes, and just stared.

He was a Ghost.

His body flushes a light blue, and your face lights up a bright pink as you both feign blushes as best as you could.

"..Oh..um, this was..unexpected. I-I barely see any female ghosts around here.." he looked away, glancing back at you every few seconds.

"I've never really seen any male ghosts, either." You smile a bit.

"Ohh..

Um, this may be a bit sudden, but..w-wanna go get something to eat? ..if we can find any good ghost food restaurants."

"Wait, really?"

He panics, "Oh--I, shoot, was it..it really was too sudden...oh..oh, no, I'm sorry.. You're just..r-really pretty, I-I..I couldn't help it.." he sniffled, tears building up in his eyes.

You flinch, "Wait, n-no, no, I'm not upset! It's just.." you rub your arm shyly, "I've, uh..never been on many dates...Or have much experience."

"Oh..neither have I..guess we'll be each other's first, then...?" He wiped a tear, smiling a bit shyly.

You nod, smiling back just as shyly, "Yeah.."

You float along with him.

"Guess we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, and a few other ideas came to me, again, on my way to school
> 
> But yeah, here you go  
> A small break from the Bros
> 
> Any other characters you'd like me to do besides the Skelebros, just ask and pair up a Mamono, I'll do my best! ^^


	13. Jealousy turned Infatuation (Mettaton x Wight! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton is jealous of the recent Mamono's quick rise to fame.  
> He doesn't seem to realize he'll be on her bandwagon soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have a lot of writer's block with the main story  
> I'm sorry if you guys are waiting for so long ^^'

Mettaton groaned dramatically for the third time, leaning on the counter of his small stand in the Mall's food court.

Burgerpants looks at his boss, "Good lord, will you sit down."

Mettaton glared at him, causing Burgerpants to shrink down a bit.

"Well,  _SORRY_ if I'm currently having my fame  _STOLEN_ away from some dumb Zombie Noble!" He pulled up a chair, plopping down grumpily.

"Stolen?" Nice Cream Vendor walked up, nearby due to selling some nice cream in his own stand.

"Yes, stolen!"

' _As if he actually had fame beforehand._ ' Burgerpants grumbled, stumbling and standing straight when Mettaton turns to him.

Mettaton sighs, "You see.."

                               ------

Mettaton was performing one of his most famous dances live on stage.

He was doing quite well, the audience cheered and danced along with the beat, he reveled in the audience's cheers and admiration.

That is, until a few young women pointed out a passing limo.

Mettaton blinked as the crowd all slowly followed their gaze. He did, as well.

A Shoggoth slid out of the driver's side, going to the back seat door. Out stepped a rather seductive leg, then out came a woman.

Her face was hooded, despite this, humans and monsters, including some of his audience, all cheered and squealed, rushing to her.

Two Dhampir guards followed her out. The Shoggoth lifted her hood's cape up as she walked.

Mettaton just hummed, "Well, no matter. At least she isn't that popular." He looks towards his audience, and they all cheered as he began dancing again.

It wasn't like he'd be beaten any time soon.

                              ------

"Why do you even care about your popularity again? Thought you liked Blooky more or sumthin'." Burgerpants lit up a cig as Mettaton talked.

Said robot sighs, "I do. But even he's getting increasingly popular. It's hard to keep up now.."

"Well, why not just collab with her? I'm sure that might up your ratings." Nice Cream ate a Monster Glamburger that he had ordered.

Mettaton scoffs, "The day I collab with  **HER** is the day my shows will get cancel--oof!" He had gotten up to leave, until he had bumped into someone.

"Oh, dear. Pardon me, mi--" he saw her face.

Excuse me,  _your_ face.

You smiled kindly, "It's fine. Be careful, though, okay?"

He froze.

Your Shoggoth tapped your shoulder, "Madam, your performance is in two minutes."

"Ah, yes, sorry." You look at her, then nod to him, "Excuse me."

You walked to the Concert Hall.

"...Well, at least you know her now." Burgerpants took a puff.

Mettaton fizzed, his eyes turning to hearts.

He absolutely must meet you.

He was sure of it. You were the one he was going to share his fame with.

Mettaton sighed a bit, fainting.

"Mettaton?!" Nice Cream ran to him.

"Tch. Shallow fuckin robot." Burgerpants scoffed as Nice Cream fanned the robot.

Guess that proves Mamono have that effect on people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wights are Zombie girls born from the reanimated nobles, royals, etc.  
> And they're very beautiful
> 
> So I thought a Wight could work for an x Mettaton lel


	14. Cute Lil Demon. (Underfell!Sans x Alice!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sans had never been particularly affectionate or protective of anyone but his bro, for some reason, a little Mamono changed all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp  
> Here's the affectionate Underfell I promised  
> Maybe a bit OOC  
> I apologise if he's too fluffy
> 
> But I can't help it  
> Affectionate Underfell is my fetish--//shot
> 
> Also, again  
> Alices have very potent Energy  
> Especially because, despite being a cute (loli) type, she's a succubus so if you want a better explanation on why he's so protective, there you go
> 
> Regardless, Sans is still unaffected (sexually unaffected atm) and protects her from the baddies  
> How nice

"SANS."

Said skeleton flinched as he locked the door, hiding something in his coat.

"y..yeah, boss?" He turns to him, sweating a bit.

"YOU'RE LATE. DON'T TELL ME YOU GOT INTO A FUCKING FIGHT ON YOUR WAY HOME. I DON'T WANT TO PATCH YOU UP AGAIN, IT'S A WASTE OF TIME ." Papyrus crossed his arms.

"uhh, no, i was just, uh..doing something." Sans chuckled nervously.

Papyrus eyed him.

"..SANS, OPEN YOUR COAT."

"what?! no way, there's no reason for me to!"

"SANS, IF WHATEVER IS INSIDE IS SOMETHING DANGEROUS OR SECRET, I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME  **NOW."**

Whatever was inside his coat whimpered a bit, causing Sans to flinch and quietly shush it gently.

Taking the opportunity, Papyrus yanks his coat off. Sans flinches, "h-hey!"

"NOW WE SHALL SEE--......" Papyrus stared.

The small figure of you, an Alice, was clutching his brother's shirt, gazing up at him nervously.

"hey! give it back, it's none of your business--" "SANS, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE A PEDO."

Sans paused, a look of disgust rolling over his face, "what in the actual hell? boss, she's not even close to being that fucking small."

"SHE LOOKS LIKE A CHILD!"

"she's only a few inches shorter than me, for god's sake!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE, TAKE HER BACK WHEREVER YOU FOUND HER!"

The two yelled back and forth until they heard you start to sniffle.

"Sans, stop, please..It's scary and I don't want you to fight.." you hid your face in his shirt.

Sans looks at you, "wait, n-no, no, sweetheart. don't cry. look, i'm sorry for yelling, alright?"

Papyrus scoffed as Sans hugged you.

"UNBELIEVABLE, SHE'S MADE YOU ALL SOFT. DISGUSTING. I'M DISAPPOINTED, SANS."

"look, boss, i don't really fucking care how "soft" i am, alright? it's not a fuckin rule above ground that you can't be some emotional person."

"IT'S STILL DISGUSTING. I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THIS AT ALL."

Sans sighed, "i know i ain't gonna win an argument with you, so i'll make it quick. boss, could she please just stay with us?" He looks at you.

"WHAT?! HER?! HERE?!"

"boss, look. i'll explain later but i'd feel much better if she stayed with us."

"BUT--" Papyrus went to glare at you, then flinched when you were looking at him with watery, sparkling eyes.

".. Please, Mr. Papyrus..?" You look at him, then Sans.

Papyrus would've shaken it off, but for some reason, he couldn't.

Like, he wanted to. Badly. But for some reason the words never came, and he just covered his face and blushed madly, groaning like an upset child.

"HNNNNNGH--FINE, DAMMIT, JUST KEEP HER IN YOUR ROOM. AND SHE'S  **YOUR** RESPONSIBILITY. GOT IT?"

Sans smirked a bit, probably because of the possible Energy influence, but smiled nonetheless.

"thanks, boss. c'mon, sweetheart, let's go." He walks upstairs with you. You hold his hand, looking back at Papyrus.

The grumpy skeleton had sat on the couch, groaning and growling, covering the cherry of a skull he had gotten.

                              ------

Sans sat you down on his bed, sitting next to you.

You shiver a bit, and he noticed.

"sweetie, here. you can keep my coat on for now." He draped it over you.

You smile, "Thank you, Sans." You nuzzled into it.

Sans watched. For whatever reason, when he saw you, being surrounded by those three human men, he felt the urge to just swoop you up and just keep you safe.

Sure, he thought you were adorable, and maybe he even felt a small crush bubbling up in his subconscious, despite how out of character it seemed for him.

He had a slight feeling it probably had to do with your Energy, too.

But regardless, he hadn't felt this way since Papyrus was a kid. Like the protective guardian. Only, this time, it was a more..romantic feeling, rather than him just being a big brother.

Caught up in his thoughts, he noticed you'd fallen asleep, laying on your back.

What he also noticed was that Eros must've set up some fantasy scene for him.

Your legs were spread a bit, and your dress rode up until it was just below your undergarments.

Your face was flushed from being cold and your lips parted just a bit--the actual hell was he thinking?

Blushing a bright red, he shook the thoughts away. No way in hell would he do that to you.  ~~unless you were absolutely sure you wanted it.~~

Sighing a bit shakily, he distracted himself by simply covering you up with the coat.

You shifted, hugging it close, "Sans.." you nuzzle it.

He felt his face heat up more, making a weird 'hhh' noise and covering his face in slight embarrassment.

Damn, were you a cute little demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love frickin Underfell Sansy  
> Especially if he's the mixture of perverse and affectionate  
> Hnngh
> 
> Sorry if he's OOC in this  
> But I love the Underfluff and I couldn't help it


	15. Necromancer and Reaper (Reapertale!Sans x Lich!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a Lich, you often kept to yourself.  
> There was one person who you liked being around, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Undead Reader!  
> This time, a Lich. Or basically the more erotic version of the Necromancer from "Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka?"
> 
> A request?? From letsallbecalmchaps  
> Hope you enjoy!

You sat over your desk, floating here and there, mixing potions and such.

Next to you were five dead insects, your subjects. In the corner of the room were five coffins from the Desert Region, with inanimated Mummies inside of them.

"nice to see that you're active tonight."

You pause, slowly turning as you flip through the pages of your first Spellbook.

Lifeless, almost tired eyes meet dim eyelights.

"Hello, Sans."

"hey. experimenting again, today?" The Reaper floats inside, setting his scythe to the side.

You nod as he made his way next to you.

"I'm testing a multi-reanimation spell. It'll work wonders for growing undead armies in quick time." You show him a vile that glowed a dark purple, smoke trailing out like it was hot.

"..cool." despite how much he dislikes his job, it still felt unnatural for you to be reanimating corpses. But guess that was expected, he  _is_ the God of Death. One of them, anyway.

And your world wasn't exactly like his, anyhow, so he probably should've expected rules to be different here.

You poured a few drops of the potion onto each of the bugs.

"Now, we wait." You set the small bottle down into its case, as you and Sans watch the bugs.

...

They started frantically moving their legs, as they tried getting up.

Sans looked at you a bit anxiously, but you were simply enamored with the event in front of you. That was enough to let him feel slight accomplishment for you, as well.

...

Right after the bugs manage to stand, they slowly died again.

The slight excitement you had was gone in a flash, as you marked down notes in your Spellbook.

"It needs to be as permanent as possible. I'll see if they can stay alive for a few hours next time." You close the book.

"hey, no problem, at least you made a bit of progress." Sans smiled a bit at you.

You pause, "...I suppose that's good enough." You float to your window, looking out of the tower and at the moon.

..

Sans came over and held your hand a little.

You gave him a small look.

"..what? i can actually touch you, i like reveling in it." He blushed a small blue, looking out of the window.

"That's true. Only because I'm already dead." You comment, brushing one of his phalanges with a finger.

He blushed a bit more as you did, leaning on your shoulder. You look at him, then eventually lean your head on his.

...

..

.

Sans thought a bit. He'd never really thought he'd have a relationship with a  _corpse._ A  _ **living**_ corpse, at that.

But he supposed he was satisfied. You were already dead, and so he could shower you in as much affection as he wanted on some days. And you could, as well.

Though, he had to admit, besides you being Undead, he never expected you to ever use him as your test subject for...errr, relatively erotic spells and magic. He didn't complain but surely didn't expect it.

Just as you didn't expect death to literally knock on your door after he sensed something..different, with this world's anomalies. But you became both curious and close to Sans, so you didn't really have any complaint of your own.

It was symbiotic in a way.

You could work out your "tests" on a rather unique case, he could actually touch and interact with you. And the best part, you both got love and pleasure.

A Lich and Reaper was probably one of the more unique Encyclopedia world pairs

But you made it work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was okay, I don't know Reapertale much so if he was OOC, I'm sorry ouo;
> 
> Also if you've noticed  
> They don't really ever say puns  
> I'm bad at them, sorry ;v;
> 
> So, if you read the Lich MGE page, you'd know they're quite inquisitive and practice a lot of magic  
> So I put 'first' Spellbook simply because I have a small headcanon that they own two  
> One for regular spells  
> The other for erotic spells


	16. Between Kraken and the Sea (Undersail! Papyrus x Kraken!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus never expected to be thrown into the sea by an attractive beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't made a fanservice chapter in a while so here you go
> 
>  
> 
> Also Krakens are surprisingly attractive

Swimming through the ocean, you eventually came across the ship you and your small party of followers had seen.

You had been followed by a few other Monsters, as Mamono under the sea tended to accompany a Kraken as she sought out a man.

A few Mermaids, a Scylla, and a Sea Slime. A Sea Bishop had also trailed behind, ready to claim her own husband and enchant them all with the ability to breathe underwater.

You had signaled the group to strike together, the Bishop stayed underwater, simply observing.

..

Well, this was an unexpected surprise.

Papyrus had planned on sailing to the Zipangu Region to see if any humans could be located there.

In reality, he'd just been generally curious about the world but he wouldn't ADMIT it. It'd probably weird out his first mate/brother.

However, that was when their ship got attacked, the multiple crew members being dragged under by the Mamono who striked.

And now, he was cornered by the main beastie, a Kraken.

Swinging his bone sword, he'd backed up.

"S-STAY BACK, BEAST, I-I'M INCREDIBLY STRONG, Y-YOU WON'T STAND A CHANCE--" you hadn't given him much time to speak, as you'd wrapped your tentacles around him, giggling as you went back under.

"Sweetie, relax, I won't harm you at all~" you caress his cheek, tracing under his jawline and down to his sternum.

Despite not doing the full ceremony, the Bishop granted Papyrus underwater breath to last until you both made your way to Ryugujo.

Papyrus took a deep breath, "WHERE DID YOU ALL TAKE SANS? I NEED HIM, YOU KNOW!"

"Simple, to Ryugujo. Don't worry, we'll be there after a bit. Right now, I want some alone time~" you reached into his pants with one smaller tentacle, causing him to yelp.

"W-WAIT, THAT PLACE IS--" He moaned when you reached in with two more, "SSSENSITIVE~!" He moaned a bit more, your suckers made it harder for him, as they got stuck a few times.

"PLEASE, W-WAIT, I-I DON'T REALLY KNOW--" He whimpered when you wrapped two around his spine, "..H-HOW MUCH I CAN TAKE..!" He let out a breathy 'nyeh' as you stroked up and down, as well as rubbing the 'object' formed in his pants.

"IT FEELS..T-TOO WEIRD."

"Oh, is that so?' you look at him, "Well, I'll stop if you want.." you inch away, unwrapping your tentacles.

"WHAT? WAIT, N-NO." He stops you, looking away.

"..I...I NEVER..UM

I NEVER SAID I-I DISLIKE IT.

DON'T STOP, PLEASE..?" He blushed. The Energy finally got to him.

You smile, hugging him close, "You sure, sugar skull? I can always give you to a Mermaid.."

"Y..YES, I'M SURE. I JUST..

HAVE TO GET USED TO IT." He blushed more.

You giggle, "Alright." Shooting out an ink cloud, until all he could see was your beautifully glowing body in front of him.

"Let's start~"

                               ------

Sans watched the ink cloud as he was being"wed" to a Mermaid.

"...seriously?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a rather underknown AU  
> Again, sorry if it's OOC, I dunno Undersail too much
> 
> Hope it was good enough!


	17. My Guardian (Centaur!Reader x Underswap!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You protect a small skeleton who had gotten lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really seem to reply soon enough to get responses XD
> 
> Oh well, if you're not satisfied, please do tell me.
> 
> This was 1 of 2 requests by Sakura!  
> Hope you enjoy the first!

You walked along through the forest, enjoying a nice stroll. No one in particular had been in the forest today besides the resident Mamono in that area, so it was relatively calm today.

At least, until you suddenly heard someone..crying.

You looked around, your ears twitch as you try to locate where exactly it's coming from. Once you pinpoint the possible location, you make your way there.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" You call out, slowing down to a light jog.

The crying calmed a bit, "W-WHO'S THERE?"

You blink, but sighed, they didn't sound hurt.

"I'm just a passing Centaur, no need to worry." You trit up to the small person.

..Er, skeleton.

He looked up at you with teary eyesockets, the blue eyelights inside of them glistening a bit.

You blushed a bit. It would've been totally adorable if you weren't so concerned.

"Are you okay?" You help him up, he shyly looks at you, looking down and nodding.

"I..I JUST GOT LOST. BUT--BUT! SINCE SOMEONE ELSE IS HERE, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS MOTIVATED TO FIND HIS WAY BACK NOW!' He 'mweh-heh-heh'd.

You chuckled, "I see. But this forest isn't too safe, I think I should travel with you. As your bodyguard."

Sans thought, "I SUPPOSE IT WOULD BE BETTER TO TRAVEL IN A PAIR....HM.

ALRIGHT, KIND CENTAUR!"

You nod, patting your horseback.

Sans tries to get on himself, but is a bit too short.

"UM. I CAN'T..I CAN'T QUITE--"

You lift him up, chuckling as he blushed but cleared his throat somehow.

"A-ANYWAY, OFF, KIND CENTAUR!"

"Yes, yes, off we go." You began the walk towards the city.

                               ------

You knocked on the door of the house Sans had described to you. You had to go off of that since the tiny skeleton fell asleep.

A taller skeleton opened it, "yeah? i'm kinda busy right now--"

You handed him Sans.

He blinked, "oh. uhh..thanks." he must not have expected a Centaur to suddenly bring him home, but seemed thankful nonetheless.

"It was no trouble." You nod.

Sans woke up just a bit, "..nn..PAPY..?" even his whispers were loud.

"yeah, bro?"

"AM I HOME..?"

"yeah, you are, thanks to her." Papy showed you to Sans.

"..C..CAN SHE STAY THE NIGHT?"

You and Paps look at each other.

"...want to? i doubt he'll sleep without ya, really."

You chuckled, nodding, "Alright."

Pap let you inside, Sans seemed to want you, so Papyrus put him on your back. You carried him to the couch, laying down beside him, smiling.

Getting a blanket as Pap went upstairs, you nuzzle Sans.

"Goodnight."


	18. The Little Mermaid Loves a Skeleton (Outertale!Sans x Mermaid!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always thought your true love would be a handsome human hero.  
> You never thought you'd break the time-old tradition of the Little Mermaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request 2 of 2 from Sakura!
> 
> I used Outertale Sans since I couldn't think of any others ouo;  
> Enjoy!

You watched him as he gazed back up at the stars. He looked so peaceful.

Sighing dreamily, you laid on the rocks, your tail swishing in the water as it tried to imitate a young girl swinging her legs.

You'd always thought you'd love a human man. It'd been custom almost for all Mamono to. But then these other Monsters came from space. It was out of a novel, almost.

Somehow, the idea of having a lover from the stars was kind of romantic.

Despite him never even knowing Monsters like Mamono existed, you like to think he came down to find happiness and even love.

You even thought up cute scenarios where he'd be all like:

"even though space has many wonders, you beat all of them."

"are you a shooting star? cuz it seems my wish was granted."

"compared to the shiniest star in the sky, you're the sun."

You couldn't help but squeal, flinching when you heard an awkward

"...uhhhh."

Shoot! He saw you.

Panicking, you dive back under, swimming back home in embarrassment.

..

Sans chuckled, "wonder when you'll actually talk to me." He blushed a bit, continuing to stargaze.


	19. The Dancing Duo (Dancetale! Sans x Apsara!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd never seen anyone dance with such beauty before now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having writer's block so I can't think of any good scenarios for a Classic!Papyrus x Houri
> 
> So have this instead for now ^^"

Sans was enthralled as he gazed at you. You were doing probably one of--if not the most--beautiful dance he's probably ever seen.

It was probably to be expected, seeing as Apsara are known to even be able to charm a man with simple gestures, but he had never seen anyone meld up so many dance styles so wonderfully.

Watching you gracefully dance atop the pond, it first seemed like you were doing belly dancing.

Then you transitioned into ballet before he realized it.

Then you went into salsa, tango dancing. Before modern dancing came into the mix .

Then it all came back to belly dancing.

With each smooth transition, he became more and more mesmerized by you. You just smiled peacefully as you danced, the milky water flowing from your wrists like ribbons.

However, his admiring was stopped short when he saw you were looking at him, pausing.

Even your stationary stance was reminiscent of the final pose in ballet.

But that's besides the point, as when he saw you staring, he gulps, blushing a dark blue.

"oh, am i...uh.." he looked away, "um. sorry, i just, er..really liked your dance." He rubs the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

You blink, but giggle and smile at him.

"If you wanted to dance with me, you could have just asked." You get onto dry land, Sans watched. How could an Elemental seem so pretty from just holding a hand out?!

You smiled gently, "We can dance together. Sound good?"

He was shy, looking at your hand, and taking it.

"..s-sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to try Dancetale cuz why not.  
> Apsara are adorable
> 
> Hope you liked it~


	20. Underfell! Papyrus x Kikimora!Reader ~Part 2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren't expecting that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extension request from Theweakgirl  
> Enjoy~

You were finishing up the dishes, humming softly.

Another slightly strenuous day.

He'd been slightly harder on you today after the hallway incident, but you couldn't really figure out why.

All you knew is that he avoided your gaze and he blushed a lot when it was bathing and dinner time.

"MAID."

You jump, the plumage on your wrists flare up in alarm. But you quickly recover, turning to him.

"Yes, Dear Sir?"

Papyrus stared, ".." he seems to be thinking.

"..Dear Sir?"

He looks back up at you, "COME TO MY ROOM WHEN YOU'RE DONE. YOU BETTER NOT TAKE TOO LONG."

You felt a bit scared, but didn't let it show all that much.

"Of course, Dear Sir." You bow as he just leaves.

Did you do something else wrong? He often took you to either his or his brother's old room (which he had renovated for something you never wanted to find out.) to dish out punishments.

Gulping, you just finished the last chore. You hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

                              ------

After you put the dishes away and dried the floor after mopping, you made your way to his room, where he was laying down, ready for bed.

"Excuse me. I have arrived, Dear Sir."

He looked at you, "..SIT."

You felt a nervous feeling in your stomach as you closed the door, walking to the bed, and sitting next to him.

He layed down, "MAID. I WANT...I WANT YOU TO STAY HERE UNTIL I SLEEP. IF YOU LEAVE, YOU'LL BE CLEANING THE ROOF FIRST THING." He blushed, looking away from you.

Your nervousness left in a flash.

"..Oh. Alright." You nod, getting in a more comfortable sitting position.

...

It was about ten minutes until you were sure he was asleep. You got up, ready to leave until

..

He grabbed your hand, he was whimpering a little in his sleep.

"DON'T... DON'T LEAVE, PLEASE.." he held your hand a bit tightly.

You stared in surprise, but after recovering from the slight shock, you just nod, "..Alright, my Dear Sir."

You smile, kneeling next to the bed, holding his hand.

This calmed him down and he stopped whimpering. It turned into small purrs.

You giggle a bit, leaning up and kissing his forehead, laying your head on the side of the bed and relaxing.

".. Goodnight, Dear Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfluff again  
> Except Paps is more of a tsundere than Sans  
> But still


	21. Robots Make the Best Boyfriends (Napstaton/US! Napstablook x Werebat!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were always afraid of the light.  
> But now you have someone to protect you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Cute and Fluffy!
> 
> Underswap Napstablook has been referred to as both "-bot" and "-ton"
> 
> I will be using Napstaton for the story.

You whimpered as you walked closely behind your robotic partner, your arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

Napstaton, meantime, was waving to fans who he passed by.

He looked at you, "Babe? You doing okay back there?"

"No..I want to go home.." you hid your face in his back.

"We're almost there, baby, hang tight." He stretched out a noodle-arm, petting you on your head. You just made a muffled noise.

Werebats all hated being in the light. It made them feel helpless since they couldn't really see in the first place, and left them vulnerable as they didn't know what to do without a male around to comfort them.

You were lucky Napstaton was around, otherwise, you'd have probably just stood out here until he got back.

You both had went out on a walk at about 4, 5-ish, so that you could get some fresh air before sunrise.

But you both diddle dallied too much and the sun already rose.

So you were currently clinging to him while he practically dragged you back.

..

"Oookay, that's enough of that." Napstaton stopped, causing you to nearly panic, until he picked you up and draped his coat over you, the hood shielding your eyes slightly.

It was at least good enough for you to see better.

You look at him.

"Napstaton?"

He just gave you a winning smile, "Don't worry about it, babe. It's not that cold and you need to see anyway. Just relax til we get home, kay?"

You pause, but nod quietly, leaning on him.

He kissed your forehead, causing you to blush.

He made probably one of the best boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was alright!
> 
> ....That's all. I forget what else I was going to say ^^'


	22. Hearts of Gold. (Papyrus x Houri!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd watched him from the Heavens, now you could finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from letsallbecalmchaps
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

You watched him from the clouds, a loving smile plastered on your face.

The skeleton was giving out free spaghetti to hungry park goers but also to some people who seemed down on their luck. It was endearing.

Being a Houri, you were drawn to men who were so kind and helpful. Hearts of gold. Pure souls, it was inspiring. But to Houri, it was also what makes the perfect husband.

And today,you'd finally be able to see him face to face. Eros had given you permission to go down and reward him for his good deeds.

"Good deeds will be met with good love", was her moral.

You'd never been granted to someone before, but now that you had yours picked out, you were ready and excited.

Saying goodbye to your sister Houris and big sister Cupids, you float gently down to him.

..

Papyrus waved to the last few monster kids he'd given some spaghetti. He had been practicing recipes and he got it just right this time! At least, he hoped he did.

Shaking out of his thoughts, he gathered up his stuff and turned to leave, until he noticed someone floating towards him.

"HUH?" He looks up, then blushed a bit.

Who was this literal angel and why was he coming to him?

He wasn't complaining, but he wasn't expecting it.

"U-UM, CAN I HELP.. YOU?" he 'nyeh'd a bit shyly as you float over to him, wrapping his shoulders.

"Hello, there, Papyrus."

"YOU KNOW ME?" His eyesockets light up a bit, he was still blushing but he was happy.

You nod, blushing softly as well, nodding, "Because," you cup his cheek in your hand, causing him to 'nyeh' again, shakily.

"I'm your new Houri. Y/N."


	23. Quite Lovely Dreams (Dream!Sans x Houri!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This relationship really works, it seems.  
> You both couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from SkeleDragonStar!
> 
> 1 out of 2 requests
> 
> Houri Readers seem to be popular  
> Guess their cuteness and kindness is winning people over XD

You smiled as you float along with your husband.

Dream was just as cheerful, holding your hand in one of his and his weapon in the other.

The two of you were practically the perfect combination.

Dream brought happiness and positiveness to the different worlds, and you brought affection and love into them as well.

It even got to the point where you both had small groups of Houris and Cupids following you, Dream, and occasionally the other Star Sanses.

Not only did you provide happiness and love to the AUs, but also to each other.

With Dream being overwhelmingly positive and you being nearly nonstop affectionate, you both kept each other's hopes and motivation up. It was like the perfect combination.

Husband and wife working together in harmony.

You lovingly nudge heads with him, and he blushed a light gold, nuzzling back.

"Where to, today, dearest?" You smile softly.

"Hm. I'm not sure. We'll have to ask Ink if there's someplace specific." He smiled.

"Alright. At least we can enjoy a nice few minutes with each other." You float to him, hugging him close.

He blushed more, but giggled, hugging you back.

"I love you, Dreamy." You brush your lips against his teeth, he squeaked, but hugged you more, doing the same to your lips.

"I love you more, Y/N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if short!
> 
> I tried making it extra fluffy though so we should be good!
> 
> I'm having a bit of writer's block with the Nightmare one so it may take a while, sorry!
> 
> Hope this keeps you busy enough, enjoy ^^'


	24. An Egg?! (Underfell! Papyrus x Harpy!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had an egg. That's close to hatching.  
> And Papyrus had no clue at all until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a smol request?? From Sakura
> 
> It's just--Yes.

"WHAT?!"

The small house shook as you flinched, your skeletal husband's face was a bright red out of embarrassment and anger.

"YOU HAD AN  **EGG?!** WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME?"

"Because! I didn't expect to get pregnant from you! So when it happened, it surprised me." You look at the egg.

"Look, it's close to hatching, can you  _please_ help?"

He huffs, turning away, "AND WHY SHOULD I?"

"Please?" You stare at him pleadingly.

"..." He began to crack, "...MMMMM FINE, WHAT DO I--"

"Hold this!"

You shove the egg into his arms, running off somewhere.

He blinks, looking at the egg.

...

"WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO WITH THIS THING?"

...

..

.

You had sat down in his lap, blanket over you both as you used your wings as a blanket for the egg.

Papyrus was blushing madly, looking away grumpily and mumbling.

"Papy?"

"UGH. WHAT?"

You look at him, smiling. It made his blush worse, damn you, being cute.

"Thanks for helping!"

".. WHATEVER."

You probably would've tried carrying on a conversation if you hadn't felt the egg move.

"Papy! It's hatching!"

"GOD, FINALLY--" You shush him, he glared but rolled his eyelights.

You both watch as it hatches.

Once the egg totally opened, there was a small Harpy girl, stretching.

Her wings were like yours, except she had exposed bone on the ends. As well as skeletal legs and fangs like her father.

You squeal, hugging her.

"Papy, look, she has your fangs."

"YEAH? THEY'RE TOO FUCKIN SMALL."

"Oh, whatever, she's a baby, she'll grow." You lean against him, nuzzling noses with your child.

Papyrus looked away, before smiling softly at the two of you.


	25. Captured (Manticore!Reader x Underfell!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You capture a monster male to be your husband  
> But it seems he needs some...convincing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!  
> Use your discretion!
> 
> Thanks to Sakura for the general idea!

You smirk to yourself as you hide in the trees. The skeleton below didn't seem to notice you quite yet.

Getting ready to pounce, you flap your wings, then you flew down, catching him by surprise, you lift him up into the air.

"hey--what?--hey! lemme go!" He struggled a bit.

"No way," you quickly respond, "I've picked you as my husband, there's no way I'm letting you go now."

It was then he realized what type of Monster you exactly were. A Manticore. Said to swoop up human men and  _eat_ them.

Sans felt a sweat coming on. If you'd picked him, there was most likely a chance he'd be the first  _monster_ to get eaten by a Manticore.

He looked up at you in slight fear, "uhhh..wait, you won't, uh, eat me, will ya..?" He chuckled shakily.

You blinked. Oh, those tales got to him? How amusing, if not false. You suppose you did "eat" them in another sense, though.

Smirking, your ears twitch, "Well, I dunno.."

He stopped squirming, his eyelights went out as he froze.

You stop and stay stationary in the air, looking down at him in confusion, until he suddenly disappeared!

Flinching, you look around for him, seeing him on the ground, running away.

"fuck that! get another guy to eat!"

"Hey! Get back here!" You flew down, accelerating yourself towards him.

He noticed, and summons hordes bones from the ground to attempt to stop you.

You dodge the first few, and, readying your tail, you smash all of the others with relative ease.

Sans' eyesockets widen, "damn, she's strong.." he mumbled.

When he was distracted, you shot off one of the venomous spikes from your tail. It got him in the spine, and he hissed a bit as the venom shot through his bones, marrow and all.

However, it didn't harm him, rather. It just fell out once it was drained.

Almost instantly, he felt magic rush from his body and focus on his lower region, forming the oh so delicious cock all Monster Girls desire.

It was overflowing with semen even while underneath his shorts, and he fell to his knees as he twitched. The venom wasn't dangerous..

It was a tool to make things easier..!

You caught up to him, smirking in victory as you saw him laying there, panting while the object of interest throbs wildly. The venom causing him to spurt out more, staining the ground and his shorts.

"the..the fuck did you do to me?" He drooled as he tried glaring, but with the almost neverending orgasms, he only looked desperate.

"Nothing really, I just made you easier to catch." You go over to him, turning him onto his back. He flinched, groaning a bit as more cum suddenly spurted out onto your stomach and chest.

You wipe some off, tasting it. "Wow, your Magic Energy is very sweet~ it'll probably satisfy me even more than most energy men give off." You giggle, your tail looming over his cock as you pull the shorts off.

He blushed as it sprung right up, still attempting to glare you down, however, once you opened your tail, he saw how..interesting it was. But he didn't have much time to think on it when you put it on the tip of his cock.

Sans flinched, his eye began to burn a vivid red and pink mix.

"w-what? h-hey, wait...!" He moaned as you slid it inside your tail, the multiple folds and moistness instantly causing him to orgasm once more.

You smirk, beginning to move it up and down, swaying it in circular motions, even. All of this caused him to cum, the red substance spurting into your tail, and by extension, flowing into your body. You could taste it, licking your lips hungrily.

Sans was jolting, moaning louder, possibly attracting a few more Mamono.

But you didn't care. At the very least, they'd just masturbate, aroused by his current Energy release, or elope with their husbands if they had them nearby.

After a while, you begin to pull your tail off, "Hm. I think that might be enough. You didn't want me to do this anyway, so I may go." He looked up at you, panting.

"n..no, wait..i-i still.." he whimpered, pulling your tail back down onto his cock.

"i-i'm still too horny, don't leave me here t-to deal with it on my own.." he whined, thrusting into your tail, said appendage basically milked all that he spurted out.

You felt your smirk growing, as you turn back to him, "Well, alright.." you felt your face heat up a bit as you tug the pair of panties down, "I may let you experience much better satisfaction, if you ask nicely."

You felt yourself. You were wet. Must've been the mix of his semen and the energy.

He moaned, thrusting deeper into your tail, his face was flushed.

"p-please? please let me touch you more..~" he drooled, whimpering.

You felt him still throbbing rather much, it turned you on more. Thank the Demon Lord that she made your poison so potent.

You stop, getting onto him. He panted, his cum flowing out in a small break, you felt the tip rubbing against your entrance, staining your legs a bit.

"Alright..here we go." You blush, sliding down onto him, slowly. As to savor the fresh feeling of a cock.

You and him moaned about as loud as one would expect. Him being extremely horny, and you, as Manticores use only their tails at first, experiencing the pleasure of actual sex.

You jolt as you begin to ride him, causing him to already begin to spurt cum out. He held your hips slightly, thrusting into you as you came down.

"shit..ah, fffuck~" Sans drooled, an expression of ecstasy on his face. If Mamono felt this good, he should've found a wife sooner.

Looking at you, the confident, cruel nature was nowhere to be seen. You just held your hand to your mouth, muffling your moans.

Honestly, if it wasn't plain fuckin sexy, it was adorable.

You felt yourself coming to climax, as you both picked up the pace. Him thrusting faster, and you practically ramming each other's hips together, driving him as deep as you could.

"Oh, god, I'm..I'm gonna..!" You moaned out, Sans sat up, holding your waist and biting slightly into your shoulder. The rush of Demonic Energy becoming much more potent as he got closer.

You moaned once more, orgasm shaking your body as you tightened around him, causing him to let out a final, plentiful amount of cum, growling a bit as he did so.

..

You both laid next to each other, his eye had stopped glowing so intensely, and both you and your tail were overflowing with his cum.

Panting, he looks at you.

"and that's..that's what your husbands experience..every fucking day..?"

You nod, "Of course, I'll do more than just hound you for sex.. Mamono may be overwhelmingly sexual, but..we try to be good wives."

Sans stared as if he'd been waiting his whole life for something like this. Yeah, his brother would probably freak out, but chances were, maybe you'd take him, too.

You noticed a lack of response, so you hug him close, purring in a cute, beastly way.

He blinked, the red blush growing ever present.

"What's your name, hubby?"

"..sans. and yours?" He hugged you back, slightly nuzzling your chest.

You nudge his head lovingly.

"Y/N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi long  
> But it was my second one so I hope it was okay??
> 
> Manticore have unique sex bodies  
> They use their tail, then body
> 
> Nonetheless, they're one of the most popular  
> Can't blame the majority, tho. She's sexily adorable
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	26. The Dark Blade (Nightmare!Sans x Cursed Sword! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your "husband" and you cause chaos in different worlds.
> 
> Problem is, you both have different ways of doing it  
> And sometimes, they tend to clash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 of 2 requests from SkeleDragonStar
> 
> Enjoy!

You sighed as Nightmare scolded you once more. 

You had simply gone off, as he had usually told you to do, using the blade and slashing multiple monsters with it, however, as it was now on the surface, the feelings induced by said sword sometimes were positive.

Negative in the way that people against Monsters, such as regular Ebott dwellers or the Order, began to find more reason to hate them.

Positive because the Monster women you've slashed ended up giving their human or monster men victims pleasure. Positivity weakened him, after all.

"And you know that! Good god, you can be so rash." He sighed, rubbing his temples. At least, where they'd be if he wasn't goopy.

"I'm sorry if I follow my nature like most Mamono do." You swung your sword in emphasis.

"Well, that'd be fine and all, if, y'know, we were in a place like Dust or Horrortale. Y'know, where necrophilia and rape don't turn into actual sex." He sighed.

You didn't say anything, just crossing your arms and looking away.

Nightmare stared at you, before sighing.

You weren't  _horrible_ at this. Hell, you actually kind of helped him stay in his position, being such an intimidating looking Mamono. 

Most of the more villainous AUs didn't really favor the idea of a Monster Girl violating them out of unstoppable arousal.

And, despite how annoying you could be to him, you were devoted. You stayed by him regardless of where he went or what he did. And he could still satisfy your need for men's Energy.

He'd just use his tentacles more often. Unless you got grumpy after nothing and decided to take matters into your own hands. Sure, it was semi-positive, but you both just felt good. You didn't say or do anything unless you were the one initiating it.

"Listen, forget it. We've attracted attention, let's go." Nightmare sinks into a puddle, flowing somewhere.

You sigh, floating up into the trees, following him.

...

Nightmare walked ahead. He was silent.

You watched him. Silent.

...You both honestly wished you could say I love you.

...But you just couldn't.

Why did your relationship have to be so hard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well  
> This turned out more slightly depressing than I thought
> 
> But reading his Wikia, it said positive emotions weaken him  
> So I guess I subconsciously used it and boom  
> They can literally not give affection to each other
> 
> Just sex  
> Sad, huh?
> 
> If only the poor bby didn't get corrupted


	27. Helping Hands (Holstaur!Reader x G! Papyrus) + (G!Sans x ??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your dear husband help match up a friend of yours with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno why but I wanted to do this after reading a Multiverse Sans x Reader fic
> 
> G came in and I just wanted to do something with him
> 
> Smol warning
> 
>  
> 
> There's shipping myself in this
> 
> I'm sorry (;//w//;)

You and Papyrus had progressively began to notice that his brother, Sans--or G, as he insisted you called him--and your friend, Veri--who, again, insisted you called her that--had been trying to spend more time with each other.

G had been rather casual towards her, but everytime he was around her, she, being quite the introvert, often avoided his gaze and stayed relatively quiet unless he spoke to her.

You and Papy noticed multiple attempts from her to try and convey the recent feelings she's had towards him, but to no avail, as he got dragged off by some other women, or she got too flustered and excused herself.

It was clear he didn't hate her, though. The opposite, it seemed. He was protective of her. Especially protective if it came to something personal, or if she got so upset that she'd cry.

He also enjoyed teasing her. He knew she thought he was cute, so he purposefully tried to get her to look at him so he could make "sexy faces" at her.

Or he would expose his rib more when he smoked, letting her see the vapor flow out of his ribs.

Needless to say, they were at least close to each other.

Close enough that, with a push and a nudge, the two would probably become a couple.

Buuuut, as stated, Veri's introverted personality hindered her progress. And G couldn't exactly show his own feelings well, either.

So you and Papyrus decided to set up a double date.

It'd been a while since you've had a date, and this seems like the perfect opportunity to do so.

                               ------

You and Paps waited outside of the famous Satryos restaurant. Your tail swished in slight anxiousness.

"I hope this is a good idea. I'd feel terrible if it backfired." You look at him, your ears twitch a bit, and you nervously toyed with one of your horns.

"Honey, it'll be fine. We both know how they are, so we can help them recover if they have any qualms." Papyrus grabbed your hand from your horn, kissing it in a way only a skeleton could.

You smile, blushing, "You're right. I suppose I'm just nervous since it's our first date since our honeymoon."

You both share a light kiss, before Papyrus spots the pair in question.

G was looking around, hands in his pockets. The signature cigarette hung out of his teeth.

Next to him, on her Phone, was Veri, focusing intently on what you assumed was possibly a Touhou Android game.

You wave to them, however, they didn't see you. So you rung the cowbell hanging off of your necklace, getting their attention.

"It's nice to see you two again." You smile kindly.

"Oh. Um, yeah, it is." Veri nods, shutting her phone off.

"How have you been holding up, brother?" Papyrus looks at G, who shrugs.

"'m fine, it's been a pretty inactive week for me." He comments, taking a quick puff.

After a bit of catching up, you all walk inside and get your table.

                                ------

All was going rather good so far.

Veri and G were having conversations, some with you or Papy, or both, but mostly between the two of them.

There were a few slip ups, such as Veri having to give up explaining a certain game she's been obsessed with.

And G complaining to her that she should've let him go out while the food cooked for a quick smoke, but they got solved rather quickly, thanks to Papyrus' master communication skills, and your motherly nature as a Holstaur.

The food was served, and you fed Papyrus as he did you. He poured you some wine, and you fed him some soup.

The two watched you both interact. After a while, G started trying to feed Veri some of the bread sticks. After much embarrassment, she just let him feed her.

Though, as revenge, he let her feed him some of his dish. It seemed to embarrass him about as much, but regardless, they looked like they were having fun.

You both sneak glances at them while also interacting with each other. Making quick kisses or just generally cuddling while discussing your days.

                              ------

It had started to rain a bit. You got closer to Papy, as he was tall enough to use his jacket to cover both of you.

You hum calmly, nuzzling him. He blushed a light pastel green, petting you gently and sighing contently.

You both direct your gazes onto Veri and G. The former shivered a bit. It was rather cold tonight.

She then blinked as the aforementioned skeleton put his jacket over her, pulling her closer.

You could just tell by her face that Veri's thoughts were jumbled right now, as she was flushed. G's face was a light yellow-gold, as he looked down.

"you just looked cold. keep it if you want. i don't need it."

She stared, before trying to cover him with it anyway, sticking close to him.

"Nah, I feel better covering you, too." She smiled shyly, holding his hand a bit.

G didn't seem to predict this, his face lit up a brighter shade as he cleared his throat, holding her hand as well.

You both smile.

"Did we do a good job?" You ask Papyrus.

"Hmm." He lifted your face to his, "Yes."

You giggled as he kissed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm leaving  
> I really should be asleep
> 
> I promise I won't always ship myself in these, okay? I'm sorry ;v;
> 
> Hope you liked anyway


	28. The Mother and Father of Monsters (Echidna!Reader x Horrortale!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that a skeleton has made you,  
> for lack of a better term, pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. This idea/request was from SkeleDragonStar
> 
> Honestly, I'm not really sure how to do this with Horror, as in the present, he's very.......unstable
> 
> However, I figured I could probably set this into the time period where not everyone was completely unhinged and insane
> 
> Since what happens in the story probably wouldn't take place in the canon universe simply due to how the current universe is doing  
> But anyway
> 
> Getting off-track, hope you like it!

Sans sighed, his left eyelight was dimming intensely, and his right became ever more red everyday.

Where was he?

Grillby's. Or, what was at least  _left_ of it. The fireman was still there, but his flames were rather snuffed out, and it wasn't as warm as it probably used to be.

And some of the dog customers had become feral, Grillby refused to let them in. Hell, Sans had to teleport to his doorstep only because they'd probably maul him if he didn't.

However, he noticed that they were awfully quiet. Looking at the door, he flinches when he sees a snake woman slithering inside. The dogs were laying on the ground, whimpering at her.

Grillby's fire crackled with interest, and Sans felt him even warm up a bit.

She seated herself next to him.

"Hello there. If it's alright with you, I'd like to have some whiskey. On the rocks." She spoke calmly.

The two stared, before Grillby nodded, going to the back.

The woman looks at Sans, causing him to flinch, looking away before meeting her gaze again.

"....hello, there. My name is Y/N."

He blinked, clearing his throat, "er..hi. i'm sans."

                               ------

Waking up, you groan, having a massive headache. This was someone else's bed, but you had no idea who.

You panic a bit, realizing you're out in the open. You had simply wanted some fresh air, as your temple was rather secluded. It was a good thing when referring to the world's ever falling state, but even so, you liked a bit of new scenery.

Sliding out of bed, you quickly get your shirt back on, not really caring about wrapping on the cloth that made your skirt up, you slither out, quickly returning home.

..

.

You sigh, leaning on your pile of a nest. You hadn't expected this at all.

You just randomly woke up one day and..You were pregnant. Visibly so.

It had been 3 months.

Monster children mature much faster than human children did when in the womb, so you already had your first daughter. The Echidna. You were expecting your next child in 3 more months. Possibly 2 more in the next 9.

Even when it was so sudden, you still couldn't help but love your children.

Holding the baby Echidna in your arms, you gently caress her as she slept, coiled into a small ball.

That is, until you heard footsteps running rapidly down the hall of the temple.

You coiled up tightly, holding your child close, "Who goes there?" You shouted.

Suddenly, a figure came into the dim light. A Skeleton?

He panted, then seemed to sigh in relief once he saw you, "finally, i found you.."

You narrow your eyes, "Might I ask what you're here for?"

He stood, his right eyelight glowing an interesting purple color.

"i..i'm here because, uh..i kinda.." he clears his throat, "got you knocked up. when you visited the outside." He said, looking at you nervously.

You stared, then it slowly came back to you. You  _did_ meet a skeleton once. At a bar. And you remember you got extremely drunk. Seems you've fulfilled the quota of a one-night stand gone wrong.

"um, listen, i don't, um, really know much about mamono, they're very..rare to come across. but, uh, i didn't expect you to get pregnant. at all. like, woah, that's, uh...pretty heavy for me to deal with, actually." He sweats nervously.

"but, um. doesn't really seem like this place is the best for raising kids so.." he held out a hand, "wwwwanna come home with me..?"

You stare at him, then look at your child. She saw him as well, but cooed as she reached for him.

"Papa! Papa!" She cheered.

This surprised both of you, but he seemed happy, shakily laughing.

You suppose if she recognizes him as her dad, you could recognize him as your husband. Uncoiling, you slither to him, smiling softly.

This seemed to surprise him and make him nervous.

"Alright. We shall go."

He sputtered, "wait, really?! i--i mean.." he drags a hand down his face, laughing shakily, "i--um, okay..!"

                               ------

It's been half of a year.

You smile as you watch your three daughters run around the house, your fourth was currently breastfeeding.

Echidna, Chimera, Minotaur, Medusa. All of them were darling children.

Sans walked in, panting, his ax was slightly bloodied today.

"Something happen?"

He closed the door, looking at you, "let's just say i had to put down the dogs." His eye was almost completely red, the blue and purple flickering. You also noticed he had a crack on his skull 

You frowned, this place was just getting worse and worse.

However, your expressions change when the children tackle Sans over.

He grunts in surprise, looking at them.

"Papa, papa! Mommy had another little sister!" Echi(dna) coiled around his leg.

He blinked, smiling softly, "oh, really."

Mino(taur) nodded, "It was a Medusa!"

Chi(mera) nodded, "Medu, Medu."

He smiled, petting them and looking at you. You gently kissed your child on the head, the tiny Medusa cooed and reached for your face.

This. This family

was one of the only reasons he was still sane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it okay??
> 
> I've never really written for Horror before but I hope it's okay
> 
> This scenario was easier for me to picture pre-Horrortale  
> Around the point things were getting worse
> 
> Idk, I hope you like it!


	29. The Highest of Zombies (Reapertale!Sans x Dragon Zombie!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought he accidentally killed a regular Dragon. He was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request 1 out of 2 from Punny_Fan!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sans sighed as he watched a few Phantom and Zombie Girls with their husbands.

It wasn't that bad, just unnatural for him to be letting this happen. To be honest, he was pretty bad at this job if that was the case. But he didn't like it anyway, so he didn't care.

Turning around, he grabs his scythe, going to leave until he bumped into someone, out of habit, he grabbed their arm to keep his balance.

His eyelights went out.

"oh..ohhh no. no, not again, c'mon!" He looks at the girl he touched. A Dragon.

"oh god, the demon lord would have my head if she found out--" he was shocked when the Dragon suddenly held his hand.

Looking at her face, she was flushed deeply, staring at him with an endearing expression.

"y..you're alive--woah!" He was pulled into a hug, she giggled as she nuzzled him.

"I finally get to hug my hubby..~" she hugged him closer.

Sans had no idea what was going on, but he slowly hugged her back, reveling in the feel of her skin. It was so soft and squishy.

"wait, so.." he looked at her.

"what kind of dragon are you, then..?"

You giggle, "I'm a Dragon Zombie. Now your new wifey~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet  
> I dunno why but my requests usually become short
> 
> I'm sorry


	30. Defiling the Beauty (Underfell! Papyrus x Kikimora!Reader ~Part 3~)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was simple.  
> He wanted you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, what a way to reach the 30 chapter mark amirite.  
> Request by Theweakgirl  
> Smut warning!  
> Use your discretion!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, imagine crashboombanger voicing Papyrus.  
> You're welcome!

Well, he was surprised it took this long.

Papyrus watched you from his doorway, as you cleaned his room. An aura of beauty and purity practically clung to you.

Honestly, since his brother left the house, he'd been admittedly more desperate for you. You were the only other person here, after all.

Though, that desperation also carried on to his..other desires.

The fact that he's been pent up for so long, coupled with the fact that your own Demonic Energy slowly affected him, meant he could barely take it anymore.

Just seeing you brush hair out of your face was alluring.

Soon enough, you noticed him staring, he was tightly gripping his sleeve, and he was flushed, panting rather heavily.

"Dear sir? Are you alright?" You step closer to him.

He flinched. Shit, you were getting so close..

"Dear sir?" You look into his eyes.

He couldn't take this anymore.

Quite suddenly, he grabbed you by the wrists, causing you to squeak as he pushed you onto his bed, crawling on top of you.

"DAMN YOU. YOU MADE ME FEEL THIS WAY, YOU KNOW." He hurriedly pulls down your dress, practically tearing your bra off once it was visible.

"D-Dear Sir? W-What're you.." you gasp a bit as he began to roughly fondle your breasts, leaning down to your chest.

"TAKE FUCKING RESPONSIBILITY."

Your face flushes a deep red as he began to lick your breasts, swirling around your nipples. His tongue (which you didn't expect him to use) was slimy, and long.

Shivering, you gently try to push him away, but to no avail.

"W-We shouldn't...w-what would anyone say if they saw this..?" You let out a small whimper as he licked up to your neck, his fangs grazed the tender skin.

"DOES IT REALLY MATTER? YOU'D PROBABLY  _LOVE_ BEING WATCHED." He traced a finger down your chest, to your stomach, then slipped into your panties. You gasped a bit as you felt two fingers slip inside of you.

"D-Dear Sir..~" you moaned, he pumped his fingers in and out, making scissoring motions and rubbing your clit with his thumb.

He continued tasting your neck, grazing your skin once more with his teeth, before biting down.

You flinch a bit, gripping his sleeve as he did so, whimpering and squirming as the pain mingled deliciously with pleasure.

After a while, Papyrus suddenly stopped, flipping you onto your stomach.

You squeak, your face felt even warmer when he spread your legs open.

"D-Dear Sir.." you twitch a bit as you watch him unbuckle his pants.

"MAID, DON'T JUST CALL ME DEAR SIR." His eye was blazing, pink energy and red magic swirling bewitchingly as he positions himself at your entrance.

"I WANT YOU TO SCREAM MY FUCKING NAME." He grabbed your hips, bucking his hips into yours, ramming all the way inside.

You let out a nearly breathless moan, gasping as he began to pound in and out of you. He grunted, holding your hips and pushing himself in as far as he could.

You felt a bit dizzy, your tongue halfway out of your mouth as you drooled a bit. He was going so fast, it was almost too much..

"FFFUCK~ I DON'T KNOW WHY I DIDN'T DO THIS SOONER.." Papyrus' fingers dug into your skin, leaving small marks.

"YOU FEEL SO DAMN GOOD~!" He moaned, thrusting desperately. It was as if he was trying to breed you, almost.

Gripping his bedsheets, you moan louder and louder, feeling yourself tighten around him. It seems that drove him over the edge, as well.

Papyrus looked over you, raising your ass in the air as he continually ravished your body.

"SAY MY NAME, MAID.." He panted, licking your shoulder, "TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME. HOW GOOD MY COCK FEELS INSIDE OF YOU." He bit down into your shoulder once more.

You felt yourself getting closer, "I love you~! You're so good, Papyrus~" you began grinding against him, wanting to cum.

"It feels so good~"

As if in response, you both began to jolt, he got even faster, more erratic.

"FUCK..Y/N..!" He shuddered, gasping and groaning as he stayed deep inside, you felt his load spurt inside of you, and you moaned as you came as well.

..

You lay panting next to your Master, who simply held you captive next to him.

"Our cum stained your sheets, dear sir.." you comment, twitching a bit as it leaked out of you.

"I DON'T CARE. JUST LAY HERE WITH ME, I'M TOO TIRED TO MAKE YOU WORK." He thought a moment.

"DON'T EVER TELL SANS I EVER SAID THAT OR I'LL HURT YOU."

You smile, "I won't."

He pets you, "GOOD." He yawns, "NOW, THEN. BACK TO WORK TOMORROW, SO DON'T THINK I'M ALLOWING YOU TO SLACK OFF JUST BECAUSE WE FUCKED."

"Of course not." You kiss his forehead, causing him to grumble and blush.

"Goodnight, my Dear Papyrus."

"... GOODNIGHT, Y/N."

                              ------

Sans stood by the doorway, leaning on the wall, sweating and flushed bright red.

"holy shit. that was fucking hot.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red is quite the voyuer
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Remember, I'm still accepting possible fanart????  
> I dunno, I'll stop, I'm sorry.


	31. Uncontrollable Affection (Reapertale!Sans x Hellhound!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, he really should've expected this.  
> You were a Hellhound, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request 2 of 2 from Punny_Fan!

Sans raced after you as you ran around the earth, panting heavily as he did so.

"Y/N, slow down..!" He sighed as you did so, looking at him.

...then you charged back and tackled him into a hug.

He yelped a bit, "Y/N! i-i can't touch anyone, remember?" He blushed as you nuzzled him.

"So what? I'm from below. The Demon Lord's realm. Besides, I could just be revived as a Zombie." You kissed him.

He flinches, sorta slipping away from you, standing farther away.

You sit up and pout. "Sans, I'm fine.."

"i don't want to risk it." He crossed his arms, "i love you too much to."

He was going to make his way back until you pounced him again, lovingly hugging him in a near crushing bear hug.

"Y/N.." He looks at you a bit desperately.

You don't yield, tail wagging in satisfaction.

"I'll take responsibility if you harm me."

"that..makes no sense." He sighed, holding your hand as he knew you wouldn't give up anytime soon.

"I know." You nudge his head with your snout, "I love you."

He stayed quiet, a light blue on his cheeks.

"...i love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting so many requests tho  
> I'm thankful though cuz that means you must like my work enough to want me to write for you ^^


	32. Don't Be So Ruthless (Baykok!Reader x Reapertale! Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't expect to see such a creature here. He was even more surprised when she lit up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight so  
> I got my first non-Mamono request from Rebecca!
> 
> You can picture her as a Mamono or a regular Monster, I'm gonna try to make it a bit ambiguous
> 
> I'm not limited to just Mamono, just an FYI, but it'd be a bit easier since that's what I'm familiar with ouo;
> 
> So I apologize if it's not what you expected! But I'll try ^^

Papyrus stared at her. She was holding a bat, looking straight at him.

".. U-UM. H-HELLO, THERE!" He gripped his scythe a bit closer.

You didn't speak, nor did you really move. You just stood over your newly paralyzed victim. You were going to enjoy the meal, but then he appeared.

"..What do you want?"

He flinched, not really expecting you to speak to him.

"I..UM. I HEARD YOU OVER HERE, A-AND I THOUGHT I SHOULD INSPECT T-THE NOISE." He smiled a bit nervously, a slight sweat coming on as you began to approach him.

"I think it'd be best if you leave."

You stared right into his eyes, your own were glowing a deadly red.

He looked over at the human behind you, and stood his ground.

"I-I-I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO HARM THE POOR MORTAL! I MAY BE THE GOD OF DEATH, BUT I'M NOT HEARTLESS."

He yelped when he quickly deflected your club, practically beginning to swordfight with you. Scythe against club.

"PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT, I'M JUST TRYING TO--" He grunts as you nearly tackled him, pushing you away with his weapon, "TO HELP THEM."

You stare at him, "Help? Them? They're just a human, what does it matter to you? A God of Death." You scoff.

Papyrus looks down, "THAT.. THAT'S TRUE, BUT EVEN SO, I CAN'T LET YOU HURT THEM." He was confident. It was contradictory to his supposed purpose, but it felt right.

You growl. He was a God. Despite you and him being equally matched in strength, you could instantly be at a disadvantage there.

You flee, jumping over the rocks, disappearing from sight.

Papyrus watched you go, sighing.

                              ------

The next day, Papyrus saw you in the realm. Surprised, he gets up.

You approach him, "...you are an interesting god."

He blushed a bit. Interesting?

"OH. THANK YOU--"

You sat next to him.

"I'm curious to learn more about you. Your motivation. You don't seem like the type to just reap someone harshly."

He blinked, then smiled.

"I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT TO KNOW. ON ONE CONDITION." He gently removed the club from your hands.

"STOP BEING SO RUTHLESS."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it okay?  
> Like I said, I'm not used to just writing normal Monsters so it may be a bit "ehhhh"
> 
> Nonetheless, hope you enjoyed reading anyway?? ^^


	33. The Charm of a Cat (Nekomata!Reader x Underfell!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds a cute cat on his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Abomination!
> 
> This coincides with the Kikimora one-shot continuations  
> Enjoy!

Sans sighed, finally cooled down from that rather perverse encounter he had at his bro's house.

He'd dropped by for a fuckin visit, only to find Papyrus and his maid fucking.

Needless to say, he rushed out before his heavy panting could be heard.

Voyeuristic tendencies aside, he honestly felt envious of just about all of the guys in his neighborhood.

He lived in a Mamono-friendly place, and so one could expect to see common girls, such as Harpies, Centaurs, and a few Obake or Dryads.

Granted, he'd never caught any of them in the act, but still.

Sighing, he pulled his coat halfway closed. Damn, what does he need to do to get a fucking wife of his own??

 ..

You sigh as you watch the same skeleton from the alley. He'd always come through this route on his way home.

You'd just spotted him a week ago, but already, you'd wanted him as your partner.

Being far from your original home, Zipangu, you felt out of place in the town, let alone a city. You wanted a husband that was used to this setting.

Problem was, most of the surrounding Mamono seemed to be faster than you.

However, they didn't seem to be interested in this single male. He was yours for the taking.

"This time, I'm going to make a move!" You nod to yourself, stepping back, you run out of the alley, however, instead of the normal appearance of a woman, you were now a cat.

..

Sans was brought out of his jealousy when he heard a meow next to him.

"..what?" He looks at the source. The cat--or, you--looked up at him hopefully.

He blinks, then rolls his eyes, "go away, cat. 'm not in the mood right no--hey!" He looks at you as you began to rub your body against his legs.

"..." For some reason, he felt the odd urge to just scoop you up and take you back with him.

Sighing in resignation, he picks you up.

This urge made him feel weird, but he actually didn't mind it much. If he couldn't have a wife, a pet was the next best thing, right?

He chuckled a bit when you licked his cheek.

"hm. you're actually kinda cute, now that i'm lookin' at ya." He thinks, continuing to walk back home.

"hm. do you prefer mustard or hot sauce?"

                               ------

It had been about two weeks since Sans had taken you in.

And, contrary to how most Nekomata act, you decided to reveal yourself to him once he got home from work.

So you sat patiently in front of the door, back towards it.

Your ear twitches as you hear the door to his car shut. Standing up, a puff of mist, or smoke engulfs you as you change back.

Sans walks in, "kitten! i'm home--wha...huh?" He looked down, then his eyes slowly drifted up.

You turn around, smiling at him, your tails swish happily as you fix your kimono.

"Welcome back, Master!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nekomata are cuties  
> It gets even better when I remember Espeon was also inspired by the yokai as well
> 
> Red seems to be growing popular in this lil sub-fandom I've created XD  
> Sub-fandom? Er, would this classify? I dunno if anyone else ships Mamono with Undertale guys lel
> 
> Anyway, there ya go!


	34. Your Princess (Underkeep! Papyrus x Cait Sith!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus didn't expect his Damsel in Distress to be a magically enchanted cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I love Underkeep, even if it's rather underground compared to other AUs
> 
> The fact Papyrus is a knight in this AU made me want to write this (originally, I pictured Classic Papyrus with a Cait, then I remembered Underkeep Pap is a knight)
> 
> So, if you've read the Cait's page, you'd know that they're cats who became Monsters because they felt strong affection for their masters
> 
> Well, Reader here did feel that same emotion  
> But then her Master got married, etc.
> 
> So here we are  
> That's my explanation

You ate your delicious tuna as you sat on your throne. One of the many thrones in the Cat Kingdom. Next to you, your skeletal lover stood.

Papyrus was a very nice gentleman, he often treated you well, despite the fact that when you first met, he admitted he never expected to be in love with a cat.

He did in fact say "Damsel", however, you found it unfitting, as you had much more potent magic then it seemed. All Mamono did, but that's besides the point.

Besides, the way he talked at first was annoying, so he changed it to "girlfriend".

"Papyrus." You finished your tuna, putting the plate to the side.

He looked at you, "YES, MY DEAR?"

You stood, going to the bed.

"Lay with me." You fall onto it. He blushed, but nodded, following swiftly, laying next to you.

Instantly, you cuddled next to him. He squeaked, but didn't move.

..

"You can pet me, if you want." You blush a bit, looking at him.

He gulped a bit. Goodness, you were cute..

"O-OKAY." He smiled gently, petting you affectionately.

You instantly began to purr, nuzzling your body against his.

Papyrus giggled, hugging you close. Despite being your knight, he loved being affectionate with you.

"I LOVE YOU, Y/N."

You pause, purring getting softer.

"I.." you hug him shyly, "I-I love you, too, Papyrus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another shortie but I love Caits so there you go
> 
> Hope you like!


	35. ~Smol Update~

It's not a new chapter, I'm sorry!

I'm trying to sort out all the requests I've gotten before I write anymore, but I'll try to hurry.

I just wanted to say, uh

How is this collection so popular?? Like, damn, in about half the rest of February, I already have 1000-something hits? Lolwhat, that's crazy! At least, it is for me, since I've only been here for a few weeks!

I didn't think my idea for Monster Girls (as in, Encyclopedia, not just in general) would get so much attention in this community, but it was a pleasant surprise ^^

~~is it kinda ironic how this spawned from fanart on Tumblr~~

~~It's even weirder that the majority of it was Fontcest but for some reason my mind changed it to Mamono lelhow~~

Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks!

I've had quite the time here so far, and I hope I'll continue to have great times~

Tbh, I've been moderately considering a Q&A or something, but I dunno how that'd work? I only have one Mamono character, a Familiar girl lel.

All that aside, thanks for reading my stuff!

 


	36. Teasing (Underlust!Papyrus x Cheshire Cat!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your husband tease each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I'm finally getting to these!
> 
> I apologize a lot, I know  
> But I feel bad for just leaving them there for so long
> 
> This was a request from Theweakgirl, enjoy!

You giggle as you cuddle your husband from behind, him giving you skeletal kisses on your cheek.

It'd been about a month since you found that hole connecting to Wonderland, and you weren't regretting your choices in leading other Monster Girls here.

Despite the sexy atmosphere, this place seemed overwhelmingly sad. It was in desperate need for some loving wives around here. 

Sure, there were a few guys and girls that already had feelings for each other, but they were also happier now than before, as they finally got the courage from the many cheerful Mamono to act on their feelings.

Papyrus actually had feelings for Mettaton, a not-so-famous robotic TV host, a while back. But when things progressively got worse considering emotional things, the two began to drift.

But then you found this place, and decided to be a more helpful little kitty and lead the wonderful world of Mamono here. You could say it was officially part of Wonderland itself.

You couldn't reminisce much, though, because you began to feel Papyrus' hand slowly drift down your leg, as he turned to you. You smirk a bit, but don't react, simply laying your head on his shoulder.

He pouts a bit, "Oh, come on, dear. At least react a little bit more than smirking at me." He lightly squeezed the skin of your thigh, then just rubbed little circles.

Papyrus then flinched as his face flushes a nice pink color. You had began to lick his neck, then sucked on that same spot.

"I-I didn't exactly mean l-like that.." he shivered, laughing a bit nervously as you moved to his shoulder.

"Hm? Don't be so confusing, honey. You wanted a different reaction, didn't you??" You smirk, biting softly into his shoulder, causing his breath to hitch.

He pouted a bit more, then began to stroke your tail. Your face flushes a bit, even more so when he lightly rubbed more southward.

Papyrus smirked a bit, turning your face to his, licking your lips. You decide to retaliate by sucking on his tongue, causing him to whimper a bit. You knew it was sensitive, along with a lot of his more _suggestive_ spots, so you teased it often.

You were quickly countered, though, as he began to lightly massage your breast with his free hand. The other was rubbing your bottom a little, as well as rubbing up and down your sides.

You both continued the teasing and counter-teasing until you were in a laying position, your body pressing on top of his.

Breaking a kiss you had started once more, you sit up, both of you were flushed and ready.

"Honey, are you really sure you're okay with all this? You and Mettaton were rather close.." you gently massage his ribs, despite the behavior being a bit unexpected of a Cheshire.

He hummed contently, holding one of your hands, "Of course I am. After all, he.."

You look out the window. Mettaton was talking to a Yeti. They talked until she tackled him in a big hug. This made him yelp in surprise, but he ultimately laughed and hugged her.

"He seems rather happy now, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this wasn't really seduction?? But I thought this worked better, I apologize!
> 
> Also, after counting, I really need to make a picture of Underfell Sansy and Reaper with a harem of Mamono  
> They're like, the most used Sanses XD


	37. ~Nekomata!Reader x Underfell!Sans~ Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since revealing your true form to him, you and your Master have lived a more..romantic life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extension request by Punny_Fan!
> 
> Enjoy!

Your life got about fifteen times better. Hell, it was already good, it just got much more awesome.

Ever since you had revealed your original form to Sans, you'd both been living a life that most Mamono and their husbands do.

You gave him a kiss good morning, bye, and goodnight. You made him lunches and met him at the door with a hug. You slept in the same bed and relaxed even more on the couch together..

It was the life you'd wanted.

Sans was also amazingly affectionate, despite his perverse and slightly sleazy appearance and nature. Sure, that wasn't to say you two didn't shower together or he didn't give you Energy when you needed.

But he was pretty sweet and cuddly sometimes.

Particularly, on days he had a rough time at work. He'd come home and plop down on the couch or bed or just right onto you if you weren't in either locations.

Then he'd just love on you and want you to love on him. You enjoyed days he was like this, because he purred like you did when he was petted. That, and you just loved his affection.

It was normal for Mamono to, but still, it felt good for him to hug you close when it was cold, ruffle your hair playfully, or give you skeleton kisses when you both relaxed and watched TV.

..

"Y/N?"

"Yes, Sans?"

He laid next to you, holding your hand as you laid on him, both of you staring out of the window, at the moon. 

"..do you..consider me your husband..?" He blushed a bright red.

You look at him, "Of course, why?"

"well, i mean, we didn't ever really have a wedding or anything like that, so..uh.." he was cut off when you kissed him gently.

"Mamono don't need silly events to recognize a man as their husband." You nuzzle in-between his nose, as he didn't really have much representing a nose.

Sans blushed more, but he chuckled a bit shyly, gently petting you.

"well..alright." he nuzzled you, hugging you closer.

"love you, sweetheart."

"I love you more, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine he pets her still because of old habits when she was a cat :3
> 
> Hope you liked!


	38. Skeletons and More Skeletons (Underlust! Papyrus x Skeleton!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was probably unexpected.  
> Another skeleton in the Underground after so long??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Broken_Synchronicity  
> With the helpful assistance of Rajani_The_Freak!

Papyrus hummed quietly as you linked a bony arm around his.

Quite frankly, no one expected to see a skeleton, let alone a Mamono, suddenly appear in the Underground.

Of course, being on the constant search for Spirit or Magic Energy meant you kind of had intercourse with multiple monsters.

However, until recently, you haven't been able to find one that struck you as your desired type of Energy. Then you had the literal pleasure of meeting Papyrus.

His Energy tasted and felt just right. Not to mention, he'd given you plenty, as he had initiated with a bit of foreplay before giving you the object of interest of most Mamono before they marry.

Now you had much more sense than before, and also recognized him as your husband.

Possibly that fact combined with your species of Mamono threw him off a bit when you suddenly were laying on top of him in the morning, cuddling him lovingly, flushing a bit despite the mainly blank expression on your face.

But after a few weeks, you both became closer and closer, then finally Papyrus just decided to call it official and consider you his wife as well.

Sure, he still kept the primary trait of the Underground, what with Magic Energy being the only thing that kept you from ravaging him, but you both kept that in check, and still gave each other affection.

Both of you were appreciative of this relationship. You couldn't ask for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but here it is!  
> Underlust is getting popular with Mamono  
> I guess people are realizing how well it all fits together XD
> 
> SOMEONE, QUICK, link nsfwshamecave to the fic, we must let them know our revelation! (You don't have to, but it'd be neat, huh?)
> 
> Just a small note, males can also be turned into Skeletons
> 
> "Zombies and other undead type monsters can fundamentally never rise from a man’s corpse; however, in the skeleton’s case, mamano mana doesn’t dwell within the body, the body itself is made up of mamano mana. They are an exception, and men’s bones can become monsters too. Even in that case, the body formed is still a female body. "
> 
> And they love their best friend and stuff  
> They still have female forms but still
> 
> So maybe you could imagine this as a guy who fell down a while back, died but befriended Pap, then came back as his skeletal girlfriend
> 
> Just if you want a "male" Mg x Papyrus lel
> 
> Hope you liked!


	39. Doing It For Love (Dullahan! Reader x Underswap!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were simply expecting a simple snatch and go.  
> You weren't expecting him to be so tricky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request?? From Rajani_The_Freak!
> 
> Forgive my procrastination and foreshadowing skills  
> I  
> am untalented in the designing of puzzles

Sans blinked as he looked at the note on his fridge.

2/27/17?

His eyelights lit up, turning into bright little stars.

"OH, WOWZERS! SO Y/N ACTUALLY MADE ME ONE OF THOSE MYSTERIOUS DULLAHAN NOTES!" He tears it off excitedly, giggling and practically running in place in joy.

"FINALLY! I REMEMBER SHE TOLD ME SOMETHING ABOUT THOSE NOTES, THOUGH."

He paused, "..I FORGOT THOUGH! I THINK IT WAS ABOUT SOME IMPORTANT DAY THEY PLAN OUT.." He thinks, then gasps, "IT MUST BE A TEST! OF MY PUZZLE SKILLS! I KNEW THIS WOULD COME!" he pulls out a rather large blueprint, "MWEH-HEH-HEH"ing up to his room.

Papyrus was going downstairs til he nearly tripped on the small skeleton.

"whoa, uh. bro, what're you--" "PAPY, TELL Y/N THAT ANY MEETINGS WE HAVE UNTIL MONDAY ARE GOING TO EITHER BE AT HER HOUSE OR AT THE PARK!"

He triumphantly "MWEH-HEH-HEH"s again, slamming his door shut.

Papyrus blinked, before just nodding.

"k."

                               ------

It was Monday.

You blink as you stood in his living room, utterly confused. You had looked everywhere in this house.

His room, his brother's, the kitchen, the bathroom, even. You doubted that he could fit in any tight spaces like under the bed or behind a shelf, and he'd be too obvious if he was in the closet. (Yet, despite prior knowledge, you still checked. Yeah, no skeleton)

Going outside, you blinked as you saw a humongous dance-floor looking path, and even more wacky, ridiculous things ahead.

You had forgotten how much of a backyard he had.

You stared for a while, until the signature laugh rung out.

Sans was standing some ways up the path, Papyrus was next to him, seemingly asleep despite standing up totally straight. You didn't get how he did that so easily.

"Sans? What is all this??" You let your sword fall to your side.

"SIMPLE, Y/N! MY ANSWER TO THAT CHALLENGE LETTER YOU BESTOWED UPON ME." He laughed confidently, "I WON'T LOSE, MIND YOU! I'LL GIVE YOU SOME OF THE BIGGEST, GREATEST PUZZLES YET!"

You blink, wanting to tell him that the note wasn't exactly a "challenge", per se. It was a kidnapping date. Literally for both. Dullahan all leave dates that they plan to swoop their love away from his home.

Bluntly put: it was pretty much kidnapping but sugar-coated as a date.

However, you didn't really want to say that. Papyrus would probably freak out a bit and might just attack you in defense of his bro.

But you didn't mind, you were willing to play along and then eventually spring the news on them that you wanted to marry Sans.

He was so nice to you and you were grateful for him helping you bring out your social side. You wanted to repay him with the best marriage ever.

You nod, smiling confidently, "Alright, I'm ready!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you expected actual puzzles, Rajani!
> 
> I need a co-author for something like that but regardless, uhh
> 
> Hope you enjoyed?? ^^'


	40. Perches and Dragons (Underlust!Sans x Jubjub!Reader + Underlust! Grillby x Jabberwock!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonderland has brought a lot of joy to the Underground.  
> It seems the two of them also found their own partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make a separate chapter for Grillby buuuut  
> I like the idea of them showing off their girlfriends lel
> 
> Anyway, this coincides with the Underlust Papyrus x Cheshire Reader, except Sans and Grillby haven't confessed to each other  
> That's the only difference, anyway
> 
> This was an idea from Punny_Fan!  
> Maybe a request, too??
> 
> Smol warning, it's a bit sexual  
> What'd you expect, though? A Jubjub is constantly horny lel
> 
> Enjoy!

Grillby blinked as Sans sat on the stool in front of him, a Jubjub happily hugging him while...

Literally sitting on his dick.

".. Sans."

"yeah?" Sans looks at him, a slightly satisfied smirk on his face, with a purple blush on his cheeks.

"Are you..aware of her??" Grillby motions to you, his flames flaring a little in slight jealousy and confusion.

Sans looks at you, "Oh, yeah, her." He yelped a bit when you repositioned, causing him to rub deeper inside you.

"B-Babe, I'm talking, c'mon~" he pants.

"But I want to be closer to you.." you giggle, your constant heated state making you sound drunk.

Sans pets you, "You're so sweet." Despite how sexual you both acted, it gave off an affectionate aura.

Grillby watches, "Uh."

Sans looks back at him, "What? Jealous?" He smirked, putting an arm on the counter and leaning back.

Grillby's flames flared up more in embarrassment.

"What? No! ..well, yes, kinda. But--but it's mostly because everyone is suddenly getting wives and I'm still alone!" Grillby defended himself, crossing his arms at the skeleton.

Sans hummed in satisfaction, "Even though we're not really into each other anymore, you're still so cute when you get flustered."

Grillby glared a bit playfully at Sans, who laughed, then it turned into somewhat of a moan when you suddenly ran your hips into his. Mostly because you were itchy but it felt good nonetheless.

"Sorry, dearie, I'm a bit itchy.." you still grinded a bit into him, but he just drooled a bit, his eyelights were bright purple hearts.

"N-No need to apologize, i-it's fine.." he held you close.

"You're making me all hot and bothered over here, you two." Grillby had the faintest blue on his cheeks, smirking a bit.

Sans gave him an 'eyy' look, chuckling before you hugged him, wrapping him in your feathers like a blanket.

"Sansy, can we go back home? I'm getting hotter.." you look up at him with a pleading expression.

Sans blushed a bit more. GodDAMN you were fucking cute.

"Alright, baby. After that, I'll make you some regular food, alright?" He stood, holding you up while you wrapped your legs around his waist.

"Mhm!" You kiss him, causing him to hum and nuzzle your cheek.

"Love you, baby." He smiled, both lovingly and lustfully.

"I love you more, Sans." You return the expression.

"See you later, Grillby~" Sans waved to the fireman, exiting the building.

Grillby waved, sighing a bit as you both walked away.

Man, everyone was getting lucky with the Mamono. Particularly the Wonderland girls, huh?

                              ------

Grillby whistled the signature song of Panty and Stocking: Fly Away, as he took out the trash. That anime was rather popular down in the Underground, despite sex not being the biggest factor. They just preferred the comedy, he supposed.

Walking back, he turned off the strobe lights and cleaned up the stalls. Even if it was a strip club, he had to keep it clean. I mean, with Mamono here, people have sex in here now. He kinda had to.

Grillby was about to go home, until he saw a figure walking into the club.

"Hm?" He looked up at her.

..

You examine the club, interested in what it had to offer. There were only bars and brothels above Wonderland, and so a club was interesting to you.

Eventually, you noticed the flustered fire elemental in front of you.

You decide to approach him.

..

Grillby flinched a bit. Holy shit, a Jabberwock?? He didn't expect one to arrive, let alone go to  _his_ club.

Straightening himself, he cleared his throat, "Er, hello there. Can I help you--" he let out a choked noise when you stepped closer. Damn, uh, you were pretty fucking hot.

"So, you're the owner of this famous club?"

He blinked, but nodded, "Yeah. I'm guessing this is your first time here?"

He felt his face getting warmer as you sat down, your body perfectly positioned to represent the lustful nature of most Jabberwock.

You lick your fangs a bit. This man was cute. "It is. Quite interesting."

Grillby gulped, but smirked a little, going over to you, "Well then.."

He dragged a finger down between your breasts.

"Shall I give you an example of fine service~?"

                         -- epilogue --

Grillby walked to Sans, "Hey, guess what? I have my own wife now, and it's a fuckin Jabberwock. How hot is that?" He smirked.

Sans blinked, hands on your hips as you slightly rode him.

"Oh, well, still doesn't beat my wife. She's hooked at the hip with me, what can I say?" He smirked as you laid your head on his shoulder, making you cry out when he thrusted into you.

"Hm, you really should see her in action. Whether she's having sex or just being a good wife." He made a perfect sign.

"Same here. Guess they're just too good." Sans nudged your cheek with his.

"Guess so." Grillby nods, waiting for Jabberwock (other you) to walk through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I can't draw the UF and Reaper harem pictures cuz I'm not the best at drawing and I don't have the proper tools ;v;
> 
> If someone could make it for me I'd be happy


	41. Another small thing..

Yo

So, as I was reading through the older chapters I've made, I saw one of the comments asking that I make an Error Sans chapter

While I was totally willing to do so, now, I'm kinda thinking

I'm not absolutely sure  _all_ of the Sanses or AUs, whatev

Would..fit in, per se, in the world this fic has made

Take Fresh Sans for example

Sure, he could be paired with one of the parasitic Mamono, like a Roper, but he doesn't have actual emotions and therefore, it'd probably just end up being a shallow-ish relationship, hell, he probably wouldn't get the needs for Energy so they may not have a relationship at all

Another example is probably Dusttale Sans

I'm not well versed in that AU, but from what I get from it, it has to do with murder and a delusional Sans, I dunno

Point being, he'd possibly be paired with an undead girl, but he'd probably actually kill her, if he's the psycho the AU implies him to be

But hey, that's just me, I could do what I did with Horror and alter their personalities a bit, but still

Anyway, if that's what you guys want me to do, I'll consider it

But if you agree that some AUs wouldn't really fit in this kind of world, then I will just keep my standing on this

Lemme know what you guys think, should I branch out to unlikely AUs or just use ones that would work better?

 

Anyway, thanks for reading my stuff!

You beautiful sons of guns

 

 

 

 


	42. Making Friends Through Cooking (Undyne & Ushi-Oni! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to take cooking lessons to please your husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic request~  
> I don't mind doing regular requests like this if you want to request one  
> I just assume you guys prefer the romantic ones a bit better
> 
> Speaking of romantic, I'll be doing those afterwards, I just thought I'd see how this goes
> 
> Anyway, this is for Sakurashark, enjoy!

You look at the house, then at the address you were given by your friend, Miia.

\--flashback--

You look at the Lamia, as she looked back, eyes sparkling excitedly.

"..really?"

"Really!" She gripped your hands confidently.

You stare at her blankly, "But you're actually a hopeless case. I'm just someone who's never cooked before."

She whines, "Geez, I'm not a terrible cook anymore! Besides, she helped me cook better pasta than I've ever made before!"

"Pasta?" You blink. You did remember that your husband loves penne. And lasagna.

"Yeah! And I go to her every week for new dish recipes and lessons! Today I think she's making soup."

You thought a bit. If it was really that helpful, it could be worth a shot. Besides, it was a girl, so possibly, you wouldn't have to worry about flirting. Not like it would really have any effect on you, as you were already married.

That, paired with the fact that there were no Inari kitchens in the city, was enough to convince you.

"Where's this girl's house?"

\--

You knock on the door, but you must've been a bit excited, because it dented a bit.

"Oops."

Not too long after, a fish woman opened the door, a towel around her shoulders. She must've been exercising.

"Yeah? What can I do for ya?" She grins, her teeth were sharp. Cool.

"I heard from a friend that you were holding cooking classes!" You held up a picture of Miia.

"Oh, yeah! She's a pretty good student. Oh, on topic, why'd you ask?" The girl leaned against her doorframe.

"Because," you put it in your bag, holding your fists up in determination, "I want you to teach me how to cook!!"

Her visible eye widens a bit, but her grin widened, and she stood straight, "Alright! I'm up for new students anyday! Why don't you come in and we can get started?" She walked back in.

You nod, following her in. (You found it a bit interesting how you could fit into her door without squeezing through.)

After introducing yourselves, you were both greeted by another monster. A dinosaur?? sitting in the living room, watching anime.

When she saw the two of you, she squeaked and blushed, pausing her show.

"U-Undyne! I didn't hear you get back.. 

Oh, who's t-this?"

Undyne put an arm around your shoulder, "This is Y/N! My second cooking student! Y/N, this is my girlfriend, Alphys! Ain't she cute?" Undyne blushed a bit, smiling happily at Alphys.

Oh, so they were dating?

"Yeah, reminds me of my husband!" You smile.

Alphys was covering her, now red, face, "C-Cute? Oh, no, I'm not--wait, cooking student?" She uncovers her face, now looking at you two with a questioning expression.

"Yep! She's learning to cook for her husband, right?"

You nod, "Speaking of which, can we get started already??" Your legs shift a bit impatiently.

"Hell yeah, we can! Let's get cooking!" Undyne ran to Alphys, giving her a smooch, then running to the kitchen with you in tow.

Alphys would've been flustered, but she was just worried now.

"Hopefully this time we won't have to order takeout again.."

                               ------

After tying your aprons on, Undyne rolled some vegetables onto the cutting board. She also put a pot of water on the stove to boil.

"ALRIGHT! Today, we'll be making some chicken noodle soup! So first, we need to cut these veggies!" Undyne handed you a knife, "Admittedly, I'd bash them into sauce, but this time they need to be solid, so we'll have to cut!"

You nod, "Easy as pie." Smirking confidently, you line the veggies up and began to chop the carrots.

"There!" You lifted the knife. Oh, sorry, the handle. The knife was imbedded in the cutting board.

"Uh....oops."

Undyne's eye was wide in slight shock, "Woah, uh, I didn't expect that. Not even Miia was that tough."

Undyne smiled, "But that's fine! That's just proof you need something better!" She held a hand up. A magical energy wave came from her hand, forming a large spear.

"Here! Try this!" She hands it to you.

You blink, but nod, taking it and slicing the veggies with it.

It worked! At the cost of the counter. But Undyne seemed satisfied enough. Smiling, you throw the ruined knife away (with a small apology), tossing the veggies into the pot of water.

"Great! Now we gotta cut the chicken!" She took out a thawed chicken, throwing it up, "Lemme show you a trick you can use if you buy your own spears!"

You watch as she throws the chicken up, then it was surrounded by smaller spears. Each of them slashed the chicken from all sides, causing it to fall apart into chunks. She then caught them and threw them into the pot.

"Wow, I didn't know that was a cooking strategy." You look at her in awe.

"Well, it is for me! It's super easy to cut stuff that way. I'll give you some of your own spears later." She swung the bigger spear over her shoulder.

"Alright! This lesson is so informative!" Your eyes sparkle in excitement.

"Hehe! Thanks, punk!"

..

"Stir harder!"

You stir harder, the soup was boiling, as Undyne added flavoring to it.

"HARDER!"

"NGAHH!" You stir harder, water beginning to splash around.

"STIR LIKE YOU'VE NEVER STIRRED BEFORE!!" Undyne let out a battle cry.

"GGGGAHHHH!" You stirred so much that you both got splashed. But you two didn't mind, the water wasn't that hot to you.

"U-Undyne! I think t-that's enough!" Alphys looked into the kitchen nervously.

You both slowed down, slightly soaked with broth and panting.

"Did I stir enough?"

"Yeah, that was fine."

Afterwards, you both pour some into a bowl, giving it to Alphys.

"Taste test for us, please!" Undyne looks at her.

Alphys squeaks, but nods a bit anxiously. Looking at the bowl, it looked alright. The carrots were a bit overwhelming, very chunky. And the broth was barely even present, making it more like stew than soup.

The chicken was alright, though, and the corn and peas were added in okay quantities.

Tasting a bit, Alphys thinks.

It tasted average. But not 'bad average.'

"I-It's good!" Alphys nods, "A bit brothless but it's got a good general flavor!"

"Hear that, Y/N? Your husband would love it!" Undyne pulled you close in a friendly hug.

"I hope so!" You hug her back.

"Uh, you two s-should p-probably take a bath. You're s-soaked..." Alphys blushes due to your slightly see through shirts and aprons.

"Oh, yeah, guess so." Undyne chuckled.

"Is it big enough to hold me in it?" You look at Alphys, who nods.

"W-We had it modeled after a h-hot spring b-bathtub."

You nod, excitedly going to the bathroom with Undyne.

"Let's go!"

"Yeah! Y'know, Y/N, you're kinda cool. I'm glad you're taking lessons here!" Undyne smiled happily.

"I am, too! You're awesome."

"Maybe me, you, and Miia could have a triple lesson!" She laughs.

"Yeah! Maybe." You grin.

Meanwhile, Alphys nearly fainted at the thought of having to watch the three of you in the same kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School was cancelled for today so I got to write it all the way through this morning~
> 
> Granted, it's almost noon but who cares, another chapter XD
> 
> Also, Miia is not mine, but if you can guess (without cheating with Google) where she's from, I'll give you an internet hug~


	43. Monster Lord's Husband (ML Basilisk!Reader x Swapfell! Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While just minding his own business, hanging around the many versions of his bro (and one version of himself), Edgy Stretch has the honor of being kidnapped by a Basilisk.
> 
> More specifically, a Monster Lord Basilisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it funny how on my Maid fic, the Kudos and Comments have the same amount. It's art.
> 
> By the way, there are some old ships in this  
> But they only show up for a few minutes in story-time.
> 
> This was a request from Theweakgirl!  
> Who I may have scared off because of my vast knowledge of certain Mamono  
> (Pls come back, I'm sorry)
> 
> I dunno Monster Girl Quest much, so I can't promise that it'll be heaven but I'll try
> 
> If you're curious about why I chose a Basilisk specifically:  
> They have an "evil eye" that they cannot control. Read their wiki page for what exactly their eyes do.
> 
> Reader is considered the most powerful in this due to the fact that her strength is equal to a Dragon and she can control her eyes to activate at will.
> 
> I would've chosen a Shirohebi, but I thought a Basilisk fit more and I didn't want to use an Echidna, as that'd be too obvious.
> 
> Enjoy!

Paps laid against the wall, taking a small puff of his cig while looking at everyone.

Sans was just napping with his Dormouse girlfriend.

Blue was playing with the Centaur girl.

Red was cuddling a tiny succubus, what was she called again? An Alice? while she napped.

G was leaning against the Dragon girl, who had an arm around his waist.

Reaper was doing something necromancic with that weird Lich girl, Ink was petting a tiny fairy with his finger, the list went on until he landed on his other self, who he called Stretch.

Said skeleton was napping while an adorable Houri was laying on him, gently nuzzling his chest.

Papyrus took another long puff, blowing it out of the nearby window. The rest just waded out of his ribs like a ghost floating out of a body. It was a bit intriguing.

..

You watched him from the field outside of the house, your tail swishing through the bushes slightly.

This skeleton was quite interesting. He'd actually run into you a couple days back. You, being a bit territorial, as most Lamia tend to be, whether with their husbands or home, defended your home from the 'intruder'.

It seemed that he found it bothersome, but he fought back regardless.

The battle was very close, and either one of you could've won. It was a draw. He eventually got tired, and you found him too troublesome to fight anymore, so you fled the scene while he just watched you go in exhaustion.

One thing was for sure, though.

That fight was kind of a turning point in your mind, and ever since then, you couldn't stop thinking about him.

After all, Monster Lords were basically the strongest of the strong. Currently, you reigned as the strongest, simply because no one has ever seen a Basilisk able to control her evil eye.

It was presumed that regular Basilisks needed extremely strong amounts of magic to do so, and before now, none of them have had such strong magical power before.

As such, the fact you controlled yours so well earned you the current title of strongest Monster Lord.

As well as that, Monster Lords usually only married men that were stronger than themselves. And while you both were possibly of equal strength, that was basically the same.

He was still as strong as you.

So it would be plausible to say he could defeat you, too.

After a month had passed since the encounter, as well as a few small encounters afterwards, you had decided.

He was going to be your husband.

You sneak up to the house, readying to grab and go.

..

"AGH, WHY DOESN'T ANY MONSTER GIRL DESIRE ME, AS WELL?! I'M MUCH BETTER SUTED FOR ONE THAN YOU IMBECILES." Papyrus' bro, who he secretly called Raspberry, glared at everyone in the room.

"i'm not sure, m'lord." Papyrus sighs, rubbing his temples. God. Fuckin. Dammit.

He loved his bro, he really did, but he was such a fuckin brat..

"why don't you go pick up a fuckin cockatrice if you're so desperate? they  _looove_ to be violated." Red gave Raspberry a smug glare as his Alice just gave Red a questioning look.

"YOU FUCKING--"

Everyone was interrupted when suddenly Papyrus was wrapped up by a tail, pulling him halfway out of the window he sat next to.

He yelps, quickly summoning two bone picks and pegging them to the wall, trying to pull himself back in.

Blue gasped, "EDGE STRETCH!" He rushed over, trying to pull him back inside, his Centaur partner helping him as best as she could.

Non-edge Stretch's Houri wrapped her ribbons around the bones, steadying them as Ink and his Sidhe painted two magical ropes, trying to pull him in.

"hey! hang on, my back--ow ow ow ow!" Papyrus hissed as his bones were being stretched, letting go out of pain, sending the four helpers flying down from the slight recoil.

Raspberry ran to the window, "HEY!  **GET THE HELL BACK HERE WITH MY FUCKING DOG NOW!!"**

But the message went unheard as you were already gone.

The rest of the skeletons in the room look out the windows and door.

What just happened?

                                ------

Papyrus groaned, rubbing his head as he slowly woke up. What happened..?

He didn't have much time to think as he was greeted by you. The snake woman.

On top of him.

He gulped, "you again? the hell do you want..?"

His face lit up a dark orange when you suddenly lifted his sweater up, he blushed even more somehow when you licked up his ribs.

"My, how did you not get it sooner?" You swirl your tongue around in one spot, causing him to shiver underneath you.

Pausing to speak, you look at him, "I've chosen you," you caress his face, your expression grew affectionate and lustful, "to be my husband."

"wait. what..?!" He looks around for an opening to slip through your tail's grip, but found none.

Noticing his frantic nature, you chuckle lowly.

"I will let you go, if you really want."

He looks at you, surprised, "you will--"

"However." You point to your side.

Papyrus blinks, then looks in that direction. After scanning it a bit, he flinched.

"Unless you want to risk being taken by one of those Mamono, I'd advise you to stay with me. I doubt that  _all_ of them here see you  _just_ platonically."

He gulped. Suddenly staying with a Basilisk didn't seem that bad.

Sighing in resignation, he glanced at you, "..fine. what're you going to do to me--" he was cut off when you suddenly coiled his body against your own, flushing orange once more.

"w-what? hey! w-wait..!" He whimpered when you just began to lick his bones again, moving further down, you rubbed his lower ribs with your hands, as your tongue fell upon his mid-spine.

You look up at him, "Good. Now we can get on with the fun part." You smirk, your hands lowering once more as you rub the sides of his spine, tracing a finger over each of the small ridges.

Bones are so intricate. So interesting to see. You found his especially beautiful. Despite him being alive, and nothing like regular Mamono Skeletons, his bones were just as nice to look at for you.

You stop licking, causing him to growl slightly in annoyance.

"hey! d-don't just fuckin stop like that..!" Papyrus let out a small squeak not too soon afterwards, as you had moved down to his lower region.

"w-what? what're you--" he flinched, arching his back and moaning in sudden pleasure as you licked the top of his pelvis. It had been peeking out from his pants, so you couldn't help it.

Smirking as you felt your partner squirming and writhing under you, as well as hearing the aroused, amazed Mamono chattering by the sides, you rub the small glowing area that soon formed in his pants.

"Is this too much? You're practically almost whining instead of moaning now."

You rose your face a bit, before he grips your hand, panting and twitching, flushed a bright orange.

"no, wait..please keep going. god, i fuckin need this, don't just leave me like this.." Papyrus was desperate. It showed in his face. How delicious.

Licking your lips, you hook a finger onto his belt.

"Hmm. Guess we should get started, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a small thing happened  
> It's called procrastination  
> So remember kids, procrastination is your biggest enemy
> 
> ;u;
> 
> Funny thing, though  
> I wrote the first half while listening to Watamote's ending theme  
> Hard rock/borderline metal helps me apparently
> 
> ...ehh, guess it depends, really.


	44. Change (Undertomb!Papyrus x Ghoul!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus finds himself a partner in the form of a Monster Girl who just happened to be the dead form of the thing monsters ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request 1 out of 3 from Some weirdo!
> 
> I probably would've just done two but I figured I'd do all three simply because Papyrus needs more chapters in this (shh, I know he has like ten but the multiple use ones don't count shh)
> 
> The timeline has been altered and the age of the former Demon Lord has ended once the second half of the chapter starts up.
> 
> I was going to use a Living Doll or another Undead, such as a Zombie, as they fall underground sometimes, but I figured that a Ghoul would fit even better
> 
> Granted, she didn't eat humans, and was human herself, of course, but as I was reconsidering what her back story should actually be, I just went with what I wrote.

Papyrus sighed as he stared at the ever growing cold bowl of oatmeal he'd made himself.

He had tried many things before. He didn't want to resort to..that behavior. After all, he wanted to be seen as a friendly, encouraging skeleton, not just the physical stereotype of a monster.

He didn't want to be seen as cruel and violent.

Sans, or Teddy, as he was called for some reason, had already fallen victim to this, he ate the first human to escape the Ruins. And even if they evaded him, or he was just slacking or didn't care to hunt them, they'd usually get skewered by Undyne.

Needless to say, it was a cold and brutal place in the Underground. Even a few surface Monsters fell down, Zombies, Lamia, Minotaur..from how they behaved themselves, the surface wasn't all that much better either.

It was intriguing, however, as they'd stay for a few days before they just vanished from the Underground.

Papyrus guessed that was alright, though. Less ravenous monsters down here to make his life feel just a bit more insane.

Sighing, he got up and threw the oatmeal away. He'd barely even eaten five bites, he had just been picking at his spoonfuls and slowly eating them lick by lick.

He was unsure how it was affecting him so much when he hadn't even tasted a single drop of blood.

Perhaps he was just growing to be like the others himself.

                                ------

Another month.

Papyrus had been trying to sway his mind away from any of the current thoughts going on in his head right now.

He had kept getting any normal food he could find and forcing himself to strictly keep a normal eating habit. Then his brother got annoyed by his persistent nature, and snuck a few facial features into his next pot of spaghetti.

Papyrus had panicked when he had realized that his meatball was connected to veins.

Dropping the half-eaten eyeball back into the bowl, he steadied himself, his breath quickened as a cold sweat welcomed itself.

He finally calms down, sitting straight and immediately throwing his pasta away. He wasn't hungry anymore.

Sighing, he decided he'd go get a breath of fresh air to clear his head.

..

One thing he had actually noticed, was the absence of any surface dwellers.

He hadn't seen any in months. Have they died out? If that was somehow the case, he felt that he'd rather stay Underground than go up only to find a barren Earth.

But he doubted that was the case. It was far-fetched to assume the surface world had an apocalypse.

His thoughts were interrupted when suddenly, he saw something coming up from the ground.

Squeaking, he summons two sharpened bones, pointing one at the ground, the other was closer to his face, but still pointing towards the ground.

..

You take a deep breath as you rise from the ground, lifting yourself up.

How long have you been dead? You don't remember, really, you just know you died from frostbite due to poor clothing.

But, not wanting to end up as a meal, you did the second admittedly dumbest thing in your life and buried yourself, covering your mouth as you froze and suffocated.

The first dumbest thing? Fleeing from your home and jumping down here. You were only a child, granted, but still. You just saw a ton of blood and scary monsters.

Yet, what were you greeted with once you fell? Blood and scary monsters.

But that was in the past. Now you were alive again, despite being an Undead, and much more mature.

Papyrus, meanwhile, stood confused and flustered.

A Monster Girl?? Came..from the ground.

..and she was naked--

"O-OH GOD! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??" He covered his eye(socket)s, flushing an orange-red.

You look at him, "Hm. I dunno. What am I doing here?"

You smirked smugly as he gave you a look of annoyance.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT! WH-WHATEVER, J-JUST COME IN SO YOU CAN GET DRESSED.." He walked back into his house, you simply follow behind with an "okie dokie!"

..

..

He wasn't really sure how to feel.

You were much more upbeat and pleasant than a lot of the monsters Underground, it was admittedly a bit jarring..

But he felt a bit hopeful as he watched you explore the house, commenting on silly things, even if it made him realize how decrepit his house just look.

Papyrus smiled as you laughed a bit, playfully bonking his old action figures with a finger.

Perhaps now he'd have something to look forward to, in this world of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's kinda butchered, I usually just wiki the AUs if I don't know the gist of them ouo;
> 
> Hope you still enjoyed though!


	45. Bunny and Ambassador (Papyrus x Wererabbit!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus takes it upon himself to be the ambassador of monsters.
> 
> But every big boss needs a good partner, y'know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone notice the current kudos count?  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Anyway, this is request 2 of 3 from Some weirdo! Please, enjoy!
> 
> //I'm working on the next chapter of Maid Slime too so stay tuned//

Papyrus sat on the park bench, quietly "hmmm"ing to himself.

It had actually been about two weeks since the Barrier was broken and Ebott Monsters could roam freely around the surface.

Frisk, however, despite being probably the most mature child one could know, felt that they lacked the knowledge befitting for an ambassador. Besides that, the child was generally just afraid. They are still young, after all.

So, being the great friend he was, he volunteered to be the ambassador for them! While Female Asgo--*Ahem* Excuse us. While Toriel was reluctant at first, eventually she agreed, as long as he'd allow Asgore to help out when needed.

So he was the ambassador of two weeks! And already, he was having a bit of trouble.

For one, humans didn't seem to be interested in Ebott Monsters having  _total_ acceptance juuust yet. Sure, they could live in cities or towns or suburban places, but people often got meaner the farther out you went.

For that reason, they mostly preferred quiet towns over the suburbs or big cities. The suburbs could be the worst, bad enough that some Monsters went back Underground while things were being established, while cities were neither totally good or bad.

But townsfolk were relatively kind to Monsters, and often treated them more like regular people. There were still  _those_ people but at this point, it was a bit expected.

Another small problem was the presence of Mamono.

Mamono had actually been quite the surprise to everyone Underground.

They didn't expect to see beautiful monster women roaming around the surface, casually living everyday lives, even some of them were married and had kids.

While the presence of them actually helped immensely, it also hindered progress.

They were popular for such attractive appearances and many different dispositions, as well as the products that were made in Mamono regions, but at the same time, an organization known as The Order came into play.

Papyrus himself didn't know much about The Order, other than the idea that they followed The Chief God and hated subjects or products of the Demon Lord. Aka, Monster Girls.

And people who opposed Monsters from the start had begun to hate them even more.

Most Mamono were widely accepted, however, there were a few rotten eggs in the mix, according to people. Such as the Parasites.

Ropers, Matangos, and Parasite Slimes weren't very popular among humans.

The Slimes were the only ones really 'accepted' around human settlements, but that was about it.

Matangos were disliked for their harsh reproduction cycle, and Ropers were disliked for this as well, not to mention the fact that they're a sex-craved worm tentacle.

There were others, of course, but Papyrus couldn't think of anything else. Sans and Toriel told him a LOT.

But that wasn't his main concern at this point. Sure, it was a problem, but he wanted to up people's trust in Monsters before he dealt with anything else.

"BUT HOW..?" He blinked as he suddenly heard a small crowd. Looking up, he saw a bunny girl being a bit swarmed by a small group of males.

She looked fine, but a bit uncomfortable.

Perhaps he should go help her.

..

"Please, you're all nice, b-but I'm not interested in you.." you shyly back up as five men, seemingly otaku or just plain anime fans, were fawning over you.

"But I read that Wererabbits mate instantly with men that they like! You like me, right??" One of them excitedly spoke.

"She said you. Not interested in  _you._ " his comrade poked his chest.

"I meant all of you--"

"Obviously she's interested in me and my bro!" Two twins push by the other two, looking at you hopefully.

"You're all idiots." The quiet one spoke.

"Oh, thank--" "She obviously loves me, she's just being shy." He posed.

Your ears droop in exasperation, "Uhh.." you look around nervously.

"HEY, HUMANS! I UNDERSTAND YOUR EXCITEMENT, BUT PLEASE, GIVE THE LADY SOME SPACE!" You flinch as a tall skeleton pulled you back a bit, causing the five males before you to groan.

"Oh, it's that ambassador guy." One said.

"We're kinda busy with her, though. It'd be rude to leave her." The leader said.

"WELL, YES, BUT IT'S ALSO KINDA RUDE TO DISREGARD HER FEELINGS LIKE YOU ARE. NYEH." He said simply, blinking innocently.

They all gave him annoyed looks as you stared up at him.

"Dude, can you maybe go?" The twins sigh simultaneously.

"Wait, ambassador??" You turn to him excitedly.

He looks down at you, "OH, YES! WHY DO YOU ASK?" He tilts his head, the five boys comedically fall down after being ignored.

Your eyes sparkle and your face heats up excitedly, "Because I'm completely falling for you!"

His face lit up dark orange. How? You didn't care, it was frickin cute.

"R-REALLY??"

"Really?!" The pile of fallen guys looks up in shock.

You nod, hugging him, slightly rubbing yourself against his arm.

"Ever since I heard you were our ambassador, I've liked you! You look so cool and dashing, it was love at first sight!" Looking back up at him, you smile, "Now we're here! And I can get to know you even more!"

"OH.

.. O-OH GEEZ, U-UM..!" He let out a weird flustered noise when he felt your chest on his own, his whole skull practically burning orange. No one had ever fallen for him this quickly!

"T-THIS IS A BIT S-SUDDEN.." He looks away.

"So we can't go on a date..?"

Papyrus flinches, "W-WAIT, I NEVER SAID THAT! UM. I JUST.. Y-YOU WERE UNEXPECTEDLY AFFECTIONATE FOR JUST MEETING ME." He laughed nervously.

"Oh. But that's how all Mamono are! Wererabbits especially~" you nuzzle him.

"I SEE. I-I GUESS I SHOULD'VE STUDIED THE E-ENCYCLOPEDIA MORE.." Papyrus cleared his throat, "N-NONETHELESS." He straightened, taking your hand.

"W..WANT TO GO TO OLIVE GARDEN..?" He smiled shyly.

You smile cheerfully, gripping his hand in yours.

"Of course!"

..

..

The five boys watched as you lovingly linked arms with a flustered Papyrus, going off towards the famous eatery.

Sans walked by, playing his trombone comedically.

"get dumped, suckers." He smirked smugly as they all sent him dirty looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wererabbits are so cute, dem fluffly legs tho
> 
> Ggah, I need fanart of these shippings plus the two harems  
> If only I had money to commission with  
> Meh
> 
> I won't pressure anyone to tho, do it if you want, I'd love to see~
> 
> Anyway, request desires aside, hope you liked!


	46. A New Friend (Frisk & Child!Wurm!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had never had any friends before, but you were glad to get one now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second platonic chapterrr  
> Honestly, Wurms are pretty cute, if not a bit indestructible and a little short in the head (not trying to be mean, though.)
> 
> Why did I choose Frisk? Well, I mean, read the page for yourself, you'll see~

You watch three children playing farther away in the park, all of them looked like they were having fun.

Your tail swishes, and you feel upset, which, in turn, causes you to just swing it harder, breaking a small rock into chunks.

Wurms were feared as Mamono even more dangerous than Dragons, and they were just  _subspecies._

Because of that, despite your mother being relatively well received by your father's human friends, as well as half of the neighborhood, the children usually tended to avoid you.

They'd often run away from you if you showed up, whether they looked obviously scared or not. When they did treat you normally, you'd either end up being too affectionate and accidentally harm them, or scare them off again with how rough you were.

It didn't help that you were still quite young yourself. Wurms were already quite simple when it came to thinking and acting, so it felt natural to you to act that way.

Because of that, you felt extremely lonely whenever they did that.

You felt something rising in your throat, and your eyesight began to get a bit blurry. You blink, rubbing your eyes, noticing a small amount of moisture on your hand.

_Pitter-patter_

You felt more little drops falling onto your tail, and wiped your face more. You didn't like to cry. Despite how primitive your knowledge was, you knew you didn't like this feeling.

You flinch when you hear people beginning to approach. Recovering as best as you could, you dove into the bushes, your tail splicing the log you sat on in half as it slammed down onto the ground once more.

After the group got closer, you peeked out.

There was a rather unique group in front of where you were sitting.

There were two goats, which you identified as Hakutaku, just no human features and one was male and had blonde hair.

Wait, so, they weren't Hakutakus??

But the next two were easy. Skeletons.

But weirdly shaped??

Then a fish girl, who you identified as a Sahagin, and a lizard, who you saw as a Lizardman.

Maybe you were wrong, but that's what you knew, so you went with that.

Blinking, you spotted another little one among them. Oh, this was super easy! Human, right?

They had the brown hair, tan skin, and body of a little human, so it must be a human, right?

But in the midst of your thoughts, they eventually saw you. It took you a few minutes to realize, but once you did, you quickly sunk back into the bushes with a squeak.

..

Frisk looks at the bushes, seeing a small dragon girl staring at them.

They were taught about Mamono a few weeks back, and they assumed her particular species was a Wurm.

Standing up, they went to go greet her, only for her to sunk into the bushes.

"..hey, are you still there?"

"Yes."

Frisk giggles. Wurms were cute, they didn't get why some adults and kids said they were dumb.

"Um. Well, you don't have to hide from me. I like monsters, I promise." They cheerfully look over the bush, at you, who was lying low and covering your head with your tail. 

Cautiously, you look up at the other child, eyes still slightly glimmering with tears.

Frisk smiled sympathetically. You must've been bullied, it was easy to tell, due to how you reacted. That, or they were just good at reading emotions.

Holding out their hand, they smile kindly. You look at their hand, then up at them, unsure.

"Are you waiting for your parents or.."

You blink, then nod. You were strong enough to be alone for at least a few hours. They were so overpowered, your scales.

"Would you like to eat with us while you do? I don't really think it's smart to leave you like this."

Your eyes light up a bit, "Human not scared of Wurmy?"

Frisk shook their head, "I love all monsters. They're my family, I treasure them, even the more awful ones." They give you another winning smile, "That goes for Mamono, too."

You look at them, slowly setting yourself up straight, taking their hand.

"Okay." You nod.

"Great!" They smile, "Nice to meet you, new friend."

"..friend." you smile back cheerfully, shaking their hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'm planning a 50-chap speciaaaal  
> Stay tuned, folks!


	47. Challenge Accepted! (Swapfell!Sans x Wurm!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You found the guy you were looking for!  
> ..er, oh. He seems to be running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General idea(request??) is from Punny_Fan!
> 
> Honestly, I liked the idea of this. Raspberry won't know what hit him.

You were simply enjoying the morning, eating some newly captured prey, while silently hoping some attractive male would come by.

Of course, it didn't matter to you, really. As long as he was male, as well as either a human or monster, you didn't really care what he looked like.

Tossing the bones of a regular rabbit aside, you perked up when you suddenly heard someone walking nearby.

Excited, you quickly rush to the forest trail, hiding behind a bush.

..

"GAH! DAMMIT, AM I LOST??" Sans growled as he kicked a small twig in front of him, eventually just stepping over it and snapping it in two.

"FUCKING GREAT. JUST GREAT! TO THINK THIS WHOLE THING STARTED JUST BECAUSE PAPYRUS DIDN'T PICK ME UP AT THE POND!" He angrily summons a bone, smashing a medium sized boulder.

"THE  _ONE_ TIME I  _TRY_ TO ENJOY SOMETHING AND THIS HAPPENS!" He growls, the bone disappearing as he continues walking.

..

Oh, he seems upset.

You frown, momentarily thinking until you just decided to cheer him up a bit.

"I'll make him smile~" you giggle, most hints of affection being hidden by the lust building up in your mind.

You lunge out of the bushes, and begin to basically slither after him.

Sans was farther ahead by now, but he heard the crash of your body and looked back.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS--" He flinched when he saw how fast you were approaching.

"WAIT. THAT'S A WURM!! HAH! WELL, IF SHE THINKS ANY OLD DRAGON CAN GET ME, SHE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING!" Sans turns and runs as fast as he can, taking a turn into the deeper parts of the forest.

You blink, but slide to a stop, your tail swung behind you, knocking over a tree. You ignored it, charging once more after him.

Sans looks behind himself, and is slightly surprised to see you once more.

"WHAT?? SHE ALREADY CAUGHT UP??" He thinks, then looks up at the trees.

Laughing evily, he hops into one, hopping from branch to branch, sometimes using his bones to launch himself over big gaps.

You simply mow down just about every tree you ran into, whether you just straight up headbutt them or claw them down with your claws.

Once he realized you were catching up again, he quickly hopped down onto a boulder, simply sprinting again.

Once you yourself realized this, you changed paths to follow him once again, calming down a nearby panicked Dryad whom you were about to reach.

Sans growled, "PERSISTENT, BUT I WON'T SURRENDER!" He summons bones underneath him, forming a throne with them and floating ahead.

You gasp and whine a bit, not knowing how you could get to him, until you saw a tree. Your smile once again grew predatory, and rushed ahead. Sans saw you beneath him, and hummed in presumed victory.

"I SUPPOSE SHE MISSED ME. OH, WELL--WHAT?!" He leans forward, looking on as you climb the tree in front of him, arms out to grab him.

He jumped down quickly, letting out a cry of frustration as he continued to run.

You just crush the throne in your embrace, before realizing he isn't in it and plopping back onto the ground with a loud thump.

"HOW PERSISTENT IS THIS GIRL?!" He summoned a barricade wall of bones. You break through.

He summons a large Gaster Blaster shield. You tear it in half.

He summoned a thick gate of blue bones. You just ran through them, no damage seemingly took place.

Sans was getting tired. Slowing down, he panted.

"DAMMIT, I USED UP MOST OF MY MAGIC. HOW LONG IS SHE GOING TO--GAH!" He was tackled in a hug by you, who instantly coiled around his body.

"I got you, new hubby!" You cheerfully nuzzle him as he struggled to release your tail's grip.

"LET ME GO YOU--WAIT, HUBBY?!" He stopped, staring at you.

You nod, "You're my new husband~"

He blushed in embarrassment and anger.

".. THAT'S THE REASON YOU FUCKING CHASED ME?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has questions or didn't read the main diet, yes, there are regular animals in the Encyclopedia World.
> 
> I mean, like, who'd wanna see a Werewolf eating a Wererabbit or a domesticated Nekomata? Hopefully no one.
> 
> I actually dunno if Wolves eat cats but you get my point XD


	48. The King's Cat (Cait Sith!Reader x King!Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus was now the king of the Underground, but being king was surprisingly lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request 3 of 3 from Some weirdo!
> 
> This is not Altertale Papyrus, but a neutral end Papyrus. Just in case you misunderstood the title ^^
> 
> For mood music, I'd recommend 'Music Box' from Wadanohara at first, then when Reader comes in, switch to the title theme of the same game. It's called Waltz of Destiny.   
> Or you can just type "Wadanohara title song" lel.

Papyrus was taking a walk through the Ruins, currently just looking around the place. He has always been curious about this place, and now that the door was open, he decided to take a look.

It might've been moderately disrespectful to others, but if this was the monster's former home, there shouldn't be a problem with exploring a little. Besides, he was the king now, who would deny him access?

He was honestly rather distraught as of late. Undyne had disappeared, Asgore was killed, and the person who had originally lived here had also vanished.

Sans explained they were just off somewhere, enjoying a leisurely vacation. He had believed him at first, then after a week turned into a month, it became evident that wasn't really the case.

Sighing, he fixed his scarf, looking up as he reached the hole.

The entrance to the Underground.

This was the place Frisk fell down, where the Underground could be entered by humanity. Smiling a bit, he remembered the times he had with that kid.

They seemed to latch onto him and his brother, especially. Papyrus was grateful for their kindness and friendship.

And while he didn't get it at the time, now, he considered the fact that they were probably scared when they fell.

He didn't know if they were the reason three of the strongest monsters disappeared, but he could see how they'd probably react. Papyrus was lucky that they weren't afraid of him.

Sighing, he kneeled down, brushing the petals of the large buttercups gently. Sans told him that these flowers were really nice, but he should be careful around them.

Looking up, he admired what sunlight and clouds he could see from the hole. Sighing contently, he just sat there, relaxing.

..

..

Papyrus blinked when he heard a rock fall through the hole, looking up. Squinting, he saw a small animal by the hole. A cat?

It didn't seem like the cat noticed the hole, however, because it soon fell down scaring the life out of the poor king, he quickly held it in the air by its soul, bringing it down slowly.

"WHAT'S A CAT DOING ALL THE WAY UP HERE??" He set it down. Poor thing looks confused. Cautiously, he goes to it, kneeling down and holding his hand out towards the cat.

"UM..HELLO. I'M PAPYRUS!" He smiled.

The cat stared at him, looking at his hand. They sniffed it, before laying their head in it, rubbing against his hand.

He giggled a bit, petting the cat.

"I GUESS I COULD AT LEAST FEED YOU." He stood, "..BUT I DON'T THINK IT'D BE SAFE TO LEAVE YOU HERE BY YOURSELF." He looks at the cat.

They go up to him, he leans down and they jump into his arms. Giggling, he pets the cat, making his way back to the outside, and to the castle.

                               ------

Another month passed.

You hadn't expected to become the pet of the king of Underground monsters. You had just gone for a stroll, but, being annoyed by literally everything in the town, you made plans to head to the nearby Mount Ebott.

Needless to say, you didn't believe the rumors about the hole.

But, here you were now, sitting pretty in a castle. That somehow housed a giant monster city called New Home but you didn't question it. The surface had Pandemonium and Ryugujo, it was just as unique.

But, that didn't matter.

Your point was, you loved this life. You also grew to love your owner, Papyrus.

Sure, he'd named you Kitty but that doesn't really matter. It's just moderately annoying.

But he was gentle, kind, a bit narcissistic but generally, he was a nice person/skeleton to be around. You'd gradually fell for him, as weird as it sounds coming from a cat.

While anticipating his return from scouting duty (despite the low chance of any humans falling down), you felt your body begin to tingle and slightly glow. Blinking in confusion, you look down, only to be engulfed by the light.

..

"KITTY! I'M HOME AND I BROUGHT TREATS!" Papyrus walked into the throne room, expecting you to be asleep on the throne, but blinked when you weren't there.

He looked in his bedroom, until he heard someone in the bathroom.

"KITTY? IS THAT YOU--" Papyrus opened the door, flinching when he saw you. But, in front of a mirror. But, as a cat GIRL. Fur and paws and nose and whiskers were still present, but your body..your body was humanoid.

Blushing profusely, as you were technically naked, he looked away.

"K-KITTY?"

You were adjusting to the feel and look, it seemed. Til you heard him.

"I'm not Kitty, nya."

He blinked, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"I mean, it's not my name." You look at him.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME, THEN..?"

You think, "..My name is Y/N. King Papyrus' kitty." You cross your arms, "I'd really rather be his Queen, though." You pout, blushing. He'd question it if he didn't consider that the fur night not be that thick.

"OH. OKAY."

...

"W-WAIT, QUEEN?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys, like, rather me link the music in the chapter when I have some instead of telling you? Would that be easier? Idk
> 
> And, I know it's not really a big deal, but I felt happy feelings when I saw Skeletons and a Slime mentioned in the latest Six Skells, One Maid
> 
> Not trying to advertise, but it just made me feel happy despite it being normal considering other spin offs got mentioned too~ idk
> 
> I'm weird, ignore me


	49. Patience and Submission (Horrortale!Sans x Holstaur!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hadn't expected this to take place when falling Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Amashi_zaino!
> 
> I thought I wouldn't be able to think of a title but I did it! *noisemaker*  
> Unlike the Echidna shot, this one takes place post-everything going to shit.
> 
> Hope you enjoy tho!

You look around warily as you walk through the forest. It was quiet, and you were feeling uneasy.

You had actually ventured up with your friends and their daughters, but got separated from the group when your friend's Ignis' got tired and went out. That caused everything to go basically pitch black and you wandered around until you stumbled upon the hole.

Unsure exactly what to do, you simply sat there to take a rest, only for you to (of course) lose your footing and plummet down the hole.

Despite exploring mostly around the mountains, you didn't expect at all to fall down Underground.

You had heard a ton of things about the Underground. How it was almost like a second Demon Lord had come about, and changed the once docile monsters down there into hideous creatures that ate humans.

It was basically the reverse of what happened above ground. Exactly what you feared happening most to Mamono.

You shook off those thoughts. Mostly everyone you knew was happy now, and that was the point.

Not realizing you were approaching someone, you were startled by the rather blunt sound of fingers?? tapping against wood.

"heh..took ya long enough. i thought you became a statue or somethin'."

You look at the speaker. He was a skeleton. But his skull was cracked, and his eyesockets were..unusual. His left was just pitch black, the right was a blood red glow. He also seemed to have a permanent grin on his face, simply upping the already growing creep factor.

However, remaining as calm as you could, you smile a bit nervously at him.

"Er, no, I was just lost in my thoughts."

"oh yeah? you sure you didn't get lost somewhere else?" He chuckled a bit, "y'know, if you don't focus, you'd probably end up becoming dead meat."

Your ear twitched, and you notice the ax finally, but don't comment on it.

"I doubt that'd happen.."

"really?" His smile grew a bit wicked.

You froze as he grabbed the weapon, standing up slowly.

"cuz i know a good amount of monsters who'd love a good burger."

You squeak as he slashed at you, swinging the ax and nearly missing your side. You turn around, running off as fast as you could. You couldn't die yet!

The skeleton simply followed behind rather swiftly, despite how relaxed he seemed earlier. You felt something whoosh by your face, and soon see a bone get pegged into a tree.

Looking behind yourself, you see him summoning bones.  _Sharp_ bones.

His grin widened a bit sickeningly, and he tossed more at you, prompting you to dodge as best as you could. Despite your efforts, you got scratched on your arms and back. Ignoring the stinging pain, you continue running.

Eventually, the snow below your hooves began to glow, you avoided that spot. Seems that was a good choice, because you would've gotten impaled by about five more bones. Much larger ones, at that.

More and more rose from the ground in an attempt to at least get you by the hoof or tail, but you were quick enough to dodge them.

Panting, your movement slowed. Honestly, seeing his eye did give you energy, but you were in a much different situation than just seeing a guy like on the surface, so it turned into fear more than lust.

However, eventually it died down, and you became tired, slumping onto the ground.

Your ears perk up when you hear the crunch of snow behind you. Flinching, you scramble, slightly edging back, only to find that he'd apparently chased you to a dead end.

Your heart was pounding, looking up at him as he got closer, ax once again armed.

"well, i'll admit, you gave me a bit of exercise today." He twirled his ax's tip against his finger, "but that's about all you've done for me right now. any cliche words you'd like to say?"

You just let out a choked noise, giving him the cue to just shrug and get it over with.

Panicking, you had to think fast.

You opened your mouth..

Down the ax went..

..

..

Sans blinked, his smile was more or less one of confusion.

"..i'm sorry. what was that?"

"Milk! I-I said I could g-give you milk." You let out small breaths, as the blade was just about right above you. Your heart pounded once more as he just stared at you.

"..milk." he repeats.

You nod shakily.

".." he snickered, then began to laugh. You blink.

"you're serious? what exactly made you think i'd want milk instead of your meat??"

"M-My meat isn't a-as nutritious as my milk! The milk tastes better a-and is much more valuable than meat would be."

Sans blinked. Huh. If it was really that valuable, he could probably make a fortune selling it. Besides, if you weren't lying about the nutrition value, either, it'd be pretty great for keeping everyone off his tail.

"alright, then. maybe i underestimated how useful one cow could be down here." He chuckled a bit dryly, "alright, then. listen up." He pulled you up roughly by the collar, causing you to cough a bit.

"since i'm the only one who knows you're even down here, i'll keep you..moderately safe."

"R-Really--"

"ah-ah-ah. in return, you gotta make me some milk. i'll sell it to the monsters, and they'll be satisfied enough to leave me be. got it?"

You gulp, but nod.

"good." He yanked you up.

"now get moving." He walked. You trailed behind. It wasn't what you expected but it was better than being out in the wild.

..

..

..

You watched Sans (as you had been told that was what his name was) continued working on the milking machine, your tail swishing as you rested your arms on the door to your pen.

He had basically renovated the inside of his garage just for this. His brother originally had a "prison" for humans built in here, but even he was deluded to the point Sans doubted he'd really care much. So he built you a pen and was working on the machine, all of this happened within the last two weeks.

Sans, meanwhile, had honestly expected you to be trying to escape or something by now. Every other person he'd kidnapped had at least tried once.

Granted, you ran away, but now that he had you here, you just remained there. It was almost like you didn't want to go anywhere.

He stopped working, pausing, then turning to you.

"..hey."

You look up at him, "Yes?"

"...why're you so..so calm? i would've expected ya to try and run away sooner or later. but you just stay there."

"..Is that bad?" You tilt your head.

"not really. it's unexpected. do you not want your freedom?"

You think.

"It's not like I don't. But I feel like if you need me here, I'll help out. This place is in need of it, and I'm happy to contribute. Even if you just use me for profit. Call it Stockholm Syndrome if you'd like, but I like to see it as simple devotion."

Sans stared at you for a bit, before he began laughing.

"jeez, i didn't expect you to get such a serious feeling. that's a bit freaky, loving the skeleton who basically took you prisoner."

"But I have a reason to be thankful, don't I?"

He stopped, looking at you in confusion, "huh?"

You smile affectionately, "You can be a bit creepy, and maybe a bit scary, even, but you saved me from becoming an actual hamburger for other monsters. Even if you're keeping me here for yourself." You giggle a bit, surprising him.

"Thanks."

".." he 'tch'es, chuckling lowly, "well then. that's an unexpected development." He stood, facing you.

"guess i gotta admit. it's been nice having you. even if you can be a hassle to care for. you're pretty good, kid."

You smile, he just stared.

"..say, uh. mamono-whatsits all want a husband, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"well. honestly, i..don't think i would mind being yours. if not a husband, than just a boyfriend or whatever.."

He paused again, "....i don't promise immediate affection, though. uh, i'm not at all used to this stuff."

You blink, but giggle a bit, taking his hand. He flinched just a bit, but didn't pull away.

"Alright. I wouldn't mind trying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then  
> Chapter 50 *CLAP* NEXT CHAPTER  
> It's kind of a special  
> With old and possibly new ships.
> 
> *CLAP*


	50. Full Moon ~Multi Ship Chapter~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that the full moon has finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not really confirmed or anything, except for the Werewolves, but I like to imagine the Encyclopedia girls are also affected by the full moon. Like, they have heat cycles, obviously, but this makes it come sooner.
> 
> There's also a ton of ships in this (whether they be requested ships or just personal picks. Or both.) so  
> GET READY YOU MAGNIFICENT PEOPLE.

                ~Dormouse and Classic~

Sans hummed as he got himself a bottle of ketchup out of the fridge. That is, until you hugged him from behind.

He looked at you as you sleepily slumped against his back.

"well, nice to see that you're awake. need something?" He chuckled a bit, setting the ketchup onto the counter.

You just look up at him, a slight glint in your eye. Your face was flushed and you were gently rubbing his chest, causing him to blush a bit himself.

"u-uh..babe?"

You just rest your head on his shoulder, looking him in the eye. He blushed much more when you reached into his shirt and shorts, teasing the areas in both spots.

"Y-Y/N?" Sans looks at you, his breath hitching when you trace around the rim of his pelvis, rubbing his hip a bit. Your other hand was keeping itself busy by caressing his ribs, circling around in some spots.

"Sans, you didn't remember..?" Your voice was sleepy, causing it to be a bit raspy. He didn't mind that, though, you sounded kinda cute with a sleepy voice. Though, right now it was just kinda sexy.

You lick his cheek as he shakes his head, his breathing was a bit quicker as you reached into his pants more, rubbing the front of the bone. He groaned, covering his mouth a bit.

Sans became more flustered when you turned him around, leaning on him, your own shirt was open, causing your chests to touch.

You lick his sternum slightly, looking at him.

"It's the full moon.." you put his hands on your hips.

Sans nearly choked, but he just chuckled a bit breathlessly, "oh. well..w-we'd better get busy, then.."

The ketchup was very soon forgotten.

              ~Dullahan and Swap~

You look away from Sans, your face flushed a bright red. Of course it had to be a full moon tonight, and of course you had to be affected by it.

A Dullahan would probably not be affected, truthfully, as their heads are basically like covers for a jar. That jar being full of Spirit or Magic Energy. However, at the park earlier today, you had your head accidentally knocked off by a few reckless kids playing dodgeball.

Of course, Sans helped you get it back on, but enough Energy had escaped that left you feeling..this. And now that it was a full moon, that feeling was enhanced even more.

"Y/N? ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?" Sans looks at you, causing you to flinch and avoid his gaze.

"I-I'm fine! Just a bit hot.." it wasn't necessarily a lie.

"OH? BUT YOU'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE THIS SINCE THOSE KIDS HIT YOUR HEAD OFF. ARE YOU SURE?" He turned your face to his gently, concerned.

You just squeaked in reply, so he pressed his forehead against yours.

"HM..YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE YOU HAVE A FEVER..AT LEAST, IT'S WARM BUT NOT LIKE YOU'RE SICK."

"S-Sans--"

"NO NEED TO FEAR, DEAREST Y/N! I WILL COOL YOU DOWN WITH MY BODY, I AM JUST BONES, AFTER ALL, SO IT SHOULD WORK!" He hugged you to his chest, the contact making your body feel more than just cooled down.

You couldn't take it.

"IS IT WORKING--OOF!" He flinches when you push him onto the couch, getting on top of him.

"Y-Y/N?" He blushed a bright blue, squeaking when you pull up his "battle shirt", licking all over his ribs.

Whimpering, he looks at you, eyelights in the shape of tiny hearts.

"Y-Y/N, WHAT'RE YOU DOING..?" Sans 'mweh's, moaning a bit when you begin rubbing at his pants.

"Dammit..I'm sorry, it's just.." you suck on one of his ribs, causing him to whine a bit.

"I-It's a full moon. I-I can't help myself.." you look up at him.

"W-WELL.. I'M F-FINE WITH IT..IF THAT'S WHY YOU'RE FEELING SO WEIRD, I WANT TO HELP." He smiled shyly.

You smile lovingly up at him, "You're so cute, Sans.." you lower yourself down, trailing kisses down his body as you go. He whimpered, slightly grabbing at your hair.

He was so helpful, you should really repay him extra well.

                     ~Red and Alice~

Sans slept rather nicely, snoring and drooling a bit. You, however, couldn't sleep. Sitting up, you look at Sans.

".." you hum a bit uneasily. Why'd you feel so warm tonight? It was too hot to sleep..

Crawling over and onto him, you sit up, on his lap.

He grumbled, rubbing his eye, "what? ...Y/N?" he blinked, only blushing once he realized you were on his lap.

The fact that you were only given one of his shirts to wear, along with just your own underwear, made it look even more arousing to him.

"Sans, I can't sleep..I'm feeling really hot.." your face heated up, and your tail swished lightly behind you.

"oh, uh..you feeling sick or.."

You shake your head, "Actually, um..I think my big sis told me that it was called heat?? I don't know what to do.."

Sans' face lit up brighter red, as he processed what you said.

_Heat._

Hoo, boy, there's a shocker for you.

Since he didn't reply, you just lay next to him, hugging him closely.

"I think she said usually Big Bros give hugs if you feel this way..Sans, can you hug me..?"

He gulped. Well, at least he'd have an excuse to perv on you tonight.

"s-sure."

He hugged you, you just nuzzled his arms. This was the perfect position, you were laying to where he could see your reactions, as well as touch your whole body.

Let's just start slow..

He began to slightly rub your leg, moving up to your thigh, he gently squeezed the skin, enjoying the soft feeling. You just shifted a bit, small breaths coming from your mouth.

He moved up further. He was pretty sure he was sweating a bit himself, looking at you.

"y-y'know, sweetheart..t-there are other ways i could help ya out.."

"Really?" You glance at him. He nods.

"Okay..you can do whatever will help.."

That was all he needed.

He didn't want to be rough, though. If anything, he wanted you to enjoy it just as much, especially if it was (surprisingly) your first time despite being a Succubus type.

Sans unwrapped one arm from you, you just rest your own on your chest. Lifting up your shirt, he gently rubs your stomach, going up, he traced around your breasts.

You whimper a bit when he rubs them, slightly focusing on your nipples. His other hand rubs your panties, lightly pressing his fingers into them. You moaned softly, face flushing even more.

"S-Sans.." you whimpered when he pulled down your, now slightly stained, panties, gently rubbing your entrance.

You turn to kiss him, and he obliges, letting you suck on his tongue as his fingers slide inside..

                   ~Lich and Reaper~

Shakily sighing, you try to concentrate on your spell, still attempting to mass revive dead bugs, eventually planning to move onto Mummies.

However, the moonlight landed directly on you, certainly strengthening the already growing amount of Energy and magic swirling around in the air. Certainly, that was the unusual affect of the celestial body.

"you alright? you're looking kinda skittish today."

You flinch, the Spellbook instantly dropping onto the desk.

Sans blinked, floating up and into the window, setting his scythe to the side once more.

You sigh a bit, slightly annoyed but mostly relieved that you had someone who could help you here.

"I..I was just wondering when you'd come in." You turn to him, face feeling unusually warm. This heat affected a lot of things about your body, it seemed.

"uh. really?"

He blushed a bit when you came to him, guiding him to the table he normally laid on when you 'experiment' on him with..peculiar spells.

"Yes. I need your help with something." You got on top of him.

"t-that would be..?"

You sat right on his lap, your already revealing cloak opening much more.

"I'd like to experiment with how long you can last while handling a Mamono during the full moon." Your fingers glow purple.

"h-huh?? wait, i-is that--" he was cut off when you brushed your fingers across his body, causing him to jolt due to the spell.

"s-shit.." his breath hitched when you caressed his spine, the magic from your fingers causing his body to tingle and twitch.

"It's much more potent now that my Energy is going through the roof. Fascinating, isn't it..?" You lick your lips, grinding yourself against him.

He whined a little, panting, "dammit, h..how do you always manage to make me like this..?"

You lick your fingers, "It's the prime skill of any Mamono. We make men submit to desires one way or another..~" you smirk deviously, leaning down to kiss him, Sans blushing wildly.

                  ~Swap!Pap and Houri~

Papyrus roped his arms around your waist, chuckling when you squeak in surprise.

"finally. you've been so shy all day. i get lonely, y'know."

You chuckle a bit, "S-Sorry. It's just..today is a bit of an o-off day for me.."

"really now? how come?"

You gulp.

"Well.."

Papyrus raises a brow, tilting his head.

"Um. Did you..look outside tonight..?"

At that, he looks out the window.

"full moon, why?"

"Well. On the night of the full moon, usually..Mamono go into heat.."

"but i thought houri weren't monsters?" He blinked in confusion.

"Well, we've already had sex before, Papy..you, um..you might have monsterized me, u-unintentionally."

It was normal for him to probably not notice. After all, similar to Cupids, Houri have visibly sexual bodies already, so it's not like a major change would take place when one is monsterized.

"oh. guess i should've expected that." He chuckled nervously, blushing a bit.

"so you're basically in heat then?"

You nod.

"well, at least i know now." He lightly pushed you against the wall, causing you to squeak.

"so i can help out now." Papyrus smirks at you, leaning down and licks your neck, causing you to shiver. He lightly rubbed your breasts, fondling them a bit.

You whimper, gripping onto his hoodie a bit. He chuckled against your neck.

"you're so cute."

You pout, "Stop teasing.."

"nope."

He chuckled again, but you retaliate by lifting his hood and rubbing on his spine, causing him to stop and jolt a bit. You smirk, beginning to rub it with both hands, one lowering to his pelvis. He moaned a bit.

You giggle and kiss him, "That's what you get.."

"oh..g-getting cheeky. alright, if that's how you wanna play.." he smirked a little.

               ~Fell!Pap and Kikimora~

You pant as you clean the coffee table in the living room, however, it was a bit sloppy. This moon is just affecting you a ton, isn't it?

"MAID, WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

You flinch, covering your mouth a bit to muffle your slightly desperate tone.

"I'm q-quite fine, Dear Sir.."

Papyrus narrowed his eyes, going to you and turning you around, causing you to flinch.

Hm. Your plumage was flared, your face was flushed, and you were sweating a little bit.

"...OH. I SEE. IT'S BECAUSE OF THE MOON, ISN'T IT?" He smirked.

You squeak, "H-How did you--"

"PLEASE, MAID. EVERYONE IS ACTING THIS WAY IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD, IT WAS OBVIOUS." He turned away, fixing his scarf.

"Oh.. I-I don't suppose you could..h-help me with it?" You meekly held your hands, looking at him. Papyrus looks at you.

"HMM...NO."

"Dear sir, please..I won't be able to work if you don't help.."

"OH, I KNOW. BUT I'LL ONLY HELP YOU IF YOU BEG LIKE THE GOOD DOG YOU ARE."

You basically drop onto your knees, grabbing his pants and nuzzling his leg as if you were his cat.

"Please, dear sir..please help this poor mutt.."

"HMM.."

You begin to drool a bit. He smelled so nice..

Whining, you couldn't help but touch yourself slightly, "Please, dear sir..! I need you, I need you a lot..!" You whimpered slightly as you felt yourself, how wet you felt.

Papyrus looked at you. His smirk only grew. How delicious.

"STAND UP."

You quickly oblige, standing up straight. Papyrus rolls his eyelights.

"JEEZ, YOU GET SO EXCITED. DO YOU REALLY LIKE ME THAT MUCH~?" he dragged his hands down your hips, making you twitch in response. He rubs your back and ass a little, pulling you to himself.

"D-Dear sir.." you whine. It was obvious to him that you wanted to touch him, but you didn't, you just twitched and let him feel you.

"YES, THAT'S A GOOD PET. DON'T DO ANYTHING UNLESS YOU'RE TOLD." He kissed you, pushing his tongue into your mouth. You didn't mind, letting him lick all around. However, he got a bit rough, kind of growling when you didn't do much, so you did suck his tongue a bit.

Breaking it, he pulled away  ~~a bit reluctantly~~ , going to sit on his loveseat.

Patting his lap, you look at him as he smirked more.

"NOW, GET OVER HERE."

              ~Lust!Papyrus and Skeleton~

Papyrus chuckled as you rubbed up and down the sides of his body. You found it interesting how he made a waist out of his magic, like you did with mana to make your body.

"Having fun?" He smiled as you lightly caress the pink 'skin'. You nod.

"It's interesting. How you made this."

"Well, it wasn't that hard, either~" he hums, petting you.

You continued, until you moved downward, slightly licking at it, causing him to shiver.

"Woah, that was sudden.." he blushed a light pink, letting out a small breath when you licked lower, kissing around an obvious area.

"I think it's a full moon on the surface. I feel extreme desire particularly tonight." You tug at his pants like they were an annoying obstacle.

"Oh, really~? I guess that means we'll have a lot more fun." He smiled, you nod, smiling back.

"But come back up here..I want to feel you, too." Papyrus licked his teeth. You blush a bit, climbing back onto him.

Lifting his shirt a bit, you kiss along his ribs. Papyrus moans, slightly gripping at your hair, using the other hand to rub around your vagina, teasing it. You whimpered when he caressed across it, rubbing circles around it.

You suck on one of his ribs, prompting him to groan and lightly push into your entrance, causing you to moan softly.

Kissing each other, sucking each other's tongues. All the while, groping and caressing each other. It was practically the best way to elope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why I didn't include Lust Sansy  
> It's cuz I was hoping to just tease for the smuts in this  
> Reader-Jubjub would literally turn it into smutty goodness
> 
> Maybe you wanted that, I dunno
> 
> Anyway, 50 chapters~  
> *CLAP*
> 
> I'll be getting started back up on requests  
> I'm accepting questions for a Q&A if you actually wanted to ask anything  
> Not just to me or the skells but to Mamono  
> Including Reader-Kobold and Reader-Slime from my other stories  
> And the oc's as well  
> Illya, Riol, etc.
> 
> Thanks for reading my stuff!


	51. Guides (Soldier Beetles/Reader & The Main Cast)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has been freed and is now able to roam the surface.
> 
> Only problem: they don't know which way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Sakurashark!
> 
> Reader is the leader of the Beetle group.
> 
> It seemed pretty funny n' cute so here you go! Enjoy!

"My child, are you sure we're not lost?" Toriel looks down at Frisk, who was looking around, a bit unsure themselves.

"I..I don't really know. I didn't take this route up the mountain." They sigh.

"I see.." Toriel nods.

"Should I go up ahead and see if we're at least a little closer than before??" Undyne looks at the former Queen.

"Hm. Judging by what Frisk said, and how lush the forest is, I doubt we're anywhere close yet." She answered with a nervous smile.

"ARE THERE NO FOREST RANGER GUYS WE COULD ASK FOR HELP FROM?" Papyrus looked at the trees, slightly confused when he saw a winged human race by in one of them.

"i doubt there's any rangers way out here, bro." Sans chuckled.

"AW.."

"Hey, wait, who are those?" Frisk stopped, looking at a group of.. something.

The group stops behind, looking at the other group.

They were..human? No, beetle monsters. Five of them. Two had no horns and held shields, two others had lances and one horn. The one in the middle had two horns, as well as a scissor-sword weapon.

Judging from the way they crowded around the two-horned beetle, she was probably the leader of the group.

..did they mention that they were all females?

"well, they aren't exactly rangers, but.." Sans shrugs.

"They look more like soldiers." Asgore observed.

"L-Like..giant..soldier b-beetles??" Alphys adjusted her glasses to make sure she was seeing correctly.

"W-Wait, but, if they're m-monsters, how--"

"Giant  _SOLDIER BEETLES??_ Oh, man, that's cool~" Undyne cuts her off, admiring the bugs in question.

"Maybe we could ask them if they know the way." Frisk goes up to them.

"Good idea, my child." Toriel follows.

The rest of the group trails along.

..

"We still have no idea where to go, captain!" One of your shield bugs salutes, her shield nearly hits her in the face, however.

"No sign of a familiar trail?" You ask a lancer beetle.

She shook her head, "If anything, the trail I found only leads to a road to the city, captain."

"Darn, I don't want to risk being run over." You sigh, thinking.

Your thoughts were cut off when you heard a small voice call out to you.

"Miss! Excuse us!"

Looking behind you, you see a small human. Oh, what's a kid doing out heeee--oh, there's more monsters? They didn't look harmful, except for maybe one or two. However, you still signaled for your team to stay on guard.

..

..

Oh, so that's what's going on. They were lost.

The little human had explained to you that they had apparently freed all those monsters from that huge mountain, which apparently had a barrier that kept them sealed Underground.

They had just been freed, and were on their way to the city. Only problem was that they had no idea which way to go.

So this human, named Frisk, you learned, asked if you and your group could perhaps guide them.

Blinking, you nod, "Well..give us a bit, please." You turn to your fellow Beetles, huddling as best as you could into a circle.

"Well, what should we do? I don't think it'd be smart to leave them here." You look at them.

"Well, we're not exactly having the best luck heading home, either." One of the lancer beetles states.

"Right, and I acknowledge that." You nod.

"I'd feel a bit guilty just leaving them all here." A shield beetle looks at them, before looking back at the group.

"I would, too." The other lancer nods.

"..mhm." the other shield beetle agreed.

"So, I suppose we'll attempt to find our way back, yes?" You glance back at Frisk. The child was patiently waiting. Some of their comrades looked a bit impatient, particularly the fish woman.

All five of you turn to them.

"Alright, we'll gladly escort you through the forest." You nod.

Frisk smiles, "Oh, thank you." They turn to their own partners, "Things are looking up, see?"

The goat woman nods, smiling, "You're right, my child. I suppose they are."

"Thank g-goodness, I thought we'd just be w-wandering around f-for a while.." the lizard girl sighed in relief.

"But first, I suppose I should introduce myself and my group." You bow as good as you could, your lower half getting in the way somewhat.

Motioning to the two lancer beetles, you point them out.

"This is Sii." Right.

"This is Lio." Left.

The two simultaneously salute.

Looking at the two shield beetles, you do the same.

"This is Francisca. Not to be confused with the princess of Lescatie." Right. None of them knew what princess you meant but didn't comment on it.

"This is Melissia." Left.

The two also simultaneously saluted.

After that, you bring your hand to your chest, "And I am Y/N. The leader of the group and a scissor beetle." You slash at the air with your blade as an example.

Frisk introduced everyone in their group as well. You would've found it strange how a monster woman could be mother to such a pure-human child, but adoption was a thing.

Besides, if you questioned that, then the whole family would seem a bit unusual. It already did, but you get the point..

"Woah, you guys are pretty cool! Maybe we could spar sometime!" The fish woman was excited, bouncing a little in her spot.

"I'd be happy to be your first partner." Sii offers.

"SO, ARE YOU GUYS LIKE KNIGHTS?? SINCE IT'S BASICALLY IN YOUR MONSTER NAME? CUZ THAT'D BE REALLY COOL!" Papyrus, the taller skeleton, looked at you excitedly.

"I suppose we are in a way." You nod.

"huh. not very expressive, huh?" Sans states, earning a scolding look from Frisk and his brother.

"Forgive us. We're just not very good at expressing our feelings." Lio points out. He just shrugged.

"Er, I don't mean to interrupt, but it's almost dark, we should probably be going.." Asgore, whom you learned was the king, looks at the sky nervously.

"Right. Onward." You lead the way, the large group of monsters following you.

..

..

..

"Captain, this is the second time we've stumbled upon this lake, ma'am." Francisca looks at you.

"It's not exactly the same. Look, this time there are a few Dryads and Apsara." You point to the other Mamono, who were just enjoying the evening.

"I guess." She nods.

"So, what's it like, being a bug?" Undyne striked up conversation with Sii. At least, she tried.

"What you'd expect it to be like." The lancer answered simply.

"...Uh, what?" Undyne blinks.

"I'm not sure." Sii looks at her, then back at the trail.

Undyne felt awkward, Alphys laughed nervously, "U-Uh..so, are you d-dating anyone, Sii?"

"No."

"..Uh, w-well, would you w-want to..?" Alphys adjusts her glasses.

Sii stares at her blankly. "..are you asking me on a date?"

Alphys' face lit up bright red, as she sputtered responses. Undyne would've been jealous, had she not started teasing and fawning over the lizard monster.

While you were discussing the current situation with Lio, Toriel walked up to Marissia, clearing her throat. The quiet bug looks up at her.

"Since your leader is currently busy, I just thought I'd thank you all for taking the time to guide us to the city. It's a big help." She smiled at her.

Marissia just stared, nodding a little.

..after a bit of staring, Toriel blinks, clearing her throat and laughing awkwardly.

"Er.."

Marissia still stared. The former Queen looks around, looking back at her, unsure what to say.

"Um..do you prefer tea or hot chocolate?"

..

"uh. not to question a leader's position or anything, but do you know where she's taking us?" Sans walked up to Lio, who blinked.

"I'm not quite sure myself." She answered.

Asgore joined the two, "Surely she at least knows generally where towns are, at least?"

"That, I'm not sure of, either." Lio shrugged. The two look at each other worriedly, but just nod.

"SO, HAVE YOU GONE ON ANY EXCITING JOURNEYS??" Papyrus excitedly asks Francisca, eyesockets sparkling.

"Um. I've only been here and somewhat in Zipangu before."

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THAT IS."

She blinked, "Well, it's a bit far. I didn't stay there for long so I can't exactly tell you about it."

"OH. CAN YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS PLACE??" He smiled enthusiastically.

Francisca looks around, looking back at him awkwardly.

".. It's..forest-y."

..

"We're probably lost." Sii announced to the Ebott group.

"What??" They all exclaim.

"Well, our captain actually just accepted because we all felt bad for leaving you all here. In reality, we were all lost, ourselves." Lio states.

Frisk sighed, "Oh, um, I didn't expect that." They look at the five beetles nervously.

"So they lied because they wanted to help out, only to get us more lost..?" Undyne blinks, "Uh, you could've just said something."

"I'm not sure any of you realize how dangerous it can get at night in this forest." Francisca stated a bit flatly, causing the fish warrior to shiver a little.

"that's, uh, a bit sketchy, though. all white lies aside, we just got more lost, y'know." Sans chuckled a bit.

"OH, REALLY? I GUESS I WAS HAVING A BIT TOO MUCH FUN EXPLORING!" Papyrus shrugged.

"So, what do we do now? I suppose we could send a few flares into the sky. Me and Tori do have fire magic." Asgore suggested. Toriel ignored the nickname.

"Y-Yeah, but there's a small chance that we're t-too deep into the f-forest for barely a-anyone to notice, and we'll just end up wandering the deep woods forever, until we eventually have to just make houses in the trees and hope someone will try finding us before we become savage tree people." Alphys blinked, everyone giving her weird looks from her tangent.

She blushed in embarrassment, "O-Or we c-c-could find a way b-back before that h-happens!" She laughed nervously.

"Okay, that's enough." You state.

Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of trees crashing onto the ground. Looking for the source, they find that you had cut down the trees in front of the group.

The city was just down a hill.

Oh.

"..guess we were closer than we thought." You wave your scissor blade around slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take so long to finish my stuff, I'm sorry ;u;
> 
> Anyway, uh, I wouldn't expect these Beetles to really appear much after this, I just made names so I wouldn't always be typing 'lancer' or 'shield'
> 
> Not that I expected you guys to want them to come back, just saying lel  
> I make filler characters for things like this.


	52. The Tables Have Turned (Mamono! Skelebros x Male! Reader) ~multi ship chapter~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that in multiple universes  
> Monsters all want the D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the silly description but I literally had no idea what else to write, lol
> 
> So this was a request/smol challenge from Theweakgirl, for Mamono Bros and Male Reader (I'm still putting Y/N, so just place your male reader name on if you're not a guy/don't have a name you consider gender fluid ^^')
> 
> I wrote them regularly, so it's technically yaoi but with female ectoparts  
> But not actually sex just fanservice.  
> So use your discretion!
> 
> If you want me to make a legit Mamono Skeleton version, I will  
> I just did this cuz I didn't know how to execute it.
> 
> Also there's AUs.  
> Yeah.

                         ~Undertale~

                          --- _Papyrus_ \---

You smile up at the skeleton below you, writhing and squirming as you, gently stroking his lower spine as you licked around his lower region. The glow coming from his shorts was tantalizing. Despite how unusual it could seem, it was rather normal to you.

"Wow, never thought being monsterized would change your behavior so much, Papy." You lick directly over the glow, causing Papyrus to jolt and whine.

"I-I CAN'T HELP IT IF I F-FEEL THIS WAY ON A DAILY BASIS NOW.." He panted, only to moan more when you suck the sweet spot, feeling the wetness against your tongue.

"Hm. I don't mind helping with this, y'know. It's just.." you lick up his shorts slowly, causing him to whimper and twitch.

"It's new for you. For us." You rise up, settling in between his legs. A tent had built up in your pants, and you were assuming that was what drove him crazy.

"OBVIOUSLY.. THIS IS SO LEWD.." Papyrus looks away, blushing a darker orange.

"You don't like it?" You began to grind slightly into him, causing him to pant softly.

"I-I..UM.." Papyrus looks at you, then looks away, "I-I.."

You stop grinding, causing him to whine and try to grind against you.

"N-NO, WAIT. I-I..I DON'T M-MIND THIS, EITHER.. IT'LL JUST TAKE GETTING USED TO.. S-SO.." He wrapped his arms around your shoulders, pulling you closer.

"..BE GENTLE WITH ME, O-OKAY?"

                             --- _Sans_ \---

You were sleeping until you felt someone suddenly..riding you??

Waking up due to the slight erection building up, you look at the source, only to find Sans, grinding into you while muffling his voice with his shirt, holding it up with his teeth.

"Sans?? What're you doing..?" You grunt a bit as he chuckles, slightly bucking his hips into yours with a breathy moan.

"nuthin', babe. just..hoo, just getting my morning exercise.." he let his shirt fall, slightly propping himself up better with his arms, picking up the pace.

You raise a brow, "Really now.." you chuckle, holding his hips a little, "Guess I should be getting my exercise, too."

You thrust your hips into his, causing him to moan and squirm, making you a bit harder in the process.

"What about Papyrus? Don't wanna wake him up." You sit up, pulling Sans a bit closer.

He leaned against your chest, "oh, it's not a big deal." He looks up at you, "after all.."

You blink when he suddenly pushes you down once more.

"i think you'd be okay with him joining in." Sans grins, pulling your shirt up, he leans down and begins licking your chest, going downward. You lean your head back, letting out small breaths.

"Heh. Can't say you're wrong." You chuckle, breath hitching a bit when he hooks a finger on the hem of your shorts.

"now then.." he pulls them down.

"let's begin, shall we~?"

                         ~Underswap~

                          --- _Blueberry_ \---

"A-ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE OKAY WITH ME DOING T-THIS..?" Sans nervously looks up at you, a bright blue blush softly glowing in the dark room.

Leaning back on the couch, you nod, "Positive. I mean, it's not like you'd hurt me." You pause, "Unless I want you to, of course."

Sans' face lit up even more, and he lightly hits your chest in annoyance.

"I-I'M BEING SERIOUS, Y/N!"

"Sorry, sorry." You hold your hands up in playful defense.

"But, really, Sans. Don't worry, I'm fine with it." You pet your small boyfriend, causing him to pout, but nuzzle your hand regardless.

"WELL.. OKAY." He nods, moving down, between your legs.

Rubbing a hand over your pants, he gulps, unbuckling them.

You watch him toy with your boxers a bit, his eyelights shyly darting to your face, then back at your lower half.

"I, UH.. DIDN'T EXACTLY THINK I'D BE TURNED INTO A MAMONO. I-IT NEVER SEEMED POSSIBLE.." He chuckles nervously, rubbing the growing bulge in your pants.

"Me, neither. It was a pleasant surprise, though~" you wink, causing him to squeak in surprise. You laugh, but it's cut off by a small yelp of surprise. Seems he retaliated by gripping it a bit tighter.

"HERE I AM, TRYING TO BE SEXY AND SMOOTH FOR YOU.." Sans puffs his cheeks, but smirks, "AT LEAST THAT GOT YOUR ATTENTION.." he flicks his tongue across the top, causing you to shudder.

"Geez, uh..you got more excited all of a sudden.." you chuckle shakily, letting out a soft moan when he licks more.

"MWEH-HEH-HEH. I GUESS I DID~" He pulls down the underwear, "I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND."

"Not at all." You blush slightly, grinning as he begins to lick the object of interest..

                        --- _Stretch_ \---

Papyrus was slightly biting his hand, trying to keep his moans muffled as you kissed his spine, somewhat licking it as well.

"Pap, c'mon. I wanna hear your full reactions." You look up at him.

"heh..uh, speak for yourself..i, uh..it's kinda embarrassing for me to be acting like this." He smiled shyly, an orange blush covering his cheeks. It was adorable.

"Gives me even more reason to want it. You're real cute when you're all shy like this.." you gently kiss his upper spine, causing him to moan a bit more.

"c'mon, you know that's a s-sensitive area.." Papyrus chuckled, then blinked in slight surprise as you suddenly sit him up in your lap.

"Alright. Guess I'll just tease an even sweeter spot." You smirk.

He would've replied, had you not begun to lightly thrust up, causing your slight erection to prod at his entrance.

"w-wait..!" He gasped a little as you went harder.

"h-hold on..t-this is cheating.." he whined, "i can't take it when you go slow like that.."

Papyrus whined as you simply kiss his cheek, humming in satisfaction.

"What? You took away my spine privileges, so I'm compensating." You suddenly buck a bit harder, before slowing back down, going into a grind.

He grips your shirt slightly, "f-fuck..f-fine, you win, okay?" He looks at you desperately, "just fuck me already, please.."

You grin.

"Alright, I'll have mercy."

                         ~Underfell~

                          --- _Black_ \---

Papyrus looks away, grumbling slightly as you stare at him.

"..you want me to help you get rid of your horniness?" You blink.

"I CAN'T HELP IT, OKAY?! IT'S THE GODDAMN MONSTER GIRLS' FAULT I'M EVEN LIKE THIS."

"Yeah but..me?" 

"WILL YOU FUCKING HELP ME OR NOT?" He growls, blushing a deep red.

"Oh, well, geez. Sorry for asking for clarification." Your hands rose up in defense.

"But since you had that attitude, I may just decline."

"WHAT?? WHY??"

"Well, I don't know if I should assist someone so unthankful.." you turn away, crossing your arms.

"YOU LITTLE--I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD!" He was probably about to come and give you a small beating, til you held a finger up.

"However." You turn back to him, "I may help."

Papyrus' behavior took a small 180, and his glare dropped into more of a surprised stare.

"REALLY--"

"But not until the oh-so delicious cliche of showing me how much you want me." You smirk as he stutters, before glaring once more.

"WHY SHOULD I? CAN'T YOU JUST FUCKING GET IT OVER WITH?" He crossed his arms.

"Because, it's not like I can magically make a boner appear for you." You unzip your pants, "Now, get started."

Papyrus glared, before the heat began to get to him, so he obliges begrudgingly.

Removing his own trousers, he takes a glove off via his teeth, beginning to stroke himself. Running a hand over his ribs, then sliding them down to the newly formed opening in his lower regions.

Each stroke against himself makes him whimper, and it grows into moaning by the time he reaches his cunt, rubbing at it quite vigorously after just a few presses.

"Geez, Paps. You're pretty cute all submissive like this.." your face heats up slightly, as you continue to watch.

Papyrus was reduced to a horny monster slumped against the wall, masturbating slightly while you watched, touching yourself a bit as well.

"Y-YOU BETTER FULFILL YOUR DAMN PROMISE.."

                            --- _Red_ \---

You and your partner were currently laying on the couch, kissing deeply as you both hungrily licked and sucked at each other's tongues.

Sans and yourself had hung around a few of your co-workers and their Monster wives. Let's just say that Sans definitely felt different after the dinner.

Breaking the kiss, you look at him, "Damn. I didn't think you'd be monsterized from just being exposed to them. Ebott bodies are really sensitive, huh?" You pant, chuckling a bit breathlessly.

"hey, we can't help it. our bodies are about eighty percent magic, y'know.." he leans his head back slightly, letting you kiss his neck.

"doesn't help that energy in itself is pretty strong..hell, i can f-feel yours seeping into me from just k-kisses." Sans laughed shakily, whimpering when you lick his neck, kissing down to his ribs and sternum.

"I can see that. Your face is so cute." You chuckle, rubbing down his body with a hand, before settling on his spine. Grabbing it, you begin to pump up and down, causing him to moan.

"babe..! i-i'm too sensitive right now..c'mon.." he whined, "j-just get it over with, i-it's getting harder to hold back.."

You just continue to kiss his body, using your other free hand to rub in-between his pants, pressing into the area gently.

Sans let out another whine, "oh, god..just--p-please..? baby, please.." he pants.

"Not yet~"

At that, he growled a little.

"jeez, you're so mean. i-i might go wild if you keep this up.."

What he didn't expect was for you to flip yourselves over, putting him on top of you.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind that at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also up for a part two with more AU bros. Or sisters, idk
> 
> I may do a female reader version, too, we'll see
> 
> This was a lil weird to write, seeing as they used ectoparts that got turned into a vag thanks to the Energy, ehe..  
> Not saying I didn't enjoy it though


	53. Slimy Paintbrush (Ink!Sans x Slime!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink was simply minding his own business. Until his ink came to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno why but  
> I liked this idea for some reason
> 
> Honestly, you could see this as a more platonic relationship but it's up to you!

Ink hummed to himself cheerfully as he calmly watches the many, many doors float around the Doodle Sphere, simply relaxing a little.

Nothing too serious was going on today, and he hadn't run into Error or anything, so that was a good sign.

Of course, he had still fulfilled his job, checking in on all of the AUs as he usually did. Maybe saying hi to Dream and Create along the way back home.

Now he was just chillin for a bit, as he was unsure what else to do at the moment.

That is, until his paintbrush began to shake rather rapidly. Flinching, he stands up, blinking in confusion.

"What in the world?"

Watching the brush shake, he steps forward when it bounced a bit.

"Geez, what's wrong with this thing? Is it possessed..?" He picks it up, lightly patting the side, until the ink on top spills down like a small fountain.

Looking at the puddle, he squeaks when it rises up, in a rather intimidating form.

Taking a defensive stance, he examines it.

_'It's like jelly or something..what is this thing?'_

He didn't really have time to find out, as it suddenly swelled up into a bubble.

Ink stands straight, terribly confused about everything right now.

That confusion grew even more when it suddenly exploded and BOOM

now it looks like a girl.

"Wait..huh--hey!" He yelps as he is layed on in a gooey hug.

..

..

After about a few minutes of communication, Ink had finally learned what was going on.

You didn't just magically appear from the brush, no, no.

Turns out he had ventured into a farther off universe. That was inhabited by Monster Girls--Mamono, as you called them--and his brush just so happened to have absorbed you.

He dropped it and it fell onto you. Didn't help that, at the time, you were low on liquids, so you were much smaller than you'd usually be.

At least his inky vomit helped a bit, even if it wasn't pure liquid, it was moisture anyway.

Now you were just watching him draw your portrait, the ink still visibly floating in your body. Admittedly, it was gross.

"So, I guess I should probably find a way back to your world, huh?" He looks at you. You nod.

"Problem is, I don't really know how far it'll be to get there. It isn't in the circle of AUs, as far as I know. You okay with being here a while?"

You nod again. At least he was nice enough to you.

"Alright!" He gave you the beautifully finished portrait. You look at it, then up at him. He just smiled.

"Let's go find your home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually researched Ink and found out that he's apparently aromatic asexual
> 
> Huh
> 
> Well, it didn't stop Error x Ink from happening, so it probably won't stop us anyway, considering he's also very different from the Ink we use  
> But it's kinda interesting, I guess?
> 
> Also, Reader didn't really do much but  
> Fuck it  
> I wanted to write a quickie anyway XD


	54. ~Underfell! Papyrus x Harpy!Reader Part 2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been about six months since you had your daughter.
> 
> You couldn't be happier for your husband and this family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno why, but I wanted to do a short part two of the Underfell x Harpy shot  
> Just came to me  
> But it's not really a couple short so..???
> 
> Also, I've been wanting to do a Bara Sans shot but  
> I couldn't decide which smol(*COUGH*loli) type of Mamono to use
> 
> I originally thought like, a Jinn of The Jar or Hobgoblin, maybe even an Alice, but I dunno
> 
> Any suggestions, please tell me, I need assistance~

"Almost! C'mon, lemme get at least a small look at you!" Your daughter raced around the field, trying to catch some Kesaran-Pasaran who were floating nearby.

She had grown well, about to your thighs at least in height (which was probably about Papyrus' knees, if not a bit over them. He towered over you both, really.), with beautiful red eyes, short, but cute hair, as well as healthy, soft skin, feathers, and well developed half-skeletal legs. Let's not forget her rather sharp teeth.

Her flight was a bit of a different story, seeing as she was half skeleton, her wings also had bone that made up the tips of them. As a result, it was a bit hard to fly for long without the extra plumage, but she handled it rather well.

"She grew up really well, Papy." You smile as you watch her, sitting in his lap.

"HM. I GUESS SHE DID." He looks at you, then just looks off somewhere.

It was like it was just yesterday that she was just learning to walk. It hadn't been easy at first, what with Sans having to assist Papyrus while you were at work, but eventually things got better.

\--A few months back--

"SANS! THE BABY'S CRYING, WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?!" Papyrus panicked slightly as he held up the small bird child, who was sobbing. Possibly due to him yelling all the time.

"boss, i dunno, maybe be fucking quiet for once??"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU TELLING ME TO SHUT UP? USELESS ADVICE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD WITH KIDS OR SOMETHING?!"

Still crying.

"just--dammit! give her here." Sans held his hands out.

"WHY? YOU'LL PROBABLY JUST MAKE IT WORSE!!"

"boss, give me the damn kid!"

Papyrus looks at him, then the child, before growling and giving him the baby.

Sans sighed, before cradling her, shushing her quietly.

"hey, hey, calm down, kid. your dad's not angry, okay?" He pets her head.

"NOT AT HER." Papyrus looks away, crossing his arms.

Sans glanced at his brother, before rolling his eyes, "you really need to work on your parenting skills, boss."

"OH, FUCK OFF."

Your baby was still slightly crying, looking between the two brothers, eventually she settled on Papyrus.

Papyrus looks at her, ".. WHAT?"

She started cooing, trying to reach for him.

"well, that was quick." Sans chuckled a bit, "think she already misses ya, boss."

Papyrus looked a bit surprised, but then laughed triumphantly??

"O-OF COURSE! I'M HER FATHER, IT'S COMPLETELY NORMAL FOR HER TO WANT ME!"

"then take her." Sans held the baby up to Papyrus, who flinched and stared at her for a bit.

"..Ah!" She reached up and grabbed for him with her "fingers."

He blinked, before taking her, still slightly grumpy.

".. WHAT, DO YOU WANT ME TO SPIN WITH YOU OR SOMETHING?"

She blinked back, before smiling nd tapping his hands excitedly, giggling joyously.

Practically in the next three minutes, Papyrus was hugging and nuzzling her, baby talking with the silliest expression Sans has ever seen his brother wear.

"jeez, and i was starting to think you didn't really like her."

"SHUT UP! SHE'S MY OFFSPRING, OF COURSE I WOULD!" He laughed, holding the baby up with an arm, "SHE'LL BE A SEDUCTIVE YOUNG COMMANDER! LIKE ME AND HER MOTHER!" He 'nyah-hah-hah'd again, only to be surprised when a smaller voice was heard copying said laugh.

"OHMYGOD, SANS, DID YOU HEAR THAT?! SHE'S ALREADY CAUGHT ONTO THE LAUGH!" He squees a bit, "NYAH-HAH-HAH!"

"Nyah-hah-hah!" The child repeats cheerfully.

"ohh my fucking god." Sans sighed as the two repeatedly laughed like crazy.

\--Present day--

"Papa! Momma! I'm getting really hungry!"

You look up to see the little skele-harpy running to the two of you, and get up.

"Okay!" You look at Papyrus, "Guess we should get going, huh?"

He was broken out of those memories by your voice, looking at you.

"HUH? .. OH, YEAH, SURE." He stood.

"Are you okay?" You tilt your head, turning to him.

Papyrus flinches, "UH. WELL.." He cleared his invisible throat, blushing lightly.

"I, UH.. JUST..AM THANKFUL, ADMITTEDLY. FOR THIS FAMILY."

You listen, face heating up slightly as well.

"I'M.. NOT GOOD AT THIS SAPPY SHIT, BUT, I JUST.. THOUGHT I'D TELL YOU THAT, EVEN WHEN I'M ACTING LIKE A DICK, I..I LOVE YOU, OKAY?" He blushed more, looking at you.

Your face was warm by now, and you tackle him in a hug, sending the unsuspecting victim to his bum, as you were giggling happily.

"You're so corny."

"WHAT?! I'M NOT CORNY--" He was cut off by a kiss. But he did return it.

Breaking it, you gaze softly at him.

"I love you, too, Papy." You giggle, nuzzling his cheek.

Papyrus lit up more, but it would be fibbing to say he wasn't smiling at least a little bit.

Then you both were joined in the hug by a smaller body.

"Are we ready to go home now?" Your daughter looks up at you two with bright red eyes.

You both look at each other, then smile, looking at her and nodding.

"Yeah."

"LET'S GO."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, affectionate bundle of Edge Papa
> 
> 'f you're wondering why I never mention the kid's names, 's cuz I like to leave it up to your imaginations what their names are
> 
> So you can just imagine that their name is whatever you want  
> For me, personally, I'd probably have named her Ruby, due to the fact she'd probably inherit red eyes and magic like her papa. But anyway
> 
> Hope you liked it~


	55. You're The Oni One For Me (Swapfell! Papyrus x Red Oni!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus meets a new companion at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno why, but I like the idea of these two meeting at a bar or something lel
> 
> I guess I could probably hold a vote for the smol companion of Bara-Sansy
> 
> SO, if you guys don't have any other ideas, just look on the wiki and vote:  
> Bara x Alice  
> Jinn, or Hobgoblin

Papyrus sighed as he was on his second glass of golden ale.

This was a rather nice bar, albeit not as good as Muffet's parlor, it had pretty good food and real good beer.

Often he came here to relax if his brother was being too big of a brat for him to handle. Besides, it was closer to his house than Muffet's. He'd have to mention that to her later.

Papyrus was brought out of his thinking by someone plopping down on the stool besides him. Looking to the side, he sees a red-skinned woman sitting next to him.

Actually, scratch that, she was definitely taller than a regular human girl. And she had horns.

"..oh, she's an oni." He says to no one in particular.

..

You blink at the slightly drunk skeleton, who was indeed sitting next to you.

..then start laughing.

"Oh, wow! I just got here, and I'm already having a good time." You pat him on the back a bit roughly, causing him to kinda grunt in surprise, but he didn't seem to mind.

"oh, that's good, i guess. glad i was entertaining to you." He chuckled a bit, wiping off his mouth from the drink.

"Hehe. You're kinda cute. I'm Y/N, nice to meet you." You held out your hand.

"papyrus. nice to meet you too." Papyrus grabbed your hand, then just kinda sputtered when you shook half his body with the handshake.

"Anyway, whaddya here for? I come here to let off steam from working all day." You snap to get the bartender's attention, the devil monster looking at you, before nodding and going to get you your usual, sake.

"same, though, mine isn't really from work, it's from my damn brother." Papyrus groaned, finishing up his drink.

"Woah, hey, I have sibling troubles, too." You roll your eyes, propping yourself up with an elbow.

"While me and her have similar drinking tastes, she can be so stuck-up when she's sober! Like, geez, woman! Live a little other than giving lectures." You sigh in annoyance.

"i feel you. my brother, i love him and all, but he's just so damn  _whiny.._ " he rubbed down his face with a hand.

"he's also fuckin bossy, too. like, c'mon. do you really expect me to listen to you  _all the_   _time?_ " Papyrus slid his cup to the bartender once they returned with your sake, they went to refill his cup.

"Too damn relatable. Really." You sigh, drinking half of the cup in a gulp.

..

..

It was about your eighth and seventh drinks, and you and Papyrus were absolutely tipsy, giggling drunkenly as you wrapped your arms around each other's shoulders.

"Sooo, like..how do you even drink? You have no tongue do youuu..?" You drank from the huge bottle you'd bribed the tender into giving you.

"actually, iiiiii doooo, it's just magical~" he waggled his fingers as you both laugh stupidly.

"Jeez, I shure would..would love to see it innn actionnn~" you giggle, leaning down towards him.

His already flushed face grew even darker.

"i mean...we could make out orrr something.." he chuckled softly, hiccuping a little.

At that, you lift his face up and give him a slightly sloppy kiss.

Papyrus yelped a little, but just kissed back, feeling your tongue luck against his own. It felt tingly. And slimy.

But as quickly as it started, it ended, leaving him whining a bit.

"that wasn't making ouut.."

You laugh, licking your lips a little, "I knoow, I'm not going to do it heeeere, or else I'll end up giving you a blooowjob." You drank more sake as he took a chug from his ale.

"fiiiine." He sighed.

You patted him on the back, "D'aw, you'll be fiine. We'll have a night out tonight, kaaaay?"

"really..?" He looked at you hopefully.

You nod happily. Papyrus cheered a bit as you both got up, the bartender looking a bit sick of your shit.

"Put it on the taab, tendy. Kay, thanksss." You lug the huge sake bottle out with you, roping an arm around his waist.

"byee~"

                                  --epilogue--

Sans and your sister watched from the restaurant door across the street, as you both stumbled and tripped over each other like idiots.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY EVEN DOING?"

"Who knows? Let's just enjoy our time together, honey." She linked an arm around his, despite him being much shorter.

Sans nodded, "ABSOLUTELY."

They walked inside.

Anyone who knew you four could definitely see the difference between the pairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note  
> I was listening to Dabering from Mogeko Castle  
> It fit the fucking end part I swear
> 
> Anyway  
> If you guys want a Blue Oni spin-off of Raspberry and yourself, I'd be happy to oblige lol
> 
> I was originally going to add another reader in, but ultimately decided against it, lel


	56. Romantic and Amorous (Swapfell!Sans x Blue Oni!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend time with your boyfriend while your sister is out for tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I dunno why but I kinda like the thought of Raspberry being a gentleman to his partner but an asshole if
> 
> A. It's not them  
> B. It's his brother  
> C. If they're a bitch themselves
> 
> I dunno, gentlemanly Raspberry is kind of a hot thought  
> Don't let me rhyme or I'll waste time

You knock on the door of Sans' house, all ready to spend time with your partner.

You had even abandoned the traditional Oni clothing in favor of a more city-friendly style choice, a simple magenta dress with a black jacket and boots to match.

Of course, you still wore it, no way you'd abandon your culture just to impress, but it was more appropriate in your eyes to wear normal clothing outside of home.

You waited outside the door, looking around the streets of the city as cars passed by. Some of them may have been speeding but you would leave that up to the authorities.

Then you heard the door knob turning, and, expecting Sans, instead you were bumped into by Papyrus. You both stumbled back, you yourself hanging onto the rail as to not fall down the porch stairs.

"Papyrus??" You look at him, a bit surprised 

"what?" He turned a bit sharply, calming down once he saw it was you.

"oh. Y/N. sorry, i'm just.." he sighed a bit, rubbing his face a bit tiredly.

You were about to voice your growing concern, until he held up a hand to quiet you.

"sans is waiting inside." He then got out a cig, lighting it, before going down the stairs and towards the sidewalk. You blinked and he was across the street, turning a corner, then he was gone.

What happened?

You hum a bit in confusion, before turning to the door once more. Knocking on it, you heard a grumpy 'COME IN.' before entering.

"Sans?" You looked around the living room, finding your grumpy skeleton on the couch, glaring at the TV in annoyance.

"HOW DO PEOPLE EVEN FIND THIS ENTERTAINING?! IT'S JUST FUCKING ANNOYING." He growled.

Entering, you look at the TV as well.

It was on Soul Eater, which was surprising to you.

"Sans, isn't that one of your favorite shows..?"

"NOT RIGHT NOW, IT ISN'T!" Sans turns the TV off, crossing his arms and slouching back, pouting.

You sigh, sitting next to him.

"Alright, what happened?"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" He was suddenly a bit nervous.

"Obviously something happened, Papyrus practically made a run for it away from this place. Not to mention that you're pretty upset to the point you bashed on your favorite anime of all time. I'm just trying to help but I need to know what's wrong first."

Sans stared at you, before he just turned and leaned into you, letting out a big groan before hugging you.

You blink, but hug him back, gently patting his head, "There, there. I'm here now."

..

..

Ah, so that's what happened.

He and Papyrus had a fight.

Apparently Papyrus was going to go on a date or something? With a girl whose name wasn't mentioned, Sans just kept saying "she".

But apparently Sans wanted Papyrus to be like a butler or something of sorts while you two hung out, so he told him to cancel the date.

Papyrus apparently (very reluctantly, you bet) did call her, then came back upset because she said she was busy tonight anyway. The catch was, apparently Papyrus got mad because this was the  _third time_ he had cancelled a date just for his brother.

The girl must've grown tired of it, because, according to the story, Papyrus told him that she had just said that she admittedly lost interest in him. That he kept skipping planned dates for seemingly no real reason (that she knew of) and she was getting tired of it.

Then the rest of the argument ensued until you arrived.

You had sibling troubles, as well, but they were just arguments and slight jealousy. Your little sister was much more rebellious and wild than you were. When you two were drunk, you got along much better, seeing as all Oni act the same when drunk. Your family trouble wasn't nearly as bad as Sans'.

"I see. Well, to be fair, what you did wasn't really that good on your part."

"GEE, YOU DON'T SAY."

Ignoring that, you sigh.

"Why'd you even do that in the first place?"

He froze, and you swore you saw a raspberry blush creeping onto his face.

"OH. THAT. WELL, YOU SEE.....UM." He chuckled nervously, scratching a cheek as he looked away.

You tilt your head, ".. Yes?"

"ER. YOU SEE, I.. DIDN'T DO IT JUST TO BE A DICK, AS OUT OF CHARACTER AS IT SOUNDS FOR SOMEONE AS HEINOUS AS MYSELF." He tried laughing proudly at that last remark, but it still sounded embarrassed.

"I ASKED IF HE'D STAY BECAUSE.." Sans paused, looking at you, face lit up a raspberry red, before sighing.

"BECAUSE I JUST WANTED THE DATE TO BE PERFECT, OKAY??" He crossed his arms, looking down.

You blush a little bit at that. So he wasn't trying to be a total bully this time, huh?

You smile, pulling him into a hug from behind, causing him to flinch and squeak a bit.

"Sans, that's unusually sweet of you." You nuzzle him.

He stuttered out, before clearing his throat and laughing, "O-OF COURSE IT IS! YOU'RE VERY LUCKY, BEING THE CENTER OF MY AFFECTION!"

"Though, it doesn't justify ruining your brothers own date night."

"OH... WELL, FUCK ME, THEN. HE'S ALREADY GONE, THE HELL DO I DO ABOUT IT?" He looks at you.

"Well, we'll go ahead and have our date, then when he gets home, maybe you could, I dunno..apologize."

"WHAT??" He looks at you, seemingly surprised, "BUT--"

You kiss his cheek.

"Please?"

He blushed a ton more, grumbling and looking away, "FINE."

You give him small kisses along his neck, causing him to shudder a little.

"Thank you, honey." You chuckle, deciding to pull him back onto the couch, continuing to kiss his neck and face.

Sans shivered a bit, "H-HEY, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING OTHER THINGS. I-I DIDN'T EXPECT TO GET SEXUAL ALREADY.." he moaned a bit when you sucked on his neck.

"So? Can't I reward you for deciding to apologize?" You rub down his body, lightly stroking his thighbone, then moving to his hips, rubbing along the edge of his pelvis.

Sans whimpered, covering his mouth a bit when he moaned.

You chuckle, then it turns a bit nervous when he looks down at you, glaring a bit.

"Er, did I do a bit much..?" You laugh nervously, until he gets up, getting between your legs, he pulls you down by the dress, causing you to squeak.

"DON'T THINK I'LL LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT." He smirked deviously, getting on top of you.

You flush a bit as he begins to lick your cheek, moving to your neck and licking around in circles, causing you to shiver.

All the while, he lightly gropes you, his fangs grazing over your skin.

Then he began to prod at your neck with them, causing you to squeak and squirm a bit. "N-Not there, Sans. Y-You know my neck is sensitive, too.."

"ALL THE MORE REASON TO DO IT." He chuckled lowly, gently biting into your neck. You whimper, gripping onto his shirt as he licked the slight bite marks, his hands now rubbing your hips and slightly groping your ass.

"S-Sans, okay. I-I'm sorry, but we should probably s-stop so we can have an actual date.."

Sans sighed in exaggerated disappointment, "FIIINE." He stands, "BUT WHEN IT'S OVER, I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU LATER." He licked his teeth in emphasis.

You nod, sitting up, rubbing the spot he had bitten. It was still sensitive.

"ANYWAY. SHALL WE, MADAM?" He held out a hand. You looked at him, smiling and taking it.

"We shall."

                                --epilogue--

You and Sans were on your way to the restaurant a friend had told you about, until you both heard loud singing from across the street.

Looking across, you see Papyrus and none other than your sister!

They looked terribly drunk and were singing a VERY off-key version of ' _Survivor.'_

_"I'M A SURVIVOR!_

_I'M NOT GON' GIVE UP_

_I'M NOT GON' STOP_

_I'M GON' WORK HARDER!"_

And so on.

You both blink simultaneously.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE TWO DOING?"

You shrug, "Let's just enjoy our night out alone." You hug his arm.

"INDEED."

You both walk inside.

..

..

"That was a bit concerning, though."

"YES, WE'LL HAVE TO TALK TO THEM ABOUT THAT LATER."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought of something amusing, like  
> What if (nowadays), the Swapfell skells were dating Mons from the Oni Family?
> 
> Raspberry has a Blue Oni  
> Puppy has a Red Oni  
> And Gaster has an Ogre?
> 
> I dunno why but that amused me a bit lel
> 
> Also, you could imagine the girl Papyrus originally liked was a fem!grown-up(Swapfell)Chara, if you ship that (I personally don't ship any Frisks or Charas with the Skelebros but to each their own)
> 
> but you could also see it as your human self or an OC or something, I dunno.
> 
> As for the smol poll  
> Hobgoblin is winning by two
> 
> Votes are still open~ once the girl gets about five to ten votes, I'll make the chapter  
> (Refer to Chapter 55 for details)
> 
> Choices remain:  
> Hobgoblin  
> Jinn Of the Jar  
> Alice
> 
> Thanks for the vote and the read!


	57. Jealousy (Dormouse x Sans ~Part 3~)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is getting hit on by a few Mamono.  
> You don't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Please refer to Chapter 55 for the small event I'm holding rn~
> 
> I got a request for none other than Dormouse x Classic again hehe  
> From DattaLiterateBee  
> Honestly, I think I'll have to change the title, these aren't completely one-shots tbh lel
> 
> Aaanyway, enjoy~

You and Sans were currently on a date. Nothing fancy, though, you just went to the park together.

Not by car, but by shortcut, mostly because you kept nearly falling asleep while you walked, and he didn't really want you to fall onto your face (despite knowing that Dormice could function like they were awake regardless of whether they were asleep or not).

So now you both were currently sitting on a bench, Sans was watching the clouds float slowly across the sky, while you were taking a nap, leaning on his shoulder.

That is, until your ears picked up the sound of people approaching. Sitting up and sleepily rubbing your eyes, you look at them drowsily. Sans looked at you, til he saw them, too, looking at them.

There were only two, a Witch and a black-furred Werecat. They seemed to be good enough friends. It didn't really surprise you, though, a witch and a black cat are like the pair to end most monster stereotypes.

Sans seemed to snicker at this, trying not to laugh at how cliche this encounter was.

You look at him, "Why's it so funny..?"

"babe, don't you see the masterpieces in front of you?" He laughed a bit more, until he heard them clear their throats.

"Are we amusing to you or something?" The Witch pouted and crossed her arms at him.

"uhhh. no..?" He chuckled a bit awkwardly.

The Werecat looks at him, "Really now? Then what exactly was so funny?" She taps her foot slash paw, against the ground.

"um.." he looks away a bit nervously.

"Hey..Stop that, it's..it's fine if he laughs at..at an overused cliche.." you snored a bit.

"Cliche?" The Witch tilted her head.

"Overused?" Werecat did the same.

"....." Sans burst out laughing, "they--holyyy..i'm sorry but, i love this too much." He snickered.

The two would've been grumpy, but the moment he started laughing, they both stared.

His laugh was so cute.

"Y'know, when you're not exactly picking out certain details, you're kinda cute." The Werecat sat in between you both, causing you to flinch awake and Sans to flinch in surprise.

"wait what."

The Witch goes over and leans on the other side of the bench, "I guess so. Would you make a good big brother, I wonder?"

"uhh. i already have a little bro, though." He chuckled nervously, blushing a bit when she hugged his arm slightly.

"I don't mean in the related way." She smiled a bit perversely. He gulped, then made a small surprised sound when the Werecat hugs his other arm.

"Maybe you could share with me? It'd be nice to have a change from the usual human male~" she giggled.

"uh, well.." he looked at them shyly, looking down, unsure how to deal with them, exactly. He'd never been hit on by other Mamono. Usually they were respectful enough, y'know,  _not_ to hit on a taken male unless he was married to a Dryad, Bicorn, or Nuraihyon.

Eyebrows scrunching up in annoyance, you turn to them, opening your eyes more than just a half-lid for once.

"Hey, you two. I'm..over here, still.." your voice had as much edge as it could, what with you sounding sleepy naturally.

"What?" They look at you simultaneously.

"You can't date him...he's my boyfriend, anyway." You point at him, causing Sans to blink.

"Eh? Who says we can't? You're just a Dormouse, y'know." The Witch hugged his arm closer.

"What do you apparently have that we don't?" The Werecat raised a brow.

You stare at them, before raising a hand. They flinch back a bit, probably thinking you were going to hit them or something, until you pointed to your chest.

"..he doesn't like those kinds of breasts."

All three of them blink.

..

"What?" The girls said.

"He likes the look of boobs that aren't big and floppy, but are like little lumps of jello, not flabs."

The Werecat squeaked and hid her breasts, glaring at you, "Well, I never..!"

"But I'm small, so he'd like mine!" The Witch laughed triumphantly.

"Not exactly."

She stopped, "Huh?"

You felt your own chest, Sans at this point had no idea what was going on.

"He doesn't like total cutting boards either. They have to have the right mixture of both jiggly but not too humongous. I'm right in between C cup and B cup, I'm basically everything he likes in boobs." You state bluntly.

The Witch whines, "I'm not a cutting board!" She summons her broom out, "C'mon, kitty, we're leaving. I can't stand this Dormouse."

"Me, neither." The Werecat got on, as the Witch did as well, flying off.

You and Sans watch them go.

".. y'know, it's not really about the breasts but whatever." He shrugged, looking at you when you lean into him, holding his sleeve a bit tightly.

"geez, hon, what was that all about?"

You didn't answer, but Sans could tell that you were still awake.

"..were you jealous?"

You nod, looking up at him with glistening eyes.

"I'm sorry for being so mean..but..I was afraid I'd lose you to more..attractive Monster Girls. I already feel extremely lonely when you're at work, I think I'd probably go into depression if you left me for good.." you sniffle, then flinch when you feel a "kiss" on your forehead.

Looking at Sans, he was smiling lovingly at you.

"you done so i can talk now?"

You nod, and he turns and hugs you closely.

"honey, i'd never leave you just because you're a dormouse. or because you're 'not as attractive as them.' i love you because, well..you're cute as hell, you like to chill out without expecting the impossible from me and stuff. like, really, i probably wouldn't have chosen you if you expected me to do everything all the time. you know how i am."

You nod, "I'm like that, too.."

Sans chuckled, "we're mutually lazy." He paused, "point being."

He looks you in the eyes, you swore his pinpricks were tiny hearts.

"i love you for being you, as romantically cliche as it is. alright?" He nuzzles you. You smile softly and nod.

"good.  _cheese_ babe, i'd never let you down. after all, you make me feel better about  _mice_ lf."

You giggle, feeling sleepy once more.

"I'm glad..I feel the same.." you lean slowly onto him, "I..love you, Sans."

He smiles as you fall asleep, picking you up, he walked behind a tree, shortcutting you both to bed, taking his jacket off, he lays next to you.

"night, Y/N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So
> 
> My phone is dying  
> But I'm on spring break now yaaaay


	58. Pranks (Fantasytale!Sans x Sylph!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your "covenanter" have a bit of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Refer to Chapter 55 for the current event~ (but if you already voted/don't want to, just continue on ^^')
> 
> So, I wanted to do Fantasytale or something for a while, but I didn't know exactly which Mamono to use, an Elemental or a Familiar or a Witch.
> 
> So I finally chose~  
> If you're wondering why I didn't pick an Ignis or something, it's because, out of the choices listed above, a Sylph seemed to be most likely to pull pranks with him cuz he's a lazy prankster in that AU, I believe
> 
> Familiar was a close contender though.

You and Sans snicker as you hide behind a tree, watching Mettaton as he scooted closer to Papyrus on a bench. The latter seemed completely oblivious to his presence.

"Hey, Papy, dear~?" Mettaton spoke.

"hurry, hurry, now!" Sans laughed quietly as you nod, summoning a huge gust of wind targeted at Mettaton.

Right as Papyrus turned to the robot, the wind struck, causing Mettaton to yelp in surprise as he flailed a bit due to the huge gust.

"YE--METTATON..?"

The robot's hair had been badly messed up. To the point it kinda looked like a small, black shrub on his head.

Mettaton huffed, blowing some of the hair away, "..nevermind."

Papyrus was going to ask if he was okay, until Frisk ran over, excitedly tugging the skeleton's arm.

"UM. OKAY, THEN!" He nodded, standing up and following the curious child happily.

You and Sans bursted out laughing once Papyrus was out of earshot.

Mettaton glared in you two's direction, "Why, you little--" he sputtered when you suddenly lunged up, used his face like a spring, hopping back up into the air before landing somewhere else. Sans had teleported away, presumably where you went.

Growling, the now grumpy robot got up and stomped off, passing a confused Napstablook.

                                           ------

Alphys was writing something down, along with her new assistant, a Golem.

You and Sans peek through the open window, snickering to yourselves.

Blowing in a small breeze, you knock some papers off of the desk.

Alphys gasps softly, but leans down to get it, her Golem helping out. Once making sure they were occupied, Sans summons a few bones. A few of them build a small carrier, while one pushes her cups of tea and juice into it.

The carrier quickly levitates back to you and Sans, and as Alphys sighs and rises, she went to get a drink.

..only to blink in surprise when there was no cup.

You and Sans give cheers, before chugging the cups and putting them down, peeking back inside.

"H-Hold on, I'll go g-get some more drinks. That's so weird.." Alphys shuffled to the kitchen, while the Golem just stood there, eventually going to look at a potted plant.

You blow the plant over to occupy her more. The Golem blinks, before bending over to pick it up.

Sans repeats the carrier trick, this time getting the plate of the two grilled cheese sandwiches.

Once Alphys came back in, she 'eeeeeh'd in surprise at the missing food.

You and Sans high-five, about to dig in, until you hear someone above you:

"And just what are you two doing?"

Looking up, the Golem was right there, giving you both a cold stare.

The two of you freeze, nervously laughing, before quickly dropping the sandwiches and racing off. Alphys, who didn't know you two were even there, was just watching in confusion.

                                              ------

Undyne was training, specifically, accuracy regarding her spears.

Summoning three spears, she aims, firing all three at a target. Two out of three hit. But she seemed satisfied enough, as she fistpumped the air in victory.

Doing it again, this time with five spears, she only missed two, the other three hit.

Watching this, you and Sans give each other mischevious smiles.

Once she switched targets to a hanging one she aimed again after swinging it a bit.

Once she fired, you blew a gust at the target, causing the three projectiles to hit the tree behind the target.

Undyne blinked, but shrugged it off as windy weather. Switching to a regular target, she summoned seven spears, firing them all consecutively.

Sans summoned seven bones and threw them at the spears quick enough that Undyne didn't even know what just happened.

Growling a bit, she decided to try and charge with it. Backing up, she readied a larger spear.

"NGAHH!" She charged at the target, but once there, she was frozen, and the spear was blown out of her grasp.

"GAH! DAMMIT!" She growled and stumbled, shaking off whatever kept her in place.

"What the hell is going on--"

Undyne blinked when she heard laughing. Looking into the bushes.

You and Sans looked at her, before smirking mischievously as you grabbed him up, floating into the air, carrying yourself along your own currents.

Undyne growled, running after you two angrily, "Dammit! You guys are jerks!"

"Ahh, we know." You hug Sans close as you flew.

"we can't help it. it's our nature." He smiled innocently.

                                             ------

Resting on a hill, you both watched regular birds and Kesaran-Pesaran flying through the sky.

Leaning on his shoulder, you hold his hand. Sans smiled at you, gripping yours lovingly.

"That was fun."

"yeah, but i bet tori's gonna make us apologize." He scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously at the thought of angry Toriel.

"It was worth it. I love spending time with you~" you push him down, causing him to blush slightly as you sit on him, eventually laying down on top of him and giving him a sweet kiss on the teeth.

"I love you~" you nuzzle in-between his eyes in lieu of an Eskimo kiss.

"heh. love you too." He pets you gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, again, this would've been platonic, if not for the last moment lel
> 
> Sylphs are cute, but I dunno if I could handle one personally ^^'  
> I'd prefer an Undine or Gnome myself


	59. Play Me a Song (Dancetale! Papyrus x Gandharva!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking for his brother, Papyrus stumbled upon a small oceanside town. As well as a magnificent guitar player and her small crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Dancetale!  
> These babies need love
> 
> I was going to mention the poll again but fuck it, I don't want to annoy people unintentionally ^^'
> 
> Anyway  
> I've been writing a lot of Harpy stuff lately. Gandharvas are really pretty, and they play guitar and stuff so I thought it'd fit well given that Papyrus does tango/salsa dancing and stuff in Dancetale.

Papyrus sighed as he looked around the desert-y town. In reality, it was an oceanside town, much like a tropical island except on normal land and not an island in the middle of the ocean.

His brother had traveled off somewhere, and so Papyrus made a small search party to look for him before it got late. After all, the surface was relatively new to them, it was perfectly possible for Sans to get lost if he was away from familiar locations.

Frisk had left to look in the Monster village near their town, while Undyne and Alphys went to look in the forest. And Papyrus, of course, went to look in the town farther away, near the ocean.

As he walked deeper into the town, he began to hear music playing. Curious, he goes further ahead, soon coming to a crowd of people. They were all dancing and cheering to someone.

"WHAT..?" Papyrus blinks, making his way to the center of the crowd and looking around.

The werewolf man from Snowdin was holding two children up on his arms, dancing and swinging them around while another wolf (presumably their mother) was cheerfully clapping along.

Looking around more, he sees a crab girl--Cancer, was it?-- swaying to the side while clacking her claws to the beat, while ACTUAL crab-like monsters swarmed near her feet, smiling and clicking their claws as well.

Looking to the center, he sees a lanky, dark gray demon-horned monster (with a cool scarf) playing some bongos, a bunny-like monster with a long fluffy tail and cute sundress playing a tambourine, a Lamia with a pretty headband playing the flute, and in the center

was a beautiful Harpy woman.

Her wings shone a beautiful gold as she cheerfully sat on a rock, playing the guitar with surprising prowess with just the two fingers she had. Despite her outfit being rather revealing, he found her beautiful.

"WOW.." He looks at a cyclops monster, "WHO IS SHE?"

The one-eyed resident looked at him, "Oh, her? She's Y/N, the local Gandharva. She plays a ton of street shows during the week. Isn't she good?" He smiled as he watched Y/N again, tapping a foot to the beat.

Papyrus watched in awe. Yeah, she was.

..

..

You smile and wave as you finished the song, the townsfolk that had gathered around you applauding.

Your little band also stopped to wave as the crowd disbanded, still praising or humming the tune you just played.

"You guys did so well!" You jump down from the rock.

"I haven't had this much fun playing tambourine since I was little!" Cinnamon stretched, her bunny ears twitch as her fox-like tail swished.

"It's been a while since I could play bongos so well. I guess your music has that effect." Sylvester, the demon-like one, stood, slinging his bongos under his arms, his single eye opening as he stared at you.

"Ah, no, I think you guys just needed a chance to express yourselves. I'm glad you decided to do these performances with me." You smile as Kiona, the Lamia blushed.

"It's still kinda embarrassing to be around so many people."

"Yet you're perfectly fine with PDA outside of the house." Sylvester gave her a smirk as the Lamia shushed him, leaving you and Cinnamon to laugh.

That is, until you guy's after-show talk was interrupted by someone clearing his throat.

Looking behind yourselves, you see a skeleton wearing..a salsa outfit? meekly approaching you.

"UM.."

You take the initiative, smiling kindly, "Yes?"

He blushed a light orange somehow, smiling shyly at you. "Y-YOU WERE ALL PRETTY GOOD AT THAT.. PLAYING THE SONG, I MEAN."

"Oh, well, thank you." You chuckle as he blushed more.

"ER, IF IT'D BE OKAY WITH YOU, MAYBE.. MAYBE YOU ALL COULD PLAY SOMETHING TO ACCOMPANY MY DANCE?"

You all blink.

"Huh?" Kiona held her flute close.

"Really?? Wow, our first personal request!" Cinnamon hopped excitedly.

"I'd be fine with it if you are, guys." Sylvester looks at you.

"Sure! I wouldn't mind." You nod.

The skeleton's eyesockets sparkle somehow as he cheerfully clapped, "REALLY? I FEEL HONORED TO HAVE MUSIC PROVIDED BY SUCH A GOOD PLAYER!" He gasped, "OH, I'M PAPYRUS, BY THE WAY!"

"Cinnamon!"

"..Sylvester."

"Kiona."

"And I'm Y/N." you smile at him, "Nice to meet you, Papyrus."

..

..

Going with Papyrus' request, you all played an energetic dance song, as Papyrus surprisingly matched the beat and speed, as well as melding the dance together with it.

You felt awed as you watched him dance, hips swaying to the guitar, while his legs tapped to the beat of the tambourine and bongos, while his arms swayed with the flute. As weird as it sounds, it worked surprisingly well.

A small crowd had once again gathered, watching the skeleton in amazement. You found it adorable how a few human and monster children attempted to follow his dancing.

After the song finished, in true saucy fashion, he finished with a sexy pose as the audience applauded.

You all took a bow as the townsfolk came up to compliment you all, before eventually settling down and returning to their business.

"Wow, you're pretty good at dancing!" You go to Papyrus, putting a wing on his shoulder, causing him to squeak.

"I WAS JUST FOLLOWING YOUR MUSIC, NYEH-HEH.." He smiled bashfully.

"Still. That was pretty freaking awesome." You grin, feeling your face heat up a bit.

"THANKS, Y'KNOW, I THINK MY BROTHER WOULD LOVE TO DANCE WITH US, TOO--" His eyesockets suddenly widen like actual eyes as he lets out a cry of realization.

"AAAAAAAH, I TOTALLY FORGOT I WAS LOOKING FOR SANS!"

"Sans? Is he the other skeleton that was dancing with an Apsara near the forest opening?" Cinnamon blinks, pointing farther away.

Papyrus paused, running in that direction, when a familiar blue hoodie was seen with a taller, water-dressed girl next to it.

"OH...I GUESS I FOUND HIM." He made his way back to your group, texting the others to inform them that Sans was okay.

"Well, if that's settled, I have a question for you, Paps." You put an arm around his shoulder, causing the now flustered skeleton to look at you.

"Y-YES?"

"How would you like to come visit us and perform? I bet you the townsfolk would love to watch a dancer while listening!" You smile as he beams.

"REALLY? THEY'D LIKE ME?"

"Totally! If the gang and I like you, they probably will, too." You blush a bit, smiling encouragingly.

"GUESS SO...HM. ALRIGHT!" He nods, smiling confidently.

"Good!" You turn to the others, "Howzabout we go get a bite to eat to celebrate?" You pull Papyrus along as you go to the small restaurant in town.

"Mm, steak~" Kiona follows.

Cinnamon walks with Sylvester, the latter watching you and Papyrus intently as you affectionately noogie the skeleton, causing him to whine.

"Guess you have a rival now, huh?" Cinnamon nudges the tall monster with an elbow, laughing when he pushes her away, a grayish blue blush on his face as he averted his eye.

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll make a Sylvester x Gandharva one day, who knows. If enough people like him I'll consider it lel
> 
> Anyway, I love Gandharvas. Besides Jubjubs and classic Harpy, I think they're definitely a favorite among the Harpy family
> 
> Aaaand new chapter, byeee


	60. Ya Nerd (Cybertale!Frisk x Thunderbird!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk loves you, but..  
> you really got to stop that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Sakurashark!
> 
> So, I apologize if Frisk is a little OOC (?)  
> There's a few versions of Cybertale but I'm going with the scientist Frisky-bits instead of the lil Tron Frisky-bits.
> 
> Anyway  
> Frisk is a teenager in this, as well as a male, since I thought it'd be nice to give Frisk a bit more male representations to 'em. Chara is also sorta in this and they'll be male as well.

Frisk and Chara were working away, creating new prototypes for different inventions as well as just enjoying each other's company.

That is, til the peacefulness was broken by you suddenly zooming in, causing Frisk to be spun around as you hugged him.

"Friiiiisk! Stop being a busy nerd and come back with meeee~" you nuzzle him.

The brunette stutters, his cheeks a light red as he pulls you off, holding you up (as you were smaller than he is).

"Y/N, I can't right now. Me and Chara are in the middle of work.." he puts you down, "Now, please, I'd rather you just wait for me at home.."

This causes you to pout and begin frantically pounding his chest with your wings.

"Frisk, lemme stayyy!" You whine and beg, as Frisk sighs a bit, rubbing the back of his head.

"Frisk, it's fine." Chara spoke up, pushing his glasses up.

"You sure?" Frisk glances at his co-worker/co-scientist.

Chara nodded, "It's no problem. She just wants to be around you, I doubt she'll cause much trouble." He smiled.

Frisk looks at you, you stared back at him with a hopeful look, having listened in on the conversation.

"Well, if you don't mind..guess I'll let her stay." Frisk smiled as you jumped up, wrapping your legs around his waist and hugging him.

"Really?! Thank you, thank you, thank you~"

"Don't thank me, thank Chara." Frisk chuckles shyly, patting your back.

Chara just nodded, "Now, put her down so we can get back to work."

..

..

..

Well, you caused more havoc than Chara honestly expected.

Just three minutes after him and Frisk got back to work, you were off.

First you flew to the shelves and shuffled through the papers and books, knocking some of them over, curiously opening a few, before dropping them as well.

Frisk was nervously catching them, asking you to stop while Chara picked up the scattered papers. You did stop..then tackled Frisk down in a hug.

After that small ordeal, the two men went back to work.

..

Then you began to fly around the lab, curiously prodding and bonking some of the gadgets and gizmos in the room.

Frisk, again, went to stop you, nervously moving the things aside as you just giggled joyously, clearly having fun doing all this as Chara eventually caught you from behind.

You squeak and squirm a bit as he gave you to your boyfriend.

"Okay, I guess you could take the rest of the day off."

Frisk sighed, apologizing as he gathered his stuff, carrying you out of the building on his shoulder. You didn't mind, though, cheerfully waving to Chara.

The older male shook his head, chuckling as he watched the two of you leaving.

..

..

"Geez, what was all that about??" Frisk looks at you. You were now riding on his back, nuzzling his shoulder affectionately.

"I'm sorry. I just got bored while you guys were working!" You giggle innocently.

Frisk sighs, "Maybe you should've brought your games or something.."

"But I like paying attention to youu~" you nuzzle his neck.

He blushed, clearing his throat, "But still! We were so close to a breakthrough. We're working on a weapon for Sans, but we dunno how to get it to channel magic into itself, so we were working on a device that could absorb the magic in his body and--"

You cut him off by turning his head to give him a kiss. His eyes open wide as he squeaked through the kiss, staring at you in slight surprise as you just grinned at him.

"Ya big nerd."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  Uh  
> I don't know what to say.
> 
> ..  
> Uhhhhhh  
> Refer to Chapter 55 cus I literally have no other comments oops.


	61. Boring (Gaster x Ignis!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you agreed to help the Doctor with an experiment, your expectations kinda rose up too high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wasn't going to write, then I thought: "well, shit, maybe I should? Two chapters I've drafted aren't even halfway done, and I don't want them to think I'm dead."
> 
> So you get a shortie! Hooray???
> 
> Slightly sexual/suggestive (?) stuffs  
> Mostly just mentions, not really sure if it requires a warning seeing as this fic is rated explicit but meh

You groan as you use your fire to light up some of the viles, watching some of them change colors slightly.

Gaster, meanwhile, was writing down reports with a pair of two floating, disembodied hands as he added more colored liquids to the different viles.

What were you doing, you might ask?

Helping him study Spirit and Magic Energy, as well as Demonic Energy somewhat.

He had been very intrigued by the three substances, it seemed, testing to see if Demonic Energy could become Spirit Energy, and how it affected Magic Energy. Or how strong one was compared to the other, it was simple but you found it a bit tedious.

But he was your covenanter, so..

he's the boss man.

"Y'know, Doctor, when you said you needed help with something a bit 'hard to explain', I didn't expect that you would have me lighting up bottles of sperm and such.." you groan once more.

" **I thought I made it quite obvious what we were going to be doing today. Don't act like a child, please.** " He replied, observing each bottle carefully. You don't know how he managed to obtain that many samples. Mamono must take pride in showing how much cum they can get from a willing husband..

You love him and all, but..Doctor Gaster could be so weird..

" **I'll be right back. I need to get something.** " Speaking of the Doctor, he set the checklist down, before standing and exiting the room for a bit.

You stopped, simply laying your head on the desk.

"Uuuuugh.. I got dragged into a lab against my will to do experiments. I don't care if I'm acting immature, this frickin sucks.." you look up, laying your head on your folded arms.

"Though, I don't know what would make this more interesting for myself.."

You pause.

".."

..

..

" **Y/N? I'm back--** " Gaster froze and nearly dropped what he was holding when he saw you

basically orgasming without any prompt whatsoever.

You were giggling rather lewdly, as a bright red blush was on your face, your fire was raging brightly against and around your body, and you were drooling a little bit.

Gaster watched, positive that he was blushing a dark purple in response. In true slightly tsundere nature, he looks away with a 'tch', using one of the weird floating hands to whack you on the head.

Once whacked, you yelp, about to complain to the culprit, when you slipped and ended up on the floor.

..

..

..

" **Geez, I leave for a minute and I come back to see you..having sexual fantasies..? Why, exactly?** "

Despite you being slightly miffed with him for the smack, you found it adorable how he was still flushed.

"Well, I can't help it! It was the only source of entertainment I had in that lab, y'know? I don't want to be cooped up in a boring white room with only my fire to keep me company." You cross your arms behind your head.

" **Entertainment, you say?** "

You nod, only to be surprised when he suddenly hugs you to his side.

Chuckling, Gaster takes your hand, causing your other arm to just fall to your hips.

" **Y/N, you know I would've occupied you if you were bored. You just didn't complain much besides that one time. And that didn't even sound like a complaint in my perspective.** "

"Wait, so, you weren't just keeping me bored so I would focus?"

" **Honey, I think you would've focused regardless. I mean, aside from this side of myself, I can be rather brutal.** "

"True, true." You lay your head on his shoulder.

"Love you, Doc."

" **Love you, too.** "

..

"So, uh, what would you have done to entertain me?"

Gaster hummed, rubbing your thigh with a hand, causing you to squeak.

" **I'll have to show you at home~** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a Gaster chapter finally~
> 
> I'm also not dead! Yay????
> 
> I was really searching the wiki and Google for different AUs and the Mamono I could use buuuut I couldn't find any good ones. Then I reread Ignis' page and was like: "This'll do."
> 
> So I'm currently drafting two chapters and I dunno when I'll publish them? Hopefully soon
> 
> One was the self indulgent birthday chapter in Slime-Maid's story, so  
> Stay tuned for that!


	62. Dangerous yet Arousing (Swapfell! Papyrus x Arachne!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You encountered a male in your territory  
> How exciting~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *COUGH*Look to Chapter 55 for the poll I'm holding*COUGH*
> 
> Anyway  
> I enjoy the headcanon that Slim/Puppy is a grossly sexy(?) sub  
> Like, the intense kind of sub, not just a shy and obedient sub
> 
> And all Arachne are sadists by nature, so...can you see where I'm going with this?

You were simply enjoying a quiet day in your cave, toying with the threads of your web while you relaxed.

While you didn't mind the city, the cave was much more preferred. It was private, it was intimidating, and it was relaxing for you to be in here.

Of course, you lived more or less in the back of the cave for the privacy, as other Mamono lived in the beginning of the cave, like Basilisks, Werebats, etc.

So often you never really had to deal with any intruders or unwanted guests. When you did, you often scared them off anyway.

Not surprisingly, they often got caught by the Mamono who chased them back there in the first place, so anyone who ventured this deep was basically fucked. Figuratively and literally.

Being broken out of your thoughts by the sound of walking, you look up, your other six eyes following the motion.

And who was this? It was a skeleton.

You had never seen any male monsters enter this cave before, so this was pretty much a small chance encounter.

Smirking, you lick your fangs. You didn't want to waste such an opportunity.

Crawling off of the web, you make your way to him. It'd be rude not to greet a newcomer~

..

..

Well, shit. He really was lost, wasn't he?

Papyrus groaned. Well, he'd fucked up, all right.

Sans had complained to him that apparently former King Asgore lost his kid, Chara.

Naturally, Sans felt he was too "busy" with his wife begging him to stay home for once, so he was sent out to search.

But then things happened and he was stuck here because of rain. Great.

Not to mention that this cave had wild Mamono in it, so he was dodging tackle hugs from left and right while trying to find a place to hide in this place.

"geez, why am i always the victim when it comes to this shit..?"

"Perhaps you're just too vulnerable." A sultry voice spoke from above.

Despite how sexy this voice might've been, he froze, tensing up a bit. He was probably screwed.

And that suspicion was confirmed when he was sent to the ground by a large spider. A spider-woman to be exact.

Yelping a bit, he looks up at the intimidating figure above him.

"ohh, fuck.."

..

You smirk at his expression. How terrified he looked right now, it was adorable.

"Surprised?"

"uhh, a little more than just..surprised." he chuckled shakily as you trailed a leg across his cheek.

"No worries, it's not like I'm going to harm you. ....well, maybe a little."

He wheezes out a laugh, "a-a little??"

"As much as I see fit. Or as much as you probably want." You lick your claws in emphasis, dragging them down your body. The skeleton's cheeks lit up a dark orange, which you found interesting.

"u-uh, well..um. i guess it'd be fine?? oh, god, i, uh, dunno how to react, heh.." he was clearly nervous, fiddling with his hoodie a little while his eyelights darted around the area.

You didn't get another word in before you heard someone else coming. Instantly, you hug him to your body, causing him to let out a muffled yelp, before you shot out silk and pulled the two of you up to the roof of the cave.

"Be quiet." You look down at him, he just stared, but obliged, getting much quieter than before.

It was probably a good thing, too, because not too long after, a horde of Devil Bugs ran in, pausing to look around.

"Where did he go??"

"Geez, we were so close.."

"Maybe he went deeper than the Arachne territory!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Let's go!"

The leader of the group ran deeper into the cave, with the ten to twenty bugs following closely behind her.

You sigh a bit once they left, "Honestly, I think you're lucky I was the one who found you first.." you look down at him.

...only to find that you had buried him in your chest. The poor thing was shutting his eyesockets rather tightly, as if he'd been found out. Weird, considering you were the one doing it in the first place.

Nevertheless, you blinked, before giggling and pulling him away slightly. He flailed, probably assuming he was about to fall, until he saw you in front of him.

"You're pretty cute, aren't you?" You draw a finger across his chest, causing him to shiver in response.

"i-i, er.." he squirmed. It was then that you saw the growing bulge in his pants.

Eyes all widening a bit, you snicker, grinning deviously.

"Oh, dear. You got turned on by a spider? Pervert~"

"i-i can't help it if you're being seductive!"

"Well, then, let's see if you can handle this." You bring your human half to his body, rubbing his erection against your breasts, causing him to moan a little.

"Well? Doesn't it feel good~?" You giggle as he pants, pretty certain his little eyelights were probably little hearts.

Giggling, you lay on top of him, chest to chest while you stroke your object of interest.

"You're adorable~ I love guys like you." You lift his shirt with the other hand, licking his chest, "Why don't I show you what I can do?" You unzip his pants, reaching in with a smirk.

He shakily pants, "h-holy shiiit.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looovve lil sub skells  
> But doms can be good, too~
> 
> Anyway, here y'all go, if any of you are into this shit, anyway~
> 
> Also, if you read the Devil Bug page  
> Y-Yes, Slim was targeted by cockroaches  
> Raspberry would be hysterical if he was told that
> 
> ~this has been your daily dose of asshole, by Raspberry and Cinna~


	63. Hehehe, Announcement!

[Oho? What's this??](http://chococinnabun.deviantart.com) 

It seems I finally have social media sorta! Yaaaay~

Ye, this'll do til I can get Tumblr

Which probably won't be a while but still, it's something~

This was rather short but I thought I'd share this!


	64. Animated Inanimate Object (Dusttale!Sans &/x Living Doll!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans ventured into the house far out in Snowdin Forest. What he found, he's not sure if it's very pleasant or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I put a slash up there, because, really, it could go either way with that ending lol
> 
> I actually did end up having a few other Mamono I'd like to use for him, so stay tuned!

Sans grumbled and mumbled to himself as he lumbered through the forest of Snowdin. He had already killed Papyrus, but for SOME reason, even after killing EVERYONE, he was still  _weak._

Why? Why wasn't he strong enough?!

Did he miss some? Did he miss some that would make him the ultimate genocider? The ultimate fighter?

"what, dammit?! **what could i possibly--"** he was cut off from his building rage when he suddenly heard someone playing the piano from far away.

After initial shock, his smile grew into a wicked grin. Someone  _was_ out here, weren't they?

Summoning sharp-edged, deadly purple bones, he catches them, picking up the pace.

Whoever this was, they'd better be useful.

..

Sneaking up to the mysterious, dark mansion, he peeked into the living room window. Nobody.

"hm. at least that grants me easy access." He chuckled darkly, breaking the window and climbing in. The piano was so loud that he doubted anyone would hear him walk in.

It was coming from upstairs, huh?

Smirking, he walked up the stairs a bit hurriedly. Let's get it over with so he can get back to that little bastard, Chara.

What were they even playing? It just sounded like nonsensical music to him.

..Maybe this person was a bit sick in the head, too? Hell, he could be walking in on another murderer. Granted, they wouldn't be much of a fighter since they were stupid enough to be off-guard.

Peeking into the room, he spots the culprit of this horrid piano playing. It was..a human?!

"!!" He instantly had his back to the wall, looking at the doorway in shock and terror. No way, what?! The hell is another human even doing down here?! In the deep of Snowdin Forest, at that!

He took a deep breath.

" _WHAT'S WRONG? SECOND THOUGHTS? A BIT LATE FOR THAT, YOU'VE ALREADY DONE YOUR DEEDS._ "

"shut up, paps.."

" _YOU'RE NOT SCARED, ARE YOU? HAHA! HOW PATHETIC! YOU KILLED ALL OF US WITHOUT EVEN CONSIDERING THE CONSEQUENCES, THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT!_ "

"shut up!!"

The piano stopped.

Sans opened his sockets (that he didn't realize he had closed), eyelights darting around in search for his brother. Nothing.

Realizing that the music stopped, Sans stood straight, summoning his bones once more. Nevermind that dead bastard, he hated Sans now, he's sure of it. He's got a job to do.

Sneaking back into the doorway, he was confused to see the girl slumped over, completely still.

Going to her, he pokes her. No response.

"what..?" He blinked in confusion.

..then shrugged. At least he could reassure himself easier. But he wouldn't get the EXP if she wasn't killed by him, so just to be safe..

Sans slowly impales the bones into her chest and back, before exiting, not noticing that there was no blood whatsoever, and that he didn't feel the familiar lift of his soul being powered up.

Leaving the room, he began to go downstairs.

..only to pause in shock once the piano began again.

Looking back up the stairs, he chuckled shakily.

"nah, it..she's dead, i saw it myself, right?"

" _CHECK YOUR LV, DUMMY._ "

Sans glared at the now visible disembodied hands and head of his brother, before doing so.

His soul dropped when it was still 20.  **20.**

"what?! it should be twenty-one! what the hell??"

" _MAYBE THE WORLD DENIES YOU ANY MORE LIVES TO CLAIM!_ " Papyrus got a glare from the aggravated murderer before him.

" _FINE. I DON'T CARE, GO KILL HER. YOU SICKO._ "

Sans growled as his brother vanished, summoning more bones, he races up.

The girl was indeed alive, playing the same tune much more cheerfully.

He let out a cry and impaled her with about six. She went limp.

"that should do it." He sighed, leaving again, until he heard the accursed piano.

His eye glowed lightly, and he shortcutted into the room, impaling her from the front and behind.

After he left? Piano.

Seething by this point, he shouted, shortcutting back upstairs, he summoned his Blasters to disintegrate her and left. If this doesn't do it..

He listened from outside. No piano.

Sans smiled, a bit relieved, until he looked at his LV.

**20.**

His smile fell until it contorted into an expression of pure rage.

Teleporting back inside, he repeatedly attacked her, the girl going limp, or being violently cut apart, impaled, or even disintegrated. Some unholy force kept her alive, for whatever reason.

Panting, eventually, he slumped down, while his brother's taunting laugh rung out in his head.

"why? why doesn't she--" he flinched when she began to play again. But..it was an actual song this time.

..And she sang??

The girl did a little scat before beginning to sing.

_"Making up a song about you, oh myy~_

_You're a peach, you're a doll, you're a pal of mine~!_

_You're as cute as a button_

_In the eyes of every monster who laid their eyes on you, o-oh my~_

_When you come around exploring_

_My friends and I will never make it boring_

_Our eyes will be on_

_Sans and I~"_

Sans watched as she finished, turning around in the stool and smiling at him. He found it eerie but somewhat comforting. The most unusual part to him was the song itself.

It was then that he noticed her unusual hands, as well as the seemingly glass eyes and sewing lines on her face.

...She..

"she's a doll.."

The girl giggled, sending shivers both bad and good down his spine.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Y/N~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've hit a block on the Maid story but that's just cuz I'm not sure what idea I'm going with first, don't worry!
> 
> Anyway, this was new, buuuut I liked it  
> I think I got a request? I'll work on that soon!
> 
> Also, if anyone can get the song reference (as in, I just modified an existing song), then please, do tell~


	65. Patching Up (Error!Sans x Cyborg!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error encounters quite a strange anomaly. Too bad he can't do much thanks to the first person he meets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from SkeleDragonStar!
> 
> Hope this is to your liking!  
> Also forgive my awful Error speech  
> I'm not good at him

Error hummed as he observed this place. It was like the original Universe, but..

There were Monster Girls everywhere. That's definitely not a normal for the old one.

"How i-i- ** _interestttttt--tt_ ~~TING! Such an~~** unUSUAL w-worl--ld."

He glitched somewhere else, into a tree.

" **It's-s-s-s-s kind of w-w-- ~~WEIRD~~ how it worrrrrrrkkkksss o-o-o-out. ** Especiallysince none of the  _otherS-s have_ this ecosystem..."

He flinched when someone cleared her throat. Looking down, he saw a human (?) woman, clad in metal gear. Well, then.

"Excuse me? I don't believe I've seen you around here before."

Error chuckled, "TtttTrust me, d-d- **darling. I'm not** ~~ _FROMAROUND_~~ this place."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Where exactly are you from, then?"

" **...Huh."** he sighed in annoyance, " _LlLLLLlook, kid._ 'm not  ~~TRYING~~ to be mean, but I literally have NNNO time to talk." He chuckled darkly.

"I'm k-kk-k-kinda about to eee **eradicate you all into oblivion."**

Didn't seem to matter whether he told her or not. Not like she could stop him.

The girl's eyes widen, before she hummed.

"We'll have to see about that." She seemed to be charging something up. Her arms transformed into cannons.

Error would've been thoroughly pissed off, but he just chuckled. If they wanted it the hard way, fine.

"Oh, k-kkkid.  ~~ _ **You REALLY didn't wwwwwwwant t---tototo go there w-W-w-w-With me.**_~~ "

..

..

..

Error groaned as he felt his head, his arms hurt immensely for whatever reason. He was also in a bed.

"Ugh.."

He woke up fully, sitting up, and instantly regretting it as his body was struck with immense pain.

"AGH! W-what-what--the h _hhhell?!_ "

"Oh, you're awake." A voice spoke.

Eyes darting to the door, he saw the robot girl from before come in with a tray of food?

" Oh.  **You. _What the hhhh--h-hell are you_** _d-d-- ~~doinghere?"~~_

"Well, we fought, and uh, you lost. So I nursed you back to health because I felt bad." She came and sat down.

"Wait.... SSSSOO--ssSsSo..you touched me?!"

The girl blinked in confusion, before nodding.

Error suddenly began glitching and the little texts around his head fizzed wildly.

She blinked again, but giggled a bit.

" **IT'S NOT FUNNY--##@###!!?!!?@@----YOU ASSHOLE!"**

"I'm sorry! You just..I didn't know you hated to be touched.."

"HmMph." He crossed his arms, looking away.

..

"Um. Look, let's try this again." She held out a robotic finger. He stared at it, then her.

"I'm Y/N, nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Sans POV chapters! Aight!  
> Probably won't happen much but WHATEVER!


	66. Bodyguard (Kunoichi!Reader x Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You act as a bodyguard for the one you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, believe it or not, Kunoichi is actually a Mamono. A Succubus type, to be exact. She's still a ninja though, so no worries
> 
> I originally planned this for Slim/Puppy, but I thought it'd fit better with Classic Papy over here.

You walked along with your love as he enjoyed a day off at the park.

He was so precious, you couldn't help but silently fawn over him. Generally, Kunoichi aren't good at expressing emotions, but he's been helpful to you when it comes to being expressive.

Apart from that, he's just been a big sweetheart to you since you ran into him. You were on a mission at the time, but you had gotten lost. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but the village of Ebott was new territory, so the map didn't help much.

You couldn't have been more grateful for his help.

"Y/N?" Papyrus looks at you, causing you to stand straight.

"Yes?"

"ARE YOU OKAY? YOU'VE BEEN QUIET FOR A WHILE."

"I'm always quiet, sir."

"J-JUST CALL ME PAPYRUS."

"Papyrus."

He nodded nervously, "ANYWAY, JUST MAKING SURE YOU'RE OKAY!" He smiled cheerfully.

You blush a little, nodding as you both continued walking.

 _"Bless your soul, Sir Papyrus~"_ You mentally squeal.

You could practically see the flowery aura surrounding your dearest.

..

..

A bit later, Papyrus and yourself stopped by a Gyoubi Danuki stall. He saw something he'd wanted to buy.

But it seems this particular one isn't very patient with customers.

"Look, man, you either have enough money or you don't. I can't give things away for free." She fixed her ponytail.

"I-I KNOW! I WAS JUST SAYING THAT MAYBE WE COULD WORK SOMETHING OUT FOR IT..?"

"Ah, geez! You're too bothersome, I have no time for bargaining. Come back when you have enough money."

"BUT--"

"Go." She pointed away, looking at him with a rather miffed expression.

Papyrus was about to speak again, before he sighed and nodded, "ALRIGHT. C'MON, Y/N.." He walked off a bit disappointedly.

You watch him go, looking at the Danuki.

"What?" She looks at you.

Your expression got a bit darker, as you leaned over the stand, "Listen. I know you have to run a small trade, and you need money, but you can at least spare ONE item to him, it's not that big of a deal."

She rose an eyebrow, before chuckling smugly, "And what'll you be doing about it?"

In a flash, you had a katana to her neck as you stared at her, causing her to squeak.

"Try me."

The Danuki laughed nervously, "S-Sorry, ma'am."

..

..

"GEEZ, DON'T THREATEN SOMEONE JUST BECAUSE I WANTED TO BUY SOMETHING I HAD NO MONEY FOR.." Papyrus sighed as he held the package, nicely wrapped due to extensive 'requests' from yourself.

"I'm sorry. But she was being unnecessarily rude to you, I couldn't help it."

He looks at you, "WAIT. YOU WERE TRYING TO PROTECT ME?"

You nod, "I love you, Papyrus. It's the least I can do."

Papyrus blushed a cute orange as he looked down, "W-WOWIE. I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT.."

You tilted your head as he sat down, giving you the package.

"ER, HERE.. IT'S FOR YOU."

You blink, before opening it. To your surprise, it was a new scarf. It matched his yet it was still patterned in an Oriental style.

Blushing brightly, you look at him, "It's really for me..?"

Papyrus nodded, smiling cheerfully, "NOW WE MATCH! KIND OF."

You look at it, taking your old one off, you put this one on.

Smiling, you sit on his lap, causing him to squeak in surprise.

"Y-Y/N?"

"..I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I kinda just squeezed this out, I felt lazy so I didn't really take much time to write it but
> 
> I hope you liked it anyway~


	67. No Flirting (Mob!Sans x Ratatoskr! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new information broker is pretty cute.
> 
> Though that can be problematic in certain cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I had another chapter all ready to go then it got deleted and I copy-pasted this so the old one is gone for real now
> 
> So have this

"'Ey, Boss!" You hopped up to Frisk, the young woman looking at you with a confident smile.

"Got some new info for ya!" Your tail swished lightly as you motion for her to lean down.

Sans, meanwhile, watches you as you report to the boss.

You were actually pretty cute, and gave useful information to them that often aided in affairs with different gangs, happenings around the city, etc.

Granted, Sans didn't actually interact with you the first time you came. Beings you both were actually pretty shy when it came to introductions.

But you both got to talking over a bit of ketchup and sandwiches, and you must've hit it off, because a few weeks later, you both were dating.

"Wow, that Ratatoskr is pretty cute.." one of the new humans spoke.

Oh. Right. Sans had forgotten about Frisk's attempts to integrate humans into their mob. While Sans opposed it, he decided to give the kid the benefit of the doubt and try it out.

"she has a name, y'know." Sans grinned nonchalantly as he drank a cup of coffee, adding a bit of ketchup to it.

"Well, yeah, but still." One of the monster males spoke, sliding up to the two on a chair, "If I got the chance, I'd ask her if she'd wanna meet up with me for a bite to eat."

"I'd ask if she'd wanna be treated to the finest date in the park." The human retorted.

Sans cleared his throat, "oookay, let's get back to work now." He snapped his fingers. The two men groaned a bit but didn't say anything else.

Once they were gone Sans' voice went a bit darker.

" **please, fellas, there ain't no way 'm letting you two near her.** "

                                            ------

"Hey, Ms. Y/N?"

You turn to look at the human before you, holding his tray of biscuits and gravy.

"Yes?" You blink. Your lunch was interrupted but it could wait a few 30 seconds.

The guy blushed a little, rubbing a hand through his hair, "Er, yeah. Um, so, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the park tonight? I heard the sky's gonna be really pretty from the hill."

Your ears twitch, "Eh? But I thought you guys were busy tonight."

"Nah, the boss-woman's givin' us some time off, so I thought I'd take that opportunity to ask. You're pretty cute, so I thought I'd ask you." He gave you a toothy grin.

You blink, "I'm cute?" Your face heats up a bit, "W-Wait, what?"

"Yeah, you're adorable. Your ears, your face, your tail.." he sighed, "You're pretty frickin adorable."

You just get more flustered, stuttering as your tail frizzes out a bit.

"hey, honey. what'cha doin?" Sans slid in between you and the guy.

"U-Um. I'm just e-eating lunch." You hold up your plate of salad.

"nice. well, i just came over to tell ya some cute new pickup puns i made up."

"Oh, okay!"

The guy cleared his throat, "Uh, but we were kinda in the middle of a conversation--" but by this point you both weren't paying him any mind.

"okay, so, babe. i know i've already said this before, but you're the only  _squirrel_ for me."

You snicker.

"you drive me  _nuts_ , hon."

You giggle. Sans grins, his eyelights brightening a bit.

" _squirrel,_ you got me in the palm of your hand."

"You already used that!" You laugh a bit anyway.

The guy clears his throat. You and Sans look at him, the latter seeming a bit more annoyed.

"Can we please continue our conversation?" He blinks.

"well, actually, i didn't just come to interrupt you two. the boss wanted Y/N for something. better get going, sweetheart." Sans pets you on the head, as you gasp.

"Gotcha! Sorry sandwich, I'll save you for later!" You stuff the delicious lunch into your bag, scurrying off to meet your boss.

The guy groaned, "Well, thank you for that. I was actually getting somewhere, too--" he was cut off when Sans put his biscuit in his mouth.

"haha, yeah no."

..

..

Once you returned, you were greeted with a nice cup of milk by the new monster guy.

"Here, a drink for a hard worker." He smiled, his ears twitching.

"Oh, thank you!" You take the cup, sipping the milk, before taking a bigger drink.

"So, uh, have you been busy recently?" He walked with you into the building. You nod.

"Yeah, but it's not a problem! Since Frisk gave us a day off, I'll be able to kick back and relax!" You grin.

"Yeah, I think we deserve it, too. This week's been unforgiving so far." He sighed.

You just nod and continue drinking your milk.

"So, what do you have planned for your day tomorrow?" He looked at you.

You pause, wiping your lips free of milk, "Hm, I dunno. Haven't thought about it yet."

"Well..if you can't come up with anything, then..maybe you and I could have a day together?" He blushed a light pink, smiling bashfully.

You blink, "Eh? With me?"

"Well, yeah! I couldn't picture anyone better to spend the day with." He chuckled as you light up, looking at the cup sheepishly.

"Uhh, well.."

"whatcha doing?"

Sans chimed in, sliding once more in-between the two of you.

"Talking about our day off." You immediately felt more comfortable with him here.

"really? mind if i join in?" He linked an arm around yours as you nod, the other monster beside you two making a dissatisfied face.

"No problem!" You cheerfully nod.

"heh, alright. hope it's cool with you, too,  _buddy._ " Sans looks at the monster, who jumped a bit at the skeleton's change in tone.

"...Fine."

                                          ------

"Alright, boss! Heading out!" You salute to Frisk, giving Sans a quick kiss before racing out of the door.

They both waved, before Frisk gave Sans a look that made him nervous.

"You really gotta work on not being a jerk."

"'s not my fault she's too oblivious for her own good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry if Sans is a bit of a jerk but  
> I love the jerky mob Sanses
> 
> Meanwhile we have cute lil Readers all up in here either being painfully oblivious or just like  
> "STUPID! MEANIE! JERK! YOUR MOMMY DOESN'T LIKE YOU!"  
> "OOH, buuurn!"
> 
> And I also used the most recent Mamono, the Ratatoskr! Long description short, they're just information broker squirrel girls that seduce men only to be flustered RIGHT when he's tired of the cock-teasing and it goes from there.
> 
> Aaanyway  
> Has everyone forgotten the Bara Snas poll in Chapter 55 or is my audience not interested enough in Bara for an active vote? Thass fine, I'll make it but I just need to kno
> 
> Side note  
> I will probably make a Mob G!Sans version if you guys want :p  
> Who doesn't like a bit of jerky G every once in a while?


	68. My Love (Shirohebi!Reader x Underfell! Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was by coincidence, yet you found your true love on the day Ebott was unsealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't start until later buuuut~  
> Use your discretion!  
> It's smut tiiiime!
> 
> Note: this wasn't the one I planned but fuck it. (Literally)
> 
> So, I actually had the image of Fell over here being fangirled over by a Shirohebi, and this is how this happened. So yeah!!
> 
> If you guys maybe want a sequel where she gets "jealous", let me know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

You hummed quietly as you sweeped the outside of your goddess, Ryu's shrine. The fair Dragon was out with her husband today, so she left you in charge of taking care of the shrine.

You giggle a bit. How sweet, she took time out of her day to release some of his stress, in the best way possible, even.

It made you slightly envious, that your goddess had a husband to make love to.

And although she had offered to lend you some of his Spirit Energy through him giving you a small kiss, you simply couldn't.

It didn't feel right to do such a thing if a man is already married to a Mamono, and besides, you wanted to find the perfect husband for yourself, as gracious as her offer was.

Your thoughts, of course, were suddenly jerked out of existence when there was a deafening crash, followed by a small but noticeable earthquake.

Squeaking, you held onto the broom tightly, wrapping a bit of your tail around a boulder for balance, the small Zipangu village sent into a small state of shock, as Mamono either hurriedly pulled their husbands close, or ran outside with their families in case something happened.

Just then, your goddess came out of her shrine with her husband. She was naked, so you offered her a piece of your clothing, but she just shook it off.

"I don't see that as priority. What I need to know is what caused that earthquake." She answered.

"R-Right! Of course." You nod, as the three of you, followed by a crowd of the townsfolk, made your way to the source of the noise.

Mount Ebott.

                                          ------

The crowd of Mamono looked up at the mysterious mountain, your goddess, her husband, and yourself leading the group.

This mountain had just kinda been here since this part of Zipangu was founded. No one really cared about it, since it seemed relatively normal.

However, that was before they had heard of the tales of this mountain from the humans in the towns below. How human children climbed up to the top, then disappeared without a trace.

The thought of any of their children wandering up there was terrifying enough to the Mamono mothers in the village, not to mention that a few Soldier Beetles and Kunoichi have reported hearing strange noises coming from underground while on their jobs.

This normal mountain was suddenly shrouded in mystery.

They had been told that monsters down there were sealed by a large magical power simply known as 'The Barrier', so the villager's worries were put to rest for a very long while.

That is, until today.

Your goddess took the bravest move, slithering up to see what was coming out from the mountain.

Then you all saw it, a tiny human child walking down from the trail, a tiny flower creature wrapped around their arm. The child's hair was very messy, and their clothing was tattered and dirty, while the flower had ripped up petals for some reason.

However, it was nothing too crazy, until there were more creatures coming out behind them.

..Rather intimidating creatures..

Your goddess squinted, before her eyes widened and she gasped softly.

"My Goddess? What's wrong?" You slither up to her, worried.

Her husband walked to her once she didn't reply, seemingly out of slight shock.

"Akemi?" He put a hand into hers.

She looks at you, as well as the group.

".. they're monsters."

The crowd gasped, and began murmuring amongst themselves.

All dangerous monsters (the ones known for actually eating humans) besides Mamono had been eradicated during the new Demon Lord's rising.

But it seems that Ebott hadn't been affected by this. Possibly due to the Barrier.

Regardless, it was quite the surprise, seeing so many coming out from that one mountain.

They didn't look friendly, either..

There were two goats and two skeletons.

The goats seemed either related or maybe married, the female had a slightly bloodstained dress, as well as beady red eyes. Her presumed husband had black hair (fur?), as well as heavy armor, and a very unhappy expression.

The first of the other pair, the skeletons, was rather tall, wearing battle clothing, or was it armor? it was all spiky, with a red, torn scarf around his neck. He also wore red gloves and boots, and had two scars going down his right eye socket.

The second was short, but still taller than the child. He wore a tense, slightly strained smile. He was also rather sweaty for whatever reason, with sharp teeth, one of which was golden. He also had a very fluffy coat, with basketball shorts and tennis shoes.

There was also a fish woman, who was scarred up a ton, with short, red hair tied into a ponytail, and sharp, sharklike teeth. Seemed to be a theme among this group. She wore armor as well, with a red heart on the breastplate.

And again, a short, slightly chubby yellow dinosaur-lizard monster, wearing a rather nice black and red sweater under a slightly buttoned and stained lab coat. She had a pair of swirly glasses on, like those you'd find in a souvenir shop.

What an interesting group.

The child seemed to notice the large group of Mamono, and stopped walking. Their group, however, was actively making conversation among themselves.

"FINALLY! NOW WE CAN ENACT OUR ACTS OF HIERARCHY AMONGST THE HUMANS!" The tall skeleton cackled.

"They'll regret the day they sealed us underground. We'll make them the slaves this time!" The fish woman grinned menacingly, cracking her knuckles.

"Absolutely. Then we must celebrate with pie~" The goat lady giggled.

"With Frisk as our leader, nine shall stand in our way!" The goat man rose his hand, the crowd behind him cheering, except for the child, who just looked worried.

Your goddess cleared her throat, causing the group to look over to the massive crowd of Mamono, who didn't look very satisfied with that plan.

Judging by the Oni pulling out their bats, the Jouro-Gumo pulling out their multiple threads, as well as the local Ushi-Oni rising up, the monsters seemed to pause.

Your goddess angrily rose up as well, crossing her arms.

"I see. So you all have been freed, have you?"

"Well, yes." The goat lady rose an eyebrow.

"Who are you, anyway?" The lizard fixed her glasses.

"That doesn't matter." Your goddess summons some of her magic, "However, what does indeed matter, is your little plan."

"WHAT? IT'S AN EXCELLENT PLAN! WHAT'S YOUR DEAL?"

"Our deal," the magic orbs began to glow brightly, "Is that if you don't put that plan of yours down, you might end up right back where you started."

This made them freeze, before they began to get angry as well.

But before more words could be exchanged, the child stepped in.

"We're not planning to hurt any humans!" They shook a bit.

Despite everyone's anger, they softened slightly at the child's fear.

"L-Look, they just need to adjust, please. They aren't at all used to the surface, and I'm not familiar with all this, either. So please, give us a chance?" They pleaded.

You looked at your goddess, who stared at the child.

"..."

She looked at the group, before sighing and floating back down onto the ground.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it, since, for a child, you're quite mature for such a situation." She put a hand on their head, smiling a bit, "But in order to prevent this first impression from happening again, I will be guiding you to the city."

She turned to you, "Y/N."

You rose straight, "Yes?"

"Please guide them behind me, I trust you to keep them in order."

You nod, watching her split the crowd up, as they went back to their homes.

Her and her husband went forward with the child, while you looked behind, towards the monsters.

The two goats straight up ignored you, the taller skeleton looked at you with a scowl, the fish and lizard didn't even acknowledge you, and you were currently slithering right next to the smaller skeleton.

"well. guess it's just me and you." He chuckled a bit, but you weren't amused, giving him a small glare.

"Don't think an easygoing attitude will let you down easily. I doubt my Goddess will forgive you if you try anything against humanity."

"psh, geez, it was just a first time plan. i could give less of a fuck if we enacted it." He shrugged.

Your expression softened a bit, but you still crossed your arms.

"How would I know you wouldn't? You all seem rather..aggressive."

"and you all attacked us without even considering some of us might be more passive aggressive than others."

"I don't think you gave us any reason to really think that.."

The skeleton looks around, "hm. maybe you just hold grudges against other monsters? don't see any others besides the girls."

"Of course not. They were eradicated for the Demon Lord's plan of peace."

"eradicated, huh?"

"Yes. Why?" You look at him.

"nothin, just, y'know, you monster girls seem to think only we're judgemental. at least our king didn't kill monsters who were weaker." He looks around as you keep back your words.

As much as you hated to admit it, thinking about it now, he was kind of right.

Granted, maybe she didn't have enough Energy to convert them all, but that could've been countered with the fact she still had enough to eradicate all the other monsters. There could've potentially been Monster Boys, but due to her decision, they were all girls.

But even so, that was in the past.

"Fine. I suppose we'll just call a truce..?" You look at him.

He just chuckled, "sure. not gonna waste time arguing with you."

You just sigh, nodding.

What a good start.

                                            ------

Surprisingly enough, on the way to the city, you had learned his name was Sans, and you had begun to like him.

While, yeah, he was rude and a bit vulgar, he was actually quite nice once you got past the slight aggression and the disagreements about your standings on humans, you found he was actually quite nice to talk to.

You both made stupid jokes and had talks about different likes and dislikes, as well as you talking about your goddess, and him ranting about his brother and his attitude.

Then after about a month or so, monsters were easily settling in thanks to Mamono, you came to check up on them on behalf of your goddess every now and then, since she was usually very busy watching over the village. But this gave you even more opportunities to see him.

By this point, you were giving him that lovestruck look that literally every Mamono gave their love interests.

This, of course, was a clear signal to your goddess, who put a hand on your shoulder one day while you were looking wistfully towards the city.

"You know, you should probably go after him if you feel so strongly." She smiled down at you as you stared up at her in surprise.

"A-Are you sure, my goddess?"

"Of course. All Mamono eventually fall in love with someone, it's natural." She smiled, patting your back.

You look at her, then back to the trail leading to the city.

"U-Um..t-thank you, Goddess!" You bow, before turning and practically power slithering down the trail.

She and her husband watched you go.

"Holy cow. She really was excited, huh?" He looked at her. Akane chuckled.

"What can you expect? Her type is very excitable." She chuckled.

..

..

You excitedly knock on the familiar red door of the skelebros' house, your tail swishing as you clasp your hands hopefully.

As expected, Sans answers the door. Around this time of the afternoon, Papyrus was out working.

"oh, hey, kid." He chuckled, leaning against the doorway, "thought you'd be at akane's shrine or something."

"No, I came to see you!" You smile, face flushing as you get closer to him.

"oh, that's nice--huh?" He blinked.

You nod, "I really wanted to see you again, I got so lonely the more we parted, but now I know why!"

He grinned a bit nervously, "uh, what d'you mean, kid..?"

"I mean that I think I'm in love with you!" You take his hands, bouncing slightly while he flushed dark red.

"w-wait, w-what?? me?!" Sans started to sweat, as he chuckled nervously.

"Yes! I-I began to when I was helping out, I think! B-Because every day that I came, and we talked, and we did things..I started to feel differently than before! As cliche as it sounds.." you giggle a bit breathlessly.

"s-slow down, kid! uh, t-this is pretty s-sudden.." he flinched when you pressed up against him.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help myself. I just feel so passionately about you, and it's all surfacing right now..!" You nuzzle his hand.

"uhm, i mean, u-uh.." he gulped, rubbing a hand on the back of his head, "uh, l-look, Y/N, i'm flattered, but.."

Sans wasn't sure what to say. He doesn't hate you. Hell, he probably liked you back, he just never really knew how to express his feelings all that well.

"uh.."

"You don't want to..?" You tilt your head.

"n-not that i don't, it's just, uh..i don't think i'm ready for a relationship yet."

"I see.." you nod.

He chuckled shakily, "sorry, kid--"

"Then--Then I'll prove how good of a wife I'll be once you do decide to!" You excitedly drag him inside, causing him to yelp.

"Y/N--" he grunts a bit when you lay him on the bed, laying on top of him.

"hey! i-i said i didn't know if i was r-ready to date you yet..!" He yelped when you coiled around him.

"I know, but don't worry, I just want to demonstrate how good I'll be..!" You nuzzled his cheek, causing him to blush even more.

"b-but.." he yelped when you sat up, slightly stripping yourself.

Right then, his breath hitched slightly, "ohh fffuck.." he stared at you. You giggled.

"I'm slightly embarrassed, but I honestly wanted to see that look one day.." you lean back down, "It's the expression every Mamono desires to see on her lover. I feel so happy that I got you to look at me in such a way..~"

"i-i, uh.." he shuddered as you pull up his shirt, beginning to kiss down his ribs, causing him to whimper.

Rubbing his hips, you begin to lick all around his sternum, your tongue licking under them and under them, using your free hand to rub his spine. This caused him to moan, trembling a bit under you.

"You look so cute.." you move up, kissing him on the teeth, licking across them, this action signaling him to open his jaw, licking your lips. You excitedly wrap a tongue around his, sucking on it.

Grinding against him, you began to feel a proding feeling at your lower half, and your body gets hotter.

"It's getting harder. Does that mean you wanted me, too..?" You take a hand, rubbing down low, causing him to pant a bit.

"...m-maybe." he looks away, "isn't it pretty obvious now..? geez, didn't expect you to be so insistent.." he chuckled shakily, yelping a bit when you loosen your coil, pulling his shorts down.

"I'm so glad.." you nuzzle him, "I didn't think you'd accept me so easily.."

"uh, you kinda just sprung it on me, but, uh, i guess i wouldn't really mind..all this." He smiled a bit.

You nudge your head against his, "Uhm..so does that mean that you and I are.."

"...maybe. b-but, uh..can we maybe g-get this over with? it's, uh, kinda bothering me.." he lightly rubbed against you in emphasis.

You nod, "Of course.." you kiss him, loosening the coil once more to let him wrap his arms around your waist. Once you were in a comfortable position, you rose, then lowered onto him.

Sans groaned a little as you moaned, his length filling you up rather nicely.

Not wasting any time, you begin to ride him, rubbing your hips together as you both kissed, Sans licking your tongue, while you swirled your own around his, sucking on it a bit before you both parted to take a breath.

You ram your hips a bit, pushing him deeper, slightly grinding as you continued. Sans let out a small breath, leaning his head back a bit as you rode him.

"god, sweetheart. you're pretty good at this.."

You smile, whimpering as you went faster, before slowing down, letting him thrust up into you a bit.

"I'm glad you like it..~" you lick your lips, moving a bit with him.

After a few more kisses and sweet nothings, you both began to move more. Sans thrusted harder, while you began to bounce up and down, both of you getting slightly louder as more wet sounds coming from your lower bodies.

"S-Sans, I'm getting closer..~" you pull him close to you in a hug, smiling lustfully and lovingly at him.

"m-me, too, sweetheart.." he groaned, "god, you're so fucking sexy.."

"Hey..c-cum inside, okay..?" You drool a bit, "I want your Energy inside me.."

Sans chuckled, "you got it, sweetheart.."

You both sped up more, your voice getting louder and more erotic as you reached climax, arching your back as Sans gripped at your waist, jolting as he came inside, some of it spurting out.

You both lay down, panting as you uncoil your body from him.

"You..You came so much~" you look at your, now dripping, pussy, sticky red cum flowing out onto the sheets.

Sans chuckled breathlessly, "heh, sorry.."

"No, I don't mind! I love the feeling..~" you hug him, Sans flinched, his face brightly glowing red.

"geez, kid. you really wanted this that bad?"

You nod, nuzzling his cheek.

"..i mean, i guess i really wouldn't mind..but, uh, can we maybe keep this between us for a while..? i-i dunno how the others would react, and i'd rather not risk any bad reactions.."

While that might've upset you, honestly, you were too happy to really complain. You kiss his forehead, nodding.

"Okay."

Sans lays his head on your breasts, using them as a pillow.

"heh, thanks.." he paused, looking around nervously, "..uh. ..l-love you."

You coil around him once more, "I love you too~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the overdetailed descriptions of the characters but hey, it's the Mamono's first time seeing them, and since it's in your perspective, thought it'd make sense to do so, hehe.
> 
> I actually had a bit more development for these two but then I forgot to copy it and so I didn't have it anymore
> 
> So I got lazy. Oops.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy chapter 69 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) //I'll stop//


	69. Smol Turtle (Swapfell! Papyrus x Umi Osho!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems they can't get over how small you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there~
> 
> I seem to have a recent taste for Slim, here. Dunno why.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy him silently fangirling over your adorable self

You walked along with your partner, Papyrus, as you both made your way through the city streets.

Being an Umi Osho, you were more or less used to the sea and Zipangu, so you often stayed close to him when traveling through the city.

Why are you with him, you ask?

You saved him from drowning.

Being a skeleton, he can't exactly swim. He was apparently relaxing by the water and  _slip!_ into the depths he went.

Luckily for him, you were close enough to save him before he sunk too deep, granting him temporary breath to carry him back up. Then you both got into a small conversation and here you were.

Papyrus said he had wanted to thank you personally, so he was going to treat you to a nice lil hangout.

At first, you were shy about it, politely declining as you felt you didn't need such a thing for thanks, but he kinda just dragged you along so you went with it.

So you were both on your way to the park to grab a bite to eat at some food stand he'd seen on his way here. They sold Mamono food along with Ebott dishes, so he thought it'd be the best choice at the moment.

Though, you'd convinced him to take you back to his house, because you honestly felt uncomfortable outside.

While he didn't think it was a big deal whether you were outside or not, you were too cute for him to really argue much with.

"so, whaddya want, kid?" He leaned against the stand once you got there.

You looked up, "Er, could I maybe just get a salad..?"

"'kay." He ordered you one salad, while he got himself a taco, since nothing else seemed good to him.

As the owner was getting the meals into a to-go bag, you look up at him.

"Er..I'd just like to thank you again for treating me. It wasn't necessary but you're very generous.."

Papyrus snickered, "trust me, darlin', if you were anyone else, this wouldn't be happenin'."

You frowned a little. So he wouldn't do this for his friends?

But, as if sensing your dissatisfaction, he pets you on the head.

"...okay, maybe it would. but only because you're so cute." His cheeks flushed a dark orange-red, and he looked away.

You blinked, but nuzzle his hand, giggling slightly. This just caused him to flinch and you were pretty sure that the orange just got more red.

                                           ------

Papyrus let you into the house first, as you gave him a small bow in thanks.

As he went and sat down on the couch, you went to get some plates from his kitchen (with permission, because it was your first visit).

"PAPYRUS! YOU LAZY ASS! WHERE WERE YOU??"

Papyrus groaned quietly. Oh, great.

"sorry, m'lord, i thought you were busy, so i just kinda decided to take a walk."

"YOU KNOW YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO FUCKING LEAVE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! CAN'T YOU FOLLOW ANY INSTRUCTIONS AT ALL--" But his brother was interrupted by you entering again with paper plates.

"..WHO IS THAT?" Sans looks at him in confusion.

"a mamono. she saved me from drowning so i treated her to lunch."

Sans looks from Papyrus to you, then back to his brother, who was staring at you with slight admiration in his eyelights.

"I've gotten the plates, Mr. Papy--" you slipped on the carpet and fell. Rolling over onto your back, you whimper, squirming a bit to get up.

"U-Um..I need help.."

Papyrus' face lit up dark orange-red, and he let out a weird sound that was a mix of a groan and a squeal.

"so cute.."

"I'M SLIGHTLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU, BROTHER."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I chose Umi Osho, I just love their adorable designs and attitudes.


	70. Too Cheerful (Vampire!Reader x Underswap!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you don't mind living with him, you certainly don't agree with how he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from DattaLiterateBee  
> For Tsundere Reader x Blue!
> 
> Normally, I don't really like Tsunderes, but I don't really mind the MGE 'tsuns'
> 
> Mainly cuz there aren't very many if you don't count the Atlach-Nacha (who is really just more of a degrading/masochistic fetish girl)
> 
> Anyway, hope this satisfies!

You look out of the window in your library, the moon was glowing a soft red shade. As expected in a Demon Realm.

Sighing contently, you close your eyes, stretching your wings out a bit, until you heard the familiar sound of excited footsteps racing towards the library.

Then the door slammed open.

"YYY/N~"

You yelp as you were tackled by Sans, who was lovingly nuzzling your back as he lifted you up, spinning around with you.

"Y/N, YOU WOKE UP~ I THOUGHT YOU'D BE ASLEEP FOREVER!" He giggled.

"Sans! Let me go this instant!" You squirm as the skeleton below you just laughed.

"NO WAY, HOSE! I WANT TO GIVE YOU AS MUCH NIGHTTIME AFFECTION AS I CAN NOW THAT YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"I said let go..!" You finally broke free, but you were sent flying into one of the loveseats thanks to being let go while spinning.

Sans stopped once he realized the girl he was hugging had been launched out of his arms. Looking around, he gasps when he saw he had launched you into the seat.

"OH NO! I'M SORRY!" He ran over to you, standing you up.

You stumble around a bit, holding your head.

"Sans."

"Y-YES?"

"Don't ever try that again."

..

..

"I don't see why you're always so enthusiastic about the days."

"BECAUSE IT'S EXCITING TO SEE WHAT IT HOLDS FOR YOU!"

You roll your eyes, "Humans."

Sans whined, "Y/N, WE BOTH AGREED WE WOULDN'T ARGUE ABOUT THIS..!"

"I can't help it. I don't know what you see in them. The majority are either way too nice, way too mean, too neutral..." You sigh, "They're  _annoying._ " you lean back into your couch, Sans looking at you with a thinking expression.

..then promptly sits down on your lap, causing you to shudder and blush brightly.

"YOU COULD'VE SAID THOSE THINGS ABOUT ME, TOO.." He looks up at you.

"Huh..?"

"I'M NICE, AREN'T I? BUT I CAN BE KIND OF MEAN IF I WANT TO. AND YOU STILL LOVE ME, RIGHT?"

You stare at him, still flustered, but went quiet.

"YOU GAVE ME A CHANCE, AND EVEN IF YOU THINK I'M ANNOYING, YOU DON'T RIDICULE ME FOR IT." He leans on your chest, "THAT'S HOW I FEEL ABOUT HUMANS. THEY CAN BE TROUBLESOME TO PEOPLE, BUT I WANT TO GIVE THEM A CHANCE."

Sans reaches over and holds your hand, his fingers intertwined with yours.

"I WAS HOPING YOU'D DO THE SAME."

"..." You look away.

"...Not yet." You pause, "..But I don't hate humans. I just.. don't really like them."

"AT LEAST THAT'S A START!" Sans sits up, his eyelights in the shape of stars.

"IF YOU DON'T HATE THEM, THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH! WE CAN WORK ON GETTING YOU TO SEE IT IN A BETTER LIGHT, I'M SURE OF IT!" He 'kisses' your nose, hopping off of your lap.

"BUT I HAVE TRAINING WITH ALPHYS, SO WE'LL START OFF HUMAN SOCIAL PRACTICE TOMORROW! I PROMISE I'LL HELP YOU REGAIN FAITH IN HUMANITY!" He ran to the door, "LOVE YOU!"

"Hmm. Love you too." You just watch him go.

...Then blush a little, looking away.

"You're way too cheerful for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Vampire-chan  
> She's pretty negative when it comes to humans. Keep in mind, though, it's only because Vampires see themselves as higher beings, so...
> 
> Anyway, here's your daily tsun I guess


	71. Sweeter Than Honey (Honey Bee!Reader x Underswap! Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you were busy collecting nectar from an Alraune, you got spotted by a passing skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean  
> Who'd you expect to be paired with the Honey Bee? :v

You hummed quietly as you rubbed and caressed the Alraune before you, causing her to whimper and squirm.

All the while, you were putting handfuls of her freshly made nectar into a small pouch, sneaking a few licks of the delicious substance yourself.

If you were wondering, yes, you were collecting nectar from her. In probably the most sexual way ever conceived.

But it was kinda necessary to do this. You had to harvest at some point, but if you didn't swarm her in pleasure, she'd probably attack you while you only ended up with the bottom of the pouch being filled.

It'd be a bit easier to do if your sister had also come, but she was sent to harvest from a Liliraune with another Bee, so you just took this one on your own, because Liliraune were much harder to satisfy before harvest.

You wished them luck.

Anyway, your pouch was about full, so you just had to fill it a bit more then you could leave.

Maybe it was just you, but it felt awkward being seen while you harvested from Alraune.

Maybe because the sight of a Mamono basically assisting another Mamono in what was practically masturbating would be a bit of an 'ehhh' situation to explain.

Maybe other Honey Bees took it as an opportunity to seduce a man into joining, then swoop him away once they were done, or maybe it was symbiotic for the Honey Bee to leave a man with a horny Mamono as thanks for food, but..

It was just a bit awkward to you, for whatever reason, regardless of whether the person seeing this was a man or woman, monster or human.

Of course, in the middle of awkward thoughts, you heard someone 'ohhh' from behind.

Looking behind you, you freeze when you see a skeleton, staring at you, and the aroused Alraune, with a light orange blush on his cheekbones.

Before you could explain yourself, he held up his hands.

"no, no, it's fine. don't mind me, girls, i'll take my leave, you do whatever you were doing, i'll take my leisure walk elsewhere today." He chuckled awkwardly, backing away.

"No, wait, it's not like that, bzz!" You whine, but he was already gone.

"..oh no.." you buzz in discontent, but you didn't have time to worry about him, so you simply got back to harvesting.

Once you were done, you were going home and drowning your sorrows in nectar.

..

..

Once again, you were out on the search for an Alraune to harvest from. Seems that the Liliraune your sister targeted last time made very sweet and creamy nectar, so you volunteered to collect from an Alraune by yourself again.

While searching for open Alraune petals, you spotted the skeleton you had scared off yesterday.

While it probably wasn't important, you thought you'd try to make a better first impression on him.

Flying down to him, he was alerted by your wings buzzing slightly as you fly in front of him.

"Um, hi again!" You wave to him.

He looks at you, "oh, it's the bee girl i saw molesting a flower girl yesterday."

You instantly buzz and sputter, "I wasn't trying to do things with her, bzz! That's how we have to collect food, bzz!" Crud, and now you were buzzing due to distress. Nice.

"really?" He rose a bone brow, "you couldn't just do it like normal bees do?"

"It's hard to collect nectar when the flower is sentient and swats at you with huge vines.."

"couldn't you just ask them for some?"

"I doubt they'd give away that precious substance even if we were really nice to them."

He paused, "hm. alright, i'll take your word for it." He held a hand out to your not-as-flustered self.

"the name's papyrus." Papyrus grinned.

You look at him, then shake his hand, "Y/N--"

_Prrrbbt!_

You pause, looking at his hand in shock as he began to laugh.

"jeez, kid, couldn't hold it in?"

Your face lit up bright red, "I swear it wasn't me!"

He snickered a bit, laughing more as you whined and buzzed at him in annoyance.

"relax, relax, kid. it was just a small prank." He held out his hand. A small whoopie cushion was strapped to his hand.

You blink, calming down, "Oh."

"don't get so worked up,  _honey._ " he snickered.

You blink, but giggle a bit, "Well, guess I could  _bee_ a bit more light hearted. And you seem like a pretty  _sweet_ guy, I guess!"

Papyrus went quiet, staring at you. You smiled, but it kinda turned into a nervous one until his eyelights began to sparkle.

"oh my god. you're fucking adorable."

"--b-bzz?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made the small headcanon that Honey Bees buzz if they're in distress, angry, etc. But usually they don't buzz when they're talking normally or don't feel any negative emotions. I dunno, seemed cute.
> 
> But it doesn't have to be a negative emotion, it can be like embarrassment or something.
> 
> Also, holy frick, the Kudos..  
> Thank you guys! ^^


	72. Rainy Day (Doppleganger!Reader x Male!Frisk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was the only one who thought you were pretty in your original form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song chapter?? Yay~
> 
> So, I've decided that when I use a song for a chapter, I'm going to link it in the beginning of the chapter so you can listen while you read!
> 
> Anyway, Frisk is an adult here. Hope you enjoy!

([Here's the song! Enjoy!](https://youtu.be/EMOXjT3N9jw))

_It's raining. You were holding an umbrella_

You stood in fear as you looked up at the male in front of you. It was the new moon. Your illusion couldn't be displayed..to make it worse, it was raining..

_Downpouring_

_Secretly, in a rainstorm, I knew what was love_

You flinched when he reached for you, shutting your eyes tightly.

"Don't hurt me!" You awaited the impact, but then you felt a gentle hand petting your head, as the water stopped hitting your head.

Looking up at him, he was smiling kindly at you.

"Um, you don't have to cry. I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

_After that, the world changed its color_

He helped you up, "So, uh.. You're a Doppleganger?"

You gulp, nodding. You had been imitating this one girl you assumed he was in love with.

He chuckled, "I see. Guess that explains why you suddenly changed form." He stood straight, "But, honestly..I like you better this way." He smiled. You felt your face heat up as you stared at him incredulously.

_It's raining. Today, I'm also waiting for you_

Since that night, you waited for him in the park. He and you had become friends, and you even learned his name.

Frisk.

What a nice name.

_Soaking wet. In _the pale color__

_Being dyed secretly_

"Y/N!" You look to your side to see him running to you, umbrella in hand once more.

Panting, Frisk chuckled breathlessly, "Hey, sorry I'm late.."

You shook your head, "It's okay. I'll wait for you however long you need."

He gave you a bright smile, "Really? Thank you."

_I miss you. It hurts. Really hurts_

_I want to hear your voice_

Frisk began to cough halfway down the walking trail. Worried, you stop, looking at him.

He rubbed his head a bit, chuckling a little.

"I'm fine. Must be my allergies." He cleared his throat once more, and gave you an encouraging smile.

"Let's go."

 _The rainy day I'm so looking forward to_  
  
_Rain of tears is about to drown me_

Frisk eventually had another fit, so you both sat down.

"Are you sure you're okay?" You held his hand, looking at him worriedly.

Frisk looks at you, "Y/N, I'll be okay. Please, your smile is what keeps me going."

You feel your face heat up a bit, but you still feel worried. Nonetheless, you nodded.

You trust him.

 _Please grab my hand._  
  
  
_I want to touch you. It hurts. Really hurts._

 _Please hold me tight and never let go_  
  
_My heart melted, so_..

Frisk had to go for the day.

"I have a meeting today, I'm sorry.." he sighed. You look down, but nod.

"It's okay." You look up and hold out your arms for a hug.

Frisk smiled a bit sadly at you, hugging you. You gripped at his shirt.

You didn't want to let go.

_If you get wet in the rain_

_I want to be your umbrella right now_

_In the sound of raindrops_

_Secretly, say "I love you", repeatedly_

Frisk came again the next day. But he didn't bring his umbrella, just his coat.

You didn't care about getting wet, but you knew it'd be best if he stayed dry.

Pulling him over under a large tree, you sit down with him.

He smiled, leaning back, "Guess it's the next best thing, huh?"

You look at him, then look away, nodding.

_Chanting the spell_  
  
_Please, let me see more magical dreams_

"Hey, Y/N, look." He pointed to the center of the park. Looking up, you see some Undine twirling around in the rain.

Their water combined with the rain made a small rainbow.

"Pretty.." you look at it.

"..Like you." Frisk pulled you into a hug, chuckling when you puff your cheeks out at him.

Flirt..

_I miss you. It hurts. Really hurts._  
  
_I want to go near you_  


Frisk didn't show up today.

It made you feel lonely, even if it was just one day. For some reason, today just felt much more melancholic than usual.

Curling up under the same tree from yesterday, you sigh, watching the park goers mingle and walk around.

_I want to see the future rainy day_  
  
_The sadness is almost overflowing_   


_Please grab my hand_

Frisk didn't show up again.

You look around for the familiar striped shirt, and the shaggy brown hair. But you couldn't find him.  
  
You gripped your dress, sitting down. Guess he just wasn't coming..

 _I want to touch you. It hurts. Really hurts._  
  
_Please hold me tight and look only at me_

_Until the moment that rain stopped.._

You finally saw him again.

Overjoyed, you ran to give him a hug, but noticed that he looked rather exhausted and slightly melancholic.

"Frisk..?" You pause.

He looks at you, ".." then hugs you. You squeak, but calm down once he spoke.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

 _Under the umbrella_  
  
The kingdom of only two of us  
  
_A feeling becomes certain_

You both decided to go sit under one of the picnic areas in the park.

Frisk was coughing a lot more than usual. You reached out to hold his hand.

He was going to grab yours, until he swayed a bit.

"Y/N..I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling that good today..I'm going to call Sans to pick me up." He stood, using the table to balance himself.

You felt a pang in your heart, but you nod, smiling sympathetically.

"Okay."

_I hope tomorrow is a nice day_

_You look so dazzling when you smile_

You slept that night, dreaming of a nice life with him. You both were happy, living in a nice house.

That is, until you heard someone gasp from nearby.

Waking up, you look at a few teens watching a video on their phones.

"The Ambassador of Monsters is sick?"

"Sounds deadly.."

"Holy shit.."

Your eyes widen as your heart drops in realization. Frisk.

 _I miss you. It hurts. Really hurts_  
  
_I want to hear your voice_  
  
_The rainy day I'm so looking forward to_

Racing as fast as you could to the hospital, you immediately asked the receptionist where Frisk's room was.

Once you were told, you ran all the way there, not caring if you'd get into trouble.

This couldn't be happening.

Please say it was a nightmare.

 _Rain of tears is about to drown me_  
  
_Please grab my hand_

You open the door. No one was there, but there were an array of get well cards and such.

In the middle of the room was Frisk, hooked up to a machine, barely conscious.

You were certain that a few more people were on their way, judging by the footsteps at the very end of the hall, but you didn't care.

Grasping his hand, you look at him.

Frisk tiredly opens his eyes. They were all cloudy.

"..Y/N.."

_I want to touch you. It hurts. Really hurts._

_Please hold me tight and never let go_

You begin to sob, grasping his hand tightly at your chest, "Frisk, please..please don't die..I can't lose you, please, please.." your tears fell on his face.

"Y/N, please don't cry.." he grips your hand gently, rubbing your knuckles with his thumb, "You know that your smile is what helps me keep going..." He chuckled shakily.

You sniffle, rubbing your eyes as more tears just kept coming.

"Frisk..Frisk, I..I love you..F-Frisk.." you cry onto his hand, "So please..don't leave me here alone.."

Frisk paused, before pulling you over and kissing your forehead.

Your eyes widen as your sobs quiet a little.

 _My heart melted, so_  
  
_Secretly, I'm in love_

"I love you, too.." the last words he spoke to you.  
  
The heart monitor let out a loud screech as he slowly fell limp.

You stared a bit, before beginning to sob again, repeatedly telling him that you loved him, before you eventually fell asleep.

..

The next morning, Toriel walked in, to find two young lovers peacefully sleeping.

They had finally been put to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First try at feels! How did I do?
> 
> I got a lot of fluffly comments from last chapter then the feelings come so..  
> Hmmm
> 
> Anyway, I tried out this layout for the lyrics, so you could differentiate between the song and story, if you like this layout, please tell me cuz it was hard as fuck to perfect and I STILL FOUND ERRORS SO I APOLOGIZE IF I RUINED THE MOOD UNINTENTIONALLY


	73. Don't Be Afraid (Chochin-Obake!Reader & Babybones! Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While wandering around the forest of Zipangu, you find a child, scared and confused in the deep of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another platonic one!  
> Thought I'd give you guys fluff to recover from last time, and this seemed like the perfect idea!
> 
> Now, you could see this as pre-game or just maybe an AU where everyone's already living with Mamono.
> 
> I wouldn't mind the idea of Papyrus eventually growing up and loving her so I'm fine with the latter if you want!

You sigh as you wander around the forest, your lantern body glowing softly.

Your master had kind of dropped you off somewhere, whether it was intentional or not was beyond you.

All you knew is that you had to find a way back, and soon, you were running out of Energy to keep your flame going strong enough that you could see.

That was basically all that was in your mind until you heard some soft crying coming from nearby.

Sounded like a child.

Motherly instincts kicking in, you beeline towards the source of the crying, eventually finding a small skeleton crying next to a rock.

Once he caught sight of your light, he stopped crying a bit, looking up at you.

You blinked, taking a step closer to him. This caused him to squeak, summoning two small bones from the ground as if in defense. They didn't really do much, you just stared at them.

"..Um--"

"G-GET AWAY! DON'T HURT ME!!" He shouted, eyesockets closed tightly somehow.

You flinch. He was unexpectedly loud, and that was saying something, considering most children could also be considered loud.

"I'm not here to hurt you." You reply, "I came to help you."

"I-I DON'T NEED HELP! I'M F-FINE--" There was a ruffle in the bushes that caused him to squeak in terror, curling up in a small ball, hugging his legs close to his chest as he cried into his scarf.

".." you sigh, before kneeling and taking his hand.

He flinches, looking at you again.

"Look, see? You're shaking. I'm lost, too, but the least I can do is provide you protection, right?"

The child stared at you, his eyelights lit up.

You took that as a good thing and smiled at him, "So don't fret! Let's get out of here together, okay?" Your fire momentarily flashed a bit brighter in enthusiasm.

He took a few minutes, before nodding, "O..OKAY!"

                                         ------

After about 20 minutes of walking through the woods, you and Papyrus (at least, you think that's what he said) eventually stumbled upon a small town.

"THIS--THIS IS MY HOME! MISS Y/N, WE FOUND IT!" Papyrus lets go of your hand, excitedly running in.

"Hey, wait up!" You follow behind the small skeleton, eventually slowing to a stop when he jumped into the arms of a larger skeleton, who hugged him tightly. They were soon joined by another small skeleton, who hugged Papyrus once he was let go.

After a bit of watching them talk, you were about to turn to go find a human who could give you a bit more Energy, until you heard Papyrus call for you.

"MISS Y/N! WAIIIIT!" He nearly tripped on his way over, but eventually made it safely to you.

You smile and pet him on the head.

He gave you a cheerful smile as the other two skeletons come up to you.

" **Are you the one who brought Papyrus home?** " the tallest one spoke. Was this his dad?

"Yes, sir." You nod.

He gave you a small smile, " **Thank you, miss. I don't know how I could repay you.** "

The other small skeleton cautiously came over to you, "a-are you some kind of lantern..?" He looks at your body, a bit concerned by the visible fire burning near your stomach and legs.

"Yes, but I'm not a regular one. I'm a Chochin-Obake." You smile at him. This confuses him more but he doesn't say anything else, running back to his dad.

" **Would you like to stay here with us for a while? It seems like you've been traveling for quite a while.** "

"Well, I was kind of looking for my Master..but honestly, I doubt I'll find him. Okay, if you don't mind, sir."

" **It's the least I could do for returning Papyrus.** " he smiled at you, " **Come along, now, everyone.** " he took the other skeleton's hand, walking back to the house.

Papyrus excitedly took your hand, skipping along with you.

"..UM, MISS Y/N?" He stopped skipping, looking at you with a small blush. Somehow.

"Yes?" You look down at him.

He fiddled with his fingers, before confidently clenching his fist, nodding to himself. Turning to you, he smiled brightly.

"WHEN I GET OLDER, I PROMISE THAT I'LL HELP YOU WHENEVER YOU'RE IN TROUBLE OR ANYTHING! OKAY?"

You blink, before giggling a bit.

"Sure thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't hate any Mamono, but I'm sad that Chochin-Obake doesn't get much love (she only has TWO fanarts, for Pete's sake!) so I decided I'd write this as a lil thing for her
> 
> Even if it can't physically be put on the wikia


	74. Hey, hey, hey, daze!

It's possible that this is too soon for another announcement but I had a smol idea I thought I'd mention to you!

This may or may not become a thing, but what if I rewrote the ENTIRE Encyclopedia

With Monster Boys?

Cuz, I actually challenged my lovely boyfriend to but he's busy with homework so I decided "Hey, I could actually do it myself! On here!"

It'd probably be classified as an Original Work, since I'm unsure if it'd be a good idea to place it in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia category would make sense?? Despite being associated with the original MGE, I don't think it classifies as Monster  _Girls_

but this was just a spontaneous little thing I had in mind, it'd be nice to have one, but I don't actually have to do it since

Y'know

I'm not sure if you guys would feel comfortable what with the main method of Spirit Energy collection

And there are some Mons that'd be just as bad as a male like they are as female (note, I don't hate any Mamono, but I will agree that Matangos and Ropers aren't easy to sugar-coat.)

I dunno

I just thought it'd be neat and I could test my editing skills on how to make them fit males as well

I'd probably need an illustrator if you wanted a visual (there's already a Genderbent Medusa fanart though, so you can look on her page. And I think there's a few concepts for some other Monster Boys), but we'll just see!

Anyway, thanks for the love! I'd really appreciate feedback on this idea, whether you'd like to see it or if you think it's probably not a good idea! I'll be fine with either


	75. Chapter 75

The first two chapters of the Monster Boy Encyclopedia have been added!

I'll update it as much as I can but I just thought I'd let you know!


	76. Situations (Sans x Fairy!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is often very nice to you, since you're rather small and fragile, though, that also usually means you can get into certain situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As suggestive as the title may or may not sound, it's not smut, don't worry
> 
> Though the pairing may have been inspired by a small fic I saw regarding Prince Sidon from Breath of The Wind, buuuut I mean..

You whine as you try to get out from under the jacket, the fluff on the inside was tickling your wings a bit, so it was distracting.

Sans had kinda just thrown his jacket off somewhere and jumped onto his bed and fell right asleep.

Though, his jacket managed to drift right onto you while you were just relaxing next to his bed.

So here you were.

"Saaaans..!" You look around, only seeing white fluff and the slightly dirty carpet, "Saaaans?" You whine, your wings flit a bit in distress.

No response.

Sighing, you stand, trying to see if you can find a small opening to escape from this fluffy prison, and what do you know? there was a light to the side!

Gasping in excitement, you run to it, holding the fabric up over your head so you wouldn't have to crawl.

"Freedom!--" you sputtered when the opening was closed off, tripping and sliding into something.

"..aw.." you whimper.

"Y/N?" Sans yawned, "you still there?"

..

Sans stretched, sitting up on his bed. He didn't seem to notice that he had stepped on his jacket, around the area you were about to use as your sweet release.

But, at least he was awake now.

Sans blinked, "...hon?" He looks around, then looks down when he feels something tiny lightly hitting his foot.

From under the jacket.

"..oh." he snickered, taking his foot off and picking his jacket up. And thus, there you were, sitting in front of him.

You puff our your cheeks, crossing your arms and legs, wings fluttering in annoyance.

"hehe, sorry about that, babe."

                                       ------

Sans went to the kitchen table, pulling out a bottle of ketchup, freshly opened from the fridge.

"so, kid, whaddya wanna do for dinner?" He looked at you.

You had climbed onto a special smartphone Alphys made to fit his fingers.

"I don't know. What do you think we should?"

"meh, i was just kinda thinking about grillby's or something." Sans gulped down some ketchup, handing you a small chunk of a cookie for a snack. You nod in thanks, eating it.

While your relationship could basically be defined as rather..weird, it actually worked out, even if you had to enlist the help of some Pixies to shrink him if you both wanted to get really intimate.

For the most part, you didn't have much trouble getting Energy from him, so that was good.

But your inner thoughts were cut off when his phone began to ring. Beings that you were on it, you fell over onto the screen, vibrating with it.

"Wha--" you squeak, "Abababababababa--Ssssaa-a-ans!"

Sans flinched a bit, picking you up.

"uh, okay, let's maybe sit you over here instead." He chuckled nervously, putting you next to his ketchup bottle while answering the phone.

You made a small 'puchi' sound when picked up, but you sighed in relief once you were put back down.

Sans chuckled a little, petting you a bit with your finger while he talked to whom you assumed was Toriel.

                                         ------

You gripped the rim of his hood as he walked to the door, looking back at you.

"ready?"

"Mhm!"

He goes outside, you flying right next to him as he walked. It was rather cold, but your big sis Titania made you a tiny jacket before you left the village to live with Sans, so you could match him while staying warm!

You giggled to yourself. Titanias were always really nice to their fairies.

"what's so funny, sweetheart?"

You squeak, looking at Sans.

He grinned as you blushed shyly.

"Nothing.." you grip his hood a little tighter.

"really now?" Sans reaches over and pets you with his finger, "so you're just being adorable?"

You giggle, then squeak a bit when a gust of wind nearly blows you away, but Sans used his magic to keep you with him.

"probably." He holds you in his hand, pulling you to his teeth and 'kissing' you, "'s why i try to protect ya."

"You think I'm that cute?" Your wings flutter as you look at him hopefully.

"course, i mean..you're cute, and you're pretty frickin dedicated, too. like, geez, you traveled away from home to live with _me?_ i mean, i know i'm a punny guy, but, didn't think you'd do that just for me."

He smirked as you snickered.

"point being, you're really nice to be around." Sans smiled lovingly at you.

Your eyes sparkle as you giggle, flying to his forehead and giving him a tiny kiss, causing him to blush a bit.

"You're nice to be around, too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay, so  
> I thought I'd try this, cuz I honestly like Fairies but I don't think I'd be up for writing smut with em
> 
> I like bitties and smols but not really 'that' way. ^^'


	77. Hey, Teach! (Underclass! Papyrus x Hakutaku!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like one of your students has taken a liking to you recently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is just a precaution
> 
> But in case I somehow happened to attract Fontcest fans, I'm aware that this is an AU mostly filled with that (well, I forgot if they're actually related in it but still).
> 
> But just cuz Underlust has yaoi in it doesn't mean ya can't ship other characters with them, does it? 
> 
> (Technically the ships are canon but hey, that didn't stop anyone from shipping Yosafire x Emalf, did it?  
> //maybe slightly salty)

Papyrus' gaze was constantly directed at you as you walked around the classroom, reading off attendance, introducing yourself..

Y/N, apparently, his classes' new teacher.

And, honestly, damn. You were pretty. Pretty fuckin hot.

He could not really think on your appearance much because someone cleared their throat behind him, causing him to jolt.

Papyrus looked back to complain to them, until he heard  _you_ do the same.

"Mr. Papyrus?"

"Uhhh, yeah?" He nervously turned to you, gulping as you got closer.

"Do you want to tell Ms. Bunbun anything, or..?"

"Uhh, no, I just--uh.." he chuckled nervously, a few mental arrows shooting at him when he heard some classmates laughing quietly.

"Hm." You giggled, "I get it, is it because I'm a bit.. new, when it comes to monsters?"

Papyrus stopped, looking at you.

"Uhh, sure!" He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry, uh, guess I just need to adjust more to..Um--"

"Mamono." You smile.

"Mamono!" He grins, "But honestly, with how pretty this one is, I don't think it'll be much trouble."

You blink, before giggling again, "You're very cute, Papyrus." You turn to walk back to the desk, "If such a charming monster is in my class, I think I'll grow to love it, too." You did a little hip shake, walking back to your desk.

He seemingly didn't expect this, because he made a small noise, blushing a light orange. The class 'ooh's.

..

..

"Hey, nerd~" Papyrus slid next to Sans, who flinched and pushed up his glasses. That didn't help much considering they were taped to his face but whatever.

"What is it now..?" Sans looks at him.

"I need you to help me with my homework again, think you could do that?" Papyrus held his paper up to the smaller skeleton, "I'm feeling kind of sick today, so I may not do much!" He grinned.

Sans stared at him, before sighing and shaking his head, pushing the papers gently to Papyrus' chest.

"Sorry, I can't." He sighs as Papyrus blinks in surprise.

"Uhh, why not?"

"I have to do that project with Alphys, remember? I told you before class." Sans got up as Papyrus stared.

"Then who's gonna do--help me with my stuff?" Papyrus watched Sans begin to walk off.

"Why don't you ask that sexy teacher you told me about at lunch?" He waved as he went to the gate to wait for Alphys.

Papyrus watched him go, sighing in annoyance.

..

So here he was, staying after school to do his homework.

He wasn't the only one here, though, he made sure that the little club people were doing their activities, or that they were cleaning up or something.

If he was alone, he would've just said 'fuck all' and left his work home. Hehe, hence the 'home' in homework....that was bad.

He wasn't really the type to want to do his homework, but then again, he doubted any student really liked it.

"Oh? Papyrus, I didn't expect to see you here."

He jumps, nearly dropping his pencil as you enter the room.

"Huh?? Oh, yeah! I, uh..I didn't expect to see you here, either."

You giggle and it makes his soul feel weird and fluffy.

"Well, I have a few papers to fill in, so I decided I'd do that here so I could have a nice day at home this evening." You sit at your desk, taking out a pen.

"Ohh. Same. Kind of, anyway." He chuckled awkwardly, adjusting his shirt as he watched you.

You smiled, simply nodding in response as you twirled the pen in your fingers, beginning to write.

..

You both sat in silence, as he kept growling and sighing to himself.

"Am I even doing this right? It definitely doesn't feel like I'm doing this right." He erased whatever answer he wrote down, but then had trouble deciding what else would work in its place.

"Do you need help, Papyrus?" You suddenly speak.

He flinches, looking at you, "...Uhh."

You look at him, toying with the pen while you wait for a response.

"...Sure!"

You nod, getting up and pulling up a chair next to him. He gulped as his face lit up bright orange. Ohhhh dear, you were close.

"Now, just tell me what problems you're having trouble with." You lean forward to look at his paper, giving him a few glances.

Papyrus stared, before flinching, "Oh. Uhh! Right."

                                        ------

"Hey, teach!" Papyrus ran up to you the next morning.

You look at him, a bit surprised he was in so early.

"Yes, Papyrus?"

The exited skeleton slams his papers onto your desk, startling you a bit.

"Got a hundred on all of them!" He grinned happily at you.

"Oh? How great." You chuckled.

"Yeah! Your tutoring helped me a ton more than I thought it would! ...not that I thought you wouldn't do good!" Papyrus laughs nervously, as you just nod.

"Well, Hakutaku are renowned for being excellent teachers. Not trying to brag, but.." you gave him a cheeky wink, and he blushed, laughing a little.

"W-Well, I'll be sure to ask you for help from now on, okay?" It benefits both him and Sans: Sans could get a bit of a break, and Papyrus could hang out with his cute teacher.

You nod, "Yes, yes. That sounds fine with me." Giving him a pat on the head, you nod to his desk once more students begin to enter, "Now, please take your seat. Class is about to start."

He nods, walking back to his seat, looking at you as you organize your stuff a little bit more.

He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, I actually kinda liked writing this Papyrus. He's niiice
> 
> I could probably make a version with Sans, the only thing I'd have to figure out is the Mamono I'd use for him.


	78. Surprisingly Gentle (Babybones!Sans & Troll!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ran across a small skeleton in the village. It would've been a pleasant surprise if he wasn't scared at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that if y'all look up the Troll or know what she's like
> 
> Please don't get the impression her hands and feet are big because of 'those' fetishes, she's really cute ;v;
> 
> But, if you do not indeed think that about her (hopefully you don't, I'm sorry), this also takes place in the timeline the Chochin-Obake one did
> 
> I guess

You gently hummed to yourself as you planted some Wrapping Vegetables in your garden, using both seeds you bought or seeds from the plants growing on your head.

Today was a relatively calm day, your friends were enjoying the day with their husbands while little children of both Ebott and Mamono descent played around in the cave.

Giggling a bit at the children's behavior, you watered the newly planted veggies, before going to get a basket full of vegetables you had harvested earlier, along with a few gems you had gotten lucky enough to find, ready to go give to Dwarves who came to buy them for trade.

You did go out to participate in the trade  yourself, but it was daytime, and, well..

Trolls get ravenous if exposed to sunlight, and you would rather stay calm for today.

Walking out of your house, you made your way to the front of the cave, waving to a few friends and watching some other monsters pass by. Some lived in the village, while others came from the outside, presumably to do trade(?).

"Ey, Miss Y/N! Got some goods for us, today?" The Dwarf of this particular trade, Mixie, hopped down from atop her boar, running to you on stubby little legs.

"Yeah. Here you are, Mixie." You hand her the basket, and she carries it with ease, despite being half its size.

"Thank you very much!" She dug into her pouch, getting out multiple gold coins, as well as the newly integrated paper money. It was still a new concept for Mamono and Ebotts, but it was catching on rather well.

"You're very welcome." You smile at her. The two of you then look at some Ebott monsters who were participating in trade, as well as those simply living in the village.

The term Ebott wasn't really referring to where they lived, but it's referring to the place they were created by the Chief God, as well as just to tell the difference between them and Mamono.

"A lot more Ebotts have been showing up, huh?" Mixie loaded the cart with the basket, as you hum in response.

"You think they've been getting busy with their partners?"

The mischievous little Dwarf snickered when you turned to her with a red face, rolling your eyes as you chuckle.

"I guess it wouldn't be a surprise if that was true." You reply.

"Right? It'd make the world real nice, having a balance of humans and monsters." She mounted the boar again.

"Anyway, have a good day, Y/N!" She tapped the boar with her foot, and it snorted, before running off.

You wave, before going back into the cave. However, the shouting of a rather loud child caught your attention.

Looking to the right, you spot a tall skeletal-looking monster conversing with a store owner, while a smaller skeleton was playing with a Chochin-Obake right behind him. They looked like they were enjoying themselves.

Chuckling, you continue on your way home.

..then bump into someone a bit further into the village.

They were smaller than you, so it only caused you to stumble, while you heard a tiny grunt below you.

"..?" You blink, looking down to see what you knocked over.

..it was  _another_ tiny skeleton. He looked at you, scared.

Was he lost? Perhaps he belonged to that skeleton you saw earlier.

"Hello there, what are you doing so deep in the village?" You kneel down to his eye level, trying to lower his fear a little.

The little one whimpered and sniffled. He must've been crying..

After giving him a few minutes, he looked at you after wiping off the tears coming from his eyesockets.

"i..i was just e-exploring this v..village, a-and i got..l-lost..!" He began to sniffle again.

"You got lost?" His sniffling made his words a bit unintelligible.

He nods, blue tears welling up in his sockets again.

"i..i want my dad..!" He began to cry again, but this time, you pulled him into a hug, picking him up as you stood.

Despite just meeting you, he cried onto your chest, grabbing at your dress, possibly as a form of security.

Poor thing. It was good that you found him before someone much more dangerous than you did.

Shushing him gently, you cradle him.

"I think I saw your dad on my way here. Would you like me to take you there so you can see for yourself?" You gently offer.

The tiny skeleton rubs his tears away, still kind of hiccuping.

"mhm.."

"Okay. Let's go." You turn around, going back in the direction of the main plaza.

"By the way, my name is Y/N, what's your name, sweetie?"

"...sans."

..

..

You tapped on the shoulder of the skeletal figure you saw earlier. He looked concerned, so you assumed this must be Sans' father.

He looks at you, " **Yes, what is it--** "

You show him Sans, and both him and the child's eyelights light up in joy and relief.

"I believe this is your child." You hand Sans to him, and he lets out a big sigh of relief as Sans begins to cry again, nuzzling his father's shoulder.

" **Thank Asgore you found him. I was so busy, I forgot to make sure everyone was present..** " he pats the child's back, shushing him gently while hugging him close.

"I told you that you need to be more observant of your kids, Gaster." The Chochin-Obake looks at him.

" **You're the one supposed to babysit them in the first place.** "

The Obake paused, before giggling nervously.

"SHE MUST PREFER THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUCH MORE, THEN! SHE ALWAYS PLAYS WITH ME, ANYWAY!" The louder small skeleton hugged her.

" _ ****_Hey, now, Papy. I like both of you, be nice." She looks at 'Papyrus' accusingly, while he whines in a weird 'nyeh' way.

" **Egotistics and irresponsibility aside, at least he's back, safe and sound. Thanks again, miss..** " Gaster trails off.

"Y/N."

" **Miss Y/N.** " He smiled.

You gave him a smile back, "It was no trouble. I couldn't just leave him there."

" **I see. That seems to be common in Mamono, that they have motherly instincts.** " Gaster comments. While humans could loop this to being possibly racist, you found it more of an accurate observation.

Sans tugged on his father's shirt.

" **Hm? Yes, what is it, Sans?** "

The small skeleton looked down shyly, "um.. well, if it's not too much trouble for you and miss Y/N..c-could i maybe come by and visit her for a bit sometimes..?"

Gaster pauses, " **..Well, really, I don't mind, it's up to her.** " he looked at you.

"I don't mind. It'd be nice to have company every now and then. Maybe I could come visit you, even." You pause, "Only at night, though. Due to certain circumstances, I'd prefer to avoid sunlight."

"IS IT BECAUSE YOU'RE LIKE A VAMPIRE?" Papyrus looks at you curiously.

You chuckle nervously, "Somewhat.."

Gaster and the Obake seemed to realize what you meant, so the former changed the subject.

" **Oookay, anyway. Um, I'm fine with that, it'd give me more leverage to work without constantly worrying, and I'm sure Sans would enjoy it, judging by his request in the first place.** "

"Great. Alright, then. I'll be open for you anytime, Sans, okay?" You put your pinky up to his. Sans blushed a light blue as his eyelights brighten, and he wraps his tiny pinky around your huge one.

"..okay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mommy Troll
> 
> I don't know why but I also like the thought that he'd grow closer to her over the years like Papyrus would with the Obake
> 
> I dunno.


	79. Spring is Here (March Hare!Reader x Underswap! Papyrus) + (Underswap!Sans x Harpy!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though it's been a month, it seems like spring's kicking into high gear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I did this, spring's start was a month ago.
> 
> But I do know that the March Hare choice is obviously because of Easter :p

You hum cheerfully, rubbing your body against Papyrus' arm as he just messed around on his phone, making silly faces into his camera with different filters.

"Papyyyy~ I'm feeling really hot for you~"

The skeleton choked on air.

"uhh, maybe we should have those kinds of conversations in private, sweetie." He chuckled nervously as a few passing humans gave you both an uncomfortable look.

"Mm, but it's normal for Mamono to say stuff like that to their husbands, right..?" You look at him with slightly moist eyes.

"i mean, yeah, but.." he looked away, mumbling a bit, "'f you start talking like that, coupled with how you're rubbing against me, we'll probably end up doing it in public.."

Your ears rose up in surprise as you look at him.

Then you begin to giggle.

"I think Wonderland got to you, honey~" you booped his cheek.

"hehe, guess so--waitwhat."

..

..

After a while, you and Papyrus sat down, looking at the park goers and their children as they went on 'easter egg hunts'.

There were a lot more Mamono children at the moment.

"I guess this is definitive proof spring really did start, huh?" You observe, still hugging his arm. But Papyrus calmed down a bit compared to how he was earlier. No fun.

"it's kind of already been a month, but sure." He shrugged, scrolling through his phone, bored as hell.

"Hmm. I'm just noticing a lot more Mamono children. And Ebotts, too." You nuzzle his shoulder.

"hmm?" He shrugged again.

You both just sat there quietly.

..

..

"Guess that means we should get busy, too~" you giggle, pulling him up.

Papyrus jumps, "Y-Y/N? hey, h-hang on a sec..!" He was pulled along with you as you excitedly hurried to get home.

                                              ------

"Y/N! Y/N, LOOK!" Sans excitedly points to a few flowers you'd planted in your backyard.

Running up to him excitedly, you look at them.

"Wow, pretty! What kind are they?"

"I THINK THEY'RE BLUEBELLS! I'M SURPRISED THEY ACTUALLY GREW!" Blue looks at you, his eyelights were tiny stars.

"Me, too~ I'm not much of a green thumb." You pause, looking at your wings, "...Well, I'm not much of a green anything, but, you get my point."

"ME, NEITHER, AS MUCH AS I HATE TO ADMIT IT, I'M NOT AS GOOD AT GARDENING AS I AM AT COOKING." He made a play sad face at that, causing you to giggle.

"Hey, maybe the fruits and vegetables we planted are growing, too??" You hop up as Sans excitedly gasps.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! TO THE BACK GARDEN, MY SWEET!" He swoops you up in his arms, causing you to squeal, giggling as he rushed to the backyard, both of you momentarily glancing at Papyrus passing by, his lovely March Hare pulling him to where you assumed was his house.

Ah, how eventful this spring was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit rushed but hey, I dunno, I didn't really plan much out
> 
> Happy Easter anyway~


	80. Sumo, 'Swimsuits,' and Cucumbers (Kappa!Reader x Male!Chara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you and him were always good pals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey! Daze!
> 
> Okay, I'll stop. But anyway, I do have a request I have to work on, butttt  
> I wanted to do this for whatever reason
> 
> Reader and Chara are children in this but then we have a timeskip to where they're teens in the end of it, okay? okay. Also we can just pretend this is an AU where he's (and Asriel I guess) alive, okay? Please??
> 
> Tbh, I was going to use a Sahuagin and a Sans then I decided 'fuck it, I'm gonna try a Kappa.'

Chara grunted as you slammed him down onto the ground, currently sitting on his lap to keep him from standing up.

"Do you give up, yet?" You pant, smirking at him as he looked at you.

"Not yet!" He rolled over, causing you to yelp and roll with him, eventually, you both landed in a position with him hugging you while you laid on top of him.

"You know that's not fair! I never know when you're going to do that!"

"You just have to be more careful, then." Chara retorts, snickering.

You puff out your cheeks, sitting up..before grabbing his arm and tossing him to the side. This caused him to yelp and roll a bit, just kinda stopping once he's been rolled onto his stomach.

"Speaking of being careful.." you get in his face, he was pouting.

"Who's the un-careful one now?" You hopped up, doing a silly dance while whooping in victory.

"That's not even a word." Chara snickered, sitting up.

"How do you know?" You look back at him with a grin.

"I...um. I dunno, mom told me that it wasn't." He looked at you with a small blush. It was kinda hard to tell though, because he already had rosy pink cheeks anyway.

"Well, whatever! I'm hungry, let's get something to eat or something." You turn around, walking back towards your mother's house. Chara hops up, following you.

"Wait up!"

..

..

You and Chara sat in waiting for your mom to finish cooking lunch, kicking your legs under the table.

During this time, Chara was looking at some of the pictures hanging on the wall. Mostly family pictures of your mom, your dad, and yourself.

"Hey, Y/N? I've noticed this a lot but I never really asked about it, but.." he looked at you, and you look back, tilting your head.

"Why do you guys always wear swimsuits?"

You stare at him, "..Um.."

Then your mother laughed heartily, looking back at you two.

"Oh, dear, Chara. Guess we should've given your mother some Encyclopedias after all." She momentarily stopped stirring the soup, turning to the two of you.

"These aren't actually swimsuits. At least, not by the standards of what humans and Ebott dwellers see as swimsuits." She made her swimsuit sort of disappear into her skin, but she was wearing an apron, so you both didn't see her body.

"Ehh?! It disappeared!" Chara was in shock.

"Yep. All Mamono actually don't really wear clothing, but the majority that do can make it shift or even disappear with their Demonic Energy. Just like how fur-covered Mamono can move their fur to the side." She made the swimsuit appear again, "In our case, these swimsuits are actually just scales."

"Wait, but, why would you guys need to move them aside?" Chara was curious.

You look at him, then at your mom, who was blushing slightly, smiling.

"Well, I would honestly explain it to you, but I don't think Toriel would appreciate it if I did." She chuckled, turning back around to check the soup, leaving you both in confusion.

"Well, anyway.." you look at Chara, "Did you ask your mom if I could stay the night tomorrow?"

He shook his head, "Not yet, but I will when she picks me up!"

You nod, smiling.

"I like being your friend, Chara."

Chara blushed a bit, maybe, before nodding and smiling back, "Me, too!"

                                          ------

You were walking home with Chara, who had just gotten out of school.

You would go, but your local Inari were good enough teachers to the majority of the parents in your village.

While walking, you were licking at a cucumber, occasionally biting into it and sucking the juice, while Chara watched you in slight curiosity.

"You really love cucumbers, huh?" He blinked as you gave him a nod in response.

"You've kinda been obsessed with them since we were little. Why is that, anyway?" He kicked a rock along, as you took the vegetable out of your mouth with a small pop.

"I dunno, actually. Mom said she was like this, too, but she never really knew why until she got married. I just like the texture and shape I guess. The taste isn't bad, either." You flick the tip of the cucumber, before sticking it back in your mouth and sucking on it.

Chara looks at it, feeling a bit awkward, but shrugs, "Maybe it's like a lollipop or something for you. Something you just like messing with or feeling."

You nod, "Maybe." You take it out, twirling it around in your hands a bit.

..

..

Your mom and dad were out on a date, so Toriel gave you permission to stay with them for a bit. While you would've been fine on your own for a few hours, she insisted, reasoning that it'd been a while since you've visited them (oftentimes, Chara went to your house instead).

So, here you were, sitting in his room, which he shared with his ~~adopted~~ brother, Asriel, who was lazing around on his bed, reading what you assume was the Pokemon manga.

"I thought you grew out of Pokemon?" You look at Asriel with a grin, and he scoffs as if he was offended.

"Blasphemy! One is never too old for Pokemon!" He sat up, looking at you accusingly.

You just stuck your tongue out at him while Chara rolled his eyes at both of you.

"Anyway, what're you doing here, Y/N?" Asriel put the manga away, crossing his legs.

"What, you don't want me here?" You look at him.

"Wait--uhhh, it's not that, I'm just curious. Please don't be mad." He laughed nervously while you snickered.

"I forgot how much of a dork Asriel was, Charrie." You sigh in content, laying down on Chara's lap.

"I forgot how much of a dork  _you_ are, Kapp'n." He flicked your forehead, and you sputter slightly, turning around to face him.

"Hey, Animal Crossing is pretty cute."

You lightly hit his chest, but Chara just grinned, "Cute?"

"Yes, cute!" You pout.

"Can't believe that the almighty wrestle Kappa thinks it's so cute."

Then you begin to barrage his chest with small punches, "Stop~ I'm over wrestling, don't associate me with it all the time!" You whine, but Chara just holds you back by pushing you away with a hand, as you scrambled to get to him.

Asriel just crossed his arms at you two, "You two are like nerdy lovers or something, I swear."

This caused Chara to slip in surprise, touching the small dish-thing on your head, and you froze, face flushing brightly.

Chara, knowing that was a sensitive spot, yelps a bit, blushing himself, "Ah--! Sorry..!"

Asriel sneaks out, whistling innocently as his brother gave him a small glare.

"I wasn't involved in this, I'm going to see Frisk." Asriel closed the door behind him.

Chara sighed, looking down at you, "Y/N? Are you alright?"

No answer, you just kind of looked down at his lap.

Chara looks at you, before sighing, "Sorry, sorry, I just--I didn't see that coming, and then I slipped, and--"

"Chara."

He flinched, stopping as you look up at him, laying your head on his chest.

".. We've been friends for a while, huh?"

Chara feels his face heating up more, and he nods.

"..Y-Yeah. Ever since we were little kids. Why..?"

".. Because of that, would it..feel weird, to date me?" You look at him, still blushing, with slightly moist eyes.

Chara gulps, his heart and soul pounding, as he looks away.

"..I..I guess I wouldn't mind it. I mean..I like you a lot, so.."

He was cut off when you gave him a peck on the lips, looking at you in surprise. But you just smile a bit shyly.

"I guess that means we can try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, if you're wondering if the clothing thing is actually true, I just kinda added a small interpretation? I think they can wear man-made clothing but the ones they have on themselves is more or less susceptible to change from the Energy?
> 
> I dunno, that's just my take on it XP


	81. Flower (Flow Kelp!Reader x Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was always so precious. Just like a flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another song chapter~
> 
> I dunno, I wanted to do another one, so..here!  
> Again, I'll link the song so you can read and listen~

([Here you are!](https://youtu.be/Y1rsb8bxi0A))

_How could I convey it to you?_

You watch Papyrus as he gave a few Ebott children piggyback rides, laughing joyously with them.

You watch, smiling at him.

Contrary to how Flow Kelp act, you didn't really have enough strength to attack him once he got close, and you just ended up on the rocks, too dry to get into the sea again. So you didn't try.

_This feeling in my chest._

Yet he helped you back into the water, despite you trying to attack him like most Mamono do.

"UM, WELL, I KNOW YOU TRIED TO GET ME, BUT..UM.. I JUST COULDN'T LEAVE YOU THERE." He smiled a bit, "NO NEED TO THANK ME!" His smile turned confident, as you just watched him in admiration.

_Everything happened when we met, I'll never forget even til now_

Now you had gotten to know him much better than before. He was a very nice person, and you loved that about him.

Even if he had his flaws, you weren't exactly perfect either, so they didn't matter much. At least, not to you.

_The transparent body feels the warmth_

You actually ended up falling in love with him over time, but for some reason, it..

It was hard, telling him how you felt.

Despite how good of friends you both became, it didn't feel like he would feel the same. Like he wouldn't understand how passionately you felt, or he wouldn't reciprocate those feelings.

_I want to cry out, but I can't_

_You're just like a flower_  
  
_I'm just like water. So cold, but I want to touch you._

You sighed a bit, gaze falling to the waters of the sea.

You didn't want to ruin your relationship if he didn't feel that way, but at the same time, you wanted to advance it in the best way you could think of.

But there was just that nagging feeling of rejection that wouldn't go away. It made you feel much more gloom than usual.

_Please, I'm begging you, so_  
  
_Just a little, so I can_  
  
_Convey this feeling to you.._

"Y/N!" You flinched when you heard him call for you.

He was waving at you, "ARE YOU OKAY??" He called from over on land.

You blink, before smiling a little, nodding, "Yeah..I'm okay..!"

Papyrus looked concerned, but nodded. If only you were brave enough to say it..

_What will happen from now on..?_  
  
_I'm terrified_

You noticed that he's been hanging out a lot more with that Mettaton person.

It's bugging you.

You haven't met Mettaton yet, but you felt bitter towards him. You didn't like that, you wanted Papyrus to feel happy. Even if it hurt you deeply.

_However, no matter what happens_  
  
_For my dear master.._

"HEY, Y/N! I HAD THE BEST DAY TODAY!" Papyrus excitedly ran to the rocks by the shore, sitting on the flattest one.

You look up at him, "Really..?" You gave him a little flash of a smile.

"YEAH! METTATON TOOK ME OUT FOR DINNER, AND GAVE ME SOME VIP TICKETS FOR A MOVIE HE'S SCREENING!"

You felt your chest tighten up, he was really happy..

"..That sounds fun.."

_Even if it's like poison, I'll take it_  
  
_If it is just a little, I'll be fine_

Papyrus noticed the slight sadness in your voice, and creased his bone brows.

"ARE YOU OKAY? YOU'VE BEEN LIKE THIS FOR QUITE A WHILE.."

You flinch, but wave it off, "I'm fine, I promise. I must be having a few off days, is all.."

_I want to fly, but I can't_  
  
_You're just like a flower_  
  
_I'm just like water. Transparent, but painful_

Papyrus hummed in concern, "IF YOU NEED TO TALK ABOUT IT, I'LL BE HAPPY TO..."

You stared at him, before laughing under your breath, looking down.

"You wouldn't get it." You mumbled quietly.

_Because I'm here, because I'm always here_  
  
_Please get closer to me..._

You sighed, staying by the shore like usual. Papyrus was planning to come by but he was late.

You managed to catch a glimpse of him with..with Mettaton.

Why was  _he_ here??

You felt a little bitter, watching them. They didn't seem to notice you.

You were fine with how they were interacting, until Mettaton..

He kissed Papyrus.

_I want to cry, but I can't_  
  
_You're just like a flower_

_I'm just like water. So cold, but I want to touch you._

You felt your heart drop as the robot waved Papyrus goodbye, the latter simply watching him go in what you assumed was awe and surprise.

Of course he'd feel that way. Mettaton was much more appealing, honestly. He was a robot superstar, and what were you?

Just a hunk of living kelp..what's so special about you?

_Please, I'm begging you, so_  
  
_Just a little, so I_  
  
_Can convey my feelings to you_

Papyrus seemed to notice you, and while he was about to happily greet you, his expression changed into one of worry and apology.

"Y/N! I.. I'M SORRY, I FORGOT I WAS COMING TO VISIT YOU! I JUST BROUGHT METTATON HERE SINCE HE WAS CURIOUS--" He was cut off as he came to you, as you held up a hand.

"..It's fine. I get it.."

_Because I'm here, because I'm always here_  
  
_Please get closer to me_

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN..?"

He stepped closer, yelping when you pulled him into a hug. But you were shaking.

"ARE..ARE YOU CRYING? W-WHAT'S WRONG??" Papyrus looks at you worriedly.

You hide your face in his shoulder, ".. Papyrus."

_Overlap our bodies, merge into one_  
  
_The feelings of my heart.._

"..Y/N..?" He looks at you as you face him.

You were crying a little..

"..I know by now, that..you probably won't return my feelings...Heh, who am I kidding? ..You  _won't_.." you look away, as he was confused and worried.

"ACCEPT WHAT FEELINGS..?"

Papyrus' face flushed lightly as you got closer.

"These.." you gently kiss him, causing him to squeak, looking at you, surprised.

"W-WHA.."

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..Aaaaaand you decide if she got rejected or not! :D
> 
> For the record, I don't hate it if any of you guys ship Papyton, but I don't, 's kinda why I picked it? 
> 
> Kinda like how I would've picked Soriel or Frans if I wrote it with Sans, not cuz I'm bashing the ships, (or, at least, not trying to), but I don't like them so it'd at least make sense to me if I was the reader and felt hurt by it, if that makes sense.
> 
> I dunno, I hope you at least liked the chapter ^^'


	82. Motherly (Underswap!Sans x Holstaur! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans met a nice woman today! She even gave him milk!
> 
> ...wait, milk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request (?) from Punny_Fan!
> 
> It may be a bit short but I liked this idea.

Sans hummed as he marched along the dirt trail of the town, multiple townspeople, Mamono and Ebott monsters happily going about their lives, a few enjoying the day, some working in their farms, etc.

Once Chara freed them from the mountain, and they'd found out about Mamono existing on the surface much longer than they had (at least for three years before Ebott's Barrier was broken), so they set out to integrate into the newly made society of humans and monsters.

They then learned about the Mamono. They were created to balance out the human population, but after a Succubus rose up as the Demon Lord, they were all changed into...uh

What was the word they used? Sexy??

Sans blushed, "NO, NO, THAT'S INAPPROPRIATE TO THINK THAT WAY!" He mumbled to himself.

A-Anyway, they were all changed into beautiful women, and some of them even used to be humans! It kinda scared some of the monsters he knew, but Paps said it was kinda interesting.

But he digresses, there were Monster Girls now.

And in the middle of his thoughts, he bumped into someone, causing them both to fall back onto the ground.

He squeaked, "OH, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Sans hops up, as the person nods, rubbing their head.

"I'm fine, thank you." Oh, it was a girl.

And he made her drop something. A basket of food!

"OH, DEAR! I'M SO SORRY, MISS. LET ME HELP YOU PICK THEM UP." Sans goes over, picking up and brushing them off on his shirt, before setting the basket up and putting the food inside.

"Oh, you don't have to." She got up onto her knees, picking them up and doing the same.

"TOO LATE, ALREADY HAVE." He playfully sticks his tongue out. At first, when he first used it for food, he questioned how he had one but decided not to question it anymore.

She looks at him in surprise, before giggling cutely. Sans blushed a bit, before laughing a bit with her, helping her stand afterwards.

The girl thankfully nods, picking her basket back up. While she did so, Sans noticed that she had cow horns, a tail, hooves, and a shiny bell around her neck. Oh! She must be a monster girl!

"Thank you again for your help." She turned to him.

"NO PROBLEM! IT'S MY DUTY, AS THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!" Sans posed proudly.

"I see. How interesting." She pets him on the skull, and he 'mweh's, giggling.

"Well, Magnificent Sans, I'm Y/N, nice to meet you." Y/N chuckled, "I was just on my way to sell these to the store, from my father's garden. Where were you headed?" She began to walk as Sans skipped to her side, walking along with her.

"JUST ON MY WAY TO PICK MY LITTLE BROTHER UP FROM SCHOOL!" He smiled brightly. While Chara wasn't his blood relative, he considered the little boy his sibling.

Y/N smiled warmly, "How nice. Shouldn't you be on your way there, though? Not following me?" She gave him a concerned expression.

"OH, DON'T WORRY! I WAS ON MY WAY THERE, BUT HIS SCHOOL DOESN'T GET OUT UNTIL 3:30, I HAVE A FEW MINUTES TO SPARE!" He chuckled, "BESIDES, I'M NOT THE TYPE TO LEAVE SUCH A NICE WOMAN WHO NEEDS HELP!"

Y/N giggled again as she entered the shop, Sans holding the door open for her.

"You seem very nice, Sans." She then turned to the bunny clerk at the counter, who was fixing her makeup, before turning to the two in embarrassment.

"Er, sorry about that, hun." Her ear twitched.

Y/N shook her head, "It's okay. We were a bit occupied ourselves." She motioned to Sans, who waves at the bunny.

"HELLO, CINNABUN LADY!" He hopped up, waving. Y/N giggled as the bunny looks between her and Sans, before giving him a knowing smile, but only he noticed, looking away with a bright blue blush on his face.

"I see. Anyway, you got fresh food for me today?" She looks at Y/N again.

Y/N nods, sliding her the basket.

"Thank you, milady." The bunny nods and smiles, putting them into the basket, before giving it back, this time it had golden coins in it.

"And thank you, madam." Y/N nods, taking it back.

"Now, then, let's go back so you can take Chara home." She nods to Sans, waving to the bunny.

Sans nods, looking at the bunny with a blush, only being met with a smirk, before following behind.

..

..

Now being joined by the nice child called 'Chara', Y/N leads the two to her house.

"It was nice to meet you, Chara. You're just as nice as I expected, like your older brother."

Chara giggled, "Thank you, ma'am."

"No problem. Now, give me a second, I'll give you guys something to take along the way." Y/N held up a finger, before going inside the house as the two nodded.

..

"Do you like her, Sans?" Chara looks at the now flustered skeleton.

"WAIT, W-WHAT?! I JUST MET HER, CHARA!" He looked away as the child giggled, giving his skeletal friend a smirk.

"Oh, really?"

"YES, REALLY! I JUST HELPED HER PICK UP HER STUFF, NO MORE, NO LESS." Sans gave him an embarrassed look.

"Okay~ but that doesn't mean you can't bond with her." Chara snickered, and Sans was about to start ranting to him until the Girl in question stepped outside.

"Here." She gave them both two bottles of milk.

"HUH? MILK?"

She nods.

"OHHH!" Blue nods, "IS THIS LIKE CUSTOM FOR MAMONO??" He looked at the bottle. It had a cute icon on it, of a cow girl that looked similar to Y/N herself.

"I suppose. But it's mostly just a treat for two sweet kids." She giggled.

"Thanks, miss!" Chara smiled cheerfully.

"YEAH! THANKS!"

"You're welcome." She waves them off as the two begin sipping at the milk.

..

Sans blinked, "WAIT, KIDS?"

..

..

"PAPS! I'M HOME!" Sans chugged his milk as he entered, his lazy brother lounging on the couch.

Papyrus gave him a half-hearted wave, before focusing on the TV again.

Sans rolled his eyes, "ANYWAY! I MET A MAMONO TODAY!" He hops onto the couch besides him.

"really? cool. what kind was she?"

"HMM. SHE LOOKED LIKE A COW, BUT I FORGOT WHAT THE SPECIES WAS CALLED.."

"holstaur?" Paps looked at him.

"I THINK! SHE WAS SUPER NICE, AND SHE EVEN GAVE ME MILK!" Sans drank the rest of the milk in emphasis.

"cool." Papyrus paused for a moment.

..

"wait, but, bro. she's half cow, right?"

"YEAH, WHY?"

"...was her chest big?"

Sans spat his milk out onto the carpet, face basically a literal blueberry as he glared at his brother, "PAPYRUS! DON'T BE SO PERVERTED!!"

"sorry, bro, it's just," Papyrus snickered, confusing Sans, "it's just that, well.."

Papyrus began to laugh, "that basically means she gave you her breast milk..!" Papyrus began to laugh as Sans' face got darker, as he looked at the bottle in embarrassment.

"IS THAT WHY SHE CALLED ME A KID?"

Papyrus' laughing got louder as Sans didn't realize he said that out loud, the small skeleton immediately punching his brother softly to shut him up.

"DON'T LAUGH!! IT'S NOT FUNNY!!"


	83. The Hobgoblin and the Skeleton (Bara!Sans x Hobgoblin!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was really big and fluffy and affectionate and you loved that about him. You were really small and ditzy and cute he loved that about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY the Bara chapter! I actually have another one as a request but I wanted to do this one first~
> 
> People stopped voting (possibly from forgetting this poll existed) so I just wrote it anyway. Don't worry about it guys, I gotcha

Sans chuckled softly as he looked at your sleeping form, laying on his 'belly.' He honestly didn't have one but his bones were big enough to make a good enough one you could rest on.

While he did make what you called a 'jelly belly' every once in a while, he felt embarrassed to have it (made him look even chubbier) summoned most of the time, he only did it in private. This morning, though, his bones seemed to be good enough.

Or maybe the bed was just helping him.

Sighing contently, he ran his hand through your hair, stroking one of your horns slightly.

How he managed to get a Hobgoblin as his girlfriend was beyond him, but he didn't complain, you were nice to have around, and you loved him back. Good enough for him.

Of course, when you told your Goblin friends that you would be living with him from now on, he did get a few glares sent his way. But ultimately, they accepted your decision to move out into the city with him.

So, here you were.

As much as he'd love to keep cuddling, his alarm eventually rang, causing him to groan softly, lazily slamming a hand on it to shut it up.

Looking back at you, he gently nudges you.

"sweetheart, time to get up."

You whined a bit, rolling off of him and onto the bed. He chuckles, getting up slowly but surely, putting his jacket on over his slightly stained shirt.

Slipping on some sandals, he made his way to you, picking you up.

"c'mon, Y/N."

You groan, "I don't wanna..."

"me, neither, but paps will have my head if i don't get a move on today." He gently held you over his shoulder, grabbing your club on the way out and pulling it along as you just rested your head on his shoulder.

"Paps is a meanie, then. He won't let us sleep.."

"eh, he will, we just have to work first, sweetheart." He puts you down and you stretch, scratching your stomach as you accept your club, swinging it over your shoulder.

"Fiine." You nod, beginning to walk out of the door, before you began to slump and yawn.

Your boyfriend shook his head with a chuckle, "geez, what am i gonna do with you?" He walked over as you jump awake.

"I'm up!"

                                             ------

"Hey, Sans!" Frisk ran up to the two of you, giving both of you a hug.

She was 16 now. Time flies, huh?

"hey, kiddo. paps forcing you to work, too?" Sans chuckled.

She chuckled, "Yeah. Darn." She jokingly sighs, "Well, nothing I can do. Once Paps sets his mind to something, it's hard to convince him otherwise. Especially now that he's opening his own restaurant." Frisk chuckled.

"oh, hmm, kinda like someone else i know." Sans eyed her teasingly as the human blushed in embarrassment, clearing her throat.

"Yeah, wonder who." She looks away. You look between him and Frisk, before the familiar booming voice shouts to you three.

"GUYS! GET TO WORK! MY PASTA-RIA WON'T BUILD ITSELF, WILL IT?" Papyrus called from over by the construction materials.

Frisk chuckled, "Well, better get busy." She waved to you, then to Sans, going back to Papyrus as Sans took his jacket off, tying it around his waist.

You watch Frisk go, before looking back at Sans.

"Hey, Sans?"

"yeah?"

"Do you like Frisk?"

"yeah, she's pretty cool." He looked at you, "why?"

You look at the human in question, "She seems to really like you."

Sans rose a bone brow, wrapping an arm around you, "really? never noticed, i guess."

..

You look at him again, "But since you like me, you won't marry her instead, will you?"

Sans blinked, before grinning and looking away, "mmm, i dunno~"

This caused you to whine, facing him and hugging him a bit desperately, "Nooo..! You can't, I'm supposed to marry you.."

Sans snickered, as you kept protectively hugging him close, watching Frisk closely.

"babe, i was joking--" he blinks as he was lifted up.

"We're going home, I need to prove something to Sans." You tell Papyrus, promptly turning to leave the surprised skeleton.

"WHAT?? ALREADY??"

You nod as Sans looks at you in slight confusion.

"I need to coat him in my Demonic Energy."

He choked as you say so, his face lighting up a bright blue. But, y'know

He wasn't complaining.

                                           ------

At this point in time, you were leaning on his 'jelly belly' while he sat on the couch, watching TV.

Though you found this weird belly a good pillow, he always seemed embarrassed to make it. You never knew why, but you liked it.

"Hey, Sans?" You decided to ask him why.

"yeah, sweetheart?" He looked at you, still blushing a light shade of blue.

"Sans? Why do you always look so embarrassed when you make your jelly belly?" You pat his tummy in emphasis and this causes him to light up brighter.

"uhh, i mean, i make it kinda just so you don't have lay on my bones all the time. it's only embarrassing because it's..uh..kinda big, y'know?" He smiled nervously and it made you blush yourself.

You don't get to see him embarrassed often.

It was cute.

Smiling, you rub it again, "But I like it, and I don't think it looks bad."

"well, thank you, sweetie." He pets you gently, "though i doubt i'll grow to like it as well as you do anytime soon." He chuckled, smiling as you nuzzle his hand.

..

..

After a nice bath to get ready for bed, Sans dried you off, seeing as he could air dry himself just fine.

You were shy at first, saying that you could do it yourself, but all the other times you did, you got your horns caught on the towel and either poked holes in it, or ripped it.

As much as he loved you, he didn't want to keep spending money on towels.

Ruffling your hair a bit as he dried it, he snickered when you made little blubbering noises, and began to laugh a bit when he saw that your hair was a bit fluffed out after he finished.

You tilt your head, causing strands to fall in your face, but he just brushes them aside, drying off the rest of your body.

"What was so funny, Sans?"

Sans smiled, "nothing, nothing. you're just cute."

You blush a little, "Really?"

"yeah, i tell ya every day, don't i?" He looks up at you with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess so.." you look away, covering your chest a bit with your hands. Funny how you only thought to do that just now.

Once he finished, Sans got on his own sleep clothes, then helped you get yours on without, again, getting the cloth stuck on your horns.

Once he got it on you, you leaned and latched onto him, nudging his chest with your cheek.

"I'm tiiired.." you hug him close.

"trust me, darlin, i'm tired, too." He picks you up, walking down the hall to your room.

"Hey, Sans?" You lean on his shoulder.

"hm?"

"I really love you, Sans." You grab his cheek gently, pulling his face close and kissing him. Sans blinked, but chuckled, turning to give you a kiss on the lips.

"love you, too, hon."

As you both entered the bedroom, Sans puts you down first, going to shut off the light. Once he does, he plops down beside you, and you instantly cuddle close to him, beginning to fall asleep while he pets you, fingers running through your hair.

"Goodnight.."

"g'night, sweetie." He gave you another 'kiss' before progressively falling asleep himself.

                                 --epilogue--

You giggle as you kiss Sans repeatedly on the mouth, causing your larger boyfriend to blush and look away shyly.

Two of his counterparts sat beside you two. He called them Edge and Blue, you thought. Weird names, but you didn't really care much. They were just as big and tall as Sans was.

"OOH, SHE'S SO CUTE! SO DO YOU REALLY LOVE SANS?" Blue leans over, looking at you as Edge rolled his eyelights.

You look at him and nod, "I love him a ton! About.." you stretch your arms as far as you could, "Well, I can't stretch that long but I love him a loooot~"

Sans had put up his hood to hide his blush even just a little as Blue giggled.

"THAT'S NICE! SO DO YOU LOVE ME, TOO? I  _AM_ HIM IN A SENSE, Y'KNOW." Blue waits excitedly as you stare at him.

..then barely spread your arms out.

Blue made a shocked expression, before sulking in the corner.

Edge began to laugh as Blue pouted at him.

"that was fucking awesome. i think you probably should've seen that comin', blue."

"OH, HUSH UP! IT'S NOT LIKE SHE'D LOVE YOU ANYMORE THAN SHE LOVES ME."

Edge eventually stopped as you and Sans stared at him expectantly.

"..what? i don't give a shit if she doesn't. i already have a cute as fuck mamono to fawn over me." He looks away, maybe blushing a bit. N-Not cuz he actually liked his mamono or anything..!

"tsundere much?" Sans blinked, grinning smugly as Edge glared at him.

"I wonder how he managed to get one.." your comment brought everyone's attention to you.

"WHY'S THAT?" Blue blinked.

"Cuz Mamono are usually only attracted to people with decent personalities."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, before y'all get worked up, Edge is very affectionate to his Mamono, thank you very much
> 
> So, I liked the idea of all the main Snases being Bara and having short/smol girlfriends, that's where the epilogue came in (even though Blue supposedly doesn't have one yet)
> 
> The ecto-belly thingy was also kinda associated with Bara Sans I thought? So that's why that's there. Apart from that, he's just an affectionate fluffball
> 
> I hope you liked it though. Because my phone's keyboard is being a bitch tonight so...yeah.


	84. Surprise Slime (Parasite Slime/Slime Carrier!Reader x Underswap! Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were just looking for something you heard in your backyard, and then this happened..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's maybe a wee bit early for another one, but this is a smut, so  
> Use your discretion!
> 
> Anyway, it's a bit different than the usual formula, in the sense that you're human but monsterized by a slime.
> 
> I dunno if you guys will like it, but the Para Slime/Slime Carrier is one of my favorites, so..

You hummed quietly as you washed dishes, your husband, Papyrus, was resting on the couch.

The TV was on, but you were pretty sure he fell asleep by now.

Giggling, you look at him, before continuing to clean.

Once you get finished, you leave the dishes to dry, sighing softly, "That's done..Now I can relax with him--" you heard a small ruffle from outside, however.

Blinking, you look out of the window.

...Eh, it could've been a Werecat or something, nothing to worry about.

You turn back to go sit down with him, before pausing, looking back outside.

"..Well.." maybe you should go check just in case..? You may be a bit paranoid, but that was kinda besides the point..

Grabbing your phone and turning on the flashlight, you look at Papyrus, "Hey, Paps? I heard something outside, 'm going to check it out." Even though he was asleep, he usually still answered.

He scratched his ribs a bit, before mumbling a 'yes'.

You chuckle, before going outside to check.

..

"I don't see anything..hm. Maybe I was just being a bit paranoid." You look around, not seeing anything in the bushes or the trees.

Scratching your head, you shrug, turning off the phone's flashlight, heading back inside.

..then something wrapped around your leg.

Flinching, you nearly trip because of it. Aaaand now you were a bit freaked out, because this thing wasn't only a tentacle, it was  _wet._

"W-What the hell? What is this thing??" You attempt to pull away, but more small tentacles wrapped around your leg, tugging you down.

You yelp, falling down, your phone landing conveniently out of your reach.

"Agh! What?--P-Papyrus..!" You look towards the house, squeaking as the slimy substance reached towards your lower area.

Looking at it, you gasp a bit. A Slime??

As much as you liked Mamono, this wasn't really what you expected to fall victim to.

"Papyrus! Wake up!" You shout for him, shivering when it finally gets into your pants, "Hey! Wait..!" You squirm, trying to scoop it out, but it kept slipping out through your fingers.

"D-Don't..!" For some reason, you began to feel warmer, face flushing and body lightly tingling. Was this the affect of the slime..?

You hold back a whimper, trying to stop your voice from getting louder.

You opened your mouth to call for him again, but then a pink tentacle was put into your mouth, quieting you. You yelp, your whimpers being muffled as you felt more tentacles sliding under your bra, fondling your breasts, while even more went into your vagina.

Jolting, you moan, twitching as they thrusted into you.

"Y/N..?" Papyrus called after a few minutes, he was awake, but it was kind of late by now..geez, what was this slime even wanting from you..?

The tentacle in your mouth pulled out once Papyrus spoke, and you moaned a little louder as more of them thrusted into you, going rather deeply inside.

"Oh god..i..it's weird, but..I kind of l-like it.." you whine, "I want more..!" You start moving with the tentacles, gasping and whimpering.

The slime seemed satisfied by this, going faster as you felt more tentacles wrap around you.

It was small, but it felt oddly good, even if it was kind of unwelcomed at first, for whatever reason, you were enjoying this more than you expected.

..

..

Papyrus yawned again, standing up a bit slowly.

"weird, thought she'd be back inside by now.." he looked around, eventually hearing you outside.

"Y/N?" He went outside, looking around, "lessee.." he went to the side of the house, a little unprepared for what he was about to see.

"babe? you still out here--" he choked a bit on his words, face breaking out into an orange shade as you sat up, trembling and moaning slightly.

"Y-Y/N?!"

"P-Papyyy.." you drool, leaning over, using an arm to steady yourself, the main slime body resting on your shoulder, giving him a small grin.

"hang on, l-lemme get that thing off of you--" though, once he got closer, the slime wrapped around him, pulling him closer.

He gulped, "geez, this thing.." he pulled away momentarily, trying to pull the slime off with him. It didn't really do much, it just came back to you.

Papyrus' eye glowed lightly as he summoned a few small bones, "alright, babe, 'm gonna try this, but you can't move, alright?" He got closer, dodging the tentacles trying to get him.

You pant, still having enough control to hold back, Papyrus tried to get the slime onto the bones, but it only threw them away.

Papyrus growled, "jeez, hang on." He grabbed you, causing you to whimper due to how sensitive you were right now, teleporting into the living room.

"stay here, i'm gonna get some water to dilute it--" Though, it seems that the slime thought ahead, because it was holding onto him.

He flinched, "wait, shit.."

But you didn't seem to opposed to this, giggling in arousal, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, causing him to blush more, laughing nervously.

"uhh, babe? i, uh, 'm pretty sure we should probably hurry and get this off of you--" he flinched, as the slime began to pull off his jeans.

"No, I think I'm good now." You yank them off along with the slime, before moving downward.

Papyrus flinched as you giggled.

"Papy, you're hard? Did seeing that get you worked up, but you didn't admit it?" You stroke the softly glowing, magic-made cock, causing him to grunt a little, gripping the arm of the couch a little.

While before you had questioned logic behind this, you never really complained about it.

If anything, when you were human, you were interested in learning how ectoparts worked.

But now, it was like a treat to you, tantalizing and mouthwatering. Were you monsterized now? You've never felt so lustful in your life until this Slime got to you.

"b-babe, c'mon..i can't exactly help it, now..it just happened, i swear." His voice was a little more desperate now that you were gripping it yourself, teasing it with flicks of your tongue.

"I didn't think you'd be that perverted, Papy. Getting turned on by a slime violating your wife~" you licked the tip again, before simply rubbing it more.

Papyrus growled softly at your actions, "i can kinda tell by your behavior right now that you probably wanted that. what's gotten into you..?"

He panted as you sucked on the head, but didn't put it deeper into your mouth, instead pulling it out right as he began to feel the pleasure.

"Mm..I think the Slime monsterized me, that's what." You turned him around with ease, causing him to grunt in surprise as you reposition in-between his legs.

"m-monsterized you??" But he didn't have time to finish that thought when you suddenly began to rub his cock again, before putting it into your mouth and hungrily bobbing your head up and down on it, causing your husband to shudder and groan a bit, gripping the couch a little. You were going so fast..putting it so deep..

"holy shit, babe.." he put a hand on your head, gripping a handful of your hair as you continued, taking it out and licking down the shaft, before putting it back in and swirling your tongue around as you continued to basically deepthroat him.

The Slime seemed very pleased with this, as it was trembling while it began to thrust into you again, your own Energy possibly making grow bigger, as the tentacles inside of you were thicker than before. It was driving you crazy.

After a while, Papyrus' slight moans began to grow louder, as he thrusted into your mouth. It surprised you a little, but you happily accepted, going down as he went up.

"Y-Y/N..!" He drooled, suddenly thrusting in again, and staying there as he came inside your mouth. You whimpered a bit, but gulped down all of it, taking it out and letting some get on your body, the slime spreading out tentacles to absorb it.

Papyrus panted, still twitching a bit as small spurts still came, before stopping. But he was still hard.

"jeez, it's still here..?" He sighed, then his blush came back tenfold when you climbed onto him, the slime slightly engulfing both of your lower bodies.

"Of course~ any monster usually has that affect on her husband.." you nuzzled him, "I guess I do now, too." You kiss him, and he blinked in surprise, before kissing back, holding your waist as you positioned your non-slime parts over his cock.

Once the tip was at your entrance, you slid down onto him, moaning into the kiss.

Papyrus took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, and you happily licked and sucked it as his tongue swirled and licked all over the inside of your mouth.

You began to move, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you began to ride, drawing his hips into yours before pulling back, feeling his cock going deeper then leaving you longing as it pulled out slightly.

Papyrus held your hips a bit as you rode him, and you two had a brief kissing session before you began to move faster, and he began to thrust into you as you rode him deeper inside.

Moaning, you drool as you feel him rubbing against your insides, becoming more and more sensitive to the pleasure thanks to the slime, tightening around your husband.

Papyrus grunted, "holy fuck, Y/N.." he moaned, head leaning back as he gave you a few good thrusts, causing you to moan even lewder than you were before.

"you feel fuckin amazing..~"

You giggled, but it was sort of muffled out by your moans and whimpers, the slime holding you up as you lean back, thrusting your hips into his, in turn, making him go deeper, as you felt his tip eventually grazing your womb.

The slime urged you more, and you look him in his eyes, your own filled with lust and affection for the skeleton before you.

"Papy..! P-Papyy.." you whine, slightly moving your hips as he thrusted into you, taking more control as neither you nor the slime really minded.

"Cum inside, okay..? Cum lots inside of me.." you whimper, your moans growing louder as he hugged you close, his tongue swirling around your breasts as he got faster, the slime causing you both to make wet, naughty noises down below.

"f-fuck..! Y/N..!" He moaned, stopping as he pushed all the way inside of you, and you let out a cry of ecstasy as you felt his seed filling your womb, the Slime trembling in joy as well.

..

..

You both lay on the couch, the Slime Carrier had positioned to where you could lay comfortably with your--now shared in a way--husband.

"I didn't think that slime would turn into this.." you look at the gooey bubble around your body, supposedly absorbing the Energy in Papyrus' cum.

"guess not. but you sure you're okay like this now? i mean, you're not human anymore, so.."

You think. While, yes, in more context, this situation was rather unpleasant, it felt unusually sweet of the Slime to help you feel so much pleasure from this. And you were already married to him, so your love for him was increased even more.

Besides, Papyrus didn't really seem to oppose it much anymore, either. Even if it was pretty weird right now. And the slime just wanted a husband, right?

"Hm..I think we'll be okay..~" you hug him close, "Tonight didn't really change much, I'm just a Mamono now, I guess."

Papyrus chuckled a bit nervously, "you seem a little too calm about that, to be honest." But he just looked away, before holding your hand, "but, i mean, i guess that's a sign i shouldn't worry about it that much. hopefully."

You chuckled as he 'kissed' you, nudging your head affectionately.

"love you."

"I love you more."

Hm. Maybe things won't be too different after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for Swap Papy x Wendigo Reader, but I had this all prepared so I'll do that another day, 'f this is enough to satisfy you for now ;p
> 
> Like I said, it was a bit different but I think it's pretty good.
> 
> I dunno, it's really your own opinion if you don't think so, this type of Monster may be an acquired taste since it's a parasite-like monster, but I don't think it's as bad as a Roper or Matango
> 
> (I still don't hate those two, but the slime honestly seems much more appealing than being turned into one of those two ^^')


	85. Love Me More (Will-o-the-Wisp!Reader x Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a tendency to get extremely jealous.
> 
> Today, you acted on that tendency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, the slightly Yandere Monster Girls. Redcaps, Shirohebi or any Lamia, really, and of course
> 
> Will-o-the-Wisps.
> 
> Now, honestly, she'd probably fit with the Yanderetale bros but I was like  
> "...Brassy, I'll just save you for later, mmk?"   
> So enjoy this!
> 
> (Yes, you may get a Brassberry chapter. Once I'm brave enough to get to Ammazolie's page. Despite how it appears, I do indeed get flustered by Undertale porn, yes.)
> 
> By the way, I'd suggest that you listen to either Bottomless Ruins from Mogeko Castle or Old Doll from Mad Father for the last part. Trust me.

You narrow your eyes you watch Sans talk with a human woman, telling her funny jokes and having a good talk with her.

It pissed you off.

Your flames wildly burned as she and him sat down, talking more. They were as hot as lava once you began to see them blushing and scooting progressively closer to each other, their laughter growing shyer and more or less..

loving.

You clenched your fist.

How dare he?! He knew how you loved him, didn't he? Obviously, you have given him signs of your affection before, why was he acting like he never even noticed?!

You growled, "I won't allow this.  **I WON'T allow this!** " angrily, you swoop down from the sky, cage opening to scoop him up.

By the time the girl notices, she only screams and jumps out of the way, while Sans looks at you in surprise.

"wait, what--oof!" He was scooped into your cage, and you cackled slightly as you floated up into the night sky, the male of your desires in your arms.

..

..

Sans struggled to escape the cage as you floated across the night sky, looking at you in slight annoyance.

"what in the hell was that about, Y/N? i wasn't even doing anything wrong."

"Shut up! Of course you were, darling. You're just too innocent to realize what you've done."

"what? you're not really making sense..all i was doing was talking to her--"

"Just talking? Hah! As if, I could see your flushed face from a mile away. Don't try to run loops around me, Sans. I know all your tricks and secrets, it's impossible to escape."

Sans looked at you like you were crazy, before chuckling smugly, "as if. Y/N, i may know you well, but i doubt that you know any  _real_ secret info about me."

You narrowed your eyes.

"Then what exactly are Resets?"

His eyesockets went dark as he went totally silent.

"...i..i don't know what you're talking about."

You grinned maliciously.

"Resets? You said that kid you hang out with apparently has the ability to turn back time itself. Manipulating it, messing it up..you know about all of it."

Sans began to sweat, "well..!"

"I know about the void, too. That your apparent father had fallen into the Core and died, but then you found out about this mysterious place simply called the Void, where you suspect him of being kept. So you're building a machine to save him, right?"

Sans was shaking as his eye flickered, "l-let me go..!" He struggled more, but you made the cage smaller, enclosing him tightly against you.

"I know almost everything about you, Sans. I bet that you even don't have things you've completely figured out about yourself that I have." You slammed against a tree, pressing him against it.

He probably would've attacked you, had he not been trapped in the chandelier-like cage surrounding you both.

"But enough about that.." you yank down his shorts, and he tried kicking you, but you roughly pushed him down again, causing him to grunt in slight pain.

"hey! stop! what're you trying to do, kill me..?!"

You got on top of him, "Of course not, I'd never kill you.." you kiss him, "But you can't just love another woman when I've already claimed you." You look at him nearly deliriously.

"I love you so much, it'd pain me to see that you're in love with another.."

Sans just stared at you, probably in fear, maybe in hatred. You couldn't tell, but you didn't really care much.

Hugging him close, you smile lovingly as he accepts his fate.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and PROBABLY crappy, here you go I guess


	86. Tiny Town (Child!Frisk & Dwarf!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way up to Ebott's entry, Frisk stumbles upon a quaint little town, with nice little people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another altered timeline?  
> I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, I've been listening to a ton of Zelda-ish, village fitting music and then this happened. A lot of The Gray Garden music fits this  
> Like whoa
> 
> Why'd I choose this Frisk?  
> Well, because the size gaps and implications of the Dwarf make me a bit uncomfortable ouo;
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Also Frisk is gender neutral in this.

Frisk dragged along a small stick they had found on their way up the mountain of Ebott.

They intended to quell the people's fears of these particular monsters themselves by traveling into the Underground and making amends with all of the monsters held in captivity.

Of course, there were monsters on the surface, but they wanted all the monsters to live happily, not just the Girls. It didn't seem fair to the child.

Of course, they knew it wouldn't be easy, but they were determined to do it, no matter how long it took.

"Excuse us! Coming through!"

Frisk jumped as a voice yelled to them.

Looking behind themselves, they moved out of the way, letting a small group of tiny monsters run by with a few beams of wood in their hands.

They looked like kids! Even younger than Frisk themself?

The leader of the small group trailed behind. At least, they assumed she was the leader, she had fancier looking clothes, anyway.

"Hey, kiddo. What're you doing so far up the mountain?" She stopped to look at them. She was carrying two smaller but thicker planks. Huh.

"I'm on my way to the Underground, ma'am." They answer, walking alongside her.

"Underground? Ya sure you wanna go there? I've heard that it's pretty dangerous." She looks at them in concern as the child just smiled.

"I think I'll be okay! I feel like I can do this, so don't worry!"

The girl rose a brow, before chuckling, "I kinda like you already, kid. You got spirit." She continued down the trail.

Frisk smiled, then looked up when the small group before them trailed off to another place. Suddenly, they were in a nice little village, with a ton of little Dwarf people like the girl next to them. There were even some boys this time.

The people were tiny, but the buildings were surprisingly big.

It was like a village out of an RPG or something!

They didn't notice their Dwarven companion trudging over to what seemed to be a building in construction, setting the planks down before giving orders to the waiting crew.

Once she was done, she ran back over to Frisk.

"Well, ya can't make it long up a mountain like this without energy. Let's go get a bite to eat, my treat." She held out her hand. Frisk took it, interested about this place.

Once inside of a restaurant, she jumped onto a tree stump, and Frisk sat across from her as a waitress gave them both a cup of water.

Frisk didn't know what to order, mostly because they've never been here at all, so the girl ordered for both of them.

Once the waitress went to inform the cook, the Dwarf clears her throat.

"Excuse me for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Y/N, nice to meet ya..."

"Frisk."

"Frisk." She nods, giving him a grin.

"So, what're you planning to do in the Underground?" Y/N drank from her cup of water.

"I plan to change the monster's minds about humans, and free them from the Underground, too!" Frisk smiled excitedly as Y/N chuckled.

"Ambitious. But I won't say it's impossible, I mean, all of the monsters that were kept in other parts of the world were turned into women, and look at us now. If humans opened their minds to Mamono, they can do the same with Ebotts." She drank more as Frisk took a sip, nodding in agreement.

As they talked more about different things, like Frisk telling Y/N about their town and school, and Y/N telling them about the little Dwarf town and Mamono in general, their food was ready.

Frisk took a small serving, while Y/N took and completely ate a much bigger serving. It kinda made them wonder how strong their tiny bodies actually are..

..

..

"So, Frisk, you planning on going there all by yourself?"

"Yeah." They wipe their mouth clean of crumbs as Y/N walked with them to the edge of town.

The small girl looks up at the sky, "You sure? It's getting dark, it might not be safe for you to get up there yourself."

Frisk looks up. It indeed was sunset, but they weren't ready to call it quits quite yet.

Y/N, noting their expression, thinks for a bit.

"..hm, tell ya what, I know a better trail leading up towards the top of the mountain, nearby the entrance to the Underground. If you want, I'll take you by boar."

They look at her, "You'd do that??"

She nods, "You want a ride?"

Frisk thinks a bit, but ultimately nods, smiling gratefully.

"Thank you!"

Y/N chuckled.

"No problem. Just lemme go get it, first."

                                             ------

Frisk looks back at the town as they sat in the carriage seat. It wasn't really that big, it wasn't even a carriage, more like a saddle chair on top of the huge boar.

Y/N nudged the boar with her foot and they were off, Frisk held onto the saddle a little to keep from falling off.

"You're a pretty brave kid, to be doing this on your own." She comments once they were about halfway up the trail.

Frisk looks at her, "You think so?"

She nods, "Of course. I haven't really ran into someone going up this mountain that wasn't at least a little nervous. But you just are brimming with confidence. That's pretty nice." Y/N grins.

"Oh, well, thanks for thinking so! And thanks for your hospitality and bringing me up here. This made my trip seem a lot easier." They smile as she chuckled.

"It's no trouble. Dwarves had already been good with humans, so it's the least I can do for you."

Frisk smiled as they looked out towards the forest, the sunset creating beautiful colors in the sky.

..

..

"Well, here's where we part. This path will take you to where you wanna go." The boar came to a stop as Y/N let Frisk down.

"Okay. Thanks again for this." Frisk smiled at her.

"You're welcome, kid. Good luck, take care, and I'll see you around someday." Y/N winked at them, before turning the boar around and riding off.

Frisk watched her go, then looked at the now moonlit sky.

Turning to the path, they nod confidently.

"Time to go." They ran off, their journey truly beginning as soon as they step foot on the trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yess, I do indeed have requests but I kinda look for the right time in my mind to do them.
> 
> So if you were one of the people who requested somefin, please don't fret, I didn't forget~
> 
> This is just a side note but imagine how cute it would've been to have a little Dwarf companion in the game tho.


	87. Clearly, He's Mine! (Shirohebi!Reader x Underfell!Sans ~Part 2~)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans had been canoodling with this monster girl recently and then, one day, things ensued..
> 
> Guess you need to claim him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ain't no full smut in this chapter but there sure as hell is the start of one.
> 
> So yeah.  
> Use your discretion!
> 
> Besides that, it's pretty family friendly
> 
> As family friendly as Monster Girls can get, anyway

You sigh to yourself.

You'd been dating Sans for a while now, and everything was going great in your mind, but recently, you've been feeling like you're both slowly drifting.

Sans was going out and not coming back until around dinner, he barely really spoke to you unless you initiated the conversation, and oftentimes he took rainchecks on most dates you plan out.

It was getting ridiculous.

You had eventually confided in the group of friends he had, seeing as by now, they knew of your relationship, but they didn't give much help, either.

Frisk didn't know what to do, and Flowey didn't seem to care much about Sans, seemingly more concerned for you. He just said if you suspected him to be doing something behind your back, break up with him.

Toriel suggested to give him a 'special pie' in hopes it'd coerce him to come back, but you definitely didn't want to kill him.

Papyrus just laughed and brushed it off. His brother was just an idiotic emo who went through phases, maybe you were overreacting. You won't lie, you almost slapped him with your tail. The jerk.

Undyne didn't give much of a fuck and just offered to skewer him to get it over with.

Alphys shooed you out of her lab the moment you went to ask.

Mettaton just scoffed, saying that you were stupid for thinking your problems were apparently bigger than his.

And Asgore pointed his trident at you and basically gave you the biggest 'Get the fuck out, I don't want you here right now.' ever.

Wow, with the exception of Frisk and Flowey, if you had friends like these, who needed enemies?

Sighing, you decided to investigate yourself.

..

..

"babe, 'm going out to grillby's." Sans waved to you as he walked out, but teleported away as soon as he stepped outside.

"Okay. Bye Honey." You spoke automatically, despite knowing he was long gone.

But when he left, you raced out the door as fast as you could with a snake body, and making your way to Grillby's, long, Lamia-made coat and hat on, as it was cold, and would disguise enough of your tail to keep yourself hidden.

Once at Grillby's, you went in, and instantly seated yourself at a booth.

Sans was talking to Grillby at the bar counter. They exchanged a few laughs before Sans seemingly asked Grillby where someone was.

You watched them talk for a bit, before someone came in and slipped on your tail.

"Oops, sorry, dearie, I didn't see you."

You look up to see a young monster girl. Her body was solid and pitch black, but her hair was like smoke, while her eyes were just huge white lights on a dark abyss. She wasn't ugly, though, she was actually very pretty. Hm.

Noticing your intensely staring eyes, she looked at you uncomfortably, before making her way to the bar counter. Once Sans saw her, he waved and patted the seat next to him.

You narrowed your eyes. So, is she the reason he's been sneaking out? To come see her at Grillby's? You wouldn't care so much if he didn't do it so frequently.

Looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to you, you slither across the empty booth table, sliding into the one just behind the bar. No one seemed to notice, or if they did, they didn't care. Good. You didn't need any hindrances right now.

They were laughing, having a good time, until Sans made a move and put a hand on her waist, causing her to jump but giggle in return.

Getting a bit closer, you listen to as much as you could with all the patrons talking around you.

"....so, where we going tonight, sweetheart?"

Going? Tonight??

"...saw this place just down the street..it looks absolutely perfect~" she purred in response.

What?? They're not planning what you think they are, are they?

But before you could think anymore on that thought, they were gone.

You jump, before climbing out of the booth, accidentally slapping someone in the face with your tail.

But before you could be identified as the culprit, a small club fight started, granting you a clean getaway.

Mentally apologizing to the patron you did slap, you made your way swiftly down the street, until you saw them inside of what looked like a hotel. They were talking to a receptionist then they got a key and went somewhere else.

You blinked, looking at the sign of the hotel, and your eyes widen as your soul tenses in anger.

_Hotel Eros_

Did you read that correctly? It was a LOVE hotel?!

"Of course! That's why he's been sneaking out, of fucking course!" You growl under your breath, looking around for an alternate entrance.

You couldn't just go in there alone, but it felt disgusting to go in there with someone else.

Noticing a lamppost by the building, you coil around it, making your way into the trees.

Looking in the windows, you didn't stop until you saw Sans and the girl. They were kissing rather passionately on the bed.

You felt a hiss growing in the back of your throat.

Not caring anymore for restraint, you launch yourself at the window, crashing in and startling the two, as well as probably interrupting some other peaceful lovemaking sessions across the halls.

"Y-Y/N?!"

"You know her?!" The girl looks at Sans, who was sweating profusely, but they were both interrupted by a very angry snake hiss, as you slithered to them.

"SaaaAAAANS!" You look at him, and he gulps. He's never seen you so pissed before, you were always so calm.

"Get away from her,  ** _now._** "

Sans and the girl scrambled away from each other, the former holding his hands up.

"l-listen, Y/N, i can explain--" he grunted as you coiled your tail around him, and without another word, you gave the woman the harshest glare she's ever seen, before diving out back into the trees, making your way home with your boyfriend in tow.

                                           ------

Tossing him onto the couch, Sans grunted, giving you a small glare.

"hey, be careful! i'm not as built as you think i a--"

You got right on top of him and he shut up. While this would look arousing to him most of the time, right now, you looked more menacing than arousing.

He began to sweat again, gulping.

"uh..Y/N?"

"So, I see how it must be. I'm no longer satisfactory even as a lover, am I?" You look at him, frowning.

"what? no, i, uh..i just.."

"You just  _what?_ Got tired of my affection? Unsatisfied with our sex life? I'm sorry if I'm not as good as someone with legs but apparently a fucking  _smoke monster_ has a more appealing body to you!"

Sans flinched, "look, you're not exactly easy to talk to! i'm not good with talking heart to heart with people, you know that!"

"But you apparently don't trust me enough? I'm not devoted enough for you to think so, huh?" You chuckle maliciously, "Then I guess I'll just have to prove that you need me." Your fingers glowed a blue, firey color as you lifted up his shirt.

Sans jumped, "the hell do you think you're doing?" He tried pushing you away, but you were wrapped around his body.

He tried teleporting but his magic was being affected by yours.

"hey, let me go--!" He flinched when you suddenly touched him with your flaming fingers, rubbing and caressing him all over, groping some areas and stroking others.

You giggle lowly as you move to the bulge in his pants, unzipping his shorts and rubbing his erection. You were lucky it was still up.

"what're you--don't do that--s-stop..!" Sans squirmed under you as he began to pant, "what.. what's happening to me..?"

"Oh, my dear, don't you get it?" You began to strip yourself, pressing against him as you continued trailing your fingers over his body.

"I can't allow you to be with another woman, my love~ because of this night, the flames of jealousy have been fueled." You lick his ribs, causing him to blush.

"wait, so.. you're implanting m-maagic into m-mee..?" He panted as the flames began to affect him, making his body feel hot and bothered.

"ohhhh stars..~!" Sans panted, "holy shit..!"

You giggled, "Now nothing but I can satisfy your lust.. isn't that wonderful?" You kiss him, licking his teeth, and he instantly licks your tongue, as you hungrily suck at his, beginning to jerk him off as well.

"Now your body truly does belong to me.." you sit up, looking down at him, all panting and ready, squirming as your fingers played with his cock.

"Y/N..i-i'm sorry for this, alright..? i-it won't happen again, i swear..!" Sans arched his back a bit as you rubbed yourself against him, your vagina teasing his length.

"please, c'mon..i apologized, i swear i mean it..! just help me cool down, please..?" Sans whined, "please..? sweetheart, please..please fuck me..!"

You smirk deviously, face flushing as you lifted up, bringing yourself down onto him as he moaned like he was the bitch in heat.

"Ahh~ my love, you're so adorable." You lean down, "And you're all mine..~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One sequel done!
> 
> Onto the others!!  
> I guess


	88. Getting Flirty (Succubus!Reader x Napstablook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had stumbled upon a cute little ghost who was very gloomy, as well.
> 
> Let's try to brighten his day a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from DattaLiterateBee!
> 
> I know technically Napstablook is referred to as a they but I like to think they're male hehe.

"So, cutie, you're a DJ for a living?" You smile, looking at the shy ghost as he looked away, fiddling with his hands.

"Ohhh..um.. I-I guess...not that it's much of a c-career, though.."

"Aw, but I'd love to hear some of your songs sometime!" You scoot closer to him, and he flinched, but didn't move away.

"Ohhh, my songs? Ohh, they--they're not that good.. I-I doubt that you'd really e-enjoy them.." he looks at you, then gets too shy and looks away again.

"Don't be so down, hun. I bet they sound great~"

He paused, before looking at you with a sad smile, "Ohh..um, you..you don't have to say that, I-I can take it if you're just trying to be nice.." he started to cry and you jumped, not expecting the sudden change of atmosphere.

"Wait! Umm, don't cry, please! Oh, dear, uhh, I didn't mean to make you feel bad.." you nervously flail your arms as he cried quietly.

You heard a small 'psh' from behind as your little Imp cousin walks by.

"Good job big sis~" she giggled as you gave her a glare.

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably too short but I didn't have any other fckin ideas, I'm sorry ouo;
> 
> Uhhhhhh  
> So there, I'm sorry if this was too bad for you ;v;


	89. Cuddly Tentacle (Tentacle!Reader x Bara!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You loved to hug and cuddle your boyfriend a ton~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from FoxesOfTime!
> 
> I'm sorry I was gone so long, I just wanted a small break from writing for a bit.   
> I don't exactly want to waste a chapter just saying so though ;v; (I've been mostly active on my DeviantArt, so..)
> 
> But! I'll try to catch up now! So don't worry!

You giggle as you hug Sans close to you, nuzzling his chest as he was petting you on the head, chuckling a bit.

"you're really up close and personal right now, Y/N."

You look at him, "Well, I can't help it! You warm me up when I'm cold~ and you're surprisingly squishy and warm.." you nuzzled him again, and he flinched, blushing.

"squishy?"

"You make that belly I like to rest on sometimes, right?"

Sans looked embarrassed as he gave you an awkward smile, "oh. that.."

You tilted your head. If he made a tongue and...another thing, for you, why was making a tummy weird?

Shrugging, you just give him a peck on the teeth, and he looks at you, a little less flustered now.

"Well, nevermind! I just want to relax with you for a bit." You lay on him, sighing in content. Sans looks at you for a bit, before sighing softly and laying back, smiling a bit as he petted you.

"cutie."

You nudge his hand, giggling as he looked at you affectionately.

..

..

After a few minutes, you fell asleep on him, still hugging him rather closely to yourself.

Sans didn't really mind though, deciding he'd go ahead and take a nap with you, too.

And he did

for about 20 minutes.

Then your tentacles began to squirm inside of his shirt and onto his bones, causing him to kind of jolt awake, blushing brightly.

"ohhhh--umm, Y-Y/N?? hon, uh.." he looked at you, and you were sleeping peacefully.

You didn't reply, only smiling and giggling in your sleep.

"Y/N..you're kinda.." he looks at the tentacles, looping around his ribs and spine, while your legs were wrapped around his lower body.

Basically, he was kinda trapped.

"..fuck."

Sans squirms a bit, shuddering a little while the clumps of tentacles squirmed around and rubbed him all over, flushing more.

As they continued, he couldn't really help but start to feel good, shivering as he smiled in slight pleasure.

"ohhh stars..~"

Around the same time, he began to produce slight Magic Energy, so you shifted, sort of waking up because of the scent.

"Mm.." you sit up, and he jolts, laughing a bit nervously as he looked at you. You gave him a sleepy but visibly lustful face.

"Y-Y/N?"

"Ehehe~ sorry, darling, but your Energy is making me feel real hot.." you lean down to kiss him, laying your body on top of him, causing him to blush more, panting a little as you begin to lightly grind on him.

"oh really..?" Sans put a hand on your thigh, "already? we just woke up.." he smirked a little as you just spread your legs slightly, grinding more against him, causing him to groan a bit.

You smile, "It's fine~ it'll be a good way for us to wake up~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie so it wasn't all fluff but I thought I'd give you guys sexy stuff too, I'm sorry if you wanted mostly fluff, though ;v;


	90. Warrior and His Maiden (Samuraitale!Sans x Inari! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd managed to nab a hero for your husband, and he was a monster, too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samuraitale is probably a bit obscure but I liked Sans' design in it so I thought I'd make a chapter for it! I dunno

You quietly hummed to yourself as you sweeped cherry blossom petals from your yard and porch, your three tails swishing lightly as you did so.

Inside, watching you with a small smile, was Sans, your husband.

People referred to him as Sansrif, due to his title as a hero being considered possibly the highest rank one can get besides possibly king or queen, but he didn't care for such a formality, saying Sans was just fine.

Of course, you were probably one of the only ones who still called him that at first, and you suppose that was interesting enough for him to decide to associate with you.

You both had a few chats and occasional meetups at the public bath (oftentimes to his slight embarrassment, due to them being manufactured for both Mamono and their husbands), or a small drink at the local bar.

Guess you just hit it off.

Of course, you hadn't done much with him sexually yet, it was more or less just a happy life between husband and wife. Hence why you only had three tails.

But you looked forward to when he'd be ready to try.

Noticing that the petals had been cleaned, you go to put away the brush, fixing your kimono a bit, before going back inside.

Once Sans heard the door close, he looks at you, his eyelights brightening a little as you approach.

"heya, you done at long last?" He sipped from his small dish of soy sauce.

"Yes. Did you miss me?"

"nahhh. i knew you were coming back inside eventually." He layed down on your lap.

"'m not that clingy~"

You smile, "Hm. I don't know, you can get a bit possessive if you think anyone's flirting with me, dear."

Sans blushed a little, "i do not."

"Don't you remember how you almost got into a fight with that horse monster who flirted with me and didn't back down until the bartender stepped in?"

He turned around onto his 'stomach', crossing his arms on your lap and laying his head on them.

"in my defense, i might have had a bit too much to drink that day."

"Honey, you were almost completely sober."

Sans blushed more, giving you a pout, "well, it's not my fault he wouldn't back off even after we  _both_ asked him to."

"Hmm?" You lean back, "Alright, I'll stop teasing you then. You're just so cute when you get jealous."

Sans' eyesockets went slightly dark. Once they lit up, his eye was glowing softly as he gave you a flustered but determined grin. You jump at this.

"S-Sans?"

"you're gonna get it for toying with me like that~" he sat up and you gulped, then yelped when he began to tickle you.

Laughing as he grinned, eyes back to normal, Sans chuckled, watching you squirm and wiggle at the feeling.

"Sans--W-Wait...! I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" You laugh as he shook his head.

"this is your retribution, evildoer~" he poked your hips, making you yelp and jump, before snickering again as he gave you his equivalent of and Eskimo kiss.

"I surrender, brave warrior! Please have mercy!" You plead, giggling and laughing as he continued tickling you, rubbing your tails and poking at your sides.

"if you want my mercy, it'll cost you a bunch of kisses." He laughed a bit as you dramatically 'nooo', before you both stop to kiss each other.

Melting into the kiss, Sans rests on top of you, wrapping his arms around your waist.

Breaking away from it, you gaze at him lovingly.

"Quite the fight you put up, my love."

Sans gave you a grin as you giggle a bit, hugging him close as he lays his head on your chest.

"what can i say? it's in my bones."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably a bit cheesy but who doesn't like a bit of cheese?


	91. I'll Protect You (Bara!Blue x Jinn-of-the-Jar!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry had accidentally broken your jar, and as an apology, he decided he'd protect you the best he could!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I guess people didn't mind the idea of the three Bara Sanses having girlfriends, soooooo
> 
> This happened  
> Cuz I ship Bara Blue with a Jinn. Yeah.  
> If you guys want specific girls, just tell me, mmmmk?
> 
> //Also for no specific reason I'm calling him Blue. Guess I'll just call Fell 'Red', then//

Blue hummed as he looked around the temple. He had gone off exploring in curiosity of the Mamono culture,  ~~and the possibility to show off cool artifacts~~ so he had ventured off into the forest temple he had seen a few days ago while taking a walk.

Nothing exciting was really happening, and apart from hiding from the occasional Minotaur or Lamia, everything was relatively calm.

"IS THERE NO REAL TREASURE OR ANYTHING IN THIS PLACE? IT SEEMED LIKE THE TYPE OF AREA TO AT LEAST HAVE ONE.."

Blue sees a jar nearby, and without really thinking, excitedly runs to it.

"OH, FINALLY! MAYBE THIS JAR HAS SOMETHING COOL OR IMPORTANT INSIDE! THEN THIS TRIP WON'T BE A TOTAL FAILURE." He 'mweh-heh-heh's and looks into it, beginning to reach in until he felt his arm being sucked in instead.

"WHA--HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON??" Blue tried to pull it out, but it didn't budge, "WHATEVER IS INSIDE THE JAR, CUT IT OUT!"

He tries pulling away, but it still wouldn't budge. Huffing in frustration, he summons two bones, launching them at the jar and shattering it.

"YES!" Blue smiled triumphantly, until he saw what exactly was  _in_ the jar.

A small girl was sitting next to the broken pieces of jar, and staring at them, before looking up at him with watery eyes. She hiccuped a bit, before beginning to cry.

Blue jumped. What in the world happened and why did he suddenly feel so guilty about it?!

But he didn't have time to think about that as he also noticed she apparently had no clothes.

Sputtering and turning bright blue, he looked at her.

"UHHHH, HEY! PLEASE, DON'T CRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT TO YOU! I'M SORRY!"

..

..

You continue crying desperately as you sat on the cold temple floor.

In the midst of your cries, you see the skeleton who broke your jar in the first place was talking.

He apologized loudly before just kinda giving you a bit to calm down from your small crying break, awkwardly patting your back.

Eventually, you wipe your eyes and look at him, still slightly sniffling and trembling. He didn't look back at you, presumably embarrassed to see you naked.

Understandable??

He then handed you his huge scarf. Well, it wasn't really too big, but he was tall, so it gave you that impression.

"H-HERE. USE THIS AS YOUR CLOTHES FOR NOW.."

You look at it, before taking the scarf and carefully wrapping it around your body.

It looked a bit silly but it covered you.

This prompted him to look at you again.

"BETTER..?"

You stared at him for a bit, before nodding sheepishly.

"But I don't like it as much as my jar.." you began to feel tears coming on as your voice shook, "A-And I don't have enough Energy to make one again, what am I going to do..?"

The skeleton panicked a bit, "UMM..! HEY! I COULD PROBABLY HELP YOU REGAIN YOUR ENERGY!!" He blushed as he realized what you meant. Papyrus told him about it but he never expected to be a distributor of it himself.

"Really..?" You look at him hopefully.

He nods, and smiles between his blush, "OF COURSE! IT'S THE LEAST I COULD DO FOR BREAKING IT IN THE FIRST PLACE! SO, UNTIL THEN.." He picked you up and you squealed in surprise.

"I'LL PROTECT YOU FROM HARM, OKAY??"

You look at him, and you were pretty sure you began to blush, too.

"Okay.." you smile a little, nodding.

He laughed a bit strangely, putting you on his shoulders and making his way to the exit.

"LET'S GO!"

..

"OH, I'M SANS, BY THE WAY, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME BLUE! WHO ARE YOU?"

"...Y/N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to update my other fics but I'm too lazy to. Ffffuuuuu


	92. Eggs (Poultry Harpy!Reader x Horrortale!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were captured and trapped in a shed, laying eggs for all these ravenous monsters Underground. The worst part for you is the fact that the one who caught you doesn't seem at all concerned for your well-being, go figure..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first non-Mamono request I've gotten from Punny_Fan!
> 
> This monster girl is actually from Monster Musume, a subspecies of Harpy
> 
> But anyway, expect possible feels or angst or just general negativity. And aftercare

You pant as you layed the last egg for now, looking at Sans with a desperate expression. The skeleton just smiled, maliciously satisfied as he pulled the basket away, pushing you off.

"good girl, another fresh batch." He held up the egg basket, looking at them.

"you gonna lay any fertilized eggs soon?"

You look at him with wide eyes, "W-What?? But fertilized eggs have chicks to be born--"

"do you think i give a shit? some monsters still prefer living things to eat, it's only natural that they'd buy fertilized eggs instead of regular ones." He set the basket down next to the three others, chuckling lowly.

"B-But--"

"stop arguing. i want both non-fertilized and fertilized eggs, and you  **WILL** give 'em to me, regardless of whether they're your damn 'kids' or not. understand?" Sans gave you a menacing smile, and you freeze, curling up in your wings as you nod shakily.

"Yes sir.."

"good. now, hang tight, 'm gonna get some fertile specimens for you to mate with." He grabbed his ax, exiting the shed.

You watched him go, then cry into your feathers. How could this have happened to you?

You were so stupid to venture up here alone, and now you were fated to live in a shed for the rest of your life, giving eggs to these horrible monsters underground..

"I don't want to suffer through this for all of my life.." you sob, "I just want to go home..!"

You flinch and sit upward once you hear the door beginning to open.

In came Sans with a struggling but tied up human male lugged over his shoulder. He opened the coop door and threw the guy in, who grunted. Sans cut the ropes with the corner of his ax and the guy growled.

"The fuck?! Why the hell are you doing this??"

"simple." He nodded to you, "i want food."

The human looks at you, jumping when he saw you sitting in the corner.

"What?! You want me to kill her?" The human looked disgusted, looking at Sans in disbelief.

"hmmm..no, at least..you won't harm her in that way." Sans chuckled lowly as the man scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.

"see, listen up, pal. i have a deal for ya. i'll let ya out if you do this one thing for me." Sans pointed at you with a bony finger, "i want you to fertilize her eggs for me."

The man blushed wildly, "Are you crazy?? You're planning to eat fertile chicken eggs??"

Sans laughed a bit, "bud, i don't think you realize how many fucked up monsters love a good fleshy treat. but that's not my point." Sans sat down in his chair, leaning back in it.

"'f you fuck her and fill her up enough to fertilize her next batch, i'll let you go free. quite a deal, really."

The man looks between you and Sans, before settling on you.

"..all I do is just..fertilization, right..?"

Your eyes widen in horror. He wasn't actually going to do that to you just for freedom?? Surely he'd have sympathy for you--

Sans nodded and the guy let out a shaky breath, coming close to you.

You yelp and look on in horror. Oh, god, he was...he was actually going to..

"Look, I'm..I'm sorry, but..I can't die down here." He reached out, and you were all the way backed into the corner. You couldn't escape.

Tightly closing your eyes, you only heard Sans laughing darkly as the man got closer to you..

                                         ------

You watched blankly as a spider crawled across the wood in your coop.

Reaching out a foot, you squish it. It was a black widow. If only you were strong like one of them, you could take this place down and get out alive.

Your mood had dropped immensely since Sans began to bring human males in whenever they fell, and would have them have sex with you to fertilize the next few eggs you layed.

Not all the time, but half of the men that happened to fall have been used to make you lay fertile eggs.

And it didn't feel good. It hurt a lot. Your body was kind of small compared to regular humans, it could only fit so much at a time.

But you didn't want to go into full detail. It was painful to think about.

The door to the shed opened and, surprise, Sans came in.

With food. Actual food, not just a plain bowl of noodles or watery soup with crudely cut meat, a genuine plate of food. It looked like a quiche..

Your stomach growled as you eyed the plate.

"hey, runt, get up. i brought you food." He went to you, seeming moderately annoyed, but he always looked grumpy, really.

You get up instantly, going to take the plate, but he stopped you.

"now, hold your horses, okay? you really expect to eat with hands like  _that_?" He motioned to your wings. You look at them. True, you only had a thumb. That's really it.

But..

"Does that mean I don't get to eat--"

"i just said you couldn't with those hands." He sighs, "look, 'm gonna have to feed it to ya. so sit down and be quiet or i may accidentally choke ya."

You gulp, but nod, grateful for the food.

Sans grumbled and pulled up his chair, getting a fork out, he cuts the quiche and feeds it to you bite by bite.

While you thanked him for the food, he just grumbled and threw the plate away, "just get back on your nest."

..

..

..

After a few more weeks of humans coming and going, Sans kept a few eggs purely so he could have some more Harpies to lay eggs for him.

You sighed, your lower body aching as you stare at the two eggs next to you.

Then you heard the coop door open and Sans was there, big surprise.

You don't look at him, but he clears his throat and you immediately turn to him in order to avoid punishment.

"lay down."

You felt your throat tighten up.

"O.. Okay." You do so.

Sans stared at you, before going over and lightly massaging your legs and waist.

You jump, looking at him, flustered.

"...uh, does it feel better?"

"..Um.. Well--" before you could say much else, he stopped you.

"i know, i'm fucking bones, bones generally don't feel good, but 'm tryin, okay?" He sighed. Was..Was he trying to rub the pain away?

He was actually being nice??

Blushing slightly, you smile a little.

"It..It feels okay."

"really?" He looked at you, surprised.

You nod, smiling, "And though I don't know if it'll help much, I'm glad you want to try to help.."

Sans looks at you, before looking away with a light mahogany blush on his cheeks.

"...yeah. you're welcome. i guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not that good?? I'm sorry ;v;


	93. Flying By and Finding a Girlfriend (Birdtale!Sans x Dormouse!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans was just flying around til he saw you were in a bit of a pickle.
> 
> Then he ended up becoming your husband all of a sudden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Mysterious_Girl!
> 
> I hope this is to your liking! Sorry I always go on small hiatuses ;v;

Sans was simply flying overhead, looking around the forest as he flew.

It was a pretty day outside, so he decided maybe a leisurely flight would do him some good. He needed fresh air every now and then.

After a little bit, he began to hear voices nearby, on the ground.

Blinking, he looks down, taking a small dip and landing on a branch.

"hm?"

He saw a human male approaching a sleeping mouse-girl. Sans wouldn't find anything wrong with that, if the guy didn't look totally feral right now, staring at her with a predatory look in his eyes.

The girl was totally unaware, too, sleeping next to a rock.

Flinching, he springs into action, fly-jumping himself in front of him, in turn snapping the human out of whatever trance he was in.

"the hell? what were you doing?"

The human flinches, "Wait, what? What was  _I_ doing? I wasn't doing anything."

"dude, you were about to violate this girl, i saw you."

The man blinked, "Wait, whhhhhat."

Sans nodded as the guy suddenly looked uncomfortable, chuckling nervously. Probably for good reason, really.

"Ohh, uh, geez, man, I'm sorry about that. But, uh, I kinda have to go now. Um...Bye!" The human raced off as Sans sighed and shook his head, looking at the girl.

She was still sleeping.

Sans looked at her in surprise, but chuckled, brushing her hair out of her face.

"geez, even i couldn't have slept through that." He chuckled again, and decided to sit on another nearby rock. He was tired from the flight already and it wouldn't do any harm to keep watch over this girl until she woke up, right?

..

..

Sans had fallen half asleep while keeping watch, and he was just about to until he felt someone settle into his lap.

Confused, he looks at the culprit, seeing none other than the girl laying in his lap, curled up close to him.

He immediately got flustered, eyelights darting around as he tried to mentally calm himself down.

"... uhhh.."

After a bit, he looked back at her and found that he just blushed more once he looked at her.

This girl was  _beautiful._

The way her hair framed her face was just perfect, and her skin looked soft and her face was cute and everything about her was adorably beautiful.

Gulping, he decides to respond to her by wrapping his wings around her like a blanket, smiling a little shyly as she nuzzled his chest, smiling in her sleep.

"...heh. cutie."

..

You make cute little noises as you begin to wake up a bit, yawning and rubbing your eyes as you slowly open them.

Your body felt warm, though you couldn't quite remember why until you felt the feathers.

Looking at said feathers, you gently feel them, rubbing them between your fingers.

"Soft..."

"yeah, those are mine."

Blinking tiredly, you turn to the source of the voice, seeing a skeleton on the other side.

"Oh..A skeleton can have wings?"

He shrugged, "sometimes."

You made a curious face at him and he just grins and shrugs as he held out a hand, "heya, 'm sans, i kinda just came here and saved you, then fell asleep, and here we are now."

You look at his hand, only laying yours in his as he gave you a small look, before chuckling.

"Oh..You saved me?" You lean on him, causing him to blush but nod.

"yeah, why?"

"Oh. I see.." you pause, beginning to drift off to sleep again, "I guess you're my husband now, then.." you fell asleep again.

"oh, uh, okay."

...

..

"wait what."


	94. Keep Me Warm (Underswap!Papyrus x Wendigo! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You found someone who got caught in the snowstorm. Luckily, you managed to nurse him back to health and happiness. He started visiting you a lot after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut request! So use your discretion, you silly bunch of gooses
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry I took so long on this, I didn't have any good ideas!
> 
> This request is for OpalCrystalheart02, I hope this is to your liking!

Papyrus hummed a bit as he went to the door, fixing his jacket and getting his cigarette pack out.

"PAPYRUS? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Sans looks at his brother from the couch, as he was currently binge watching Star Vs. The Forces of Evil, which was his and Chara's favorite show right now.

"eh, figured i'd go for a smoke walk. i need fresh air every now and then."

"IRONIC THAT YOU SAY THAT YET YOU'LL BE GIVING YOURSELF BAD AIR.." Sans tsks as he shakes his head. Chara looks at Papyrus.

"Be careful, Papyrus. Dad said there was probably going to be a snowstorm tonight." They look at him in concern.

Papyrus chuckled, "don't worry, kiddo. i think i'll be back before it gets too bad."

"YOU BETTER BE, I DON'T WANT YOU TO MISS MY DELICIOUS DINNER!" Sans posed as Chara giggled.

"bro, don't worry about it. i'll be back before ya know it." Papyrus opened the door.

He put his hood on, lighting the selected cig before putting it between his teeth, exiting with a wave.

..

..

Papyrus sighed, taking a small puff as he felt the wind blowing against his face.

Ahh, it felt good tonight..

He should do this more often.

Well, yeah, there were people out here tonight, but that didn't really bother him, as long as they kept to themselves, he'd be content.

Not like he hated humans, but he wasn't really comfortable with them quite yet. Chara was probably the only one he trusted completely. Even then, the Resets did damper his favor of them, especially a certain timeline..

But they stopped once they got to Sans. That was all that mattered. Everyone was sort of happy now anyway.

Oh, yeah, there were Mamono now, too. Turns out there were these hybrids of sorts, Monsters and Women. But the thing was, they had actually been created for regulating the human population, apparently.

Then a Succubus came in as their ruler, things happened, BOOM! Ravenous monsters turned sexy women.

Papyrus didn't really know how Ebotts stayed rather normal, maybe there was another god that created them or something, but he didn't really care much for that, anyway.

Getting stuck in his thoughts, Papyrus didn't notice he was out of the city and into the park, nearing the trail to the forest. His current cigarette was almost out.

".. oh, heh, oops." He decides to snuff it out, lighting another one and continuing his walk.

"huh, it is kinda getting colder." He looks around, the moon was beginning to get shadowed by the clouds.

"..." Papyrus blinks, "..mm.. really, i should probably get back home." He looks at the trail.

"... but i guess a few more minutes wouldn't hurt much."

..

..

Oookay, maaaybe he should've gone home earlier. It was starting to snow, and already, the ground was covered in it.

Maybe he could just shortcut home?

He shivered.

"ahh, geez, it's getting colder." Papyrus shuddered. It was kind of hard for him to focus at the moment.

Why was it so cold? He was used to Snowdin's brand of cold, he'd lived in it for years, but this was a bit much..

It felt much more intense than he ever expected.

He chuckled lowly, "g-guess i should'a listened to my original suspicion." He shivered, "damn, guess i should find a place to rest. just standing in the storm makes me feel exhausted.."

Papyrus continued trudging through the ever-growing snow. It was already up to at least below his knees.

Making his way through, after about 15 minutes, he eventually saw a cave.

Sighing in relief, he hurriedly makes his way to it, his relief intensified once he stepped foot in it, shivering and huddling into a ball, teeth chattering.

Being a skeleton didn't really mean he could keep himself warm, exactly..

"god, 'm so tired.. what's up with this snow..?" He coughed.

"agh, really? guess my luck decided that it'd be best to make me sick, too.." he groaned, leaning his head against the wall of the cave.

"heh, sorry, bro.. guess i'll be kinda late tonight..'m just.. real tired." Papyrus didn't know why, he was just fine until the snow kicked in.

Now he was exhausted and felt like he could barely move at all..

Probably not the best choice to sleep in a cave, but he couldn't help it. He felt his sockets slowly closing as he fell asleep, still shivering as he held his snow-covered jacket close to him.

                                            ------

You were just having a cozy little time in your cave, your cloak pasted comfortably to your body as your little bonfire burned brightly.

You were cooking some fish and wild vegetables for dinner tonight, and, even if you weren't as refined as the citygoers, you liked to think your lifestyle was acceptable for a Mamono who didn't live in a cave village.

But before you could dig into your delicious food, you heard the echoes of a voice. Blinking, you get up, turning to the source.

"Hm?" You blink, going near the source.

"Hello?" You look around cautiously, before noticing someone laying near the entrance.

Taking a closer look, you saw that they were a monster, and that they were almost unconscious.

But once you got closer, they got a bit closer to you, shivering intensely as they hugged you close.

You would've been a bit unsettled, but this snowstorm was a lot more intense than a regular one. It was actually caused by a Glacies. Possibly one who lives higher up in the mountains.

The cold created by their powers had the power to make anyone affected by it feel extremely empty and lonely. To the point they'd want anyone's company. It had seemed like no one was out tonight, but unfortunately this poor soul got caught in it.

Sighing a bit, you hug them close, picking them up and making your way to the bonfire again.

Setting them down, you gave them a small, but usable blanket made out of Weresheep wool. Luckily a few friends lived in a village just down the trail.

You didn't really know what to do until they woke up more, so you just sat them nearby while you finished cooking your dinner.

..

After a bit, you heard small groans from the person.

Looking at them, they were shifting a bit under the blanket. You go over to them, waiting for them to fully wake up.

They opened their eyesockets, coughing a little bit. You pat their back until they look at you.

"w.. wha.."

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." You smile at them.

"You were nearly passed out by the entrance, I couldn't just leave you there." You put both hands on your lap.

They weren't shivering anymore, instead looking at you blankly, before looking around.

"oh, so..'m in a cave, huh..?" They chuckled. It sounded and looked male, so you assumed it was a he.

You nod, "That snowstorm is much more intense than a regular one. I'm surprised you didn't collapse outside when it got worse.." you sigh in relief.

"guess that was pretty lucky of me." He chuckled lowly, looking back at you, "sorry, but, i still feel pretty tired. could i rest here for a bit longer?"

You nod, "It's no trouble. Stay as long as you need."

The skeleton smiled, "thanks." He coughed before nodding at you in greeting, "the name's papyrus. nice to meet you."

"I'm Y/N, it's nice to meet you, too." You smile at him.

..

..

It's been a few hours, and after eating, you found out Papyrus kinda got sick because of the snow.

Poor guy, not only did the snow make him feel lonely (even though he's better after socializing with you), it made him sick.

You took it upon yourself to make him feel better, grinding up some herbs even for medicine, and making sure to keep him warm.

Good thing that the herbs were extremely strong, and that the sickness caused by it only feels like a few allergies, because he was better in about an hour or two.

Papyrus hummed in impressment, "huh, i never knew mamono were such good nurses." He winked at you and you blush, hiding behind the small bowl used for the herbs.

"It was no problem.."

Papyrus pets you on the head, "haha, alright, then." He smiled and looks at the entrance of the cave.

"well, the snow certainly didn't stop. but i'm energized enough to shortcut again." Papyrus looks at you again, "think 'm gonna go."

You look at him, your expression dropping a bit. You enjoyed his company while it lasted, at least.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you around?" You smile hopefully at his nod.

"yeah. thanks for the help." He walked away, deeper into the cave, "see ya."

You blinked in confusion, "Um--" but when you followed him around the corner, he was gone.

                                          ------

You were alone in your cave, as usual, watching the leaves blow in the trees, some of them falling into puddles from the melted snow a few days ago.

You haven't seen Papyrus for the rest of the week. Were you really that lonely to count the days he hasn't been here? Wow..

Sighing to yourself, you get up. He probably won't visit again, so maybe you should go ahead and go hunt for breakfast.

But before you could, you heard footsteps.

Looking at the trail, you gasp when you see Papyrus, holding two bags and waving.

"heya."

Your mood instantly lifts as you greet him with a smile, "What are you doing with that stuff?" You point at the bags.

He looks at them.

"oh, right. thought i should get some food since i was hungry, and figured you might be, too, since it's pretty early." He yawns, "earlier than what i'm used to waking up at."

You giggled a bit, "Okay. I guess I could try city food."

Papyrus grins, "you'll love it."

..

Halfway done with your Sausage biscuit, Papyrus looks out of the cave's entrance.

"so, have you always lived here alone?" He sips some of his orange juice.

You nod, "As long as I can recall. I left mom at a younger age and came here. But I'm fine by myself, I can take care of my needs." You shove the rest of the biscuit into your mouth, gulping it down in a few bites.

Papyrus hummed.

"you ever get lonely?"

You pause.

"..Yeah."

..

..

After that, Papyrus began to visit almost daily, even if he only stayed for a few hours, he came at least once every day, if not every other day.

You greatly enjoyed his company, and it was appreciated immensely.

His stories were very nice, too.

You loved when he talked about his family, his research when it came to sciencey things, and how he outwitted and outsmarted the cursed..

_**Linda.** _

You also told him some things about Mamono, what your species was, and some of the fruits and vegetables you ate. Long story short, he got more interested in Mamono culture, and told you about things he learned. Sometimes you learned more about it, yourself.

And the way his sockets sparkled with passion and affection when he talked about his old home, the Underground of Mount Ebott, it made your heart flutter a little.

Also, sometimes, he brought his brother and his little human friend with him, too!

Sans was a bubbly little hunk of energy, even if he was a bit narcissistic, he was generally very nice to people, and you appreciated that. Chara, on the other hand, was probably the sweetest kid you've met. And the only kid you've met.

They're very nice and attentive, as well as helpful and fun to be around. They even stayed the night with you and Papyrus in the cave, and brought you what they said was their favorite candy:

Chocolate!

Long story short, you enjoyed his and his friends and family's company very much.

And, admittedly, you began to feel things towards him, as well. Strong feelings, that grew stronger the more you saw him.

You were convinced at this point.

Today, when he came, you were going to consummate your relationship.

                                         ------

It was a rather cold day today when Papyrus finally came. It was near sunset, so you found it the perfect time to confess and consummate your love.

Anticipation swirled around in your stomach as your face and body flushed eagerly, your lower parts feeling warm and slightly wet.

As soon as he stepped into your full gaze, he gave you a casual wave like usual.

"heya, sorry i'm late. i had overtime at work today."

"No, no, it's fine! I've been waiting for you~" you smile at him, and you were pretty sure he blushed slightly, but he just chuckled, coming into your cave.

"really now?"

"Mhm! I even made dinner!" You took his hand, guiding him deeper into the cave, near your little "house" area.

Papyrus looks at the arrangement, looking impressed at how nicely it was set up.

There was a huge leaf serving as a table, with some wood slabs for plates. You had even cut up some of the deer meat and vegetables and made juice!

You smiled at him proudly. You wanted this night to be extra special. It  _was_ a very important day for you, after all.

"wow, this looks great. you did a good job, kid." He gave you a smile, petting you on the head.

Your cheeks warm up even more as you giggle. His hand felt nice when he pet you..

"Thank you! Now, come, come! Let's eat!" You excitedly ran to your seat, Papyrus chuckling as he joins you.

..

After dinner, you both just sat and talked normally, like you usually did.

Sometimes about the regular topics, or just things you both wanted to talk about. Eventually, you began to feel yourself being overcome with the heat in your body. It was becoming hard to bear, to say the least.

Gulping a bit you place your hands between your legs as you shift slightly, Papyrus was sitting next to you, as you two sat in a comfortable silence, looking at the stars.

Eventually, he leaned on you slightly, and you jump a little bit, the feeling making your body feel sensitive.

Should you go ahead and confess now..?

But what if he didn't like you that way? I mean, he says he often talks to that pink ghost guy, and he's really good friends with the goat man he tells you about. Maybe he didn't like Mamono? Did he even consider them an option for dating? Mamono originally liked human men, maybe he thinks that they still do only like humans?!

Your vision got slightly blurry as you sway a little, your thoughts about to make your brain explode in flustered worry.

"kid, you alright?"

You flinch, being brought back by the sound of his voice.

Looking at him, Papyrus gave you a look of concern.

"A-Ah...Aaaah, uhmm..! Yeah! Um, I'm fine! I just, uh.." you chuckled nervously, "Ummm..I was just..I'm fine, sorry." You clear your throat abruptly, looking away.

Papyrus blinked, before shrugging, "alright."

After cooling down, you muster up the courage to face him again.

You've gotta make a move or he'll be stolen away! You just knew it!

Gulping, you tug his sleeve, getting his attention.

"sup?" He looks at you.

"Um, Papyrus...Can I ask you something?"

"shoot."

"Have you ever..Thought about dating?"

Papyrus looks at you, blinking as you stuttered to explain, but he just chuckled and looks back outside. Was he blushing?

"i guess you could say that i have. a few times."

You tilt your head.

"though, before, i was, uh, too lazy to want to."

You blink in confusion. Too lazy? Was that actually possible? Maybe it was just very unheard of in your culture.

"mostly because i didn't see much of a point in it."

"Huh?"

"well, around that time, when we were still in the underground, i was going through a.. to be frank, a very bad existential crisis. everything kept repeating, basically, biggest and most intense deja vu ever. any progress i made could, and also would, be wiped out in an instant. it's hard to explain, really, but it just.. drained me. drained my motivation to try anymore, y'know..?" He sighed, watching as the sky got darker, and you looked on in sympathy.

"so i dedicated my life to just laying back, making jokes, and letting the world do its thing. i mean, life's easier if you don't really care, right? it was easier for me, in a way, at least." He chuckled dryly and you hum in worry.

Poor guy, he must've had it rough in the Underground, for him to feel that vividly about this crisis. But he loves it, too, from his memory stories. Maybe that was a good sign that not everything was bad for him?

"but, i will admit, life up here.. is honestly a lot better than before. i feel a lot more motivated to live a better life, start anew, if you will."

Your expression eases up a bit, as you smile a little.

Papyrus looks back at you with a smile, "and i have you to partly thank for that. hehe, you're a real pleasure to be around, y'know that?" He blushed a little more as you felt your whole body warming up at his remark.

"A-Ah, you're welcome.."

Papyrus chuckled before laying on the cave floor, gaze still settled on you.

"so, back on topic, why'd you ask?"

You flinch, "Oh, that.." your legs shuffle as you look away, blushing brightly.

"Uhm..Well..I just wanted to know, because.." you look at him, "I..I really like you. I've been thinking about you a lot more since you began to visit, and eventually, it grew into this.."

Papyrus looks a little surprised.

"wait, me?"

You nod shyly, "I really like you a lot.." you crawl to him, getting onto his lap as he sat up, blushing brighter.

"Actually, I was planning to consummate our relationship tonight, if you didn't mind.." you held his hands, looking passionately into his eyes, your own were slightly moist as you stared at him desperately.

"You're the one I want to be married to. Not anyone else." You smile a little amorously.

"So.. do you accept my feelings..?"

Papyrus was returning the slightly heated gaze, and you were both panting a little. Your Energy must be getting to you both, but you only wanted to know how he felt about you, right now.

Papyrus chuckled lowly, "kid, i did say you made my life better for a reason."

Your eyes widen slightly as you smile happily. Not holding yourself back anymore, you kiss him, causing him to flinch and fall back. Now laying on top of him, you were kissing him quite passionately, but he didn't resist.

You licked his teeth, and he responded by opening them, giving you access to his mouth. Inside was a tongue, a slimy, smooth tongue. You moan a little bit at the feeling. It felt much better than a regular tongue.

It was longer, too, wrapping around yours and getting a good taste of you.

You shudder as you feel his now free hand trail down your back, your own gripping slightly at his hoodie's fabric as you both broke away for a second to breathe, before quickly getting back into it, slight strings of saliva streaming down from your lips.

Breaking away once more, you pant and gasp, your Monstrous nature taking over as you sit up, looking at him. He was gazing at you just as lustfully, chuckling breathlessly.

"jeez, you just wanna get right into it, huh..?"

You giggle, "I guess.." you then squeak as he gently pulls you down next to him, getting chills from the cold cave floor.

"i don't blame you, heh.." he lightly rubs at your vagina, causing you to gasp and whine, grabbing at his hood once again.

Papyrus toyed with it, spreading it open with his fingers, rubbing in between your folds with his thumb, trailing slowly up to your clit and sliding back down just as slowly.

Your wetness was getting over his fingers, and you look at him desperately, panting and squirming.

Papyrus kissed you again, before beginning to insert his finger into you, and you moan a bit loudly into the kiss, as he inserted a second one.

He began to simultaneously lick and nibble your tongue and neck, fingering you gently while he did so.

But, not wanting to be the only one getting pleasure, you reach a hand under his hood, grabbing his spine.

His breath hitches as he looks at you.

"n-not playing the total victim, huh?" Papyrus smirked as you gave him the best confident smile you could.

"You've gotta feel just as good, too.." you giggle lightly, softly whimpering as he continues to finger you, and you begin to stroke his spine, feeling every part of it, causing him to groan a little.

Moving your hand downward progressively, you feel around the top of his pelvis, causing him to moan, using his free hand to cover his mouth slightly.

"shit.."

You giggled, "Does it feel good? It's my first time, but I'm quite experienced thanks to a few friends.." you lick your lips as he moans more when you move closer to the center of it, beginning to feel a familiar shape every Mamono probably knows about.

"yes, it feels fuckin amazing.." He pants and moans more when you grab the newly formed penis, rubbing it slightly from under his pants.

Papyrus retaliates by moving his fingers in a scissoring motion, causing you to gasp.

"P-Papyrus--ah..~"

"i blame you, you're the one making me hot and bothered, you know.." he chuckled as you both began to move your hands faster, kissing again and again until Papyrus suddenly stopped, presumably when you were both close.

"listen, Y/N.. i know we've been taking this very slowly but.. i can't fucking help myself anymore."

You blush as he gets on top of you, an even more intense throbbing in your lower body becoming prominent as he lined himself up with your entrance.

"geez, you're soaking.." he chuckled, "didn't think i'd turn you on so much.."

You whine, "Papyrus.." you rub your pussy against his tip, and he chuckled again.

"don't worry, babe. i got you covered.."

You whimpered as he entered you easily, and he groaned as you instantly tightened around him, refusing to let him get out.

"fffuck.. shit.." He pants.

"Ahh~ my darling's cock is inside of me..I'm so happy♥" you moan, shaking your hips slightly, "Please move..I want to feel you.."

Papyrus didn't take another second before beginning to thrust into you, and you cry out happily, moaning as he pounded you.

His magic made it feel tingly and it made you feel much more sensitive inside. It felt amazing.

You loved this. You loved  _him._ And now the man you love is fucking you, like you've always wanted.

Wrapping your arms and legs around him, Papyrus moaned along with you, his thrusts already becoming frantic and needy.

"Y/N..!"

"Papyy..♥" you kiss him, and he gets faster and faster, to the point you begin feeling his cock pounding against your womb. It made the throbbing even more intense, and your body felt hot as you kissed.

Panting and moaning, Papyrus whispered sweet nothings to you as you returned them with 'I love you's and sweet calls of your own.

"Hey..Finish inside of me, okay..?"

Your voice got louder as he chuckled breathlessly, "your wish is my command.." he went faster and faster, and before you both could process it, a huge wave of pleasure hit you both, and you climaxed simultaneously.

You cried out in pleasure and bliss as you felt his seed filling your womb, and he shuddered, jolting as you tighten around him in orgasm as well, before both of you finish, panting and laying next to each other.

..

..

You smile as you rub your belly. Even if he didn't get you pregnant, it felt nice to have obtained a husband and have sex with him. Very reassuring.

Papyrus held you close to him, staring at the cave ceiling, until you kissed his cheek. Then he looks at you.

"So..Does this relationship seem like it could work?"

He hummed, before kissing your forehead, causing you to giggle and blush.

"yeah, i guess." He blushed a little himself, as you cheer and cuddle him, nuzzling his chest affectionately.

"I love you, Papy!"

"love you too, Y/N." He hugs you back, stroking your head affectionately.

..

..

"but, uh, do we really have to live in this cave?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not my best smut but I tried~  
> Anyway, I took a while to do this, so I tried making it extra good! (Even if I failed, imo) I hope you liked it, AGAIN!


	95. I Want To Fly With You (Birdtale!Sans x Cockatrice!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your wings were always pretty small, come to think about it..  
> Maybe you could defy nature, just to be with him, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Sakurashark! This seemed cute so....
> 
> Yes~
> 
> Also Birdtale needs love, and so he's getting it~  
> Now all we need is for Outertale, Echofell (>///>), and Dancetale to get love, too

"honey, you sure this will work?" Sans looks at you from his spot on a rock, as you nod.

"Even though it's kind of scary, I want to try!" You step onto the taller rock, overlooking the grassy meadow below.

You, being a Cockatrice, cannot really fly. In fact, it's kind of stated that Cockatrice can't, at all. Their wings are much too small to, they can only run.

But, happening to be hooked up with a monster that indeed can fly, well..

You began to desire to soar across the skies with him. And not by riding on his back, but beside him in the sky. Soaring together throughout the night or morning, just enjoying each other's company and the beautiful scenery.

Sans had agreed to help, but not without some hesitancy. Sure, he was all for it, and all, but he didn't want you to overdo it and hurt yourself.

But enough about that, first attempt!

Gulping, you stepped back, then began to run and jump off of the boulder, flapping your wings vigorously as you attempt to keep yourself in the air.

At first, it seemed to work.

Only for about 20 seconds.

Then you were falling to the ground.

Screaming, you close your eyes, but in the same amount of time, you were caught in strong (at least, to you) arms. Opening one, you saw Sans looking back at you, flying with you in his arms.

"yeah, uh, let's not do that one again." He chuckled as you pout and cover your face in embarrassment.

And so the afternoon consisted of your attempts to fly.

You'd go from simply trying to fly off of the ground or jumping and trying to stay in the air, to more extreme tries, like jumping out of a tree or, like the attempt seen before, jumping off of high areas.

Unfortunately, every attempt to fly failed, and either Sans had to catch you, or stop you before you overexerted yourself.

Eventually you both stopped, panting from the activities today.

"uh, hon, i think it'd be a good idea to call it quits for today, we're all sweaty and in need of a bath."

"But.." you sigh, "Okay, I guess you're right.." you go to him, getting in his arms as he holds you close, lifting off of the ground and beginning the fly back home.

..

..

In the bath, you helped Sans wash his wings.

They were so large compared to both of your own bodies, and so beautiful, as well. They were soft and warm, and tickled you whenever they brushed against you.

Yet they were perfect for flying, and he could go fast with them if he really tried to.

"Your wings are so pretty, Sans.."

"hm? thanks." He chuckled.

Yet yours were so..

Mid-wash, you began to look at your own wings and frown slightly.

Sans noticed and looks at you, "what's wrong?"

"It's just.." you sigh, resting against him.

"Your wings are so extravagant, and mine are so.." you flap one in emphasis, "Dinky and weak. I can't even use them properly because of their size and weakness.."

"Y/N, c'mon, don't talk yourself down." Sans sighs, but flinches when he hears you beginning to sniffle.

"But it's true.." you whimper, "I don't want you to feel weighed down because you have to take care of me all the time.. I can't fly and I'm such a coward that I can barely do anything by myself, and I bother you with everything and--" you flinch when he suddenly hugs you.

"honey, i don't think that about you at all. where'd you get that from?"

You look at him, "Eh?"

"listen, Y/N, you're not a burden at all. nor are you useless just because you can't fly."

He smiled, brushing a few strands of hair out of your face, "really, i kinda love that about you. it really makes you stand out in my eyes." Sans flits his wings a little, wrapping them around both of you.

"'sides, you have much cooler natural strengths than flying. i mean, petrification? are you a medusa or an adorably badass harpy?"

You smile a little shyly, "My petrification ability isn't that special.."

"coming from the only harpy species who can even do it."

You giggled as he poked your hips, nuzzling you.

"point is, please, don't hate yourself. because then i'll be forced to give you a ton of pda in retaliation as punishment." He kissed your cheek and you smile.

"I'll try..I love you."

"not as much as i love  _you_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm...
> 
> I dunno what to say other than that I'm sorry I always make his chapters so short ;u;


	96. Raven and The Chick (Birdtale!Sans x Poultry Harpy!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a small peek at the life of a Harpy and..  
> A Skele-Harpy(?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Punny_Fan!
> 
> Again, I loved the idea of this, it was so adorable~

You were snuggled comfortably in the nest that was basically the majority of your home.

But it was a treehouse, so it made sense in your eyes. And you did have kids that you had to raise, and what better place to raise Harpy children than a nest?

And your husband didn't seem to mind it much, he seemed approving, even. Though, you probably didn't think about the fact you'd be afraid of the height, because every time you wanted to leave, you'd immediately get scared and scurry back into your nest.

So, usually Sans ended up either going alone, or he'd take you along while carrying you.

\--

"babe, 'm heading into town, wanna come?"

Sans was at the door of the house, looking at you.

Turning to him, you nod.

"Sure!" You approach, but right when he gets out of the door, flying in the doorway, you realized that the treehouse was a lot..

higher

than you remember it being from the ground.

Suddenly feeling nauseous, you whimper as you dizzily stumbled around.

"Y/N?"

You look at him, suddenly teary eyed.

"C..Can you carry me..??"

\--

You giggled, embarrassed at that memory. But it at least established the traveling system you both used for outside of the best endeavors.

Oh yeah, he also got really protective sometimes.

Poultry Harpies are, frankly, cowards, as degrading as it was to admit that to yourself.

So you weren't exactly the best when it came to self defense or anything involving fighting at all. You just got scared and ran.

While you were progressively growing more brave, it was a very slow process.

What did he do that one time, again..?

\--

You were going to see one of Frisk's school plays with him, and you were very excited to see this human child he had talked so highly about with your own eyes.

Though, of course, there was that one human who had to fuck it up.

"Oh, Sans. I.. probably should have expected to see  _you_ here."

"i should say the same,  _helen._ "

You look between him and this human woman, they were glaring daggers at each other.

"Of course everything I try to do in the school has to do with encountering you." She sighs.

"listen, can we cut the shit just for right now? we just want to see the kid's show."

Oh, she must be one of the more..

forward

Monster haters.

"I just wanted that, too. I guess we both won't get what we want, now will we?"

Guess some people are mean just for the sake of being mean??

"U-Um..Can we just stop fighting..? Let us in, please.." you look at the woman, squeaking when she gave you a cold stare.

Sans chuckled, "ookay, she got her message across, we'll be leaving." He drags you away and you just blink in confusion as he does.

Unknown to you, he turned back to her, smiling darkly.

"listen, helen, i dunno what the  **fuck** is your problem with me, specifically, but if you really wanna get involved in this shit,  **do _not_** involve Y/N in this, you got it?"

Helen shuddered as she looks back at him, but Sans was just chattering with you again.

\--

You still are unaware about what happened between them after you turned your back, but the way he pulled you away was definitive proof of his protective nature.

But you didn't mind that about him. It was kind of attractive.

Anyway, Sans should be back with the kids soon.

Hehe, you don't necessarily know how it happened, it just did.

But you don't regret it. It was nice having a family~

\--

You and Sans watch in anticipation as the first egg began to crack and shake.

"Is it hatching now??"

"yeah. i think it is.."

You both gasp a bit when it finally hatches, small peeps and coos coming from it.

Sans takes off the egg shell, and finds a baby Skeleton, with wings like his, only, they were like yours, making up their arms. They had your eye color for their eyelights, and they glowed brightly. They also seemed to have legs structured like yours, too.

You smile, "Aww, they look like you."

Sans smiles, picking up the small hybrid and setting them in your lap.

"judging by the face, looks like a boy."

You giggle as the small skeleton hops a little in your lap, looking at you excitedly.

"He's like Papyrus." You pet him in the head and the child curiously looks at your wings.

The other egg began to do the same, and all three of you look at it.

After the same process, it hatched, but ended up falling over onto the nest.

The other child squirmed, squeaking and flailing slightly as Sans chuckled, pulling the eggshell off.

This time it was a Harpy more similar to yourself. She had your hair color, with blue-ish eyes mixed with a lighter shade of your own eye color. This time, her wings were on her back, and she had skeletal hands. The rest of her body was relatively Harpy like.

Looking at you both, she crawls clumsily to Sans, and he picks up the tiny child and holds her.

"and now we have a kid to represent both of us." He chuckled.

You smiled, letting your son play with your wings, nuzzling them and cooing.

Sans was fixing your daughter's hair, chuckling when she sneezed a little.

"They're so cute. And tiny.."

"and we get to raise them." Sans scoots close to you, leaning against you, "together."

You blush, humming contently as you nuzzle him.

\--

Just after the memory was over, you heard wings flapping and suddenly you were hugged.

Squeaking, you calmed down when you saw it was your daughter.

"Hi, mom!"

Your son flew in next to his father.

"Hi momma.." he landed in the nest, sitting down to take a rest.

Sans went to you and kissed your cheek, "we're home."

You smile, petting your daughter as your son sat next to you.

"Welcome back!"


	97. Bringing Your Kid to Work Day (Brassberry x Kobold! Reader + Special Guest~)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work was very busy today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY  
> A Brassy chapter that probably some but not all people were waiting for!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> He may be a bit fluffy in this but what can I tell you, I'm a simple woman.

Your co-workers look on in slight surprise at you when you suddenly walk in with Brass

and a baby.

In a restaurant. A baby.

Brass was normal to see, I mean, he took this job cuz of you but a baby??

Your manager, a Kikimora, blinks at you.

"Er, Y/N? Brass..You have a baby..?"

Instantly, you felt the tension behind you build up.

"Yeah, we do. Why, is that gonna be a problem?" Your husband held your hand as he looks at her a bit blankly.

"E-Er, no, but.."

"Why, exactly?" A bunny monster looks at you from another room.

You smile a bit shyly, "Oh, well, you see, the babysitter I scheduled was busy and my mom spoils her too much. It was easier just to take her."

"Easier. Sureee." A fire lizard spoke from farther away.

Brass just rolled his eyes, gently petting the baby's head.

"Whatever, she's here, end of story. Her name is Lilian. Be nice to her and maybe I won't harm you."

You flinch, "Brass.."

As Lili just coos.

Your manager chuckled nervously, "Er, well..I'm not sure if it'd be a good idea--" that is, she got cut off as Lili coo'ed and giggled at her. Then she noticed the small puppy ears and tail on the baby and blushed at the cuteness emanating off of her.

"Actually, okay~" she thumbs ups while everyone just kinda wonders how anyone can get anything done with a baby, but okay..

..

..

After everyone got settled in, you were changing into your uniforms to prepare for work. Your manager had offered to watch the baby for you after hesitation from Brass, but it worked out.

One of your Arachne friends comes and gropes you from behind, causing you to yelp.

"Catherine..!"

"Y/N~ I saw your baby, and came to say congrats~ I didn't think Brass had it in him to be a dad." She peeks at you, her eight navy blue eyes glowing in excitement.

You blush, "Ohh, uh, thanks.." your ears flatten a little in embarrassment, "Yeah, uh, we still don't know if we're gonna be good parents or not.."

"Nonsense! You two are the perfect mixture of strict and kind, you'll do great~" after she pulls away, she gives you a small smack on your back, causing you to yelp.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could sew some clothes for her, if you don't mind."

You look at her, "Really? That'd be great!" You smile as she claps excitedly.

"I'll get started right away!"

..

..

"She's making clothes?" Brass was helping you adjust your apron and you were helping him fix his shirt a bit.

"Better not make fucking lingerie for her."

You snicker, "Brass, don't worry. As sex-craved as she can get, I doubt she'd influence a child so early.."

He rose a brow, before smirking, "Yeah, you're right, I mean, I guess her mom would be the one to do that." He hugged you as you blushed.

"I-I don't know what you mean.." you look away shyly as he chuckled.

"Really now? Need I remind you how  _obedient_ you were the first night?" He tugged your skirt slightly.

"I-It's in a Kobold's nature.."

"Sure, I guess so. But you were just so  _lewd._ " He bit your ear a little.

You squeak, "B-Brass, cut it out..!" But your tail wagged.

"Not trying to hide your arousal, eh, lovebirds?"

You both jump and look at Catherine, who reentered with Lili in her arms.

"I'm finished with her." She held her up and smiled, "What do you think~?"

You gasp excitedly.

Lili was in a cute little white dress with blue bows and frills. Brass gave you a small look but just chuckled at your reaction.

Lili even had a bow on her tail and little fluffy socks~

The baby seemed indifferent with this, just smiling and reaching for you while making small noises.

"It's so cute.."

..

..

"You're really having it rough, huh?" Brass was holding Lilian on his lap as you leaned against him.

Currently your friend Gwen, another rabbit monster, was having a bit of trouble with her boyfriend due to her heavy drinking habits.

"Why don't you just--I dunno--fucking stop drinking each night and actually spend time with the guy??" Brass looks at her.

"I-It's not as easy as you think it is to give it up!" She whined as you both sigh.

"Well, maybe you could take him out for a drink? It'd be much better than just saying you don't want to give up partying so you'll just break up.." you look at her, petting Lili as the child reached and grabbed for Gwen's long ears.

"But it's different this time..! He's becoming sober and I'm still stuck in the gutter with this whole thingy! Can't we just, I dunno, have a sex life together and not romantic life..?"

Brass tsks at her, "That's pretty fucking shallow to do that to a guy you've been with for a few years."

"As if you're any better--"

Brass gave her a chilling stare as you giggled nervously. Gwen shut up as Lili was just confused about her dad's behavior.

"Jackass. Then if you feel that way about me, I'll just be on my way out of this situation." He got up, gently pulling you up as he handed you Lilian.

"Wait!! I didn't mean it! Don't leave meeeee..!" Gwen launched herself at his legs and got dragged along as he walked away.

You watch the two awkwardly, looking at Lili.

"Those two aren't a good combination, huh, Sweetie?"

Lili just coos and grabs at your ears. You just giggled and nuzzle her, giving her an Eskimo kiss. She giggled, sneezing a bit because of your hair.

..

..

It was yet again, break time. Business was slow today, but at least you could take care of your kid easier.

Currently, you and Brass sat in a break room with a few other workers.

"Open wide, Lili~" you spoon-fed the child some mashed up Prisoner Fruits. She cheerfully ate the spoonful, her tail wagging happily. How she managed to pull of being an adorable skeleton-Kobold was beyond you, but you liked that about her.

Brass, on the other hand, was just drinking some soda while you ate from a bag of chips every now and then as a snack.

Meanwhile, one of your Mamono co-workers, a Gyoubu Danuki, was groaning from the other side of the table.

"Uhhhgh, I'm so hungry, but I don't have money.." she groans again, "I want food.."

Lili notices, and points to her bowl of food, looking at the Danuki.

"What..? Oh, Lili. No, I cannot take food from a growing child. Thanks, though."

Lili tilts her head while Brass hums.

"Good choice."

The Danuki then set her sights on you, but you didn't notice, continuing to feed Lili.

"..Y/N."

"Oh, yes?"

"..Are you still lactating?"

Your face erupts in red as Brass went silent, Lili blinking at your sudden tension.

Next thing you knew, Brass was slapstick-style chasing after her while shooting small bones at the Danuki.

"Okay I apologize! I mean, it was technically sexual harassment against your spouse, but I'm sooooo hungry, I can't take it, I'm sorry, forgive me!" She sobbed overdramatically.

You covered your red face, as Lili just blinked in confusion.

..

..

Lili was beginning to fall asleep.

You were currently handling something in another room, so Brass was left alone with her.

A Holstaur nearby blinks, "Lili is falling asleep.."

Brass hums, noting this.

"I'm gonna go find a blanket. You watch her." He gets up, and the Mamono just nods as she watched him go.

Then Lili made a small noise, and held her arms up.

"Huh? Pick you up..?" The Holstaur looks at her.

"Really...? Well, I guess she is a baby." She picks up the tiny skelepup, holding her close.

Lili tried getting comfortable, but the Mamono's breasts were a little  _too_ big for the baby to feel comfortable. She just whimpered and grumbled in discomfort, scrunching her face up.

But before long, Brass came back with a soft pink blanket.

"I'm back. Let me have her."

The Mamono looks at him, "Oh, right." She handed him the baby.

Brass took her, and the moment Lili laid her head on his chest, she let out cute sighs of content at her father's touch, gripping his shirt with tiny hands.

"Aw, I guess her father's the best, huh?"

Brass blushed a little bit, looking away, all tsundere-like.

"..Guess so."

Not too long after she fell asleep, you came in.

"I'm back, was I gone long?"

"Long enough for her to fall asleep." Brass cradles the small child in his arms.

You pause, looking at the scene before you.

..Then you blush and hide your face, "Oh god, it's so cute.."

Brass blushed profusely, "Not you too!"

..

..

Well, the day was over and done.

After strapping a sleeping baby into her seat, you joined Brass up in the front seat.

"Busy day, huh?"

He chuckled, "Sorta. If you count all the times we took care of Lili."

You smile, "You enjoyed it."

"....Shut up."

Giggling, you just lean back in your seat.

".. Brass."

"What?"

You look at him. He returns your gaze, being at a red light.

"Do you think we'll be good parents? I mean, we're both kind of inexperienced.." you look at your sleeping child.

Brass looks at you, before just turning back to the road, holding one of your hands.

"Mm..Yeah. I think so."

You blush at the contact, but smile, pulling his hand up to your cheek and nuzzling it. You weren't looking, but that made him flinch in slight cutegasm.

..

"But if anyone breaks her heart or harms her, we'll fuck them up."

"Of course."

You both smile a bit menacingly.

"There's no way anyone will hurt our daughter."

"No matter who they are."

                                 --epilogue--

It's been a few months, and Lili has grown steadily.

However, you guys kept having to bring her along, but it wasn't a problem. If needed, the staff would help take care of her, etc.

Currently, you and Brass had returned from delivery, sighing a bit at the cool touch of the air conditioner.

"Papa! Ma.. ma..!" Lili ran up to you, her tail wagging happily, "Papa..!" She held up her arms at Brass and you, hopping ever so slightly to try and reach your heights.

"Ah, you're awake now?" You smile as Brass picks her up.

"Sorry, sweetie. We were just on delivery." He smiled at her as she happily giggled at you both.

You leaned on his shoulder, smiling.

"Cute, you're so sensitive to her, Brassy."

Brass blushed, "Hush." He smirked, kissing your forehead.

You blush, but kiss him back, giggling at his reaction.

..

"Why can't our daughters be like that?" Catherine huffed, "They're usually all sluts in training.."

Your manager chuckled, "Maybe that just proves that the relationship between monster and monster is a thing to behold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAND if you want a chapter regarding HOW the baby was made
> 
>  
> 
> Lemme know ;3


	98. A Happy(?) Family (Titania!Reader & Multiple Bittybones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've brought home some new additions to the family~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS PRETTY PLATONIC, I'm not too fond of overly huge size gaps between lovers, haha..  
> The most romantic it gets is Cherry possibly crushing on his mom/you. And maybe the others if you want.
> 
> But I wanted to do something cute AGAIN so here.

You hummed softly as you entered the flowery, beautiful castle in the middle of the Fairy Village, greeting the many small Fairies and the like as you finally made it into your castle.

"Everyone! I'm back with a few surprises!" You cheerfully exclaim, wings fluttering happily.

Instantly, your small group of little sisters flew up to you.

"Big sis is back!" One of the Fairies instantly zoomed up to you, hugging your shoulder, as she noticed you were holding something.

You giggle as another Fairy and a Pixie fly up to you.

"What'd you get? Treats?" The Pixie guessed as the other Fairy looks at the paper bag curiously.

"More art supplies maybe?" A Lenan Sidhe fluttered up, looking at you curiously.

You giggled excitedly, reaching into the bag and carefully grabbing the six small bodies within. Your sisters look on curiously as you pull out your hand.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet.." you open your hand, revealing six small creatures, "Bitties~"

"This is Cherry," the small, red-clad skeleton looks at the flying girls anxiously.

"Baby Blue slash BerryBlue," the aforementioned skeleton excitedly looks around the castle.

"OOH! PRETTY!"

"Brassy," the grumpy little guy just gave the girls a blank stare, before turning away with his arms crossed.

"Edge," again, the grumpy little tyke just huffs and crosses his arms.

"Papy," the excitable skeleton was running around on your palm, examining the hall.

"YOUR HOUSE IS SO PRETTY, MAMA!"

"And last, but not least, G-ster!" The small blob of adorable just clings to your thumb, looking at you a bit nervously.

One of the Fairies gasps, "We have playmates?!" Her eyes sparkle.

You nod, "From now on, they'll be staying with us~ aren't they cute?"

The three Fairies flew closer, while the Pixie's eyes widened, and she crossed her arms, puffing out her cheeks in jealousy.

"Hi there, Baby Blue! Do you like cookies?" One of the Fairies asked.

Blue hummed, "I GUESS! I PREFER CUPCAKES MORE!"

The other Fairy gasped, "Me, too!"

"Whaa? You two are weird!"

"I KNOW! CLEARLY, EVEN IF SPAGHETTI IS THE BEST, COOKIES REIGN SUPREME!!" Papy high-fived the Fairy on the cookie team, while the other two just grin at them.

Meanwhile, the Lenan Sidhe was trying to get G-ster to open up a bit by showing him one of her books.

"I'm not good at writing.." she giggled.

But the small skele-goop didn't mind, simply smiling at her, content, albeit a bit shy.

Edge and Brass stayed to themselves as the Pixie glared at them, then looked at you.

"Why are there six?"

You blink, "Why not?"

"But we didn't need any little brothers!!"

Cherry squeaked at her slightly angry voice.

"c-could you speak a bit quieter..?"

She glared at him and caused him to be quiet, tearing up a bit.

"...uh, o-okay, that's fine, i guess.." he looks away, sniffling.

You sigh, "C'mon, it'll be great! We needed a bit more company anyway!"

"Not in this type of way!" She huffs again.

"Oh, come to think of it, maybe we should give you guys nicknames as well." You trail off, thinking of nicknames for your sisters as the Pixie was having a small temper tantrum.

..

..

"Okay! I've decided that Pixie will be nicknamed Posie, Fairies are Rosy and Daisy, and Sidhe is Lily!"

"Originality.." Posie gripes from her spot on the table in your room.

You set the Bitties down, "I'll be back! I'm going to harvest cotton and make some beds!" You hum cheerfully as you fly off.

Once gone, Rosy flies up, "Hey, hey, wanna see what I can do, guys?"

The Bitties and Fairies look at her.

She charged up some magic, before cheering and making snow.

Blue gasped, "SNOW!!"

"YOU CAN MAKE SNOW??" Papy excitedly claps.

"Yeah!!" Rosy dived into a pile of it that had quickly gathered up.

" **Too cold..** " G-ster went and got into the tissue box.

Cherry shivered, but didn't mind the snow other than the cold.

"dammit, cut it out..!" Edge got piled into snow, however, "--agh! hey! m-momma!!" He sneezed, but Rosy didn't notice, playing with Papy, Blue, and Daisy. Lily pulls him out.

"Are you okay?" She looks at him worriedly.

"what do you think..?" Edge growled, shivering as Lily gave him a blanket.

"Jesus, it's only been two minutes and i already don't like this place." Brass mumbled, looking away.

Posie glared at him from behind a lamp, but she grinned evily.

"Hey! Brassbaby!"

Brassy flinched, "What? Hey, what the hell was that nickna--" he sputtered when a snowball hit him square in the face.

Posie guffawed at him, before racing off across the table as Brass blinked.

Before growling at her, chasing after her, "Hey! Get back here you little fuck!"

Edge snickered, "hehe, nice first impression, posie--" he grunted as she hopped on his head, jumping away from them.

Falling back, causing Brass to fall over, they both glare at her.

Posie mockingly shook her butt, sticking her tongue out at them before laughing and flying off.

They both growl, snarling at her as they follow her.

"Hey!"

"you little shit!"

Everyone looks at the three.

Rosy blinked, "Uh-oh.."

Daisy worriedly looks at them, "I think we overdid it.."

Blue and Papy watch worriedly.

"Should we stop them..?" Lily blinks as G-ster just watched from inside the box cautiously.

But before they could really do anything, more snowballs were thrown from Posie and the boys.

"HEY! YOU GUYS STOP THAT! SOMEONE ELSE COULD GET HURT--" Blue sputtered as one hit him.

"... LIKE I SAID!"

But they ignored him, and kept pelting each other with the tiny white balls.

Papy hid himself, while G-ster sunk all the way into the box.

Lily, meanwhile, was trying to calm down Cherry, who was on the verge of a small breakdown.

"b-big sis.."

"It's okay, Cherry, we'll be fine. They're just having a little squabble right now--"

Then he got hit with the snowballs.

Posie, Brassy, and Edge froze as he began to sob.

"momma..!"

Posie dropped the newly made snowball, "Oh crud.."

Edge and Brass hissed under their breath.

"nice, now we're gonna get in trouble."

"Good going, asshole."

They glared at her, but she glared back, wings fluttering angrily.

"You could've just ignored me, it wasn't  _THAT_ big of a snowball!"

"For me it is! What do you think I am, a giant??" Brass motions to himself as Edge huffs.

"besides, you've been a little bitch this whole time to us. we have reasons to retaliate, you know!" Edge's glare worsened as Posie just huffed and turned away.

"YOU'RE SO VULGAR!" Blue crossed his arms, "MOMMA ISN'T GONNA BE HAPPY WITH ANY OF YOU! I WAS HOPING WE'D MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION, TOO.."

Papy pats Blue's shoulder as the latter sighs in disappointment.

Meanwhile, Rosy was taking a sobbing Cherry to you in a panic.

..

..

You sung a small tune as you fixed up the beds for the Bitties.

You were taking a bit longer than expected but you were told to take good care of your Bitties, so you wanted them to feel comfortable and nice.

All of a sudden, however, you heard crying coming down the hall.

In flew a panicking Rosy and a crying Cherry.

Flinching, you run to them, catching them in your hands.

"What happened?!"

"Okay, I may have made a bit too much snow for us to play in, and Posie threw snowballs at Brassy and Edge, and I don't really know all the details butCherrygothitandhe'scryinghelp!" She pants, looking at you desperately.

You blink, before putting Rosy down and hugging Cherry closely, but gently, petting his head and shushing him softly, "It'll be okay, Cherry. It's okay, don't cry.."

Cherry cried onto you for a little bit, but eventually, he calmed down, simply whimpering and hugging one of your fingers.

"Did only Posie start this?" You lay Cherry down onto his bed.

"Yeah, but Brassy and Edge continued it.."

You sigh, "Okay. I'll take care of it, then."

..

Later on, Brass, Edge, and Posie were sitting in the corner, making faces and calling each other names until someone passed by.

Blue and Papy were helping Lily and Daisy clean up the snow, while you were still babying Cherry.

Admittedly, the other Bitties were a bit jealous of the little guy, but they didn't say anything about it.

Cherry looks at you anxiously.

"m-momma?"

"Yes?" You pet him with a finger.

"does posie hate us that much..?" He looks at the grumpy Pixie worriedly.

"No, why would she?" You look at him in concern.

"she gave me a glare when we first got here, a-and she doesn't get along with brass and edge.." he looks down, "s-she must hate us at least a bit.."

You pick him up, kissing him on the forehead. The sudden gesture made him light up like a tiny light.

"m-momma?"

"Don't worry about her, sweetie. If anything, she just needs to get used to you all. Nothing more, nothing less." You smile reassuringly at him.

He looks down, then up at you with a shy smile.

"um.. okay, momma."

 ..

"Now, then, why exactly did you guys think it was a good idea to start a fight?" You crossed your arms, looking at the three guilty parties.

Edge and Brass gave Posie cold looks, and she crossed her arms.

"I was just trying to have a bit of fun."

"No excuse."

She gasps, "But big sis..!"

"And you two, you need to control your anger better or you guys will keep having bad days, we don't want that, do we?" You look at the two, and they just groan.

"Fine, as long as she doesn't try anything." Brass grumbled.

Edge just crossed his arms and looks away, not saying anything.

You sigh, "Ohh, dear. I guess I can't make cream puffs for you guys, then.."

All of them look up at the sound of treats.

"I guess only the others will get them." You began to walk away, til you heard small whines and begs for you to forgive them.

You giggled. Sweets always work.

..

..

After making the sweets and resting after eating, you were playing with G-ster.

He was like a little ball of putty with a face and hands, and you loved how nice he felt to hold in your hands.

Granted, he preferred being in corners, etc., but he didn't oppose to you holding him, either.

Currently you were gently rolling him from hand to hand, making sure he was upright and wouldn't faceplant, at least.

"G-ster, do you like your new home?" You smile as he looks up at you.

" **It's certainly unique... but I don't hate it, mother.** "

Everyone had this weird thing where they called you some form of mother, but you didn't mind. It made you feel proud of yourself for taking care of all of them. Like how the Fairies called you Big Sister.

"Good! Good, I was hoping you would like it." You thought, "But..Are you comfortable around the others? Not just Bitties but my little sisters?"

You stopped rolling him, and the tiny putty-skeleton looks at you. Aaaah~ his face is so cute!

" **...Well, I suppose I am a bit uncomfortable around them, but I don't hate them.** " he thought, " **They're just a bit... hyperactive.. to me.** "

You blink, but smile.

"Guess so. They are very excitable." You pet him with a finger, "But don't worry, G-ster. I doubt any of them will hurt you. I'd intervene if I found out they did."

You gave him a small kiss on the head, and he made a small surprised noise, before blushing light purple, smiling at you shyly.

" **A-Ah, yes, of course..** " he pauses, looking at his hands, before looking back up at you, " **Er... thank you, mother.** "

You giggle, "You're welcome. Feel free to just relax with me if you get too nervous."

He nods, " **..I will.** "

..

..

"MAMA! LOOK!" Blue excitedly ran to you.

You were laying on your bed, looking at him.

"Yes? What is it?"

"ME AND PAPY FOUND SOMETHING COOL!" He hops excitedly, smiling brightly.

You tilt your head, before getting up and following the tiny skeleton somewhere.

Eventually, you made it into the hallway, the huge windows giving you a view of both sides of the large village.

"MAMA! DOWN HERE!!" Papy shouts for you. You giggle.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming." You kneel down once they were settled, wings fluttering slightly as you settled down.

"What's the excitement about?"

Papy points to a few small girls twirling around the large flowers surrounding the windows outside.

"LOOK! TINY HUMAN COTTON!" Papy excitedly points out.

You raise a brow, "Cotton human?"

Blue nods, "WE WERE LOOKING OUTSIDE AND PLAYING I SPY, THEN THEY SUDDENLY SHOWED UP!!"

You blink. Cotton people..

"Oh! Those aren't humans, you two!" You giggled, realizing what they were talking about.

"THEY AREN'T?" they tilt their heads.

"Nope, they're like Fairies, but they aren't humans. They're called Kesaran-Pasaran! There are bigger ones but the majority in this village are very small."

"OHH!" Blue nods.

"ARE THEY FLUFFY TO HUG?" Papy looks at you curiously.

You nod, giggling, "They make you feel very happy, too~"

"CAN WE HUG THEM?!" Blue instantly turns to you, his tiny eyelights turned into stars.

You nod, "Sure!" You then open the window, calling the tiny plant girls over.

Looking at you, before giggling excitedly and floating over, glomping the two Bitties once they were in view.

Blue yelped, but giggled and cuddles the one who hugged him.

"YOU FEEL SO NICE!" He nuzzled her and she just nuzzled back.

Papy was getting smothered by his, "H-HEY! THAT TICKLES!!" He laughed as she cuddled him, giggling herself.

You smile, "Aw, so cute~"

..

..

It was nighttime, and everyone was asleep, save for Cherry.

The small skeleton felt uncomfortable, squirming around in his tiny bed, unable to sleep.

Eventually, he got up.

"...ngh." he frowns, getting up.

Walking across the table, he gets onto your bed easily, as it was next to the desk their beds were on.

You were sleeping peacefully, soft sighs leaving your mouth.

Cherry blushed a little _"she's really pretty.."_

Shaking out of his stupor, he looks at you, ".. m-momma?" He gently pushes your shoulder.

"momma.."

You shift a bit, before waking up after a few more shakes.

"..? Cherry..? What's wrong..?" You yawn.

Cherry folds his hands, looking away shyly, blushing once more.

"uh.. i-i can't sleep.. s-so, i wanted to know if i could sleep with you..?"

You sit up a little, "Oh..?"

"i-if not, that's fine--"

He squeaked when you picked him up, laying down with him on your chest.

"Here.. is this comfortable?"

Cherry looks at you, flustered, before nodding.

"y.. yes."

You giggled, "Good.." petting him.

"Good night, Cherry."

"night, momma."

..

After a while, thunder rumbles from outside, and you were still sleeping pretty well, until you felt multiple other bodies scrambling to your side, all of them whining and whimpering.

You got woken up by them, and you found that all of your Bitties were cuddled up to you, shivering as they either whimpered or sobbed a little.

"MAMA...!" Papy whimpers.

"I'M SCARED.." Blue sniffles.

"Oh?" You yawn.

"Even Edge and.." you stretch a bit.

"Brass?"

"S-Shut up!"

"we just came because they were too loud..!"

Then more thunder, accompanied by lightning, roared through the sky, and the two brave warriors were screaming and crying.

"M-Ma! Wait, c-can I sleep here, too??" Brass looks at you, teary eyed.

"me, too??" Edge sniffed a little.

"ME TOO!"

"PLEASE?"

" **...Can I please, too?** "

Cherry whined a bit, probably wanting to be alone with you, but you chuckled.

"I see. Don't worry, come here."

They all scrambled close to you one by one, cuddling close to you.

"I'll keep you all safe."

"THANKS, MAMA.." Papy gave you a kiss.

"WE LOVE YOU." Blue did the same.

G-ster was already asleep, and Cherry was falling back asleep.

Edge and Brassy looked away, not saying anything, just blushing in embarrassment.

You smile, giving them both kisses, causing them to flinch.

"Nighty night."

"...Night, 'ma." Brassy mumbled.

"... night, mom." Edge hid in his hoodie.

Eventually, they fell asleep, and you sighed, but smiled.

It was work, but you loved these little guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter ended on a fluffy note, but if you guys want a Pixie chapter, I wouldn't mind~
> 
> I mean, they are the same size as Bitties. Hehe.


	99. Fall In Love at the Highest Speed! *＊✿❀100 Chapter Special!❀✿＊*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a pretty great thing if you're a Monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in multiple Reader point of views! I hope that you like this chapter! The song goes fast so don't worry about keeping up! I suggest putting it on loop while you read.
> 
> (For those who might not know for some reason:  
> Right click, then click loop.)

([Look! A song! Enjoy!](https://youtu.be/sST0V9FLX7U))

Monster(x2), Mon(x4), Monster  
  
Monster(x2) Mon (x4), Monster's life~

You wake up, yawning as you hold your cheese pillow next to you.

Last night was exhausting. At least, for you, it was. Maybe Dormice always felt that way.

But nonetheless, you at least get to wake up to your husband sleeping next to you.

"Good morning.."

Sans chuckled, "mornin' hon."

One, don't care about other people's attention  
  
Fearlessly and carefully, a target is decided!

You smirk as your husband wasn't expecting your sneak attack!

Your two kitty tails wagging, you purr as he exits the bedroom.

"Y/N?" Sans looks around.

You then leap out from behind the couch, glomping him.

"Nekomata tackle!" You laugh.

He yelps, "dammit, babe!"

Two, greeting others moderately  
  
If the heart is prepared enough, you can greet normally!

You knock on your Master's door. After hearing the 'come in', you enter.

"Dear Sir, breakfast is ready." You look at Papyrus. He was doing paperwork.

"JUST BRING IT IN HERE."

You nod, "As you wish."

But before you could go, he cleared his throat.

"..A-AND FEEL FREE TO EAT WITH ME."

You blush a bit, but smiled.

"Of course I will."

Three, aim at the found opening immediately  
  
Fire(x4)!

You were riding through the woods with Sans on your back, the small skeleton laughing cheerfully.

"I NEVER KNEW CENTAUR COULD BE SO FUN TO RIDE!!"

You chuckled, "I'm glad you think so. I only let people very important to me ride on my back."

Sans paused, "..SO YOU THINK I'M IMPORTANT?"

You nod, "Very."

He blinks, blushing a bit.

"YOU ARE, TOO!"

Four, there is no need to think too much  
  
Then, just make sure to hit the heart

"You think this looks good..?" You look at Sans, wearing a cute space themed dress.

"hmm.."

You blush a little, awaiting his thoughts.

"nah, i think it'd look better if you didn't hide your face with that hat."

You blush intensely.

"You're such a flirt.."

Sans chuckled, giving you a small kiss.

If it is love, just a little is enough

You nuzzle Papyrus as the latter simply lets you, looking away in slight embarrassment.

"I love you, Papy~"

He chuckled, "i know."

"Do you love me back?" You look at him, blushing happily.

"... mmmaybe."

You giggled, kissing him on the cheek, causing him to light up brightly.

More important than that is to follow your heart's desire

"w-we're doing this again..?" Sans chuckled nervously as you sat him on the desk, blushing at the cloak opening, showing your body.

"If I approve of it, it must be."

"as suspected from a sorcerer as strong as a lich.." he chuckled, blushing as you get on top of him.

"What can I say. We don't hold back when it comes to pleasuring our beloved."

Well...

(Hey, Darling!)  
  
Because you are there, I'm the strongest, isn't it?  
  
Isn't it the best to be with you forever?

You nuzzled Brass' arm, causing him to blush and look away.

"Geez, could you get any more affectionate..?"

"You don't like it?" You look at him.

He flinched, "Uh, I mean..." He cleared his throat, "What I'm trying to say..." He glared at nothing, grumbling as you giggle, continuing to cuddle him as your tail wagged happily.

Whatever is in front of me  
  
If I'm with you, everything will be fine!  
  
This is unmistakable

You and Blue look around for a new jar, as you still didn't have enough Energy to make your own.

But after every jar tried, they were either too big or small for you.

Sighing, you look down, "Should we just give up?"

Blue gasps, "OF COURSE NOT! I PROMISED I'D HELP, I WILL!"

You just sigh. Then squeak and blush when he hugs you.

"DON'T WORRY, OKAY?"

The love is number one in the world, isn't it?

I can't wait for your answer anymore  
  
Fall in love with the maximum speed!

A Cupid oversees the couples mentioned before, humming in satisfaction.

"..I'm proud of myself."

Her Houri lackeys giggled and nodded in response.

Five, attack is the best form of defence

There is no time for rest  
  
Attack(x4)!

"Please, accept my proposal!" You kept following around a fire elemental that had beaten you in battle.

Being a Lizardman, it was natural to target men who were stronger than yourself for marriage.

The elemental's purple fire flares as he sighed in annoyance.

"No."

"Please!"

"I said no, for the tenth time."

But you kept following him.

He accepted eventually.

Six, express my feeling immediately

The most important is to see eye to eye

"So.." you look around awkwardly.

"...Do you like.." you blink.

Papyrus seemed about as clueless as you, chuckling awkwardly.

"we're not good at this."

"I'm better at it when I'm drunk." You comment.

"oni are better at everything when drunk." He smirked.

"Hey, that's partially true, not totally."

"prove it."

You grin, "You're on!"

No matter how much love, how much we love each other  
  
It's not enough  
  
Expose more instinct

"So Blair is basically this slutty cat woman?" You blink as Sans nods.

"YEAH! THE NEKO FANSERVICE IS POINTLESS AND STUPID!"

"Yeah, it is. ..But I actually act like that when I'm drunk, yet you don't oppose to it~" you smirk as Sans blushed dark raspberry.

"WELL... UH...SHUT UP."

"Pervert~"

Let's go~

(Hey, Darling!)  
  
Because you are there, I'm the strongest, isn't it?  
  
If we can feel each other, isn't it the best?

You were cuddling Sans again while he slept.

He was so fluffy~

You giggled, "Too bad he's asleep, I want to do stuff with him." You whine, but nuzzle his chest.

Until two arms hugged you, causing you to squeak.

"'m up for a few activities. if you want." He chuckled.

Even if there is nothing else  
  
No problem. Everything is fine!

Since the day Grillby took you in, you've been helping out the best you could with his restaurant.

Of course, people assumed he just kinda took you, but you already got acquainted enough to know he didn't mean anything bad!

Now you were a waitress!

Though, uh, you often tripped and fell. And you couldn't exactly hold trays well..

On your way to the dog's table, you tripped.

"Here you go, Dogamy, Dogaressa--aaAaA!"

You fell, but Grillby did an epic leap and caught it all on different plates, while helping you up.

You gave the flustered dogs a thumbs up.

Birthplace is not a problem  
  
This moment is love, isn't it?

You finished loading up this month's stock of milk, helping Sans carry them out in crates.

"All set!"

Sans gave you a small kiss, "good job. hopefully the folks in hotland like milk."

"If everyone else does, I'm sure they will." You smile reassuringly, taking his hand.

"hehe, probably right. your milk is the best holstaur milk out there."

Heartbeat can't stop yet  
  
That's right. With the maximum speed

You were currently clinging to Frisk as he was trying to work on a machine.

The teen blushed, "Y/N.."

"Nope! Not letting go!"

He sighs, "But..Your chest is, uh.."

You blink, then smirk.

"You like the feeling?"

"N-No! I mean--yes--agh!" He hid his face as you nuzzle him.

Ahhh, even if the world stops  
  
The fast beating of my heart will not stop!  
  
Sprint at top speed!  
  
(Sprint at top speed!)  
  
Sprint at top speed!

(Sprint at top speed!)  
  
Sprint at top speed!

"Hey, Darling?" You nuzzle Sans as he woke up, before realizing you were still "perched" on him.

He chuckled before petting you.

Because you are there, I'm the strongest, isn't it?  
  
Isn't it the best to be with you forever?

"Papy~ I'm bored~" you appear on your boyfriend's lap.

He blushed bright pink.

"Really? What do you want to do, then?"

You hum, "What do you have in mind?"

"..A few things~" he hugs you. You smirk.

"Do tell~"

Whatever is in front of me  
  
If I'm with you, everything will be fine!  
  
This is unmistakable  
  
The love is number one in the world, isn't it?

You purr as your knight pets you gently, chuckling.

"YOU'RE VERY CUTE, YOUR HIGHNESS!"

You flinch, blushing, "Don't say that so suddenly.."

"HMM? ALRIGHT."

..

"Clearly, it is true, though."

I can't wait for your answer anymore  
  
Fall in love with the maximum speed!  
  
Monster(x2), Mon(x4), Monster  
  
Monster(x2), Mon(x4), Monster’s life!

You look at your multiple Masters as they fight like kids at the breakfast table, the exceptions being about two of them.

Sighing, you shook your head.

"What am I going to do with you all..?" Your slime shifts as you look. But you can't help but smile a bit.

"Birthplace is not a problem, right?  
  
This moment is love, isn't that right?  
  
My heart, the beat, it can't stop yet. That's right..  
  
Fall in love with the maximum speed!"

You clapped as the girls finished singing.

"Great job!"

Biina grinned, "Nice performance."

Miia blushed, "Aw, shucks..It was nothing.." her long tail swished.

"It was awesome~" Tio claps excitedly.

"I had fun! Did you, Suu?" Papi looks at the Slime excitedly.

"Had lots of fun!" Suu excitedly raises her arms.

"It was quite exhausting.." Cerea drank from her water as Rachnera nods.

"I admit, it was fun to sing, though~"

Mero nods, "Absolutely!"

"Okay, everyone, let's go get something to eat, now. My treat."

The Monster Girls cheer as you guide them out of the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameos at the end! Yay!
> 
> I just wanted to thank you guys for following me through the fluff, the awkward, and the sexy times, really.
> 
> I'm rushing a little cuz my phone's dying but really, thank you! I never thought I'd get any fans, really. I thought it'd be a bit risky to do this sorta thing (like, it kinda is??) 
> 
> But people seem to like it! And I'm glad I introduced you guys to the wonderful world of Monster Girls~
> 
> And there is going to be at least one Bonus Chapter as a follow-up to this one! I'll try getting it out once my phone charges :')
> 
> Also, announcement after that chapter, too, stay tuned! And, again  
> Thanks for reading my shit! I appreciate it a lot!


	100. Service (★~ EXTRA SPECIAL CHAPTER ~★)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No denying that your service was masterful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if you guys expected this?? Maybe you did, idk
> 
> It's smut though, so..  
> ;p
> 
> But if you did, then this is basically the AU of the story where everyone actually isn't a slight asshole~ and they still love ya, but this is mostly smutty goodness with the exception of two vanillas thrown in.

"Is this your first time doing this?" You look up at your Master as he squirms, whimpering as you lightly stroke his cock, taking a few licks at it as well.

"Y-YES, IT IS.. BUT I-I KNOW WHAT SEX IS, I.. I'VE JUST NEVER HAD IT.." He pants, whimpering as you go faster, before slowing down, as you begin to lick the head, slurping up precum. Your hands moved down and stroked the rest of the shaft, chuckling as he moans, his cock twitching.

"Y-Y/N.."

"Don't worry, Master Papyrus.." you use a few tentacles, reaching up and running them over his body, wrapping them around his spine, and somewhat on his ribs.

"I'll take good care of you." You began to lick and suck more at his cock, making him moan more as you put it into your mouth, chuckling around it as you did.

..

..

"Y-Y/N..! I-I'M SO C-CLOSE..! OH GOD♥!"

Papyrus thrusted into you from below, a moaning and drooling mess as your slime enveloped his cock, and you whimpered, smiling as you chuckle breathlessly.

"That's good.. now, release it all inside, Master~" you move faster, your slime overwhelming Papyrus' cock, making him moan louder and louder as he bucks into you.

You lean in and kiss him, and he doesn't resist, whimpering and moaning into it as you wrap your arms around his shoulders, sticky, wet sounds coming from your mouths and bodies.

You feel him give one last powerful thrust, and the kiss is broken as you both cry out, Papyrus releasing a thick load of semen into your slime, and you feel it filling you up to the point of it sloppily falling out, only for your tentacles to lap it up like multiple tongues.

Papyrus panted and whimpered underneath you, drooling a little bit as you pulled him out, kissing his cheek.

"Did I satisfy you?"

He nodded, "Y..YES..~"

You chuckled, "You did such a good job, Master.." you kiss him, and he kisses back, letting you suck on his tongue as a small extra..

                                        ------

You wrap your tentacles around Sans' cock, beginning to pump them both up and down as the skeleton above you let out shaky breaths, groaning a little when they focused on sliding over the head, engulfing it momentarily before uncovering it and rubbing more.

"shit.. you're pretty good at this, kid.." he pants as you chuckle.

"It should be expected. Most Mamono have sexual prowess even if they need a small push to find out." You give the tip a little lick, making him twitch, precum beginning to stream out even more.

"i-i see what you mean.. h-heh.." he moans as you go faster.

"fffuck..~"

You then stop once he was close, causing him to give you a look.

"what..? why'd you stop?"

You lick your lips, "Master, don't worry. I just want to save your cum for a.. _sweeter_ spot♥"

..

..

You were underneath him now, slime enveloping his body as Sans thrusted into you, grunting and panting as your slime milked his cock, providing intense pleasure to him.

That's not to say that you weren't overwhelmed as well, wrapped your arms around him as you cried out, moaning in ecstasy as your slime convulsed slightly with every thrust inside.

You could feel him swelling inside of you, and soon enough, he was moaning just as much as you were.

"Y/N.." he moaned, "kid.. i can't hold it anymore..~!"

You smile, pulling him close, "Good..Empty yourself inside of me.."

Sans kisses you, and you wrap your tongue around his, sucking up his saliva as Sans rammed into you for a few more thrusts, before cumming inside.

You both simultaneously moaned into the kiss, Sans letting out tiny thrusts as he came, and you made sure to get all of it.

You giggled as he rested on you, not bothering to pull out yet.

"Did it feel good, Master?"

"sure did.. but, uh, i don't want to get up, yet." He blushed a bit as you smirked.

".. your slime feels good, okay?"

                                        ------

You smirk as you rub your breasts up against Blue's chest, grinding yourself against his erection.

He panted, letting out shaky breaths every time the tip went somewhat into you, only to slide between your legs and get rubbed by your thighs. Or, alternatively, between your ass.

He didn't question how your body could look naked, all he wanted right now was for you to let him fuck you..

"C'MON, Y/N, LET ME PUT IT IN..!"

"Not yet, Master."

Blue groaned in exasperation, only to flinch and whimper when you grip it, hovering over it as you stroked it, rubbing your pussy against the tip.

"Have patience, Master Blue. You'll be able to put it in shortly.."

You felt his cock pulsing in your hand and you eyed it hungrily, but you look at Blue again.

"PLEASE..? PLEASE, PUT IT IN.." He thrusted his hips weakly as you hummed, then Blue moaned out when you slid him in with ease, your slime tightly holding him in place.

..

..

"OH GOD~ SHIT..!"

"My, in so much pleasure that you cursed? How lewd.."

You bounced up and down on Blue's cock, as he thrusted up into you, moaning and drooling as you used other tentacles to rub all over his body while you fucked him.

Chuckling, you lick up his drool, looking him in the eyes, "You're adorable, Master Blue."

Even though he was entranced by the pleasure, Blue gave you a small look, and thrusted harder into you.

Your eyes widen momentarily, before you moan a bit loudly at the sudden feeling, your slime tightening around him.

Blue grunts, but chuckled breathlessly, "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE.." He grabbed your hips and thrusted into you faster and faster than before, "WHO CAN MAKE THE OTHER SCREAM..!" He groaned as you cried out.

After a few minutes, both of you came, Blue lightly biting your shoulder as you gripped his sleeves, twitching as he pulled out.

"M-Master Blue..~"

"HEHE, YOU LOOK PRETTY WITH THAT EXPRESSION~"

                                      ------

You shakily held the sponge currently being used to wash dishes as you look back at Orange, who was grinding against you with a smirk.

"I'm busy right now, Master..I can't exactly--" you whimper when he feels at your entrance. Even though your body was forming a dress, it was still a very intense feeling.

"so is everyone else. word around the house says that you're pretty good at servicing men, thought i'd see for myself if that was true."

"Right now..?" But you couldn't help yourself, grinding back against the growing tent in his pants.

"yeah," he picks you up and you yelp as he sits you on the counter, unbuckling his shorts as he smirked at you, "right now."

..

..

You wrap your legs around Orange's waist as he thrusted into you, licking and sucking at your breasts as he did so.

You tried holding in your voice, but failed, letting out multiple moans, both of pleasure and simply begging him not to stop.

He just chuckled, somewhat out of breath, thrusting faster before slowing down but going in deeper, your slime made dirty, wet sounds as you grab at his hoodie.

"ya like it, hon?"

You nod, drooling a little bit as you ground into him, trying to get more pleasure.

"Yes..mn..! Master Orange..♥"

Orange pulls you closer, all the way inside as he thrusted, the motion getting more and more frantic as he began to moan softly, your own voice becoming louder.

After a final thrust, he came inside, gasping and shuddering as he did so, you let out one last cry before panting, Orange pulling out and resting on your chest slightly.

"holy fuck.. that felt amazing.."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.." you chuckled breathlessly, ".. But can I get off of the counter now..?"

                                      ------

"Not wasting any time, are you, Master Black?" You look at your... eccentric Master as he steps in front of you, you were sitting on his bed as he had told you.

"OH, SHUT UP. YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, FUCKING EVERY MAN IN THE HOUSE SO FAR. IT'S ONLY NATURAL I'D JOIN IN TO SEE WHAT THEY THINK IS SO GOOD ABOUT YOU."

You sigh, "Really, I should be cleaning by now, everyone is pulling me aside now.."

"SILENCE." He pulls you down and you yelp, blushing lightly as he puts his cock in your face. It was already dripping.

"NOW, SUCK ON IT, SLAVE."

..

..

You moaned sloppily and desperately as you gripped the sheets on Black's bed, the latter was ramming and bucking into you from behind like an animal.

What made it more arousing was the fact he was being so..

Animalistic.

Growling into your ears while he moaned as well, furiously fucking you while you just sat there, letting him use you for his own pleasure. It turned you on in a strange way that you didn't resist.

"ARE YOU READY FOR MY CUM, SLAVE?" He chuckled darkly as you nodded, tongue lolling out of your mouth as you begged him to empty inside.

Black loomed over you, grabbing your ass, he grunted as he pounded into you several times, making you moan so loud it was almost a scream, before pushing deeply inside and cumming.

You drooled, whimpering and sobbing in pleasure as he jolted, grunting as he grabbed at your ass, pulling out.

You instantly layed flat on the bed, panting as Black chuckled.

"YOU DIDN'T DISAPPOINT ME. I'M IMPRESSED.."

                                       ------

Red licked across your neck, fondling your breasts as he fingered you from behind.

You shudder as he spreads you open, before putting his fingers back in and thrusting them in and out.

"Y-You've been waiting for this, hm..?" You rubbed his pants, instantly feeling the familiar shape of his cock already growing.

Red chuckled, "what can i say? i knew you were arousing in some way, doll. can't fool me."

You smirk, "Of course, how could I have been so foolish." But your sarcasm was cut off when he thrust his cock between your legs, lightly prodding it at your entrance.

"keep talking like that, and this is all you're getting."

..

..

Red held your legs up over his shoulders, chuckling as you trembled and moaned under him.

"well? thought you'd like this position.." he grunts as he thrusts deeper, getting a little faster, but it was still painfully slow enough, "this way, i can fuck you even deeper~" he chuckled as you smirk.

"A-Ah..I suppose it does feel good~" you yelp, whimpering as he thrusted hard, before just thrusting slowly but deeply inside you.

You envelop his body somewhat in slime, kissing him as he leans closer.

Mid-kiss, he begins to get faster, and you moan, your slime pulsing around him, making him return it.

"ssshit, you feel good.."

He moaned a bit, "i'm already close.." 

You chuckled, "Good, then I can get my little treat earlier than expected.." you pull him close and kiss him again.

He smirked into it, licking your lips as you suck on his tongue.

After a few harder thrusts and slight urging from your body, he came, moaning into the kiss.

After breaking it, he chuckled, "h-holy shit, doll. that's what fucking a shoggoth feels like, huh..?"

"Indeed.." you blush when he lays between your breasts.

"maybe we should have a quick round two~"

"Don't push it.."

\--A Bonus inside of a Bonus--

It was the second to last night that Green and his brother would be staying over.

Your Masters had been rather scarce with the supply of Energy that you were getting hungry easier. If only you didn't get put on that diet..

You planned on giving the last night to Green, so this time, you'll have to settle for Yellow.

Perhaps he wouldn't mind, he seems to favor you like his brother. Only, you don't think they love you??

You knock on Yellow's door. After hearing the "OKAY", you enter.

"Excuse me, Sir Yellow. Did I wake you up..?"

"nah, sweetheart, i can't really sleep anyway. you need something?" He looks at you, suddenly pretty attractive.

Gulping, you enter, "Er.. well, I was getting a bit hungry, but my other Masters seemed a bit miffed today, so I didn't want to bother them about it.."

He rose a brow, "hungry, huh? well, how can lil' ol' me help you out?"

While he was acting a bit teasing, you noticed the blush on his face as you got closer.

"Well, you see.." you look at him, sitting next to him and placing your hand on his.

"Slimes need  _certain_ kinds of nutrients. They're the most important thing for us to eat besides regular food.." you glanced at his pants, before looking back at his face.

Yellow blushed more as he chuckled.

"really. huh.." he leans in, "guess i wouldn't mind helping out a bit."

..

..

Surprisingly, despite his slightly flirty nature, the sex was..

Gentle.

Yellow gently thrusted into you, while licking your breasts, slightly fondling them as he continued.

You hummed contently, moaning softly.

You were used to your Masters being rather rough with you during sex, but this felt so nice and sweet.

"do you like it, sweetheart?" Yellow looks at you, his eyelights glowing softly in the dark as his blush illuminated you both gently.

"Yes.. you're.. very good at this.." you moan a bit more as he goes a bit faster, but doesn't fuck you harder than how he already was.

After a few kisses, sweet nothings and affection between you both, he began to focus more on cumming, as he was getting close.

"ah god.." he moaned, "Y/N.."

You smile, "That's it, you can empty inside, don't worry..♥"

Yellow panted, and you found his expression cute.

Leaning up, you wrap your arms around his shoulders, and he holds you close to him.

"o-oh god.." he pants, "i love you..!"

You feel your face flush. O-Oh..?

But, you smile nonetheless. Saying such a thing during a sweet moment like this..

You get closer to him, giggling softly, "I love you too.." you kiss him as his thrusts grow faster, and eventually, he cums inside of you.

The familiar feeling makes you moan, and you both break the kiss, panting as he stared at you shyly.

"heh.. uh.. you don't mind that i--" he looks away, smiling anxiously.

"Not at all." You kiss his cheek and his blush grew brighter.

"though, don't you love my bro, too..?"

You blush more, being found out, but nod, "I love you all, but I love you and him the most.."

Yellow's face instantly lit up all the way, and you blink, but giggle.

"Cute.."

..

..

It was the last night and you hoped to have a night with Green before they left.

Maybe Yellow, too.

Knocking on his door, you enter when he gives you the signal.

"Sir Green..?" You peek in.

He looks up from his desk, seemingly reading.

"Oh, Ms. Y/N. Do you need anything?"

You blush, "Oh..Well..I, uh.." you enter, closing the door.

"I was just going to give you a.. special farewell." You look at him as he gets up.

"Ah, farewell?"

But before you could answer, there was a knock.

Yellow opened the door, "you weren't going to start without me, were you?"

You blush more as Green blinks.

"Start what..?" He blushed when you look at him, sighing but grabbing his hands in your own.

"Sir Green.." you get closer to kiss him, "I want to make love with you both, tonight.."

..

..

You kissed Yellow as he and his brother thrusted into you from opposite sides, Green was behind you as Yellow was under you.

Green softly fondled you, licking your neck at times, thrusting into you.

"Ms. Y/N.." he smiled as you whimper when they thrust into you in synch.

"You're so pretty.."

Yellow broke the kiss, "you are.." he gently bit your neck, licking the spot he did.

Agh, these two were so affectionate to you..

Your Masters could be sweet but during sex? These two were so affectionate in both regular and sexual situations..

"You two.." you smile shyly, "You're too much for me.." you lean back to kiss Green, Yellow getting a bit faster, slightly rubbing your thighs.

Green hums contently into the kiss, licking your lips, you lick back, whimpering as he goes a bit harder, his brother in synch with him.

After a few more position changes and being flustered by their affection, they both got faster.

Currently, you were sandwiched between them, Yellow thrusting into you from the back this time, and Green took you from front.

Green moaned, grabbing your hips as he thrusted a bit harder, "Y/N.."

Yellow whimpers, "Y/N.." his thrusting got harder, too.

You moan with him, "Dear Sirs..♥"

They both went inside deeper, their thrusts getting slightly desperate until they both came inside, Green kissed you, muffling both of your moans, and Yellow lightly bit your neck, panting and whimpering as he came.

The feeling of two loads inside of you, it felt different, but it felt good. And the fact it was from these two made it feel better to you.

After all that, you three laid on Green's bed, panting as the two brothers hugging you.

Green blushed, "I-I didn't expect that you'd love someone like me. I feel lucky.." he chuckled.

"i know the feeling, bro." Yellow affectionately nuzzles your neck as you chuckle.

"Hopefully you'll visit more often."

They both kiss your cheeks, making you blush at what was practically a reverse-triangle kiss between you and two guys.

"well, we could just live here.."

"You know we'd never get anything done." Green chuckled.

"true.." Yellow shrugs.

"We'll be sure to when we get the time, my darling." Green kissed your forehead.

"But for now, let's sleep."

You nod, pulling up the blanket with your tentacles.

"Good night, Dearest Sirs."

"night, honey."

"Goodnight, my darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't add Swapfell in there, but they aren't in the main story yet so...
> 
> Hehe :3
> 
> Also, I apologize if it got boring, I was running out of ideas :'3


	101. Bitties and Girly Bitties? (Bitty Readers & Multiple Skeletons) --Multi pair chapter--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if there are skeleton Bitties..
> 
> What about Mamono Bitties?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, I just imagined Titani-mama giving her Bitties kisses
> 
> OHH IT'S SO CUTE.
> 
> Also this was presumably requested by Sakurashark!  
> ("Girly Bitties" huehue)
> 
> *silently hopes my new icon isn't too revealing*  
> She's a Yeti, how could you not allow that adorable face??

Sans hummed as he entered the house, shutting the door with magic as he went to the kitchen table, the small box in his hand shuffling slightly as he set it down, opening it carefully.

"alright, come on out, girl."

Out came a tiny paw.

Then another tiny paw.

Then out crawled you, a tiny Werecat. Your paws stung slightly at the cold table, so you sat up.

Ears twitching, you look at Sans as he chuckled.

"well, here we are. home sweet home."

You look around the kitchen. It wasn't too bad, not what you expected, but it was good enough for a cat.

You mewled at him, looking up at him. He smiled.

"good enough, i hope?"

You nod as he gave you a thumbs up.

"alright. i think you'll like it enough here. we got good food, great jokes.." he thought, "uhhh... that's about it." He shrugged, chuckling as you raise a brow.

"hey, don't judge. i'm trying my best, 've never had a pet before. other than a rock."

                                          ------

"Y/N! I'M HOME!" Papyrus struts in, setting down his bags and taking his jacket off, "IT WAS COLD OUT TODAY.." He shivered, then went to look around for you.

"Y/N? WHERE ARE YOU??" He looks around. No where to be found.

Papyrus begins to panic a little, "Y/N??"

He went up to his room, looking around, "Y/N--" he spotted you on his pillow, sleeping.

Though, uh, you got it all slimy..

Papyrus sighs in relief as you wake up, rubbing your eyes tiredly.

"THANK GOODNESS, I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!" He paused as he stared at the pillow, blue slime staining it.

You slid off of it, getting up and walking to him. Well, now he had tiny slimeprints on his bed.

He chuckled awkwardly, "WELL, AT LEAST IT'S LAUNDRY DAY TODAY.."

You just pulled yourself onto him using tentacles. You ended up sliming him as well, but before he could get that annoyed at you, you slid up to his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek.

"... NYEH-HEH-HEH." Papyrus pets you with a finger, smiling.

                                          ------

Sans was making tacos for dinner while you were excitedly flying around his head, chanting 'tacos!'

He giggled, "HOLD ON, Y/N! I'M ALMOST DONE!" He put the sauce on his and put three tiny drops on yours.

You flew down to his shoulder, watching him put them on plates, carrying them over to the table.

You flew down, going and sitting in front of yours. Sans chuckled and picked up his, beginning to eat it.

You tried picking up yours, but your wings wouldn't allow it.

"..Aw.."

Sans sees this, and hums.

"DON'T WORRY! I'LL FEED YOU!" He smiled cheerfully at you. You cheer as he picks the tiny taco up and feeds it to you carefully.

"HARPIES REALLY LOVE THEIR FOOD!" He giggled as you ate the taco.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE."

                                       ------

"whoa, slow down, kid. i know you're anxious to get out but i don't want you to drown, y'know."

You whined as Papyrus gently washed your fur, using his fingers and a bit of soap.

You had been told he was going to take you on a smoke walk with him and you were ecstatic to ACTUALLY get to go outside with him, but he thought you should have a bath beforehand.

But Kobolds were willing to do about anything to please their Master, so..

You just let him do it, even though you, honestly, hated baths.

"good girl." He chuckled and pets you gently, rinsing you off carefully.

You blush a bit at the praise.

"if you're good on our walk, i'll stop by muffet's and see if she'll make you those special biscuits you love so much. kay?"

Your tail starts wagging even more as you nod, Papyrus chuckled at your enthusiasm.

"you're such a good girl." He ruffled your hair, and you smiled, looking at him with a happy expression.

After getting you out, he puts you in a small towel, drying you off. He chuckled at the faces you made when he got to your head, rubbing your cheeks a little.

Once you were done being dried, you looked fuzzy. A tiny fuzzball.

Papyrus snickered, trying to hide his laughter from a confused puppy.

                                       ------

"SANS!"

Sans flinched when his brother came storming into the room, angry.

"y-yeah, boss..?"

"CONTROL YOUR LITTLE DRAGON, SANS! SHE STOLE MY GOLD AND JEWELRY I BOUGHT FOR MY PARTNER!!"

Sans flinched. Shit. You got possessive over your treasure due to being a Dragon, and he got possessive over his lover because he treated her like a princess.

..Well, that was an exaggeration, but Paps cared a fuckton about her.

"alright, alright, calm down, boss. i'll check it out."

"YOU BETTER. IT'S HER BIRTHDAY AND HER PARTY IS IN TWENTY MINUTES! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET THEM BACK SINCE NOON, SANS.  **SINCE NOON!** " Papyrus stormed off, leaving an uncomfortable and slightly miffed Sans.

Teleporting up to his room, he sees you on his dresser, lying on a pile of Papyrus' gold and a ruby necklace. Ssshit, that necklace looked expensive.

"uhh, Y/N?" He chuckled nervously, "sweetheart, you know that's not for you, right..?"

You glare at him, "I don't care! I found it, I get to keep it!"

That rule is still in practice?!

"sweetheart, don't make me get you off of the pile forcefully."

You snarled at him, and he sighs.

He loves you and all, but you could be so difficult..

Turning your soul blue, he lifts you off of the pile. You squeak, flailing your arms slightly, trying to get back to the treasure with little success. Floating you into his hand, he gently holds you in his hand while grabbing the necklace.

Going and knocking on Papyrus' door, he returns the necklace.

"WHAT--OH. PUH, FINALLY!" He takes it back.

Sans chuckled nervously as you just cross your arms, huffing and looking away.

"JUST IN TIME, TOO. I'M LEAVING NOW!" Papyrus pushes you and Sans out of the way, making his way out of the house.

Sans sighs, looking at you, "if you drop the attitude, i'll buy you a small ring."

You instantly cheer up, modding eagerly.

Sans sighs, smiling awkwardly.

"guess we're heading to the jewelery store."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't include UF Papyrus in the Bittie parade but honestly, I didn't really want to?? I got a bit lazy, forgive me! ;U;
> 
> Also, if people actually want Mamono Bitties to become a thing, I mean, I'll do it but I don't know if I'd be able to send it to Mama Cry or anything


	102. And now..

The moment no one was probably waiting for..

..

MAMONO BITTIES:

[Slimies!](http://chococinnabun.deviantart.com/art/Slimies-683746095)

[Kitties!](http://chococinnabun.deviantart.com/art/Kitties-683748107)

And [Doggies!](http://chococinnabun.deviantart.com/art/Doggies-683749054)

There will most likely be more made soon, as well as additional Bitties added to these groups so..

Keep watch for updates!


	103. Actress (Underswap!Grillby x Phantom!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flamboyance is one of the traits he loves about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey, I actually got a Grillby request! Neat!
> 
> So, uh  
> I honestly dunno how I did in this chapter, portraying him but I hope this is good enough for you!
> 
> Request from, uh..  
> Hoo boy, long name  
> Mayday_The_Holy_Necromantic_Captain! (Yes, I copy pasted that)
> 
> Also, forgive the amount of cliche in their meeting, I honestly couldn't see them doing anything else

Everyone in the audience was currently watching in anticipation as the play was continuing, the actresses playing the main heroes had reached the end of the dungeon, and were faced with the final guardian.

In came the dramatic music as smoke filled the stage, and the sound of a wall crashing down rang throughout the room. The girls shielded themselves from the debris.

"What??" The leader looks around, "What was that?!"

You came out of the smoke, holding the supposed great treasure.

"We finally meet, Grim Reaper."

The main character growls, "Who are you??"

"Me?" You chuckled evily, "I am the Guardian Phantom of this place!" A lightning effect came off of you and you manipulate your magic to make a more menacing appearance.

"Y/N, the Dark Witch!" You cackled evily, summoning a dark spear.

"And, I'm sorry to say, but your journey ends here.." you point it at them, "I will not let you pass!!"

As the 'battle' began, somewhere in the audience, your fiance, a fire elemental going by the name Grillby was watching your performance with a few of his friends.

Muffet was enraptured with the general performances, while Blue and Chara were excitedly cheering with some people in the crowd.

He loved watching you on stage, you were just so.. passionate about your acting.

It's actually one of the things that made him feel attracted to you in the first place. How you stood out from the crowd, much like he did, all for your flamboyance and exaggeratedly dramatic personalities.

                                       ------

Grillby was toying with his fire in the park, bored out of his mind. The surface was..

Underwhelmingly sad.

This place was a wreck. A boring wreck. Where's all the excitement at? Sure, you had Mamono but generally, he found this place unbearingly boring.

Originally, he came as part of a tour with Chara and their group, but he had decided to stay because it was unentertaining and uninformative, to him. He did mess around in the park and sell some treats but that was about it..

He had stayed for hours, it was about 10, jeez..

"Better get going.." he sighed exaggeratedly, getting up.

"Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day: It was the nightingale, and not the lark, that pierc’d the fearful hollow of thine ear; Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate tree: believe me, love, it was the nightingale.."

Grillby blinked, sitting up as he heard a voice speaking to him from behind.

Oh, what a cliche, Romeo and Juliet, eh? Well, he could at least appreciate good acting, this girl sounded amazing, though, the time of night definitely didn't fit this scene.

Turning to see a ghostly woman clothed in black, his flames flared a little bit. She was pretty. And she was possibly watching him in hiding earlier but he could've sworn that something about her made him want to stay. Did the park suddenly turn into a play setting?

He sighed, going along with the act, "It was the lark, the herald of the morn,    
No nightingale: look, love, what envious streak do lace the severing clouds in yonder east: night’s candles are burnt out, and jocund day stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops: I must be gone and live, or stay and die."

His flames flared as he glanced at the sky. What was with the sudden sunrise?

She put a hand on his, looking at him desperately.

"Yon light is not daylight, I know it,   
It is some meteor that the sun exhales,  
to be to thee this night a torch-bearer,    
And light thee on thy way to Mantua:    
Therefore stay yet; thou need’st not to be gone." She begged.

The hell was he getting into, exactly? Was this a Mamono who could manipulate the environment..?

"Let me be ta’en, let me be put to death;  
I am content, so thou wilt have it so.  
I’ll say you grey is not the morning’s eye, ’Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia’s brow; " he held her hands to his chest.

"Nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat the vaulty heaven so high above our heads: I have more care to stay than will to go:  
Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so. How is ’t, my soul? let’s talk; it is not day." He reaches out, then pulls back, looking her in the eyes.

She made an oddly convincing face of sorrow, turning away from him.

"It is, it is; hie hence, be gone, away!    
It is the lark that sings so out of tune,    
Straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps." She turns away fully. For some reason, he felt compelled to pull her back. What's happening?! It's just a silly skit, right???

"Some say the lark makes sweetdivision; This doth not so, for she divideth us: Some say the lark and loathed toad change eyes; O! now I would they had chang’d voices too,    
Since arm from arm that voice doth usaffray, Hunting thee hence with hunts-up to the day." She turns to him with teary eyes.

"O! now be gone; more light and light it grows." She waves him off as Grillby backs away, clutching his chest dramatically.

"More light and light; more dark and dark our woes." He sighs.

..

..

Even though the two seemed enraptured as if they themselves were the characters, outside of the fantasy, there were people staring at them. Some in awe, some in confusion.

\--

"Wait, that was a fantasy?"

"Yes, it was a very excellently done one, as well!"

Now he and the girl were sitting on the bench, back to normal.

"That..That was amazing.. how did you do that?" Grillby looks at her in amazement.

"It's an ability of mine! Quite the amazing ability, right?" She looks at him in excitement.

"Yes, actually! Quite interesting!" He chuckled, "I've never met someone like you. How do you do it?"

She blushed, "Oh, well.." she pokes her fingers together, "Actually, Phantoms only give people those fantasies if they love them.." she smiled shyly.

"...Huh?"

"Truth is, uh, I actually really like you."

\--

And that's how he began dating a ghost girl that basically watched him from afar for quite a while.

Creepy? Kinda, but he wasn't one to talk, he could be quite creepy himself. His mannerisms were kinda weird to most people.

Though he really loves you, despite how much you two can weird people out.

"Grillby! You'll miss the best part!" Chara suddenly tugged on his sleeve.

"Hm?"

"Y/N IS ABOUT TO DEFEAT THE HEROINE!! OOH, THIS IS SO TENSE!!" Blueberry jumped in his seat.

"Indeed." Muffet pushed up her glasses.

Grillby chuckled. You always did have the ability to make performances rather..

Convincing.

"You're finished, Reaper! Just give up and submit to me!" You laughed evily as you prepared your final blow.

He sighed, watching you 'battle it out' with the team of Heroes. How beautiful you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bursts through door*  
> MY BUSINESS...IS DONE!!
> 
> You: but cinna! Who takes THAT LONG to write a Chapter?!
> 
> SILENCE! I've had stuff to do!! STUFF!
> 
> No but seriously, sorry for the wait


	104. Doctor, Doctor! (Harpy!Reader x Asylumtale! Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though you weren't an expert at your job, you mostly enjoyed being around him in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at psychological stuff so uh..
> 
> Just a warning
> 
> Anyway! This was a request from Mysterious_Girl. I hope it was good enough!

You nervously grip your papers, staring at the room's door before dropping them. Gasping, you scrambled to get them up.

"Who's there??" Someone spoke from inside.

You look up. Guess you can't back out now. Gulping, you get up, opening the door with both hands and stumbling in.

Looking up, you saw your first patient. Sans.

He grinned, standing up and waving at you, "Heya! Who are you??" Sans stepped over to you as you closed the door, looking at him.

"U-Uhm, I'm your doctor, Y/N!"

"Are you a human?" He tilts his head.

You shook your head, "I'm a Monster. A Harpy!"

"Harpy?" He thinks, "Parpy?"

"Harpy!"

"Parpy? Harpy-paar-py?"

You giggled nervously as he toyed with your name, playfully clapping and swaying. You clear your throat.

"Anyway! I'm here to..Uh..Check you up!" What were you doing?

He stopped, looking at you. He still smiled however, going and sitting down, "Oh, okay!"

You follow him, sitting in front of him, dropping the papers in your lap. You look at him, biting your lip a bit nervously.

Well, better get started..

..

..

Now both of you were coloring with some markers, one some blank papers your coach gave you.

"You really like coloring, don't you?" You smile at him as he nods enthusiastically.

"I really love it. The colors can mix and get really pretty or ugly but at the same time, they have so many different types! Pastel, neon, dark.." he sighed.

"I see!"

Then the door opened.

In walked your human boss.

"Y/N. Time's up, go to lunch." She looks at Sans, before leaving once you nod.

Sans looked a bit sad.

"You're leaving?"

"I'll be back later!" You smile and Sans gasped, blushing happily. It made you blush a bit, too.

"Really?!"

"Yeah!" You smile, going to the door, "I'll be back after lunch!" You wave and he excitedly waves too.

                                          ------

After lunch, as promised, you return to Sans' room, and he looked very happy that you came back.

"You came back!"

You nod, "And I brought more colors!" You held up a large pack of crayons and Sans gasped.

"Really?!"

"Mhm! And they gave me permission to draw with you!" You sat down once inside, and he claps.

"I'm so glad~ you're really cool, Y/N." He smiled and you blushed, giggling.

"Thank you."

..

..

It was about nighttime. You progressively came and went from Sans' cell and you both became good friends, in your opinion.

He enjoyed your company and you found him nice to be around.

Eventually, the place was about to shut down for tonight. You got up, Sans looking at you.

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"I have to go home, they're shutting things down for tonight. I'll be back tomorrow, don't worry!"

Sans whimpered.

"You're leaving..?"

You nod, "Please, don't be sad. I'll come back once it's morning, I promise!"

He looks away.

"..C..Could you stay, instead?"

"Huh?" You tilt your head. He was shaking.

"I..I don't like being here at night by myself, I..I could use company."

You blink, eventually nodding, "Okay. I guess I'll ask if I can stay."

Sans smiled at you gratefully, "Oh, thank you.."

..

..

It was probably around 2 when you felt Sans trembling beside you, he was sweating and shaking.

"Sans..?" You whisper, "What is it--" you flinch as he suddenly grabbed your wings, pushing you back.

"No! Get away from me! Stay back!!"

You flinched, "What?? What's wrong??"

Sans struggled against you as you broke free, but he didn't care, only looking around frantically, eyes open.

"What--no!" He screamed at something in the corner of the room.

"Sans??" You look at him, "What? What is it? Did I do something wrong??"

You step closer to him and he uses his magic, thrusting you back into the wall. You hiss. That hurt. A lot.

"Sans!"

"Shut up!" He panted. You narrow your eyes, getting down, you fought against the magic, that weakened from fear as you approach.

Once close enough, you hugged Sans close, making him writhe and scream.

"No, stop!!"

"Sans, it's okay! Whatever you see, it's not really there! It's me, Y/N! I promise to God, it's just me.." you sigh, burrowing your head into his neck.

After a lot of writhing and struggle, he eventually calmed down, shivering.

"Y..Y/N?"

"It's just me, Sans. I won't let you get hurt, okay..? So please, don't be scared.." you look at him. He was crying.

Latching onto you, he nods.

"...I.. like you."

You blush a little, smiling, "I like you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You expected total fluff?
> 
>  
> 
> You're right, in the end they cuddled.


	105. Cute Little Punk (Wurm!Reader x Smol!Horrortale!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this tiny skeleton tried to fight you earlier, but, uh
> 
> He was too small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Punny_Fan! If any of you had requested something that wasn't recent, please tell me
> 
> I don't do all requests (most of the time, I forget or my stupid brain can't comprehend what the plot is supposed to be) like I hoped to do but I'll try to do any you request (platonic and romantic)
> 
> Also Sans is tsundere in this so yeah.

You sighed, slithering around as a few people either looked on in awe or slight fear. You were quite intimidating for a Wurm, really.

Which was actually why you preferred being in the forest as opposed to the city but you did go every now and then just for a change of pace.

At the moment, you were heading back home to relax after going out drinking with a few of your friends. You didn't get quite as hammered as they did, so you just kinda transported them home then were heading back yourself.

"Hey!"

You blink, turning to see a skeleton. Short. Broken skull..

"Oh, it's you." You sigh, "Can you go away? I'm tired and want to sleep."

"What, and let me miss out on getting you back??" He grinned.

You raise an eyebrow. Oh, wait, was he angry or something?

"Was it because I didn't eat your damn hotdogs? Look, I didn't expect such a  _classy_ businessman like yourself to be such a prissy motherfucker."

"No, not that, you idiot!" He growls, "I was tired of all that disrespect in the Underground I got from you! And I  _actually_ tried to help but nooo, you can do things on your own because you're a draaagon."

He was serious about this. He was angry JUST BECAUSE you didn't listen to him??

But you didn't notice that he had already initiated the fight by taking a stab at your body.

... only to find that his knife shattered on impact.

He flinched, "W-Wha--"

Then you gently push your tail on him, and he yelps, squirming.

"Hey! Get off!"

You roll your eyes, "It's my revenge for you not letting me go home."

He tried pushing it back, but he was so small that it didn't work. After watching a few minutes of him trying to get you off, you began to snicker, blushing a bit.

"What?! Get it off, come on!!" He was almost begging.

..

..

"Lemme go.." he squirmed as you cuddled him, "This isn't going at all like I hoped.." he sighs.

You just keep hugging, "No way, punk. This is your extended punishment~"

"Fuckin sucks."

"That's the point." You smirk as he looks away, crossing his arms.

After a bit, he leaned back into you and you look at him.

"I thought you didn't like it?" You pet him, avoiding the wound on his skull.

"...I can change my mind. Besides, I don't have anything else to do." He looks at you.

You chuckled, "Sure."

He blushed, "I'm being serious!" And somehow he blushed a bright mahogany.

"Okay, okay, sorry." You laugh as he punches your stomach.

After a few more minutes, you look at the sky. It was nighttime and you were still on the park bench.

So much for getting home and sleeping.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Do you want to get some food?" You slide off, putting him on your back.

".... why don't you just get some of my food?" He looks at you a bit deviously.

You didn't trust that at all.

"No. Let's just go get Applebee's."

He frowns again, but seeing as you were much bigger and...

stronger. Than him.

You could probably force him to and he didn't want to suffer through that.

"Fine." He crossed his arms as you began to slither off, thankful that you still had your wallet at least.

..

"Hey, so... punk." You look at him and he just glares at you.

"What?"

"... uh. Listen, can we maybe get to know each other a little better if we're literally going to eat out together."

"Why?"

You chuckled, "I mean, I'm just trying to initiate some sort of conversation."

"...Fine." he sighs, "I'm Sans. There, now you know my name."

"Nice to meet ya, Sans." You smile, "I'm Y/N."


	106. Mutual Rockship (Golem!Reader x Beginning Rock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You went to help clear out the Ruins with the new ambassador, your boss, and get flirted with
> 
> by a rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Cloy552!
> 
> It's kind of a joke chapter but I guess it would work lol.
> 
> Also it's really short. It's about the length of my first two chapters.

"This place isn't very detailed, yes?" You look around the purple building, your stony features making slight scraping noises, your steps echoing throughout the halls.

"Yeah, but it was really cool when I first fell down." Frisk smiled, looking around, "Oh, hey, it's the talking rock!" Frisk ran over to some single rock in a row of other rocks.

You follow them automatically, kneeling down.

"Hello, rock!" Frisk smiled. You thought they were just being childish but the rock actually did respond.

"Oh, hello again, pumpkin! How's your day going? Haven't seen ya in forever."

The child and the rock talked along with each other until the rock wolf whistled.

"Wait a minute, who's this beauty you brought with you?"

Frisk looks at you and you blink.

"...?"

"Uhh, her name's Y/N. She's my bodyguard while I clear out the Underground."

"She's quite a beauty~" the rock hums, "Say, Y/N. Maybe you and I could go get something to eat? I know a fine barbeque place that my family back in Snowdin recommended to me."

You stare as Frisk gapes. They look at you, then the rock.

"W.. What.." they were utterly baffled.

You stare blankly, then pet the rock.

"I'm sure you're a nice person." You stand, looking at the child, "Let's go." Then you walk off.

Frisk stutters, before nodding, "Uh, okay. Bye, rock." They wave, following you.

"O-Oh, okay. No problem, sugar! I'll be waiting!" The rock shouts after you.


	107. Snuggling with a Moth (Papyrus x Mothman!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, despite the fact you were basically a giant moth, Paps always loved cuddling up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys seen the frickin Mothman Girl yet?? She's so frickin adorably fluffy, I swear.
> 
> And, I mean, she has scales that make men horny but still.
> 
> Also she was gonna be with Blueberry but I thought Papyrus needed more love.

You giggled as Papyrus repeatedly nuzzled against your, cheek, hugging you as you sat on his lap, your wings flicked a little bit in excitement.

"Why are you so loveable right now, Papy?" You look at him, blushing happily.

"YOU'RE REALLY FLUFFY AND HUGGABLE, THAT'S WHY~" He gave you a gentle squeeze, laying his head on your shoulder.

"YOUR WINGS ARE ALSO SO PRETTY, AND YOUR SKIN IS SO SOFT." Papyrus gave you skele-kisses on your cheek and you blushed, giggling a little bit more.

"You're too sweet for me, I can't take it..!" You hid your ever reddening face as he chuckled.

"I CAN'T HELP BUT LOVE ON MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU KNOW?"

"I know but it's just... you're really too affectionate, I can't help but feel flustered~" your wings fluttered wildly as you squirm. They were kinda hitting him though so you stopped once he cleared his throat, laughing a bit awkwardly.

"are you two love _bugs_ done? i'm a bit busy over here and would rather not  _bee_ disturbed." Sans suddenly interjects, causing you both to look at him. He was writing something down on papers.

"OH, SORRY--WAIT A MINUTE...." Papyrus groaned as you laughed, your emotions feeling so light and bubbly at the time.

"SANS, I WAS HAVING AN INTIMATE MOMENT AND YOU JUST  _HAD_ TO RUIN IT, DIDN'T YOU?"

Sans smirked smugly, "sorry, bro. didn't know it'd  _bug_ you so much. Y/N seemed to like them."

"It's true." You giggled.

"SANS."

"okay, guess i'll stop, before you get  _antsy._ "

Papyrus glared at him, setting you gently down on the couch, smiling at you.

"EXCUSE US."

He then goes to his brother, who was laughing.

"wait, not the tickle punishment!!"

"YOUR FATE WAS SEALED THE MOMENT YOU SPOKE, BROTHER!!"

                                        ------

It was nighttime, and while you were hoping to stay awake, Papyrus was tired, laying next to you in your bed.

"Are you really that drained, darling?" You look at him, laying on your chest as, personally, sleeping on wings was very uncomfortable.

"ABSOLUTELY, UNDYNE WORKED ME TO THE BONE..."

He then realized the unintended joke, and blushed in embarrassment as you began to laugh softly. But he wasn't energized enough to rant even a little to you, he just laughed awkwardly.

"I see. Well, I won't stop you from getting any rest, you deserve it after working so hard today." You kiss him on the forehead, and he blushed more.

"NYEH-HEH-HEH.." he looks away bashfully, before looking back at you, "W-WELL, GOODNIGHT."

You smile, laying close to him as you hold his hand.

"Goodnight."

..

..

"...Y/N..?"

Your antennae twitch slightly as you open one eye. Papyrus was looking at you a bit shyly.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Uh, well.." his voice was quiet. Often, it only got like that when he was tired or feeling extra shy today. This time it was probably a mix of both.

"C..Can we cuddle a bit?"

"Did you have a bad dream..?" You look at him in concern.

His face lit up, glowing softly in the dark room.

"N-NO! I MEAN, uh, no, but, uh.." he poked his fingers together.

"...I got lonely."

Midsleep? Only Papyrus.

You giggle, snuggling closer and hugging him.

"This good?"

He 'nyeh's bashfully, "Mhm." He wrapped his arms around you, laying his skull on your head.

"Night."

You smile, leaning into him.

"Goodnight."

\--Epilogue!--

The next morning, you yawned, still up close and personal with Papyrus.

"GOOD MORNING, DEAREST." Papyrus pets you. He was back to his normal tone, still kinda whispery though.

"Good morning.." you yawn.

Then you felt something a bit firm poking your thigh.

"...Mm? Papy, what's that--" you blushed after realizing what it was. He blushed too, darker than you did.

"NYEH-HEH, UHHH...YEAH, THAT. UHM...I DON'T MEAN TO RUIN THE MOMENT BUT..UH.. YOU KNOW THE EFFECT YOUR SCALES HAVE.."

You sat up, smirking, "Oh, I see.."

He gulped, looking at you with a small grin of his own.

"....MIND HELPING ME OUT..?"

You lean down, "Don't mind if I do.." you giggled as you began to remove his pajama pants.

"Thanks for the morning treat~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought it'd just be fluff, BUT NO, IT IS I, SEXY TIMES!!
> 
> No but seriously, I hope you liked it.


	108. Holy shit, dude..

This ain't a new chapter but

Damn, almost 10,000 hits. That many people have read my stuff and I'm just...

My mind is blown, guys, I did NOT see any of this coming, like, seriously

to be honest, I was afraid of getting either ridiculed or just kinda made fun of?? For these stories?? I know Monster Girl Encyclopedia isn't that popular on this site so mixing it with Undertale...I was admittedly a bit scared even though I know there are very nice people here. (Not like I put it in their category anyway, I don't want to cause any inconveniences for regular MGE fans who dislike Undertale.)

But like, seriously, thanks for the support and love and ALL THAT MUSHY SHIT, I LOVE Y'ALL, YOU FUCKING DEGENERATES, OKAY? GIMME AN INTERNET HUG ❤

Okay, no, but really, mushy shit aside

Just, uh

Thank you

Thank you a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *probably obvious but that art isn't mine*


	109. A Reward for the Dog (Dark Elf!Reader x Swapfell! Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you should be a little nice to your pet today, let's start by giving him a reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a song BUT PLEASE NOTE  
> I only like this song because it's catchy I like this pairing (if Slim is a sub, anyway), if you are a fellow Touhou fan, note that I prefer Sakuya being a proper maid
> 
> Not InuSakuya, forget that.
> 
> ANYWAY UH  
> I DON'T REALLY LIKE IOSYS BUT they have catchy enough songs despite the horrendous headcanons they use
> 
> Tried to make it singable, so..ye  
> Bold is Papyrus singing, but at the end, they're both singing  
> (Again, song goes fast, don't worry much about keeping up. I'd recommend looping it, again.)  
> (Also there's an intense dominatrix theme in this so just saying~)

[(I forgot to link it so here)](https://youtu.be/GOHNaW2hQ7E)

_Since I've got nothing to do.._

_Let's give a gift, to the dog~_

_A reward for the work, that he does for me~_

You hummed as you looked at the skeleton in front of you, he was flushed and ready.

"w-what is it, ma'am..?"

"Hm.." you close your eyes.

"Papy, do you want a reward?"

_I wonder, what should I give?_

**if it's from you, ma'am, anything is al-right~**

_High class sweets or a cake?_

**i don't need something so luxur-i-ous~**

"r-reward??" His face lit up brighter as he looked on in surprise.

You smirk, chuckling, "Of course, you're always so obedient for me. You deserve it."

He stuttered, watching you a bit anxiously as you got up and walked to a desk, pulling out the drawer.

_But I just know that, he won't be pleased with that_

_That's always been how my dog was.._

_In that case, then, I wonder with what gift will he be pleased?_

**i'm look-ing forward to it, so i won't ask what you're planning for me~**

"What exactly do you want?" You look at him.

"i-i wouldn't mind anything you'd like to give me, really.." he shyly looks away.

You hum, going over to him and brushing a finger against his chest. He shivered.

"Hm? Really?" You slowly drag your hands down his body and he whimpered once you stopped.

_Maybe I should let him lick my feet or let him play with a toy of mine?_

**this is bad, i won't be able to hold my-self back anymore**

**"** Maybe you'd like a toy? I have quite a few~" you held up a cock-ring and he flinches.

"Or would you just want something simple?" You sit down, grabbing his leash and tugging it.

He pants, "i-i.." Papyrus drooled slightly, smiling lustfully as he began to sweat.

"i just want to touch you, ma'am.."

("please don't tease me, i'm gonna go crazy~!")

_Go put on your dog collar_

**as you wish, my dearest mistress~**

_Now, come, over to me, please~_

**this feeling inside is rising up~**

You chuckled, beginning to unbutton your shirt, "Why didn't you say so?" You slipped it off, dropping it on the floor.

This seemed to arouse him even more, he was panting heavily, kinda growling a little impatiently as you removed your pants.

_In this sweet time we'll have.._

_I'll be sure to drive you_

_**Totally Crazy!**_

Once you were only in your undergarments, you look at him.

"Get over here, mutt♡"

_Whatever you want to do.._

**such pleasant words to hear from you, ma'am~**

_Show me that desire, now_

**right away, my dear miss!**

After you said that, it was like a chain came unhinged, and he made his way to you, looming over you.

You licked your lips, "Tonight, I'll let you use me however you want, Papy. Got it?" You blushed as he kissed you, but you kissed back.

He hungrily licked your lips, pushing his tongue inside your mouth. After he got his fill, he broke it, licking and biting your neck, to which you moaned.

"oh god...thank you, miss.." he hurriedly unbuckled his pants, practically ripping your panties off.

You couldn't help but feel your heartbeat quicken at the sight. He was suddenly so controlling and you couldn't handle it.

You held him close as he lined up with your entrance.

"Don't be afraid to let loose~"

_On this red moon_

**_Aa, the heartbeats of two are synch-ro-nizing~_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not my best but meh. Hope you got some semblance of enjoyment out of it.


	110. This is kind of awkward.. haha..

Hi.

...

I'm back.

....

Look, I-I can't help it, I can't stay away from such loving people on purpose! As awful as I probably sound, I can absentmindedly be away while I'm okay but when I'm sad I just can't. Your comments (read mostly through email) made me cry multiple times though. You're all so nice.

I honestly felt better after two to three days but I didn't want you guys to get mad at me since I exaggerated it to a breaking point ;u;

I exaggerated the length probably because I was so sad at the time, that's my explanation. I don't think I thought "Maybe I won't stay away that lony.."  ~~Yeah but it probably doesn't help you seem any less like a piece of shit, Cinna~~

it's been six days, that's almost a week.

......I'm so terrible, I'm sorry ;u;

But, uh

If you guys don't get upset at me

Hi. I'm back.

....And I missed you guys.


	111. --Short Stories ~ Underfell!Papyrus x Kikimora!Reader--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a collection of different stories, some fluffy, some pervy, generally centered around the pair in the title. These collections may be long or short, it doesn't matter!  
> If you'd like a certain pairing to get one, do tell, do tell~
> 
> Enjoy~

_\--Their Actual First Kiss--_

You were currently mopping the kitchen floor after washing dishes from dinner.

Your Master and his brother were talking in the dining room so you took the time to work while you were left alone.

You found it slightly endearing how his brother came to visit from time to time. Whether he admitted it or not, you could tell that Papyrus felt at ease when he saw his brother.

Though that didn't always mean they left on good terms, however. Sometimes after Sans left, your Master was visibly more angered than before, and he'd be extra rough on you for the rest of the day.

But if they got along, you found it not only endearing that they maintained this relationship through fights and conflict, but also terrifying because then that meant they could be equally malicious to people around them. In particular, you.

But whatever, you'll endure it. You have been since Sans was here and since he moved out.

Suddenly, the two bursted into the room, scaring the daylights out of you.

"MAID! SETTLE THIS CONFLICT!!"

"yeah! which is better, strawberry or vanilla??"

"Dear Sirs! Wait, the floor is wet--" but as Sans seemed to realize this, Papyrus kept walking in.

"WHAT--AGH!!" He slipped and came sliding over to you. Both of your eyes widened as you both fell with a crash.

.. the only significance was that Papyrus was on top of you, his teeth resting on your lips.

You blushed as you stared at him. He stared back, before blushing a dark red, exclaiming in distress as he scrambled off of you, covering his mouth like _you_ accidentally kissed  _him_.

Sitting up, you felt your own mouth. That actually happened?

But before you could register much, Sans burst out laughing, slapping his knee.

"holy shit, bro. didn't you hear what she said??"

"SHUT UP!! I-I WAS JUST--UH..SHUT UP!!"

Your Dear Sir angrily ranted at his brother, who was laughing unashamedly in his face.

You watched, but giggled to yourself. Well, that was unexpected but not unwelcomed.

_\--Back from Zipangu--_

You and your Master were currently riding the train back to Ebott City, people and monsters around you occupied, doing their own things.

Your Master was impatient. He hadn't wanted to go to Zipangu in the first place but he ended up enjoying it.  ~~Mostly because he got to see you in a sexy kimono.~~

"SLAVE." He whisper-yells, making you flinch.

"Yes, Dear Sir?" You whisper back.

"GIVE ME MY BLANKET, I'M COLD."

You nodded, reaching into his bag and pulling out a blanket covered in cartoonish skulls and bones. Papyrus laid back while you draped it over him.

A few kids nearby laughed at the grown skeleton and his kiddy blanket but once he snarled at them, they shut up.

You chuckled nervously. Even with children, your Master was so rough.

..

After a few minutes, you began to drift off. Papyrus had been calling for you and you jolted awake when he actually yelled.

"MAID! JESUS, I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR OVER FIVE MINUTES!"

"W-Wha..?"

"THE TRAIN IS HERE. COME ON!" He stood, folding his blanket and putting his DS into the bag. You blink, "A-Ah, of course.." you follow him out. Thank God the monsters were patient.

Once outside, Papyrus began talking but you were barely focused. That trip wore you out. But it was reasonable, because well, besides the hotel owners and staff, occasionally Frisk, you had done literally everything for everyone.

You were okay with it but you didn't think your Master's group of friends would be so hard to care for but  **boy, were you wrong!**

"MAID! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME??"

You jump, and sigh.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU?"

"I'm sorry, Master, I'm just terribly exhausted from this weekend.." you yawned, rubbing your eyes.

"WELL, THAT'S DANDY AND GOOD BUT I'M STARVING! I REQUEST THAT YOU COOK ME SOME KING CRAB ONCE WE GET HOME!"

You nodded sleepily.

Papyrus stared at you, before looking away and blushing.

"...AFTER YOU WASH DISHES, YOU CAN GO TAKE A NAP."

You look at him, a bit surprised. But you smile and nod, "Thank you."

_\--Walking In--_

You were just in the bathroom, getting dressed after a shower, humming a small tune to yourself.

That is, until you were interrupted by Papyrus coming in, mumbling to himself until he saw you. You flinch, looking at him.

You both just stared.

"..Dear S--"

He screamed, backing up.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR?! IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO DO?!"

"I-I didn't think you'd come in, I thought--"

"NO...N-NO, IT'S CLEAR, YOU MUST'VE PLANNED IT!"

"W-Wha..?" Was he trying to justify his barging in? It was really his fault, but how come you two couldn't just say sorry and be on your ways..?

"CLEARLY! Y-YOU KNEW THAT I USE THIS BATHROOM MOST, OBVIOUSLY YOU'D TAKE A SHOWER IN HERE IN AN ATTEMPT TO COME ONTO ME EVENTUALLY!!" He growled, red-faced.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!"

You blush, jumping, "Please, Dear Sir, c-calm down..!" You laugh nervously, "L-Look, I'm sorry, okay? So just calm down and let me--" but he already ran off.

What even just happened?

"..." You sigh, "Well, this was a good start to the morning." You continued getting dressed, awaiting the awkward and loud first hour to come.

_\--Swimsuits are the Ultimate Combo!--_

Papyrus sighed in content as he laid on his beach blanket, sunglasses on as he watched clouds drift across the sky.

"Gee, Papyrus. I'm surprised you decided to come with us." Frisk sat next to him, Flowey in hand.

"OF COURSE I DID. I DESERVE A BREAK FOR ALL THE TROUBLE I GO THROUGH EACH DAY!"

Flowey gave him an exasperated look.

"If by trouble you mean being a sorry excuse of a policeman.."

"SHUT UP, YOU WEED. THE MAJORITY OF THOSE PEOPLE DESERVED MY DEATH PENALTY!"

Frisk laughed nervously as their two friends glared at each other.

"Now, now, calm down, Papyrus. We're here to enjoy our summer, don't botch it up like you did in Zipangu~" Toriel chimes as she passes by. Papyrus sat up.

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, THEY SPIKED THAT PUNCH!"

"heh, bro, it was sake. punch is very rarely ever clear like that." Sans looks up from the sand pillar he was making, his Nekomata wife was continuing it. How Sans managed to attract a girl was beyond him.

"WHATEVER, IT'S IN THE PAST. SHUT UP, YOU SHITS." He laid back down.

"U-Um.." you suddenly joined in. Frisk looks back.

"Oh, you're back from the changing room?"

Flowey turned to you with a kinder expression, "Finally decided, huh?"

You nod shyly, blushing when you heard a wolf whistle from Sans.

"nice choice, sweetie." He chuckled when his own wife pouted at him.

"relax, hun, 'm just being honest~"

"Sure, sure." She smiled at you though, her two cat tails flicking in satisfaction.

"I told you that you'd like it, nya~"

Papyrus was utterly confused, "WHAT?" He sits up.

"...OH, Y/N. HER SWIMSUIT PROBABLY ISN'T THAT CU--" he sputtered once he saw you. The swimsuit you had picked out was a light orange color, with a cute golden-yellow bow on your chest. It also had frills that made up the skirt. You had also tied your hair up in a ponytail.

"speechless, huh, paps?"

You blushed more, as he gawked.

"I-IT'S NOTHING! I WAS JUST MOMENTARILY SHOCKED BY, UH...TGE THE COLOR! YES, HOW HORRENDOUS."

"It's an acquired taste, nya. I love that shade."

"i think you picked well, babe."

Frisk nods in agreement with the couple.

"You look so cute!"

"and deceivingly sexy in an innocent way." Sans snickered as his wife nods. You blushed more as Papyrus got up.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH TANNING FOR ONE DAY!" He laughed exaggeratedly as he scurried off. You watch him go.

"Dear Sir?" You blink.

".... i think you gave him a  _boner_."


	112. A Chat Over Fresh Wine (Mettaton & Satryos!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton was getting stressed more and more recently. Perhaps he could go for a drink and a nice meal to relax, tonight. That one place down the road looks rather nice..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another change of pace, I guess~  
> Yes, it's platonic  
> But if there are any MTT-girls in my audience, I'd be glad to do a part two~
> 
> Btw this is mostly in third person and I'm wonky when it comes to writing in third person.

Mettaton inhaled the scents of fresh food and wine as he entered the swanky restaurant.

"Oh my~ this place smells divine! I wonder what foods they have here.." he giggled, walking in and taking a seat after being greeted by a worker.

"This place has the perfect atmosphere, I adore it~"

The music was softly playing in the background and it was much warmer inside than outside. And the dimly glowing lights set up a homey atmosphere he just needed.

It wasn't busy tonight, there were only about two full tables, the majority of people were couples or just by themselves at the bar counter. Perfect, absolutely perfect.

He sighs, "I didn't think fame on the surface could be so difficult. There's so many people here, many more than I expected.." he sighed, "I enjoy my career but I didn't think it'd get so tiring.." but the robot quit his lamenting after a bit.

"Oh, come now, Mettaton, you're here to relax! No time for being a bum!"

"Are you new here, my good sir?"

He jumped when suddenly his waitress was here, and turned to her, smiling a bit nervously.

"Uhh, y-yes! I am. I just noticed this quaint little place and thought I'd eat here tonight."

She chuckled and that was around the point he realized she was one of those Monster Girls. A Satryos, was it? He knows a lot about them due to Alphys. Oh, she was talking, oops!

"Uhm, sorry, dear, could you repeat that..?" He smiled anxiously, hoping she wouldn't be too annoyed.

Thankfully she just smiled, "It's fine. I was just introducing myself. My name is Y/N, and I will be your server. May I offer you some classic Lescatie-brand wine?" She held up a bottle and he nods.

"Of course! It sounds delicious!" Lescatie? It must be a fancy place..

"It is, I assure you. We only pick the best wine for our customers." Y/N smiled cheerfully, pouring him a glass. Afterwards, she slid it to him.

"Have a taste."

Mettaton looks at her, then the wine. Picking the glass up, he takes a sip..

"...It is rather good." He smiled. Y/N chuckled heartily.

"I told you." She pats him on the back and he laughs softly. Then they both calm down and Y/N backs up a bit.

"So, what would you like?"

Mettaton hums, looking at the menu for a few minutes, then he looks back at Y/N.

"What would you recommend?"

..

..

"That was so good. I underestimated Papyrus when he said spaghetti was a good meal.." he wiped his mouth free of Bolognese sauce, Y/N chuckled from her seat in front of him.

"It's a good quickie if you're hungry but don't feel like eating something too fancy. Plus, it made the wine taste good, yeah?"

Mettaton nods in agreement, "Yes, it tasted excellent together." He clasps his hands together, propping himself up with his elbows as he leans forward.

"I didn't expect to get acquainted with a Mamono like you. You're rather cheerful, the majority I've met don't associate with me much."

She looked at him in confusion, leaning back, "Well, why not? You seem like a pretty good guy."

"I suppose it's some stigma that most celebrities are bad people. But I mean, it makes sense why people would have that mentality, a lot of celebrities have let their fans down, but it tends to effect me as well. I usually can't make friends very easily." He chuckled softly, sipping his wine again.

"Ah, so you are him." Y/N nods, sitting up as the robot looks at her in confusion.

"See, I knew you looked familiar. You're Mettaton, right?"

He flinches. Well, there goes this acquaintance.

"Yes, why..?"

She chuckled, "Ya don't really act like you're portrayed on TV. It was a bit too much for me to just assume you were that same robot quite yet, but you looked so much like him, I thought I was right."

Mettaton tilts his head.

..

..

Well, that went very smoothly. He honestly thought she'd quit treating him normally because he was famous. He'd been tired of that for quite some time.

While it had been refreshing before, he was wanting to be treated like an actual friend, not just someone famous you knew well.

Or maybe he was tired and a little tipsy.

"Darling, sorry to cut this conversation short, but I'm getting rather tired. I think I'd better get going." He payed for the meal and Y/N nods.

"Alright. Oh, here." She writes down something on a small paper strip, handing it to him. Mettaton blinks, looking at the numbers.

"Call me if you ever wanna chat. Or just come in again, sometime."

Mettaton smiled, nodding, "Thank you, Darling." He exits, waving, "You have a good evening!"

Y/N waves, "You too!"

..

..

Afterwards, you were cleaning up with your friends. One of them leaned against a chair.

"So, Y/N."

"Hm?"

"Who was that guy you were talking to?" She smirked and you paused.

"A pretty nice robot, if I do say so myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah probably not my best ending but  
> Oh well


	113. A Wild Octopus Appears! (Scylla!Reader x Underswap!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has never seen an octopus before.  
> He's definitely never seen a human that had octopus tentacles before, either.
> 
>  
> 
> ...Wait, she's a monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck in a rut  
> Why meeee
> 
> Also I have to finish requests so I have to look through my inbox unless people would be kind enough to remind me?? You don't have to though, I'm just saying
> 
> It's hard to keep track sometimes -u-'

You were currently watching a small skeleton and his friend playing and joking around on the beach, just having fun.

You had heard laughter coming from the beach so you decided to check it out and found this. It was cute but you found it slightly disruptive. Well, whatever. Maybe you can have some fun with them~

You grin, going back under the waves and making your way closer.

..

..

"CAN'T CATCH ME, CHARA!"

"Yes I can!"

Sans zipped around the sand, the little human running after him, albeit at a slower pace. Despite being the same size, Sans sure could outrun Chara. He must have strong legs or something.

Sans stopped before the water, "GEEZ, YOU'RE REALLY SLOW, HUMAN! I THOUGHT YOU'D BE FASTER SINCE YOU WERE ABLE TO DODGE ALPHYS' ATTACKS!"

"That was more or less just because I was given something to protect myself with, the others were just luck--" Chara froze when they saw two--four--eight tentacles rise out of the water behind Sans.

The skeleton was confused, "WHAT'S WRONG, HUMAN??"

Chara shakily points behind him, and Sans flinches, slowly turning around, only to see something emerge from the water. They both screamed and hugged each other, Sans summoning a bone in case of danger.

But when the figure laughed at them and all the water came off, they blinked at what they saw.

You. A human girl. With octopus tentacles for her legs and lower body.

"Oh boy, that was great! I really scared you two with that silly act?"

"W-WHA...OF COURSE YOU DID! YOU'D SCARE ANYONE WITH SOMETHING SO SUDDEN LIKE THAT!"

You giggled as the skeleton blushed? in embarrassment.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help it. But I noticed you two playing and I wanted to say hi." You held out two tentacles to each of them.

"I'm Y/N. Nice to meet you."

The skeleton cautiously grabbed it, "SANS. THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, TO BE EXACT!" He grinned.

The child shook your other one, "I'm Chara, nice to meet you, Miss."

After initial introductions, they began asking you questions and such.

"So you're half octopus, huh?" Chara looks at your body, wondering how you can move with those.

"Yep. I'm a Scylla, which is a type of Monster Girl." You spun around, your tentacles going in a spiral shape.

"I guess that's not too unusual compared to what I've seen." Chara shrugs but Sans looks at you in surprise.

"THERE ARE SEA MAMONO TOO?? I THOUGHT THEY WERE EXCLUSIVE TO LAND!!" His little eyelights turned into stars, "THAT'S SO COOL!!"

You chuckled, "Honey, trust me, you have no idea how many Mamono there are. I'd be glad to show you to some of my friends."

He blushed a bit at the nickname but nodded, "OKAY! MAYBE I COULD COME BY TOMORROW!"

"Sounds good. Chara, would you like to meet my friends as well?" You look at the child, and they smile.

"I'd love to but I have school tomorrow." They rub their arm shyly and you just chuckled, patting them on the head with a tentacle.

"I understand, maybe next time, then." You smiled and they nodded.

After a bit of conversing with the two, telling each other about your homes, families and such, you heard a voice calling for Chara.

"Oh, that's my dad! I've gotta go!" Chara stood up, "I think it's about time you went home, too Sans, it's almost sunset."

"WHAT? NO, I THINK I'LL STAY A BIT LONGER.." he scoots closer to you, "I'LL BE BACK BEFORE NIGHTTIME."

Chara nods, "Okay. Have fun~" they ran to whom you presumed was their dad, and you and Sans just watched the sky slowly get orange while conversing.

..

..

The sun was setting, and it was at that point it met the water perfectly. You sighed contently.

"The water is so beautiful around this time. Look at how it shimmers.." you smiled, and Sans nodded.

"Y-YEAH.. IT'S REALLY PRETTY.."

You caught him staring not too long into that, and you grinned.

"Something on my face?"

He flinches, blushing darker, "OHH..! UHHH! NO, NO, I WAS JUST, UH, I GOT..UH..I GOT LOST IN THOUGHT?"

You snicker, "Calm down, I getcha." You noticed it was getting darker.

"You'd better hurry on home, now. It's almost dark, and the much more ravenous and violent Mamono tend to get more active. Like Werewolves and the like." Slipping back into the water via the shore, you look at him.

"O-OH. YEAH, RIGHT.." he laughed nervously, "I-I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW.." he gets up and you wave.

"...A-ACTUALLY."

You turn back to him.

"..A-AFTER THE MEETUP WITH YOUR FRIENDS, W..WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO GET SOME LUNCH??"

You blinked, but giggled at his cute behavior, rising out of the water momentarily, to which he squeaked when you got closer, "Sure."

You were pretty sure half of his skull turned a bright blue when you kissed his forehead, sinking back into the water.

"Goodnight~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, tentacles~
> 
> I feel like people are going to ask for a part two


	114. Getting Together (Classic!Papyrus x Dryad!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a nice day for a picnic with your friends and some of your family. Today was a bit more special, too, though. You were going to try to confess today, you had to!
> 
> .. Actually, maybe you'll need a small push in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip  
> I've been stuck in a rut for ideas to write. I wanted to do one more thing before I began writing/accepting requests again  
>  ~~I apparently closed requests until now???~~ and doing some sequels
> 
> But I had no good ideas. Thank God I went onto the wiki and just happened to lay my eyes on the Dryad.
> 
> Okay, storytime over, I wanted to use Papyrus again since I barely use him ever. Classic Papyrus anyway.
> 
> I was going to use Sans but I wanted to use someone else but the chapters with other characters tend to go unnoticed, haha..
> 
> Anyway, here you go!

You were taking a small sip of your water as you admired the beauty of the day. Barely any clouds in the sky, butterflies and bees flying about the flowers, and in front of you was the chaos and fun that could only be described as your group of friends and your mother and sisters.

While Toriel, Asgore, and Sans were the calmest ones here, just chatting among your Honey Bee friends who had come after hearing Toriel made special treats for them, Undyne was having a drink-off with a Red Oni who had gotten lost in the forest and stumbled upon you.

You had actually quite a few Mamono friends, your Oni friend being the most unique encounter you've had so far. Well, besides Papyrus.

Ah yes, the skeleton challenging your little sister to see who could say tongue twisters better.

He surprisingly ended up becoming your crush. And he was a lot different than the kind of man you thought you'd ever date.

But that didn't really seem to matter in the end, I mean, you did end up enjoying his company very much. You both met when he went on a walk with Frisk, his human friend, to check out some Mamono territory.

They stopped near your tree for a quick break and you all got to talking after their initial surprise of meeting a Dryad.

Papyrus was honestly very sweet. Like, too nice. He was concerned for you because he thought that since your tree was rooted to the ground, you couldn't move, thus couldn't make friends.

But you reassured him Dryads can move around freely through the trees, even a few Dryad societies exist in bigger forests, but you just chose to stay in your own tree.

Still, he worried, and said that if you wanted, you both could become friends. And, even if you already had a few friends already, you accepted, since he offered to visit daily and, admittedly, you got lonely.

And he did indeed come back, almost every day. And if he couldn't make it, he'd apologize the next day he saw you.

Of course, you apologized for being potentially boring to hang around, since you really never moved, but Papyrus didn't mind.

"AS LONG AS I CAN GRANT YOU COMPANY, I'LL BE FINE!"

And so the visits continued and the more attached you got to him, the more you realized you were starting to feel much more intensely about him.

It seems Frisk apparently picked up on it too, the teenager nudging you every time they just happened to come with him after seeing how you'd act sometimes.

It's been about five months, and you think you're ready to confess!

"So, Paps, y'know, uh, Y/N has something to tell you."

You nearly spat out your water, seeing Frisk talking to Papyrus while practically dragging him over.

"EH? SHE DOES??"

"Yeah, yeah, very important."

"IMPORTANT! IT'S FOR ONLY ME, TOO??"

"Yep, ain't that right, Y/N?" Frisk turns to you with a grin as you stuttered, face turning bright red.

Frisk, when you said you'd like assistance, you didn't mean like this..!

"Uh, well, y-you're not exactly  _wrong_ b-but--"

"Great!" Frisk gently pushes Papyrus towards you, and he stumbled, nearly falling on you until you caught him with your vines.  _Wwwwow, your faces were a bit close just then._

Blushing a bit more, Papyrus seemed to have noticed, too, clearing his possibly invisible throat in embarrassment, backing up a little.

"S-SORRY." "N-No, you're fine!"

You both sat in a slightly awkward silence for a bit, Frisk watched you both.

"Uh, yeah! Like I was saying, Y/N, tell Papyrus that thing you wanted to--" they yelped as they were suddenly pulled away.

"Heyy, kiddo! Come and join ush!" It was, expectedly, your Oni pal.

"Me and Undine--Er, dyyyne are having a lots of fun with thhe sake, come drink with us!"

Frisk flinched, "No, no, I'm not even allowed to drink yet?!"

As you both watched the young human get carried off, you both look back at each other, before laughing softly.

"SORRY, I JUST, UH," "It did feel a bit awkward a few minutes ago, haha.."

He nodded.

"UM..SO..HOW ARE YOU?"

..

..

And in just a few minutes, you both were back to being closer than ever.

You were laughing at his jokes and he was in awe at your knowledge of the difference between the many Mamono.

Eventually, you remembered your original task, and cleared your throat, Papyrus looking back at you after being distracted by the noise behind you two.

"...Er, it's a bit loud out here, eh..?"

"YEAH. I'M SORRY, THEY TEND TO GET VERY EXCITED. EVEN FOR ME!" He laughed.

You grabbed his hand softly.

"That's fine. I know a quieter place."

"WHERE?"

You opened your tree up a bit, "My house. Basically. Sorry if that sounds a bit creepy."

Papyrus peered in. Wow, it really was just like a house in there! It was... huge!

"YES, YOUR WORDING DID SOUND ADMITTEDLY CREEPY-ISH, BUT WOWIE! YOU HAVE A HOUSE INSIDE OF YOUR TREE?" He cautiously entered, careful not to step on your roots or branches.

"Basically. Monsters like Mimics also have this space. Alraune don't, however, probably because flowers are much smaller than a tree. If it's not a seedling." You enter, the wood that was seemingly rooted to you coming off of your body.

Papyrus sat on a couch, "THE LEAVES ARE COMFY!--WOAH."

He stared at you and you blushed, "... Something wrong?"

"NO, BUT, WOWIE. YOU LOOK A LOT DIFFERENT WITHOUT YOUR WOOD. B-BUT NOT ANY LESS PRETTY!! YOU'D BE PRETTY EVEN WITH THE WOOD--AH. WAIT, THAT SOUNDS WRONG, UHHH.."

You giggled, sitting next to the flustered skeleton.

"It's fine. I do look more like a regular human, huh?" You smile.

"Y-YEAH. I GUESS."

You both talked for a little longer, your voices making small echoes in the surprisingly big tree.

After a bit, you decided. You were going to make a move!

"Um.. Papyrus."

"HM?"

"Have you, uh, ever thought about... y'know, going out with someone..?"

"WELL, I HAVE WENT ON A DATE WITH FRISK ONCE. BUT I DIDN'T ACTUALLY LIKE THEM LIKE I THOUGHT I DID! WHY?"

Oh. oh.

Right, Papyrus never did seem like the dating type..

But better be safe than sorry! If he didn't feel the same, at least you'd rest easier knowing you confessed.

Blushing a deeper red, you gulp.

"Papyrus. I've gotta be honest." You turn to him, "I like you as more than a friend!" You shut your eyes tightly, "I really really like you a lot!"

"WHA--" He blushed brightly, and you open your eyes.

"Y...YOU DO??"

"Yes! A-And I have for a while now, but I've been too afraid to confess."

"I...I SEE.."

There was a pause.

"... UM..I..I GUESS I..I COULD GO ON A DATE WITH YOU.."

"You don't if you don't want to. I just didn't want to keep my own feelings from you forever. Whether that was smart or not, I have no clue."

"N-NO! I MEAN..I..I KIND OF WANT TO LIKE YOU, TOO. I-I DO LIKE YOU, HONESTLY, YOU'RE VERY PRETTY AND COMPASSIONATE, I-I'D LOVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU... B-BUT I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT ROMANCE, S-SO.. IT'S REALLY UP TO Y-YOU IF YOU WANT TO TRY.."

You blinked, watching as he shyly fiddled with his hands. You reached out and softly grabbed one, surprising him as he looks at you.

"W-Well, if you really want to try.." you gave him a shy smile, "We'll see if we can make it work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've had this out a lot sooner but  
> Then family appeared  
> Welp
> 
> Sorry for the nine day delay on this update!
> 
> Also I recently got Touhou, Perfect Cherry Blossom, and I've been obsessed with it. I've gotten to Stage 4 on Normal so far ovo


	115. Sexy Wiggles and Chirps (Cockatrice!Reader x Birdtale!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh  
> Mating rituals are the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As misleading that title might sound, it's honestly accurate enough  
> Also it's funny
> 
> If I remember correctly, this was a request from Foxes of Time! Please enjoy!

"Ahh, how do we do this? There was literally no preparation for this, we fell in love too fast..!" You nervously look at Sans, as he chuckled nervously.

"well, uh, we don't have to--"

"But I kinda want to.." you looked down shyly, "We just don't know where to start..! Yeah!" You nod.

What were you doing? A mating ritual. Or at least, what was supposed to be one. But since you both already knew you were in love, and you wanted to mate, it was probably useless.

But you wanted to try anyway.

Gulping, you look away, "Uhmm, I don't know what to do.."

"i can start, if you want." He laughed a bit, and you nod, a wave of relief came over you as he stepped forward.

..And began to squat repeatedly.

You blinked, watching him, "W-Wha.."

Then he stood straight, "hey, you." He put his hands on his hips all sassy, "you're pretty cute," he then began to freaking  _moonwalk_ while winking at you, "how about you and i go and have an intense wiggle session? in my bed~"

You snickered, laughing as he stopped walking, shaking his hips.

"This is so awkward..", your laughter was very embarrassed laughter.

"aw, c'mon. this dance is too sexy for you to handle, isn't it??"

"Too sexy, you mean too silly.."

..

..

"Uhh, I know! I'll do some mating calls!"

"don't the guys usually do that?"

"Hush." You cleared your throat, before letting out a rather off key and awkward sounding song.

"...That sucked." You sulk as Sans pats your back sympathetically.

"it was a good try."

"I should try again, maybe..." You tried again.

It was still horrible.

You were determined to get it right, even though Sans was clearly doubting said abilities, the jerk.

You stood, and he blinked as you gyrated slightly while trying to sound sexy and seductive, making a lustful face. Your blush made it easy to figure out that you were uncomfortable.

After you were done, you posed multiple times.

"D-Don't you just," you posed again, "want to come over and," you posed sexily, or at least, attempted to, putting your wings on your butt since you didn't have hands to grope yourself with.

"Ravage me?!" You were practically tomato faced.

Sans stared

... Before bursting out into laughter, you puffed your cheeks out, whining, "It's not funny!"

"you were hilarious! and adorable. mostly hilarious." He laughed more.

You whined, "Meaniehead.."

..

..

"here." He grabbed your wings like they were hands, and you blushed at the sudden touch.

"Huh? What're you.." you blinked as he positioned them on his shoulders, and blushed as he put his hands on your hips.

"Sans?"

He smiled softly, blushing a light blue.

"let's just.. do it like this." He began to guide you in a slow, cutely awkward(?), romantic dance.

"we're already awkward individually but maybe this way, it's better. together, haha." He twirled you and you smiled.

This dance was a lot sweeter and more heartfelt than just the straight up borderline twerking from before.

These dances weren't necessary but you don't regret wanting to do these now. Because now you got to have a sweet moment with him, that's really all that mattered in the end.

You sighed contently, laying your head on his chest as you came to a stop.

"This dance is nice.."

He nodded, "real nice. did it satisfy your craving for a mating ritual?"

"Well, I didn't get to sing but," you giggled, "this is much better."

"ya cutie, 'm glad you liked it." He nuzzled you and you smiled, hugging him.

"love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too." You kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he didn't even mention the many, many times you stepped on his feet.


	116. I LIIIIIVE

Well, not for an actual new chapter, just to let you guys know I'm not dead and that I will be writing more eventually

I just wanted to update you guys on a few things, is all

~~Get real, Cinna, after this, you ain't writing shit until the middle of January 2018~~

Shush up, I will try to start writing more, but first, I just wanted to let you guys know a couple of things

Firstly, while I am definitely over the actual situation that took place a while ago (where I claimed I was considering taking my own life) I feel like I should apologize to you all

Yes, I appreciated the support and it did lift my spirits, but recently, I've begun to feel like I might have handled that situation rather childishly and over exaggeratedly.

Maybe I'm just overthinking it but I still feel like I should apologize to you guys for scaring you all so badly. I was just feeling such raw emotion, I don't really think I realized the weight of my words.

I'm not ungrateful for your support, like I said earlier, but I feel like I acted a bit too immaturely about it, maybe I'm wrong but I don't know, I just felt like I should apologize. So I'm sorry.

BUT, maybe I'm overthinking it but I apologized already so

Too late now, you guys :v

Anyway, second update

My summer is coming to an end, and you probably know what that means

School. Of course.

And as a result, I will have to get back on schedule for my weeks and stuff. But this is kinda good. Cuz once I'm in the normal schedule again, I'll be able to plan out when I'm writing, I suppose.

I won't have a definite schedule, most likely, but I'll at least try to get out chapters to my main stories every week, if not every few weeks depending. Procrastination is still a big problem for me, it's sad, I know.

But I'll at least try! Starting with Skeletons and a Slime because I know y'all have to wait ages for a new chapter and I apologize.

Also the MBE, that too. And of course, this, my most popular story (that was actually unexpected tbh), will also get a few updates.

Third update!!

I am now opening up more gift requests!

~~But you already have opened them~~

Hush up. I mean that I'm making it known.

Okay, so, I've already made one gift, I'm going to be making another, but I just thought that if you, personally, wanted a story that was specific to you, that wasn't just a request in this collection, like, it was specifically made and modeled(?) after you, then I can write you a gift story

Don't worry about paying me back for it, I don't really need my own gifts or something unless you want to! I love seeing stories inspired by mine or ones that take a different approach than what mine did.

But it's not necessary, you just do it if you want to, it'd be your story, not mine, lol.

Anyway

This gift can be about you x a character from something I know (I'm sorry to limit it to that but I don't watch/read/play everything, y'know. I will make a list of things I do know and can write about though)

It can be a story involving you or an OC and the MGE world, etc.

The end note will contain most information about the gift requests. Oh yeah, they can involve shipping, but they can be just platonic shenanigans, too.

Anyway

I think that's about it.

Please read the notes and comment if you're interested in gifts, but if not, you can just, I dunno. Do a regular comment or request something for my next chapter.

Anyway, thanks for giving me your time, it's pretty late so I'm sorry if you were about to sleep until I updated, haha.

Good night, I'll see you guys later~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the list of things I can write goes as follows:  
> Undertale  
> Touhou  
> OHSHC  
> Hyperdimension Neptunia  
> Villainos  
> Invader Zim  
> Monster Musume/Monster Girl Encyclopedia  
> Pokemon  
> Cave Story  
> Shantae  
> Ladies vs. Butlers (idk if anyone knows this show but I personally love it)  
> Steven Universe  
> (Maybe) Black Butler  
> The Gray Garden or any of DSP's works  
> Hetalia  
> (Maybe) Vocaloid (I guess if you want an x Reader or OC that'd be about all I can do.)  
> (Maybe) Soul Eater
> 
> And that's about all I can think of  
> It's super mainstream, I know, lol.  
> Though don't be afraid to ask if you want to know if I can do "(insert fandom here)" or something.
> 
> Also, MGE has kinda gotten me used to fetishes, so I'll be willing to do something a bit risque or just plain sexual, but there are a few fetishes I'd rather not satisfy.
> 
> I'm sorry, but everyone has their own limits with these kinds of things.
> 
> Ironic considering the majority of my fanbase and myself likes stories about skeleton monsters fucking or being fucked by monster girls of many kinds.
> 
> Anyway, if you just list the type of story you want and include any possible fetishes like Dom/Sub, or petplay or something, that'd help a lot. And please don't feel too bad if your fetish is declined, I'll still write the story, I just won't use the fetish.
> 
> I'm not sure if that's a good deal or not to you guys but yeah.


	117. Still as Sweet as Honey ~Honey Bee!Reader x US!Papyrus Part 2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily life with a honeybee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I forgot to mention
> 
> I'm pretty sure I'm not making gifts permanent
> 
> I just wanted to flex my writing in X Readers n' stuff so I thought  
> What better way to do that than to branch out into my other fandoms?
> 
> I've already written some stuff for OHSHC, Villainos and TGG but still!
> 
> I dunno when I'll close them but  
> I at least want to fulfill about ten.

_\--Fresh Outta the Hive!--_

Papyrus was waiting for you to finish up making honey.

He had gotten used to visiting the hive but he didn't think he could ever live there. Most likely not.

"well, i don't mind having to come out here to visit. i get off of work early enough to, so.." he hummed, just waiting for you to come back and stuff.

After about 20 minutes, he heard your sweet voice.

"I'm back~"

Opening one eyesocket, he chuckled, "hey, sweetie. whatcha got in that lil container?"

You giggled and held it up, "Well, what do you think? Honey!" You opened it as he nodded, stretching as he sat up.

"why'd you bring some out here--" he flinched when you suddenly put a bit into his mouth mid-sentence. Good thing he caught himself before he bit your fingers and/or choked.

"Try some! It's freeeesh~" you sung.

He gulped it down, blinking as he licked up any that was still on his teeth.

"...."

"Well?"

".... damn, y/n." He chuckled, getting up and hugging you suddenly, which surprised you, obviously.

"this is probably the best honey i've had yet!" He laughed and you began to join him.

"I'm glad!"

After your laughter calmed down, he looks at you.

"oh, by the way."

"Yeah?"

"what'd you use to make it?"

"Alraune Nectar, of course. Why?"

You then were laid down gently, and you looked at him in confusion.

"oh, that explains it." He casually pulled your skirt down, making you blush intensely.

"i forgot that this stuff makes people horny."

_\--Time for a Clotheswap!--_

Just for a fun little experience, you decided to suggest to Papyrus that you tried on each other's clothing.

Papyrus was low-key weirded out by it but decided to give it a try because, really, there was nothing else to do.

So, on went his hoodie and off went the short skirt.

After changing, you laughed a bit as you stared at the mirror.

"I look kinda silly. Your hoodie is a bit big on me. So are your shorts." You spun around, watching the fabric sway with you.

"um..."

You turned to him, "You done changing--" you choked on your words as Papyrus came out in that hilariously revealing outfit. He was clearly embarrassed.

"...." You began to laugh, stumbling and leaning on the wall, as he blushed more, giving you an expression that clearly read "shut up."

And that made you laugh harder.

Papyrus crossed his arms, looking at the mirror.

".... this went downhill fast."

_\--Cooking with a Bee--_

"Paps, can I try helping you cook??" It was going to be a meal welcoming Sans back from his vacation to Hawaii. It had to be extra special!

Papyrus blinked at you, before shrugging, "well, sure, if you want."

You giggled, "I'll show you my cooking prowess!"

And then, the moment you got your aprons on, the fun began.

You were used to flying around rather swiftly when doing a chore, and so that became a small problem.

You often bumped into Papyrus while moving around the kitchen and after he almost spilled some sauce onto the floor, he gently took your shoulders and put you onto the ground, on your feet.

"But Papy.."

"hon, i know it's in your nature to fly, but you're about to give me a non-existing heart attack."

So after pouting at him and him not giving in, you just cooked regularly. Though, you had another problem. Your stinger.

Since it was on your tail-like appendage, it stuck out. So, still moving quickly even on your feet, it bumped into things.

The counter, which hurt. The stove, which extra hurt. It even almost hit Papyrus, which would have definitely hurt. He didn't notice though, so now you were the one almost getting heart attacks.

After the meal was made and Sans got home, you were both exhausted.

"WHAT'S THIS?? A MEAL TO COMMEMORATE ME COMING BACK FROM VACATION??" He laughed, running to the table and plopping down.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!"

Deep down, you both kinda wished you had just made him a few tacos and rice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEK, I'm bored
> 
> At least I finished this lel.


	118. A New World (Angel!Reader & Asriel) + Announcement? I guess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say about the story itself, except that you could say it's kind of an AU? Where Asriel's Soul is in Heaven or something like that
> 
> But there's an announcement at the end of this small chapter, so please read it all, thanks óvò

You guide the small goat child up the flight of golden stairs. It was bright, and very warm up here, but not blazing.

The clouds had a hue of gold to them, and there were pillars decorated in gold and jewels, leading all the way up to the top.

"Are you scared?" You suddenly ask the boy. He flinched, but looked at you, then away.

"A-A little.."

You pet him on the head, surprising him again. But he relaxes at your touch. It was gentle and comforting.

"Don't be. You'll be able to relax up here. No worries or sorrows." You gave him a bright smile.

He stared, before nodding and smiling back.

Soon, you both arrived at the large, golden gate. Asriel gulped.

"Are you ready?" You gripped his hand gently. He nodded, a determined expression on his face.

"Ready."

And as the gates slowly opened, Asriel was greeted into the new place he'd be staying for quite a while.

* * *

 

** Announcement! Announcement! **

"Cinna! Nani the frickin heck? Why was this chapter so short? What's so important?"

Well, really, I was going to announce this in Skeletons and a Slime, but it felt inappropriate to do so since the story hasn't reached its ending yet. It's coming but not quite.

"So..

What's up?"

Well, I'd just like to update you guys that haven't forgotten to check the fics that, starting maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow

I'm not planning on writing for Undertale independently anymore

What I mean by that is

I'm not into Undertale like I was anymore

And thus I'm not going to be writing anymore stuff for it that I want to. So no original stuff or anything.

"BUT CINNA WHY?? DON'T YOU WANNA PLEASE YOUR FANS?!"

Hush hush, did I say I'd stop writing for you guys? I'll still write requests and stuff for you guys, as long as you ask. But as far as ORIGINAL stuff, as in my own ideas put into writing, nah, I'm not writing anything else for Undertale.

I'll be finishing up Skeletons and a Slime, then I'll still be working on MBE, as well as finishing up the gift I'm already working on for a friend, but then that's it

This fic collection is now depending on you guys requests to keep it going. Otherwise, I'll just close it off like this.

If you guys want a request, I'll link the list of Monster Girls [right here](http://mgewiki.com/w/Category:Monster_Girls) (warning, obviously NSFW) so that you guys can read up on ones that interest you, and then I can make the chapter. You can request basically any character with any girl, it can be platonic or romantic or sexual, even, and I'll try to write it soon.

But yeah, that's about it for original Undertale works

"So, wait, what are you gonna be writing for now?"

I've been wanting to do a Cuphead fic for quite a while, mainly a Touhou x Cuphead fic I've had in my head recently. Cuphead was partly why I began wanting to write again, so that's why I've decided that it's gonna be my main focus now, until my motivation dies again. Hopefully, it won't.

I hope that you guys continue to read my stuff, even if it isn't fanfiction. But if you decide that apparently you're angry at me for making my own writing decisions, and that you wanna leave..

Well, sayonara, buddy, I hope someone else can make you happy with their stuff. No harsh feelings, but I've made up my mind for now. Cuphead is my new interest, therefore, I'm gonna write for it.

Again, I'm sorry if this disappoints any of ya, but requests will still be open, and I'll still be willing to do them. You just gotta ask.

Gifts, however, are closed. I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to do them with this constant shift in motivation. The ones related to Undertale, I'll try getting them in as chapters but for those that aren't, I'm sorry. I know I said I'd do them but as of now, no. Shitty decision, maybe, but I'm just not feeling it like I thought I was before.

As for Skeletons and a Slime, it's got like

What, 3, 2 chapters to go? Before it's done, then I'm gonna work a bit on the gift, which has about 4 to 5 chapters, then on MBE, and finally, my newest fic will probably have a few chapters written soon, if not just the first chapter written tonight or tomorrow.

For those that are gonna continue supporting my work and reading it, etc.

I thank you for following me so faithfully

Anyway, even though I'm probably not logging off yet

Peace

\-- Cinna


End file.
